hyperdimension neptunia: Dimensional link
by SMDBZX
Summary: One day after Michael finishes writing for fan fiction. Net Michael goes to sleep. The goddess of love and death sends him to a new dimension for reasons unknown to him. He thinks this is a dream, but after experiencing certain events, he learns its more than just a dream, but his new life in a world filled with many stupid things. M rated for safety reasons. Contains DBZ aspects.
1. The prologue of a new adventure! (redone

**Hello, and welcome to the remake of the first chapter. Now I'm rewriting this cause this Chapter had a little over 500 more views than any other chapter. SOOOO! If you did reread this chapter plz PM me and tell me what you think is better, if not, continue if I've caught your attention. Now let's get going.**

* * *

"Hello. My name is Michael, but i've been called many things, such as a hero. Now before we start this ask yourself, what do you know about multiverse travel? I can tell you this much that dimensional travel is a b!*ch."

"OHH IT ISN'T THAT BAD!"

"SHUT UP I'M NARRATING! Anyways, I'm just your average guy, the main character of my universe. As much as other people say other wise, i'm not the best of fighters either, i'm honestly somewhat of a pacifist. But anyways on to my point, I once being normal can no longer be called that. Now you're probably thinking "Can we get to the story already?" Yes, you could skip this whole section, but please, sit down and relax as I explain the thing that made my life from normal, too not normal. In other words the worst adventure of my life.

* * *

 **February 30th 2016**

Ahh the USA, a country where if you do work, you can spend all your free time doing nothing, unfortunately for me it doesn't work like that. It was a saturday, but we had school on sunday instead of Friday due to the principles politic issues. Apparently that's more important than anything else in our school. I was typing a story for , Nothing too serious or dramatic, but kinda stupid since I'm the main character. I got out of bed and looked at the time, about time to head to sleep, although I probably would be late for school again, i'm one of those protagonist. Oh by the way, I'm wearing a white short sleeved shirt with grey pajamas, my hair is really fluffy and crazy, I have one big bang over my head to the middle to my forehead, and a little bit of hair over my ears.

"Well time to sleep, although I feel like tomorrow's going to go poorly." I said to myself, although being me before certain events I just shrugged it off. I turned off my lights and got snuggly in my bed, getting in my corner and falling asleep to dream about whatever comes to my head, probably something blood related. But this time it was different than normal, normally everything turns white, this time it turned black, as in pitch. The only light was three lights which had a sword in each one, they had white bandages around the grip and had made a 95 degree turn on the end for about an 1 foot, all together the sword was about 4 feet long, on the sword were glass that had hexagons on them, inside were a weird energy each one different colors. One red, one blue, and one green.

"Hm, that's strange, this doesn't normally happen." I told myself as I tried to see anything, but of course I saw nothing but myself. There was one thing I did notice, I was still in my pajamas, which I don't exactly like. "Why is everything different this time magical voice in my head who is trying to hide?" I asked myself joking around.

"Oooh, you found me, impressive!" A female voice said, I was surprised that I got a response or reply, very strange if you ask me. I was standing there looking for the voice which talked to me.

"Well hello, nice of you too join me, care to explain what midfit adventure I have to go on now?" I asked. Normally when a voice calls me, especially when it's a female, they need me to go on some quest.

"Well, this is more of a test than anything, but you will probably die if you try to actually win. Since you're so weak I should probably just let you live normally." The voice said, which made I smirked.

"Oh if my life is on the line then go ahead, but I'll warn you I die hard, trust me I have proven this." I said as the black area became a destroyed city. The buildings were broken and there were weapons on the ground but no people, to my side was the swords. He picked up the red one and put it on his back, once he picked it up a wooden man showed up, looking directly at me. It ran up and punched me with enough force to hit him a whole kilometer. The wooden beast ran up again, but this time I charged at him at the same time with his sword and sliced it into ten pieces. The pieces stopped falling mid air and formed back together to punch him in the face, knocking him into a rock denting and cracking it.

"Okay that's new. It has to have a weak point or weakness to its abilities. But what could that be." I inspected the charging wooden beast and saw it had red only on its kneecaps, shoulders and chest. "Those must be his weakness." I said to myself self. He tried getting out of the rock, but the beast punched him in the stomach, making him cough blood, knocking him through the rock and through some glass that was part of a building behind me, I got up and charged at the beast screaming, he swung his sword at the giants left knee cap, making him lose a leg. After that he hit his right shoulder making him lose his right arm balancing his weight. He chopped off his shoulder and the monsters body in half, continuing his attack by taking out his final leg. The only thing left was his body, I brought his sword up and chopped the beast in half which finally finished it off. I sighed and cleaned the sweat off his head with a rag that spawned after the beast died. The city turned back into a black void.

"So that's it huh?" I asked myself.

"Good Job!" The female voice said once again to my surprise, I decided not to argue and sit on the floor, which a chair appeared below me. But then in front of me was a portal.

"What...no, where does that portal go to?" I asked the female lady, she giggled a little bit.

"Im sending you to a word of Dragons and Dungeons, before I go I left you some gifts and a 5 level head start, good luck!" She said before something pushed me into a portal. While I was falling I asked who she was, she said she was the goddess of love and death. I had a baaad feeling about this.

* * *

 **So how was the redone chapter? I'm hopping it was good because I think Its alot better. If you don't know what i'm talking about then don't worry about it. With that have a lovely jovely day.**


	2. this isnt an average day

**Hiaz wants again. Welcome to HyperDimensia Neptunia chapter 2. Last time, well let's put it like this** "THERE'S ONE THING A WARRIOR ALWAYS KEEPS, HIS PRIDE! Agh pain!" … **.Why do I put pride first... anyways Michael was being trained by the god/goddess of love and death, as well as give him a sword. At the price of pain, he passed, he was sucked into a portal and disappeared. Why am I wrapping up last chapter? Well first of all, I want to add more filler, second of certain people (Not naming names because that'd be rude) were just a tiny bit confused. That will be re-done and re-uploaded…..eventually. Anyways let's get started with What happened last time (Obviously).**

* * *

 **1/30/16 6:30 Am Michaels house.**

"...JOHN CENA! DO DO DO!" Was the first thing Michael heard as he literally jumped off of his bed and land on my floor. Michael set that as his alarm so he can eat, shower, possibly go the bathroom, and still have time to watch youtube.

"Whew…. I really need to change that." Michael had said. He got up and went for his phone. He put his hand on his pillow like he normally did to lift his phone, but It felt weird. He looked at It and noticed It was wet. Michael doesn't drool (Unless he has chicked, which he didn't.) and Michael drinks his water on the side of his bed. He pulled the sheet off his pillow and smelt It. It didn't have a smell, so he sucked It. It obviously tasted like a wet pillow, but It also tasted like blood.

"...I must've draken red kool aid and forgot to clean It. I rolled over which made me end here….yeah that must be It." Michael told himself. He shrugged and went Into the kitchen to get a cold water out of the fridge. He looked on the table and noticed a note, he put his old water Into the fridge and chugged another new one down and read the note.

* * *

 _Dear Michael,_

 _Me and you're step-father had to run, an emergency came up. Don't worry everything's ok, but we aren't aloud to bring our phones and we won't be home until about midnight. Like I said everything's going to be fine, but If we're not back by tomorrow, please go stay at one of your friends house. They'll understand if you explain._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

* * *

 **7:30 Am Michaels pov.**

Great. Not only Is there traffic out today but my mother might not even be home to cook….this suuuuucks! Oh well It's not like I can do anything In this weak pathetic body of mine. As I walked along the street I see a boy with her little sister going to the bus stop. I know them, but since I'll be late either way I'll take the long way. The road I'm taking goes around the howl town so I might as well stop for breakfast. My favorite place Is a japanese type of area, since they make the best biscuits around town I Might aswell go there. Who knows I might just think on picking up a new manga, I've been reading pokemon adventure red, so maybe gold and silvers out.

I make it to the store, but I don't like what I see. There's noone there no employee at the desk. Which means I'm early, just great. I look around the store and take the fresh biscuits out as the manager comes out to serve. As I looked through the section I heard someone talking.

"Hey have you seen the latest edition of HyperDimensia Noireia?" One man ask. Another man turns around to talk back.

"No, I'm still reading the last segment. Is It any good?" The other man says. HyperDimensia huh. Sounds very plot related, but I can't put my finger on It. Oh well I bet Its probally for some sotty writer like me who does storys either because they cant think of thier own original stories there wannabies or maybe they just like a show or subject too much…..like me….sad face:(

After I ate my biscuits and read about two chapters of the Pokemon Gold and Silver manga I realize It's 8:15, which means we're starting the pledge at school, so I'm once again late for school. I get up my seat leave the store a tip of 1$ since I got lots of money and start heading to school. On the way to school someone ran Into me causing us both to fall.

"Omphh!" We both huffed at the same time, I hit my head on the concrete while the other lady got up and ran. The only thing I saw was her chest and backside. I wasn't trying to be a perv, but she ran by so fast. Once I got up I looked behind me and saw someone in a black clock staring at me. He didn't say anything he just stared.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask with a threatening tone. He stood there for a couple of moments being very silent before saying

"Yes….I need you dead. Orders from the goddess of Love and Death." Said the person In the cloake. I jumped a little In shock, how did he know about her, she's was part of my dream.

"Hmph, Hmph , Hmph…. I'm afraid If you think you can kill me easily then you're wrong. I'm tougher than I look." I told them. They laughed a little at my comment and said.

"I was informed of how proud you are. You Insist you're "The Ultimate Life Form" and the "King of Saiyans". But In reality you're just a normal weak little brat who can't defend himself. Il emit you're tough for a 15 year old, but this should be quick." I winced at what he said and Instantly said a comeback.

"We'll just see about that!" I ran at him planning to throw my fist, In which I miserably fail and he disappears. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. So I dropped my guard. Just then I felt something slice through a layer of flesh and I'm pretty sure he broke my spine. No, I think he actually cut It In half, causing me to feel nothing.

"Ahhhh, you bitch!" I yelled In pain. The person In the cloke let out a little chuckle.

"You know this was a lot easier than I thought." He noted. I was unable to speak with the blood going Into my back. He used whatever weapon he was using to make an x over the slash on my back, then he flipped me over. Making blood go all over the sidewalk. There was so much it started going Into the sewer. He stood there laughing as everything went black.

* * *

 **?/?/? L &D realm(Goddess of Love and death's realm.) Michael's POV **

"Ughhh…..My head hurts." I said clutching my head. I looked around. I'm In that dark place with the lights. One of the three two of the three swords are missing and there's a chair In the last light.

"Ahh here's my cute little test subject." I heard a voice In the darkness say. "Or should I call you my little test hero?" She asked me. I was too dizzy to say anything right away, but adventually I asked.

"What….do you mean….test..?" The voice adventually laughed before letting out a slight chuckle and having some blue….telekinetic hands? I still don't know what they were, but they put me into the seat.

"Oh why don't you remember what happened? I am the goddess of love and death after all, so you should know just by hearing my voice." She had told me. Although I was confused.

"What are you-" I was about to finish the question, but then flashbacks of what happened and what the person said. If what they said Is true then she would be the one that sent them to kill me. "...Wait...so I'm dead….well I guess this sucks…. I don't have to go to school...but i'll miss my friends." I had said But once again for reason very highly unknown to me she laughed again.

"Oh you silly little boy, you might have died there, but I can send you to my little test dimension If you like." The goddess had told me. Test dimension, What did she mean by that? It means I get an extra life, but at what cost.

"...What's the catch." I had asked her. She then smiled and gave out a little giggle. I'm really starting to think she's liking this too much.

"Well… you're on guard aren't you? Very well, the first thing you should know Is this world is based off of mmo rpg logic, which you play plenty of. The second Is that some of your friends and family will die, but respawn there depending on your decisions. The third Is that I give and or lock whatever abilities I want when I want. And the last thing you need to know Is that you'll be facing against an enemy the goddess there have fought, once she's defeated you will most likely be stuck In my realm. That's about It, any questions?" She had asked me. That was a lot to take In In one go, so It took me a moment to soak It all In.

"Yes, first of all I agree to your terms. But can you tell me what abilities I have. Pwease :3" I had asked very nicely. She stayed silent and just said "Use your Imagination" Oh she'll regret that.

"When do I get going?" I asked her. A clock appeared In the middle of the darkness.

"Right about...now!" She had said. As soon as she said "now" I fell through a portal and went to whatever dimension I was going to. But because this Is a dream I should be fine.

* * *

 **February/30/16 A random a** place in the sky. No one's pov**

It was light blue sky above a forest which has not been named. Just as there was a loud noise in the forest some blue hands with claws appeared and grabbed the blue sky. Then it started tugging on something, as it was tugging sparks began to appear and a portal started appearing. Then there was some screaming. It was very quiet, getting louder until-

"HOLY PICAKAMIPO WTF IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" A man was screaming while falling through the sky, he was actually spazzing.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA-Wait is that a dragon?" The man looked down to see a dragon like figure as well as two human like figures.

"...Oh well I guess it's ALL OR NOTHING!" He yelled as he did extended one leg and pulled up one more. You could actually hear him falling.

"AMERICAAAAAA!" He yelled as he hit the dragon on its eye lid, he then landed on one hand jumped started rollin on his back, then getting up saying-

"Michael out of nowhere! Hey I look a little older."

* * *

 **And with that I leave you with a cliffhanger! (awwww) Too bad you're getting it. The ending will make more sense next chapter. And if you don't know what's going on, Ill leave it in a review and i'll answer all reviews next chapter. LATER HATERS!"...FINE! Here's a spoiler :3**

* * *

 **(Pokemon red and blue battle music)**

 **A Wild Ancient dragon (Lvl 15 Female) Appeared!  
GO ME!**

"MICHAEL!"


	3. A WILD POKEMON APPEARED!

**You know what I regret of last chapter? I said i'd answer some reviews. But the problem is that I write the next chapter as soon as I finish the last.**

 **To Raygha Raikouga: Thanks, but what are you talking about? He already does!**

"Wait I do?" **Yeah of cou- What are you doing.**

"You can't see me!" **Oh god dang-it.**

* * *

 **February/30/2016 Planeplatoon basilicom. 11:AM**

"Neptune!" Yelled a female from nearly the other side of the basilicom. This is the city of planeplatoon, a big peaceful city of white, pink and purple. This city, as well as the others, are led by the CPU, the goddess of the world. The CPU of planeplatoon is lady Purple Heart, or in her normal form, Neptune.

"Uh-Oh, Histy's throwing a histy fit!" Said Neptune from the couch. Neptune wore a white hoodie skirt 2 in one combo thing. Her long socks cover most of her legs and her white tennis shoes match perfectly, then there were the D-pad hair clips she had. I'm assuming there what keeps those two floating ponytail….things.

"Neptune why are you sitting here doing nothing! Have you not seen are drop in shares!" Asked Histoire. Histoire was the oracle of planeplatton she's very small, she's so small you can suffocate her with hugs. She wore her tiny little shoes and socks (Obviously) and had her blue…..shirt skirt(?) on her book.

"Wotcha worrying about histy, it's not like the other nations can pass up my shares, were not even in the next game yet." Said Neptune, NEPTUNELY breaking the fourth wall!...Yeah bad pun.

"No Neptune! Are shares are at 5%!" Shouted Histoire. Neptune jumped up in shock.

"What! Five percent! You're joking right!" Yelled Neptune back at Histoire obviously surprised. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Asked Neptune.

"I tried but-" Histoire was rudely interrupted when someone busted through the door.

"Oh goodness, Neptune we have a problem!" Yelled another lady running into the room. The lady running into the room was Nepgear. Nepgear usually wea-Wait why am I even bothering to explain what they look like.

 **Because of filler and plot convenience. NOW GET BACK TO EXPLAINING!**

….As I was explaining, Nepgear is a CPU Candidate. They are the little sisters of the CPU. Most of the nations have at least 1 CPU candidate. Nepgear usually wears a shirt similar to Neptune's, except it's not a jacket, she wears a yellow scarf and pink and white long socks similar to Neptune's. Instead of having two D-Pad hair clips and having her hair in ponytails like Neptune's, she only had one in her hair and let her hair hang, although she has a lot of hair. (Also she doesn't have a collar around her neck in this story….. It makes me feel bad.)

"I know Nep. Jr, lonely heart, Vert and Blanc have stolen are shares!" Said Neptune.

"Well yeah there's that, which is a problem but… Are levels reset!" Yelled Nepgear. Neptune quickly opened up a menu out of thin air and checked her party's levels. Her and Nepgear's levels were one. "Not only that but I called Iffy and Compa and they said that everyone's levels reset!" Both Neptune and Histoire jumped in surprise.

"Well…. I guess its a problem we'll have to shrug off. Nepgear, you make sure you two do a total of 5 quest. And make sure Neptune does some work! Understand!?" Asked Histoire. Nepgear nodded her head and looked at Neptune.

"You ready to go?" Nepgear asked Neptune.

"Yeah, let's go nep some face, then grab some of Compas pudding!" Said Neptune. They ran out the door out of the basilicom. Histoire sighed.

"Sometimes I really wish she stayed in HDD." Said Histoire going back to doing work.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a Dimensional portal 2:30 PM Michael's POV.**

I am floating in the middle of a blue stream. I noticed blood slowly started exiting my wounds from the cloaked guy. I mean the lady could at least do something like heal me. I looked towards where I think I'm floating. I saw a blue screen which I landed on. When I touched It I realized It was transparent.

"AH, ow, ow, ow, AHHHH, PAIN!" I yelled. I felt like each one of my cells were being ripped apart as I exploded into pixels. Then the pixels formed into two people, one was me and the other was….me?

"Who are you?" The younger normal 15 year old asked. "I should be asking you that, you look like me." The older me asked.

"No, I'm 15, you're like, 19." The younger me said. The older me looked down and noticed his body was more muscular, he was taller and had a sleeveless purple shirt and a purple pair of shorts. His shoes were white and….pink.

"It's not pink! Its really, really light red!" The older Me said. "I don't really care I just want to know what's going on." The younger me said.

"I can explain!" Said a familiar happy voice. Both of me (THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING!) looked over to see the goddess of love and death not in darkness. Now that they could look at her, she had long yellow hair as well as a red jacket, she wore no pants so both Michael's are either looking away or at her face. Her eyes were dark blue and she had very tan skin (Which is odd since she's always in the dark.),

"You see I need someone from a different dimension to come to my test dimension, so by making a useful and a useless Michael, I get what I want and you both live." She had said in a calm and innocent voice. Although neither Michael agreed to the Idea, they were both tenticly dead. I mean what is this Michael Generations?

"Well," The older Michael started saying "We're both tenticly dead, so I don't see a problem." The younger Michael agreed as two portals opened up and they both went there separate ways.

* * *

 **8-Bit forest 2:30 PM No-one's pov.**

Neptune and Nepgear has almost finished up their questing spree. Before they left they met with Compa and IF and got more info on what's going on. Apparently there's a sickness going around making people more violent and more powerful, but when they recover their levels reset and there body's weekend. IF and Compa helped them up to their final quest in which IF had some errands to do and Compa had to go back to her nursing job she had gotten. They were now on a harder quest. Both Neptune and Nepgear are at level 23. But know they have to go on an Ancient dragon killing quest. They have to kill 5 ancient dragons. There can be no mercy. They've already killed 4 but know there on there 5th.

"Hey….Jr…..can we take a break?" Asked Neptune getting tired because of how lazy she is.

"Neptune if we don't bring are shares up well never catch up to the other CPU….but I guess I'm pretty tired myself." Nepgear sadly amited. Just then there was a loud roar and another Ancient dragon appeared.

"Well look at that, the plot decided to bring it to us. Okay dragon, I'm gonna nep your face!" Neptune had said. " **ACTIVATE!"** Both of the girls said in reunion. They were consumed by a pillar of light and numbers and had both changed. Neptune now had a black skin suit on, her D-pads in her hair were now round and were in a black circle, her hair was now purple and curled up extending, and she was no longer flat. This was Purple Heart. Nepgear had also changed into a skin suit, but instead of black it was white. Her little hair clip was also a circle, but instead of having a D-Pad inside it was more wing like. They both had wing jet things I really can't describe floating behind them as well. This was Purple Sister.

"*Sneeze*!" Sneezed Purple Heart. "You okay Neptune?" Asked Purple Sister.

"Yeah, I just feel like someone said there the main character….Anyways."

"So, think you stand a chance now?" Asked Purple heart. Both Purple Heart and Purple sister got into a battle stance. As they were about to fight they heard something falling.

"Hey Neptune, do you hear somethi-" Nepgear was asking before someone screaming,

"AMERICAAAA!" When the sentence was finished a man in a purple jacket and pants hit the dragon in the eye. When he jumped back he started moon-walking and started spinning on his back, jumping on his hand then on his feet saying "Michael out of nowhere!"

* * *

 **(After The separation) In the sky.**

Blue telekinetic claws came out and grabbed a very small sphere, which was opened, and a man dropped out.

"HOLY KAMIPICAPO WHAT'S GOING ON!" Michael yelled leaving the caps on as he fell through the sky. Michael grabbed himself and shivered a little bit. "Well at this rate i'm cold and I'll die." Just then a hover board came flying at him with a package on it. He sat on the board and opened the box. Inside was a purple jacket and purple pants for him to change in. After he changed mid air he read the note.

 _Remember Michael,_

 _If you really need anything desperately then just let me know and I'll send it to you as fast as humanly possible, well I guess in this case godly possible._

 _Death and Love_

 _L &D_

"Well at least something really un-plot convenient happened. After all I am the main character." As he said this he looked down and saw a really big figure. As he fell down he saw the figure was bigger and he saw two more figures. Eventually he made out the two figures as females. Michael did what he thought best.

"Well….I guess...It's All Or Nothin!" Michael said jumping of the hoverboard.

* * *

 **(Current moment.)**

Michael stood there looking the dragon straight in the eye. He got into a battle stance, being ready for him to attack before realizing he doesn't have his sword. So he gets out of his stance and puts his hand in the air summoning his sword. It comes out of the sky, but it lands right in between them. Michael laughed and scratched his head a bit while the dragon takes this all in.

"Sorry about that Monster, I'm still working on that." Said Michael.

"RAWR! (I'm not a pokemon! And i'm female!)

"Umm, what are you talking about, of course you're a Pokemon. But sorry, I wasn't checking!" Said Michael.

"Rawr?(Wait why would you)"

"Well the reason I would do that is to check if you're female, some animals are only useful to hunt under certain circumstances, I wouldn't try to capture you if you were a male guarding the female eggs." Said Michael.

"...RAWR! (You know what forget this!)

"Challenge accepted! Ancient Dragon!" Said Michael as Pokemon music started playing.

* * *

 **(Play Pokemon Red and Blue battle music.)**

 **Wild Ancient dragon (Lvl. 15 female) Appeared!**

 **Go ME!(Lvl.5)** "Michael!"

Michael ran towards the dragon and jumped into the air, which let him slash the dragon in between the eyes.

 **Michael slashed the dragon in between the eyes! It really peeved her off!**

The Dragon didn't like the fact that not only she was declared a Male, but she was called a Pokemon AND she just go slashed in between the eyes not even 5 minutes after she got hit in one of her eyes. He was going to pay.

 **Dragon used Fire Ball! It was super effective!**

As Michael saw the fireball he put up his sword to chap it in half. He did what he wanted, but unlike he planned they hit the ground exploding sending him into the air. Then causing him to hit the ground. Michael got up. "Well, I guess she told me to use my imagination… *Breath* well I hope i can use Naruto stuff…. **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

 **Michael used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! Michael can attack up to 10 times!**

 **Michael Slashed the dragon! (X9)**

 **The Dragon used Fire Ball on one of the shadow clones! Michael can attack up to 9 times!**

 **Michael used starlight slash!**

" **Starlight Slash!** " Yelled Michael. He got his sword out as him and his sword started glowing blue. Michael swiftly started running circles around the dragon causing a blue blur. Adventually Michael slashed the enemy until the blur made a star in the circle. Michael then exited the blur and snapped his fingers causing it to explode.

 **Michael threw a Nep ball. 1...2...3...Click.**

 **BOO YA! Ancient dragon was caught! Do you want to give a nickname to ancient dragon?**

 **F-L-U-F-F-Y! Fluffy was successfully nicknamed**

"Huh, not only did those moves work but I caught this Pokemon with one try….well i'm not complaining!" Said Michael. He then looked behind him and saw two women in skin suits staring at him in what he thinks is shock.

"...Soooo….was today were tight clothing day or….because if so we might have a very tiny problem on our hands." Michael had informed them they sighed in relief for some reason.

* * *

 **Sorry for this not coming out the next day like I said I thought would, but I got an explanation. On Saturday I took a break on writing and played Dragon Ball Xenoverse on my Xbox one. I lost track of time and wanted sleep the next day. On Sunday some kids came over and I didn't want anyone to take/break my laptop, that and I had to stay at my cousins. So I never had enough time to write this chapter, but I did work on it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you have any question or comments, and have a good night. I say this because i finished this at 11:10 pm at night. Also, something to give you suspense, pay attention to the quest the females are doing, and you might find who the next enemy is.**


	4. Welp Michael Facked up

**Hello. AND WELCOME BACK TO NEPMON WERE LAST TIME OUR HERO BEAT THE ELITE 4!...No, OK. But yes last chapter I made a Pokemon reference, which was very necessary. And Michael named the dragon fluffy. Its name is Fluffy because it's cute adorable and very warm. Anyways Let's go on to the review. Cause there's only one….**

 **To Raygha Raikouga (Sorry for those who cannot pronounce that, I don't want to say how to pronounce it and be wrong.)**

 **First of all, It's not a monster, It's a Nepmon (Dub the Nepball) . Only about...98% of gameindustry is females, that's not a lot right? And you got the wrong Idea on Michael's power. It's not imagination, but the person who sent him there said to use your imagination….which has a lot of ninja stuff. In other words, Michael is very powerful, or OP. Depends on how you put it.**

* * *

 **8-Bit forest 3:30 PM**

"Allllright Level up!" **(Lv. 5-7) Michael learned (Censored for spoilers)**

"Well I got my first Nepmon and i'm level 7. Although I have no Idea where I am and for all I know all my family is either dead or don't know me. Great, I feel like im forgetting about something. Oh yeah those girls, I should make sure there okay." Michael turned around to see Purple Heart and Purple Sister. He put his sword on his shoulder and walked over there. Purple heart grabbed her katana while Purple Sister was still shocked someone could kill an Ancient Dragon.

"Hi my names Michael, nice to meet you Mrs…?" Michael was trying to be polite and get to know them. After all he needs allies so when the time comes that he needs to do whatever he needs to do to live normal again he isn't alone.

"Wait you really don't know who we are?" Purple Heart had rudely asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I just fell from the sky into a world I don't even know in some random A** forest I don't know of, after splitting into two different people, after dying while going to school. So you tell me if I should know." Michael had said too The Purple Sisters. The girls had a blank expression.

"Well...that's quite the trouble, are you okay Michael?" Purple Sister had ask. Before Michael could respond Michael was interrupted by Purple Heart.

"Listen, before we get to know each other too much, where the CPU of this area. So in other words were Goddes, know where currently on a quest to kill 5 of those dragons. Since you had the one we were looking for, I would like if you would please hand him over so we may slay him." Purple Heart had told Michael.

"Neptune!" Nepgear had started saying before getting interrupted.

"Hold on miss. So you're saying… I should hand over my dragon I just caught that could of possibly hurt you, so you can slay it because you're the goddess and that's your job?" Michael Asked Neptune giving her a glare showing he won't just give him away. Purple heart gave back a smile and said.

"Yes, unless you think you can beat me." She was giving off signals that Michael's pride was taking as a challenge.

"Neptune this doesn't have to happen, we could just wait till tomorrow! There'll be plenty of dragons out!" Said Purple Sister. Purple Heart looked over at her sister and smiled.

"Look Nepgear, he just fell out of the sky with no idea on where he is, and the quest is due today. Besides that look at him, his muscles are tensing, he's excited." She wasn't wrong. Michael was getting excited, his body was trying to buff up and fight while his mind was telling him not to. Michael smiled and gave a laugh.

"Well Mr.s Nepgear, or that's who I assume you are. Theres three things you really need to know about me. My pride comes first, so when i'm giving a challenge I accept. The fact that you're goddess doesn't scare me, infact it excites me, which is why my body's acting like this (Indicating his muscles). And the last is that I want to be the best for my friends, so even if it was an army I would have to accept, but you're threatening to kill a friend so I don't care who you people are I will win." Michael said. His mind was saying defend his friends, his gentle nature was saying not to hit them since they were girls, just take the hits. And his pride was telling him to take the challenge.

He did three backflips and pointed his fingers at purple heart moving his fingers taunting her. At that instant she disappeared. Michael saw her move for a split second when he got slashed on the arm. He grunted in pain and got slashed in his pants and stomach. He recoiled back in pain before jumping back dodging a slash, he then moved forward and tried slashing Purple heart, which failed since she blocked it with her katana.

"Well you're tougher than I thought." She had said. Michael then responded by saying, "I'm not stronger, you just overestimated our strength difference!" They then pushed each other back, Purple heart landed perfectly while Michael stuttered a little bit. Purple Heart took this chance to move in and slashed him in the cheek, both of his arms and the rest in this chest. Michael once again grunted in pain and slashed his sword, this time he hit her cheek.

"It's either you're getting slower or i'm getting faster, because your movements are getting more and more noticeable." Michael had said. As he said, she was getting slower. Since her level reset it was harder to use HDD for some reason. Nepgear had actually went back to normal and was recording the fight while taking notes.

"Heh, yeah you're right. I recently got a health problem and just recovered, I'm still getting used to this form." Purple Heart said. "(Transformation? So she's transformed?)" Michael had wondered. He was unaware of these people and there abilities, so to him this is basically base form.

"How about we kick things up a notch? I mean this isn't your full potential, you're hiding something. Cause if you aren't then you're done for, I'm not even trying at 50%." Michael had told Purple Heart. Although he was lying. In about 10 hits he had already lost a little over a fourth of his HP. If he can make her think he's not bluffing, he might get a good opening.

"Well if you insist." Purple Heart had said. Uh oh, this might end badly.

* * *

 **Well Michael had got himself into a pickle. Fighting against a goddess he can't beat, and then the possibility of having to fight another. Can Michael win? What did move did Michael obtain. Find out soon on the next chapter Of hyperdimension Neptunia: Dimensional Link!**


	5. The final chance-Ultimate move

**Hello and welcome to… Michael messed up Z? Yeah i got nothin. I am honestly running out of things to say in these openers. Well I guess I better get my portable muffin button. Anyways because of reasons there'll be reviews (Most likely going to be a review) at the end of the chapter. With that let's see how Michael gets himself out of this problem.**

* * *

 ** **8-Bit forest 5:00 PM****

"Ahhh, crap baskets." Michael said as he was once again slashed multiple times. Before getting hit by the hilt knocking him back. Michael was in pain, but he was getting excited. He also noticed that a warning came up, he was a little under half HP. He took this into note as the goddess came charging back at him.

" **32-bit mega blade!"** Yelled Purple Heart putting her katana into the air making it a lot bigger. Michael saw Purple heart raise her sword and reacted.

" **Multi Shadow Clo-** Crap!" Michel rolled to the side as he rolled to the side thinking he dodged the attack and resumed his. " **Multi shado-** " Purple heart unexpectedly swung her sword opposite of which he rolled and Michael didn't have time to with both arms so he blocked with his left arm, causing lots of damage sending him flying. He flew through the roof of some abandoned building and bounced off the floor causing a crater in both places. Michael got up in pain.

"(Great...I'm outclassed, if only I had a way to beat her. I need an advantage, it's not so much her power as it is her speed. She's moving at incredibly fast burst…..L&D, If you can hear me…. I need something to give me an advantage.)" Michael had asked. Just about 3 seconds after he asked a bottle of ski landed in his crater. Michael looked at the bottle for a few seconds before his eyes widened.

"SKIIIII!" Michael yelled in excitement chugging down the bottle. He enjoyed it so much he didn't notice that Purple Heart land in the room. He finished the bottle and sighed. "Man I love ski….wait, I feel...weird." Just as Michael said this he shot straight up putting Purple heart on edge. Then Michael got filled with energy.

"WHOA...I FEEL AMAZING, SO AMAZING THE DIRECTOR CAN'T TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK!" Michael had said. Then in a split second he disappeared, Purple heart looked around unable to see him. Then a red slash hit her in the body, legs and arms. Michael reappeared and said " **20 HIT BARRAGE".** As the move suggests, he hit purple heart in a 20 hit combo. He punched her 5 times, Kicked her 5 times, and slashed her 9 times finishing the combo with an elbow drop. He then moved back to where he drank the Ski and the effects wore off.

"Well thank you Love and not so Death! But did that do the trick?" Michael had thought outloud. Purple Heart had shaken a bit before getting up. Michael was shocked, he was thinking things along the lines of "Can she even be beaten?

"Ill admit, you're tough, but not tough enough. So please-" Purple Heart had pleaded before using her **Critical Edge** Causing Michael to get cuts in his clothing and cough up blood. "-Stay down." Michael couldn't stay down. Every bone in his body ached, burned, and pained, he felt like falling over and dying. But with this power he was given, there's no way he could lose. Michael wiped off the blood on the bottom of his lip and took off his jacket, to his surprise, it was very heavy and only had about 2 to 3 cuts about an inch long. So considering his jacket was weighing him down, he took it off and threw it to the ground, which actually dented the ground.

"I...told you…*Cough* I will not give up… No matter what, super saiyans, aliens, monsters, Androids, whatever the majins are, god's, Long sword style, goddess… Ive never gave up before and I won't give up now." Michael had told Purple Heart. She was actually kinda sad, he was sticking up for his pet and she's going to have to kill him to saver her nation.

"Before I go...I have one request." Michael had told Purple heart. She perked her head up. "I...want to test a move…. Since we're fighting and i'll die anyways." Michael had told her. She gave a glare and let her guard down. "Ok fine, i'll give you one free hit as you're dying wish. I'm sorry it has to end like this." That's when Michael knew she f*cked up. He opened one hand and did the shadow clone jutsu with the other, summoning a clone who started turning thier hands around Michaels as a ball shape.

"(Naruto do NOT fail me know!)" Michael subconsciously thought. Since Michael didn't have much energy, use the energy from shadow clones. A tiny blue orb started forming in Michael's hand and getting bigger. When it was about half done the shadow clone disappeared and Michael most of his SP on shadow clones. When the shadow clones were finished Michael had a ball of blue wind energy.

"...I sense a anime reference." Purple Heart said breaking the fourth wall. "Know where have I-" Purple Heart was about to finish when her sister screamed "Neptune dodge!" " **RASENGAN!"** Purple Heart looked at her sister then back at Michael throwing her kattana. One of Michael's shadow clones hit the kattana up killing the clone but sending the sword up just enough for Michael to dodge and hit Purple Heart. She was engulfed with a ball of wind which Michael pushed with both of his hands. The ball went back and exploded on the wall.

Michael stood there unable to move. He examined the smoke of the debris, looking for a sign that she was beaten. Then he widened his eyes.

"D*mn it! I failed!" Purple Heart had gotten up. She had cuts and bruises but she was fine, nothing she wasn't used to. Her sister came down to her side.

"Oh goodness, are you okay Neptune!?" Purple Heart looked at her sister. "Yeah I'm fine, can't say the same about him." She pointed at Michael. She really didn't need to point at all. It was obvious that Michael was barely able to stand let alone take another hit.

"Purple Heart I called the guild, they said It's okay if the dragons not dead as long if it's not wild, so you don't have to fight." Purple Sister told Purple Heart.

"Wait then… Oh no- Hey you get down! Behind you!" Michael looked behind him, after about half a turn Purple Hearts kattan swung past me slashing my eyes, leaving me blind. The last word I heard was "Nepgear go call Compa!"

* * *

 **Well, Michael no longer has to fight, but I think (Or at least this is the most stupidest way to say this) He got #Triple dog recked….. ANYWAYS! I have a little alternative ending, you'll love it…..Actually you'll probably hate it.. Thank Raygha Raikouga for giving the idea. Also the next chapter probably won't come till about the 30th. I want to get a chapter or two up on my other stories and I want more views on my chapters before uploading the next. Plus i need a break from my computer. With that I bid you a good day.**

* * *

 **PLAY SOME SORT OF MLG MUSIC**

"Ok fine, i'll give you one free hit as you're dying wish. I'm sorry it has to end like this." That's when Michael knew she f*cked up. He pulled out a bag of doritos and ate them. Then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared Michael had on sunglasses and a sniper. Michael jumped into the air and landed a direct **360 quick scope** , he knew indicating the hit marker. He was in his MLG form.

"You just got recked. Get gudder before challenging me again." With Michaels saying that he walked off. And then he got hit by Nepgear's **Mirage dance** knocking him unconscious.


	6. The butcherer of names

**Hello and welcome back to the official timeline of Hyperdimension Neptunia, where last time on our official timeline, well Michael got his but whooped, or more specifically his eyes. Did Michael recover? What will happen next? Find out this time on Hyper Emerald Ball XY! (IDK IM BORED!) Also Raiku, we already talked about that jutsu, sorry mate, capt orders that you only use that on space dingos, there about as dangerous as space velociraptors….crikeys those are vicious, GO SPACE BRONCOS!" (Idk what i'm even typing anymore man i'm sorry.)**

* * *

 **Planeplattoon hospital How is Michael suppose to know the time, he can't see.**

Michael layed in a bed helpless. He's been there about an hour, it's hard to tell time when you've been blinded by a kattana. The wounds should heal in about a month, which is time he really didn't want to take.

"(It would be really useful to be a Namekian...Like Master Piccolo... **Kickin it with piccolo, and we give no-"** ) As Michael started singing the DBZ Hotline parody by ssj9K there was a knock on the door as it opened, Michael relied on my senses.

"Excuse me mr.-" Before the female could finish Michael jumped up and summoned my sword.

"Who are you! Stay back! Touch me without revealing yourself and I'll slice everything!" Michael said this but, Michael still stuck in bed since Michael can't see. But without warning two very soft and round objects rubbed on my back.

"You can calm down, it's only me~" The female said in a slightly seductive tone. At first Michael wondered who the voice could possibly be, then he recognized the voice and sighed.

"G&D what are you doing here? I thought a goddess would be busy dealing with Life and Death." Michael had told the lazy goddess. The goddess simply giggled a little bit before hugging Michael a little tighter and saying,

"Ohhh C'mon, don't tell me my favorite big boy doesn't miss me, besides I've finished my work for the month and have plenty of time to spend with you. That is if you want to play a little~" She said giggling afterwards. Normally Michael would be embarrassed and very red. But he was in a bad mood, so he was getting highly annoyed.

"Oh stop with the teasing women and tell me what you're here for." Michael said indicating that he was very mad. Then, as if his wish was granted, the blindfold came off and Michael could open his eyes, not completely since he wasn't adjusted to the light, but able to see.

"Wait….I….can see….(Turns to look at G&D) Thank you!" Michael had said leaping at her hugging her. "Im serious! I'm soooo sorry I was being a jerk! I was just very mad and agitated and-" He eventually turned his head and landed in something soft, hearing a slight moan from G&D.

"Soooo….I see you like lying there~" Said G&D teasing Michael with the fact he put his face in her bust. (And there nearly as big as verts….almost.). Which Michael couldn't lie, they were the softest things he's felt, but he got out of there as soon as possible.

"*Cough* So did you come here just to heal my eyes and hang out ooooorrrrr…" Michael said quickly changing the subject. L&D sighed.

"Ok fine, well yes I did come hopping we could "Play" a little...But I came with three more things...four things actually." She had said. G&D was a tease, but if it weren't for her he'd be dead, so he has to be grateful.

"Well as much as I want to know what you gave me, just come get me when you think it's a good time and we can talk, maybe take a walk. But no "Playing" I'm not willing doing any of that until I'm married!" Michael declared, which made G&D put on a pouty face.

"FIIIINE! Well first of all I put your old clothes so when you bust out of here you take less damage. Second of all I have theese! Oh and you can call me Daisy." Said the goddess. Michael had already changed his pants and looked over to see what Daisy was holding. She was holding two orbs, one was black with a red energy on the inside, Michael assumed it was negative. And then there was a white orb that reflected blue from light and was calm with positive energy. Daisy looked at Michael.

"Nice abbss...You really are as good looking as you say~" Daisy had said teasing Michael. He turned a little red blushing and quickly put on his shirt and his noticeably heavy jacket, but It was easier to lift this time since Michael probably leveled up while he was fighting Purple Heart. The orbs in Daisy's hands flew up and went into his side of the chest where his heart laid. He didn't feel different, but she basically says what goes so it'll be different. She also lifted his shirt and put her hands on his stomach, creating circles and what looked like a seal of some sort, it had 5 circles with chains in them. Michael didn't bother to question.

"Okay, this is pretty neat, but what was the other gift?" Asked Michael. She gave Michael a small brown pouch with a string on it. She then tossed the bag to Michael who checked the bag and inside were,

"Senzu Beans! I mean I'm grateful but, Over powered much?! How did you even get these!" I asked shocked. Daisy giggled a little more as she layed on Michael's chest as he sat down.

"Well ask for basically anything and i'll give it to you. But of course sooner or later you'll have to pay your debt in….special ways~." She had told Michael basicly saying she is gonna get it some day. But at the same time he was her puppet, so if she demanded it and used her powers, he'd be forced under his will.

"...no….lots of nope….Maximum amount of nope, anyways I need to go." As he said this daisy disappeared and Michael got up. The room he was in had lots of pink, so it was obviously female in his mind. The door suddenly opened as someone walked in. A female with peach hair came in. She wore a white sweater with a hairband that had a twisted U. Around her waist was a belt with a bag on it, she wore a short skirt with boots that had long black socks (FYI for know on i'm just gonna say socks.) What caught his attention most was the pancakes in her hands, under her GINORMOUS TITS!

"Oh you're up already?! And your eyes recovered, you're even in a different set of clothing?!" Said the lady. Michael was confused a bit confused, he wasn't suppose to recover at all if he remembered health class.

"Ummm….Miss where am I and who are you and pancakes." Michael said. The lady looked a bit surprised before saying,

"Oh i'm sorry mister, my name is Compa, and well I thought you were hungry so I made pancakes." Compa had said. Michael had asked for the plate and sat it down on the table next to him, he waved over to sit next to him, not to close but a good distance. He ate all but two pancakes in about 2 minutes and offered the plate to compa, who declined his offer and so I ate them all.

"So you didn't tell me where I was." I told Compa. She looked up at michael for a minute confused then she remembered that he had asked that.

"Oh, i'm sorry sir, we're at my house. My friends Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge called me and said you were injured, so I patched you up!" She said with a happy face. Although she doesn't realize it was Daisy that healed me, It would pain me to make her lose faith in her skills as a Nurse so I'll let her believe that.

"Oh by the way, they wanted me to bring you down to the bacillicom...um….what's your name again?" She asked me.

"The name is Michael." I had said.

"Michoal, Miiiichel, Miiicheal, Mi- oh, I can't say it, how about Mike." She had said. Michael simply sighed and wondered how she couldn't say his name. Better than something stupid like mik-mik

"Yeah that'll be fine." I said. Compa smiled and jumped up on her feet.

"So are you able to walk fine Mike?" Compa asked. I nodded my head yes as we walked out and head to the bacillicom, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it.

* * *

 **Sooo...Why is this chapter here? Well first of all I need a chapter up, I also need to think on something to do next. Will there be another conflict? Or will there be a new friendship? FIND OUT ON THIS EPISODE OF COMPA BUTCHERING NAMES GT!**


	7. The bacillicom Michael was holding back?

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia. Last time i needed a filler but also some development so last chapter Michael met compa, got senzu beans, and became overpowered. How come he's overpowered even more? Well because I'm the author and I can say if he is or isn't overpowered. And with that we go on with the chapter since my cousin is playing XENOVERSE so that i'm getting two things done in once. Also another update, If it so happen someone reviews (Yes Raiku even though you're the only one as of now this means you too) If It's just something unimportant and unneeded to be answered when you leave a review, i'm not gonna answer it. Thank you for understanding and if you don't, Plz don't hate meh.**

* * *

 **Planeplaton bacillicom-February 2-3:00 pm-Michaels POV**

As we walked to the bacillicom Compa explained things about the adventure she's had with her friends, the CPU and about the sickness that's going around. She also told me about the fight with the lady I had before. I can't seem to remember her name, but I guess It doesn't matter. After I make these people my friends I really need to start training. After all I wasn't able to beat the female with my rasengan, so that's definitely a sign that training is needed.

"Hey Mike, are you okay?" Compa asked snapping me to attention as we go up a pair of stairs. I nodded my head as a sign that i'm paying some attention. She puts a bit of a worried look on her face. "If you're feeling sick we can stop." Said Compa. I laugh a little and look down at her.

"Thank you for the offer, but honestly i'm fine. Same goes to you though, I noticed you're breathing a bit heavy so if you need to take a break feel free to tell me and we can stop." I said as I pat her on the head and speed up the stairs a bit. I could tell she's caring, but I honestly think she should be her main priority. Adventually Compa came to a stop as we made it to a certain floor. I'm pretty sure we were at the top but I couldn't be sure. Compa looked at me then said,

"Uhh...Michael I know you don't have the best of history with Nep-Nep but could you please put your sword away, I don't want to have to patch any wounds." Compa had said. I wondered what she was talking about, then I realized I had my sword in my hand. I didn't really know how it got there as I didn't summon it, but I just made it disappear. I still don't know how it happened. Compa knocked on the door and waited quietly and patiently. Adventually the door opened and I saw what I never expected to see. A fairy on a book.

"Oh, hello Compa and….Who is this?" The little fairy on the book asked. I wasn't mad, I mean no one really knew me except for compa and the polite lady I met at the woods. Although I wish she asked me instead of Compa.

"My names Michael, nice to meet you. Who are you, I'm new around here." Michael had said in the politest way possible for him.

"My name is Histoire. Compa this isn't the guy who fought Neptune is it?" Histoire asked Compa. Since she asked the question I assume she is either surprised on how un-buff I am or how I'm just a normal person. According to the info I have gotten it would make since.

"Yep, he is histy, Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge said they wanted to see Mike when he was done recovering, which he recovered really quickly." Compa said to Histoire. Histoire sighed.

"Well Neptune and Nepgear are actually doing there jobs and are questing. Although they should be back soon, in the meantime why don't you guys wait here." Histoire offered. Compa went inside, but I said.

"I'm actually going to take a look around. Since I need to know where I am around the place i'll be going." I said jumping down the stairs. It sounded like Histoire wanted to say something but I didn't listen. As I was walking through the bacillicom I saw through the window what looked like a soccer field, so I went there. As I was walking there I saw some guards chasing after a man with a knife.

"Stop running!" one of The guard yelled. The man did what he asked and stabbed him with the knife making him explode into pixels. He then killed two more guards and injured a third. He threw his knife at the guard, but I intercepted it with my sword, which broke the knife in half. The man looked at me as he pulled out two more knives and said

"You might wanna get outta here kid, I have to kill you if you don't." He said to me. I smiled and said,

"Thanks for the offer, but i'll pass." After I said this I rushed over and kneed the guy in the stomach, he fell to his knees and passed out.

"I didn't hit him that hard. Maybe he just isn't very tough" I looked at the time on a conveniently placed clock. "I better go. Make sure remember to lock this guy Bob." I told the guard. He probably Is wondering how I know his name. Oh well it really isn't that important since this is the only time we'll see him in this story.

* * *

 **Planeplatoon bacillicom-The living room No one's POV 3:30 PM.**

Michael opened the door to what he assumed is the living room area of the CPU of planeplatton. When he opened the door he saw three people look at him two which sighed relief and the other seeming she didn't really like me.

"...did something happen while was out?" Michael had asked. Compa nodded.

"Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge called and said there some really tough monster and need help! You're going with right Mike?" Compa had asked. I smirked and gave out a little laugh.

"Well, not only do I get a good fight, but I get to even a score with a goddess, you're going and my dragon gets levels, and make an ally out of an enemy. So yeah, If you're going, being my friend I have to go. But before I do, who is this." Michael asked. He looked and saw another female, she has a fair color skin with emerald green eyes and light brown hair that goes to about her waist. Her bangs reach mostly down to her eyes but some reach to the bottom of her face. She also had a ponytail which was held in by a leaf.

"Im IF…" She said in what seems like she's cautious. Michael could sense that she was on edge and she wasn't laid back or relaxed, so he said,

"You don't need to be so tense around me, The names Michael. And don't worry, i'm going to save the women not kill her...although we will have a rematch someday. But unlike last time it will be for fun not for the kill, so just chill kay? I mean i'm friends with compa." Michael said. This seemed to make her loosen up a little, but still a little on edge.

"Alright fine, but we should get going." IF had said. Compa and IF ran out the door immediately but Michael stopped real quickly.

"I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice, we can discuss whatever we need later though if you like." Michael said bowing before closing the door and jumping down the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom he saw that IF and compa were two levels above him. So he rushed past the guards he had time to talk and make friends with as he ran to the door. He waited as compa and IF ran past him and he fallowed.

"So where are they at?" Michael asked as they ran through the city. They took a turn and IF replied with,

"There somewhere in the 8-Bit forest, where they are in there is beyond me." IF had told me. I smiled and said,

"Well I had to so a lot of sleeping so I hope you two know your way around there." Michael said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **8-Bit forest 4:15 No one's POV**

While Michael and the girls were rushing over to help the CPU they were getting owned by a robot. The robot was about 6'5 and was silver, It was human shaped like a gundam or something like that except for the lower arms and the lower legs, which were square. Purple Heart went in for an attack before getting knocked away and deforming back to Neptune.

"Neptune!" Yelled Purple Sister. While she wasn't paying attention he robot suit thing swung its arm around and hit her into a group of trees which also knocked her out of HDD. Neptune was laying there as the robot came closer. He was about to lay down his foot when,

" **Starlight Slash!"** A voice yelled. Michael had started running around the robot creating a blue blur went around the robot, Michael ran across slashing the robot until the blur made a star, then he came out and grabbed with her in his arms, one under her knees and the other behind her back, (I don't know what the carrying is called) he snapped one of his fingers and the ring exploded.

"I know we have are differences, but know is not the time, eat this bean. It will heal you, just trust me kay?" He asked. He gave Neptune one of his Senzu Beans, she reluctantly ate the bean, and noticed she wasn't hurt.

"Umm...Thanks for the save bud, we would have been beaten by that monster.." Michael nodded and rushed past the robot towards Nepgear, who was more injured.

"Here Mr.s polite lady, we can learn names later but for now eat this." Michael put a bean into Nepgear's mouth, since both of her arms seeme injured. She ate and swallowed the bean and said,

"Thank you mister, I wanted to meet you again in a better situation but-" Michael cut her off and said,

"Please, you need to rest. Ill help you guys in any situation you need, let me take care of this guy's!" Michael yelled. Neptune listened but eaveryone else had something else in mind.

"What! Are you insane!? If Neptune and Nepgear couldn't win how can you!?" IF asked in a serious and slightly rude tone.

"I agree with Iffy, you couldn't beat Nep-Nep, and he beat Ge-Ge as well. How are you suppose to beat the monster?" Compa politely/worriedly asked.

"I also disagree with your choice. Youre tough but I'd rather not take the risk. You agree with us right Neptune?" Nepgear asked her sister. Neptune smiled.

"Relax guys, not only did we weaken it but he's almost as tough as I am. Im sure he'll be fine. Besides he also has that dragon." Neptune said. The girls listened to her and sat back, but they had their weapons ready. A blue light appeared one the robots helmet

"SCANNING. RIDICULOUS BED HAIR, COCKY ATTITUDE, 5FT'9, SCAR ON LEFT CHEEK, 100% MATCH ON MICHAEL MATTMILLER, NEW OBJECTIVE, KILL MICHAEL!" The robot had said. I was confused, how did it know my name and why did it seem like it was looking for me besides the fact it said to kill me.

"Ok, so you know me. Tell me, does your database know about the kaioken?" Michael had asked the robot.

"SCANNING….DATA FOUND!" The robot had replied. Michael smirked.

"Well, time to show you my very own new and improved version of it, and trust me you'll love it." Michael said. At first nothing happened, but Michaels muscles started tensing, and he yelled,

" **BURST!** " As he yelled this a red wave of energy pushed away some dirt and pushed away the girls hair a bit. Michael had now looked like his skin and clothes have gone pink. Then his muscles had tensed again.

"X-TWO!" Michael yelled. When he yelled another red wave which pushed the girl back a little had released from michael. The ground around Michaels feet had dug in a bit as Michals muscles had became bigger, his aura was now red with a couple of sparks.

"And, I know I shouldn't but…." Michaels Muscles had tensed more as the ground turned into a crater, "X-3!" Michael had yelled. A big beam of red light surrounded Michel and the energy went into the air while pushing the girls off of his feet. When the light disappeared Michael threw his jacket off as it, as well as his sleeveless shirt had torn a little. But Michael looked like he was on steroids now. But he was panting heavily.

"While I loose (Pant) 6 HP every second I'm in this form (Pant) Im three times as strong as before. So do you think you can win? Michael had asked.

"ENGAGING BATTLE MODE!" The robot yelled as its eyes turned red.

"BRING IT ON!" Michael yelled as his aura and muscles intensified.

"And then the readers are left with a cliffhanger as the Author decides to end this part of the chapter for later!" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Somewhere else….**

There were three people in an alleyway. Two boys, who looked similar to Michael, and a man in a cloke. The tougher looking boy had a cut on his sides and was on the ground, The younger one was dodging the cloaked man's scythe.

"N-N-Nathan….run…." Said the boy on the ground. The younger one jumped back.

"No way Tyler, this guy killed Michael and you'll die if I leave, then instead of the cousin trio, it'll be me! Actually it would go to cousin pair to single, but that doesn't matter this is what we trained for!" Nathan said.

"J-Just because...M-M-Michael was…. p-prideful doesn't mean y-(Coughs blood)-you do too…." Said Tyler. The cloaked man laughed.

"Michael teached you two well. You Are lasting longer that he did, don't worry you're not going to die, you'll be given a new body and sent to a new dimension...like Michael." After he said this he turned his scythe to a sword and chopped Nathan in half.

"N-NOOOO! NATHAN!" Yelled Tyler. First Michael, than Nathan, know him. Thie cousin trio was officially over.

"Look at it his way, you'll be buried with Michael. The trio will be even better...trust me. Any last words?" The cloaked man asked.

'F-F**K YOU!" Tyler yelled as the sword chopped into his thighs.

( **it really pains me to write about my cousins dying….)**


	8. VS MECHA GUNDAM THING PT 1!

**In Daisy's dimension**

"Ughhhh….My everything…" Nathan said in a tired voice. He looked over and saw Tyler was laying there next to him. He looked up and saw a lady with long pink hair in a tight and very perverted school uniform, kinda like one he'd seen watching anime with Michael and Tyler. Then it hit him.

"Tyler...Hey get up bro, I think we're dead." He said as he got flash backs.

"Not quite young one, you're just gonna become part of a game with Michael." The lady snapped her fingers and some gloves with claws on them appeared in his hands, while Tyler picked himself up with a blue sword, the sword was Identical to Michaels, except Blue. Next thing they knew they were falling into what a screen too thier sides said "The most random forest ever….of all time."

"RVB REFERENCE!" He yelled as he and Tyler were falling out of the sky in older bodies.

* * *

 **8-Bit forest Right where we left off.**

"OKAY BRING IT ON!" Michael yelled. He charged at the robot yelling punching it in the face, then kicking it in the neck followed by an elbow drop to the ground. Once he was on the ground he yelled,

" **60 Hit Combo!"** Once the robot got up Michael punched it 30 times, kicked it 29 times, and elbowed it into the ground again.

"OW, OW, OW! Man that things really hard!" Michael said. The robot got up and opened his chest pieces which revealed missiles. "Ahhh, crap baskets." The robot shot two missiles which Michael which he had no time to dodge so he blocked them. When the smoke cleared his arms were a bit scratched but that was about it.

"Hah, you attack my friends and you expect me to lose to some cheap missiles, you're insane." Michael made a plus symbol with his hand. "But then again so am I."

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Michel yelled. Smoke shot up everywhere and about twenty Michaels appeared. They all grabbed thier swords including the real Michael and slashed the robot two times leaving forty slash marks on the robot not adding the ones from earlier. Then the robot released a shock field, which destroyed all the clones, all except for one. Michael put out his hand.

"I hope you're ready to go down! Cause I'm finishing this know!" Michael wanted to go on, but the toll the Burst X-3 was putting on his body was much greater than he expected. As the clone came up, the clone and Michael was blasted away by a missile. He looked over to see the robot had a minigun in his hand and started shooting at Michael. If he wasn't In burst X three then he'd be dead. He put a Senzu Bean into his mouth to recover his energy, then he got shot more until he was at about a fourth of his power.

" DOWN PROCESS BEGGINGING." The robot had said as plates of this armor opened. This was Michael's chance. A aura of different red electricity surrounded him as red energy was in his fist.

" **Dragon Fist!"** He yelled as he punched the enemy into the air. Then a shadow clone started forming a ball of wind energy into his hand.

" **It's over! Rasengan!"** Michael jumped into the air and hit the rasengan into its cooling systems in its back, knocking it so far into the sky It could no longer be seen. But the down fall was he went back to normal and had no energy, so he fell to the ground causing a crater. All of the girls came to the crater as Compa and Nepgear picked his upper body off the ground. He had scratches and bruises on him and his eyes were closed.

"Mike you okay?!" Compa had asked. No response.

"Mr. Michael..Wake up!" Nepgear said shaking him. No response.

"C'mon man get up!" IF said, still no response.

"Oh get up Michael, where only 8 chapters in you can't die yet, but then again I guess I could be the main character again. Me, the heroin!" Neptune said. This time Michael got up to fall back and be caught.

"Careful Mike, you're injured." Michael turned around so he could see eaveryone.

"Hey guys….whats up? Hehehehe!" He started laughing and gave them a thumbs up eaveryone joined in with him. "I told you I could take him. Although you guys did help so I guess it isn't entirely all me." Michael said. Neptune looked at him in confusion.

"How exactly did Iffy and Compa help you?" Neptune asked. Michael tried reaching for his Senzu beans due to his ripped muscles his arm recoiled back. Compa grabbed the bag and gave it to Michael as he ate the bean and his body returned to normal.

"Well, if Compa didn't heal me back to health then I wouldn't been able to go to the bacillicom, if IF didn't show me the way to the forest then I wouldn't of been able to fight it." He said smiling. Then he noticed something.

"Hey isn't there a level up screen and I finishing line when you beat someone?" He asked. Then he looked up.

"DODGE!" He grabbed all the girls in a grab and pushed them out of the crater, Michael was still hit by the explosion in the crater. He looked up and saw another gundam robot thing. This one was bigger at a whooping 8ft and had more armor armor and missiles then the last.

"Ahhh crap baskets….so anyone want to see if we can make it attack space dingos?" Michael said, before he could say something else the robot shot a rope at Michael, which sent shocks through his body and put him into a multicolored sphere compressing him as much as possible without breaking his bones.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, he seemed to get out of the sphere. He looked around to see the gundam robot thing still standing.

"What did you do exactly?" Michael asked. The robot responded by saying that this is his worst nightmare. Michael didn't see anybody pointing guns at people.

But behind him, all of his new friends were in pools of blood, he felt like moving, but he was in some type of water unable to breathe and unable to swim up since he was stuck by an anchor. And then everything went pitch black as the only thing he could see was blue around his new friends. Then he looked behind him to see his Father and stepmother, as well as his cousins all being shot down by the mechs gun.

"W-Why...DAMN IT! I CAN'T SAVE THEM!...can I still even call myself the best." Said Michael not even noticing that he didn't get censored. Then he saw a red light as he grabbed it his stomach turned red and one of the chains on the symbol which was on his stomach disappeared. And somewhere in a red prison, a red chain was taken off. He was then consumed by the darkness as he lost consciousness….. Wait a second! WHY WAS THAT NOT CENSORED, EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS GOD D**N MOTHER F****ING STORY IS CENSORED!

 **Bro….chill…...Just go to moose gaming or kaggyfilms or something like that and drink some ski. Calm youre nips bro.**

* * *

"What did you do to him?!" Neptune asked curious of the multi-colored bubble was. The mech gave a mechanical laugh.

"That's the Nightmare Bubble. It makes you see your worst fears and turns them into one big nightmare causing you to be traumatized. He won't be free unless you beat me." The mech said. Neptune looked at the robot with DETERMINATION and said.

"If that's what we need to do then we'll defeat you. C'mon guys lets nep his face!" Neptune said as she turned HDD making her Purple Heart making her even more DETERMINED.

"Okay, i'm ready." Nepgear said going HDD as well turning into Purple Sister felling the DETERMINATION.

"Right let's go!" Said IF. being filled with DETERMINATION.

"Alright, if Iffy Ge-Ge and Nep-Nep says so, i'll do it." Said compa being filled with CONFIDENCE (Hah, you thought I was going to say DETERMINATION, well you're wrong.)

The battle started off with Purple Heart running in and slashing the robot three times with her katana, then by Purple Heart followed up and slashed the robot three times as well. IF came up from behind and slashed the robot in the face, which she was then thrown back into a tree. And then Compa shot bullets….out of a giant….syringe….WT-wait why am I questioning this the place is based off of video games.

" **Critical Edge!** " Yelled Purple Heart. She slashed down at the opponent then slashed them into the air. Then she finished the attack by slashing through the robot. Well at least that's what it looked like, the robot only had slashes.

" **Mirage Dance!** " Yelled Purple sister indicating she's attacking. Purple Sister slashed the robot multiple times before slashing through it like her sister, but just like her sister It didn't go down.

" **Demonic Inferno!** " IF yelled to indicate her own attack. About 12 explosions went off around the robot then a stream of fire went upwards.

"My turn! **Trachelimpoc!** " (That's how you spell it right?) Yelled Compa. She did a spin and landed on her but firing a energy ball(?) that explode into hearts which turned into falling beams of explosions….I think that's the best way of putting it. Anyways when the dust cleared they had done some damage but not enough to take him down.

"Man this thing is tough. How much can this robot take?" Purple Heart asked. The robot laughed.

"This suit is only a prototype, so it isn't as tough as the full models, but this was built to last, If you were a little higher level then maybe you might of done a lot more damage." The robot had said. The girls were getting ready for another round, not noticing the multicolored ball changing to a dark gray then to a black.

"If this is only a prototype then we'll have to do a lot of grinding after this." Purple Heart said. Purple Heart nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to have these hard of fights. But at least If we take care of this robot I can study it!" Purple Sister said fantasizing on working on the robot. Eaveryone sweat dropped.

"Gear I don't think this is the time to be fantasizing right now." IF said bringing Purple Heart back to her senses.

"R-Right, sorry about that. Time for round 2!" Purple Heart said. Now the orb was starting to get bigger. Unknown to them, something was going down in that orb that Michael was in.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in the multiverse….**

A cloaked man knocked on a door of a pink house. The door opened and a VERY FAMILIAR pink haired goddess opened the door (No not Nepgear Plutia or Neptune.)

"Ahh there you are. Did you get your reward?" The goddess had asked the clocked man.

"Yes Daisy, I have gotten the money. Who's next?" The cloaked man asked. Daisy gave the boy, he looked to be about 16.

"Another one of that boys cousins, we have the trio why do we have this one?" The cloaked man asked. The goddess gave a giggle and said,

"Well I'm sure my darling future lover will be fine, but I want to play it safe. You never know when he might get in a pickle." The goddess had said. The man looked at the goddess and asked

"What about the younger ones, he's currently staying and training the younger ones too fight, but he's stronger than his three cousins in that body." The cloaked man asked. The goddess smiled.

"Oh you'll get them one day, but trust me, Tyler's little brother will play a great role in the future." Daisy said. With that the clocked man grabbed a piece of bacon from the table cleaned his scythe and went out the door. Once he left Daisy grabbed a picture of the older Michael.

"One day sweetie….one day you'll be mine…" The goddess laughed and held the picture too her chest before putting the picture on a shelf and going back to her day-to-day activities.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry it's okay, this should be the last on for a while. So a couple of things I should explain. First being why this chapter took a little while, the main reason for that was my stupidity. You see I was working out, I call it training don't judge me, and I hurt the top of my spine, so I really didn't feel like getting up. The second reason is because I didn't want to make the chapter over 3000 letters but at the same time I didn't want to leave you on another cliff hanger, but I really wanted to upload a chapter. The third reason was just pure laziness. Another thing that I should explain is why my Second Test Dimension special (Que checking the chapters bar) Is gone. Imma just gonna turn that into a hole different story so it's easier for readers to understand….Besides that, an explanation AND answer to review all in one.**

 **TO RAIKU(Who is probably super saiyan over 9000 for the cliffhanger, sry:3): The reason my cousins are dying….Well part of the reason gives you clues each time you see Daisy and the cloaked man, who will also have more depth into further into the story. Well think of it this way, if you're reading this you should've read the rest of the story by know. How did Michael get to Daisy's version of the hyper dimension? Now if that's the only way how is Michael going to get back up? EXACTLY (IF you didn't ski what I meant.) So I can't change there GEARS since they need to help Michael LOEWE the situation...no? Bad puns...Okay.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF….Nepball Z? IDK what would that be called? Then again someone probably made something like that but I didn't noticed. Dont worry, ill get started on the next chapter right away since Im not going to bed for at least two hours after upload.**


	9. VS MECHA GUNDAM THING PT 2!

**HAAAAAAAAAAAI! KIRBY IS PINK! MAJIN BUU IS PINK! EVERYTHING IS REALLY, REALLY LIGHT RED!...I'm really running out of Ideas for intros...**

* * *

 **8-Bit forest.**

They were fighting for the last 5 minutes, they could tell that the enemy was loosing HP, that much was given, the problem was that there running low on stamina.

" **32-Bit Mega Sword!"** Purple Heart had yelled. This move was different this time. Instead of making her sword really big, a giant blue sword of energy came out of a magic summoning portal thing that went through the enemy(?). Although just like the other time it did nothing.

"Multiple Beam launcher overdrive!" Nepgear yelled indicating she's using her **Celestial Severance** Attack.

"Slice with full power!" She said as she slashed the enemy up into the air then slashed through them.

"Pierce with full power!( I think that's what she says) As she shoots the enemy multiple times the shooting her gunblade while slashing through the gundam. She then sliced her sword through the air as the electricity around the robot exploded. But the robot was not taken down.

"Owww, that really hurt!" The robot had said. Eaveryone was shocked that it was still standing.

"That was one of Gears most powerful attacks!" IF exclaimed shocked that it isn't dead.

"Uh-oh, this is bad." Compa had said.

"Nep Jr., please tell me you were holding back that hole time!?" Purple Heart had asked in surprise. Purple Sister had shook her head.

"No, I put all of my strength into that attack!" Purple Sister said in utter disbelief that that attack didn't work. (Incase you haven't noticed yet, the director is using attacks from all of the games he wants since they should not be limited in his opinion. Basicly thats one of the most OP move in Purple Sisters arsenal from what he has seen. A/N:)

"Heh well I guess I should end this fight. **DOGOO SPLASH."** The robot yelled. He shot doggoo at the girls. It didn't tear their clothes as it mostly drained their energies. The robot opened up a rocket in its chest.

"This is one of my two most powerful rockets. Now you die here!" The robot shot the rocket as it went flying towards the girls. As the rocket came flying at them like a wolf hunting a squirrel, they closed their eyes and put thier arms up to block, when the sound ended. The girls looked up and saw the missile had been interrupted by a sword and it was stuck in the ground. Surrounded by a dark Aura. The top of the missile came off and the sword returned to Michael's hand. He had somehow left the bubble, but he was different then before he was in the bubble. Michael had no longer had a good pure vibe, instead it was dark, and rageful. He was surrounded by a dark aura, not like a super saiyan, it was more like a mist. He looked at the girls, he had no longer is sky blue eyes, they were now red. He gave a grin of a serial killer (or that's what I imagine.)

"Hehehe….don't worry girls….Ill make sure this mechanical freak dies." Michael had said in a more maniac voice than usual. They were unable to respond, It was like all of the air from thier lungs were taken from them.

"C'mon do you really think you can kill me?" The robot had asked Michael. But Michael only grinned.

"Heheheh,hahaha, _HEHAHAHAHHAHH!"_ Michael started laughing. (The change into that will be used for voice change, in this way like a demon or very echoey voice of his.). Then 5 red circles with symbols appeared, one fitting ing the other with a 6ith that has Michael in it appeared. Chains appeared out of each circle pinning him to the ground, but one of the circles broke as well as the chains that were apart of that circle. The rest of the circles and chains disappeared and Michael got up to his feet.

" _Heheheh, you know, it's rare that I get to come out and play. I hope you aren't as boring as the guy I killed 6 years ago._ " Michael had told the robot. The robot was trying to scan him for info, but none was given to him. The only info he had was that he isn't afraid to kill. The fight started of with Michael vanishing in mid air, then followed up by blood coming out of the robot's legs.

" _Heh, so you are BIOmechanical. You have to run off at least 10,000 kilograms of power to move with that body. So Id say you have a type 5 mega drive powering your suit. Thats too bad you'll died soon._ " Michael had said. When the robot tried to move again, the robot's left arm was torn off and thrown towards Nepgear as well as a leg. He was being nice.

" _Hey let's play a game. The goal is to tear at least three parts from each other and give them to our boss, or in my case the cute long pink haired techno nerd back there. Deal, okay let's play."_ Nepgear blushed at the comment before jumping up with the rest of the girls (Except for Compa latching onto IF) As Michael pulled out a heart out the robot. He crushed it in his hand and it went everywhere. He then tore out a type of power generator, it was a type 6 mega drive power generator. He threw it over next to the rest of the parts he gave to Nepgear. He then gave another evil grin.

" _Well I guess I've had enough fun for now. Also, I was listening to your conversation on the radio. When those other two robots appear I will destroy them. Anyways I guess I should destroy the place….but what to turn it into...ohh there's no desserts here, let's make that."_ Michael had said. He made 12 shadow clones and threw the head by Nepgear. After this he released a red flash from his body which caused blindness from a blast. The shadow clones did as told though and made shields to keep the girls alive. Thought one of them rubbed Nepgear's head, for some reason they couldn't be as mean towards her.

When the light cleared a screen saying the following information appeared.

 **(Michael went from LV 7-30 Michael learned Burst up to 5)**

 **(Neptune went from level 15-29)**

 **(Nepgear went from Level 14-28)**

 **(IF went from Level 3-26)**

 **(Compa went from level 1-24)**

 **Got 30,00 credits, new location, 8-BIT wasteland.**

As there screens said they were know in a wasteland, and Michael was unconscious back in his normal state.

* * *

 **Yeah a bit of a short chapter I know, but whatever. Anyways 3 questions I have for you. One, I plan on making a rewrite of the hole story which will be shorter that this, should I keep these multipart battles one part instead? Two, what did you think of that form? And the third is have you seen space velociraptors 4? I heard its in IMAX today. Wait I see a deleted scene. Have a good day.**

* * *

Two guys around 16-maybe 17 years old with hair and body build similar to Michael were walking in a forest with no Idea where they are. Suddenly there was an explosion of red.

"NATHAN, WAS DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT THAT THINGS POWER LEVEL?"

"IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WHAT 9000!"

"WHY ARE WE USING THIS OLD AND OVERUSED/ABUSED JOIKE!"

"BECAUSE NATHEN! THIS IS A DELETED SCENE ITS NOT CANNON IN THE OFFICIAL STORY!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE A FILLER!"

"EXACTLY!"


	10. Im waking up In a purple room? RECAP!

**Hello….and welcome back to Dragon Ball Z, Where last time john cena went super saiyan god Super Saiyan 5 and RKO'd the world…..Oh wait this isn't that story…...oops…. Okay I'M SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR INTROS!**

" _I'll kill you if you try to stop…"_

 **Okay that's all he has to say, i'm not messing with Dark Michael. If he show Imma gonna say F**k this S**t im out.**

 **Okay recap, of the last 9 chapters. Michael was living his ordinary life full of training and trying to go super saiyan for the hack of it. Then he runs into a girl who runs away, after that he was killed by a cloaked man who later killed two more of his cousins and will soon kill a fourth. Michael was sent to a test dimension, an almost exact copy of the hyper dimension while the younger Michael went to some other place. He caught and ancient dragon Pokemon and named it fluffy then got blinded by Purple Hearts kattana. He then meets Compa and IF after receiving a total of 30 senzu beans and races to help the CPU of plane platoon. He went into his burst mode defeating a robot, but then a bigger stronger one appeared and captured Michael in a nightmare ball. As much as the girls tried they did little to no damage on the robot. As they were about to die Michael appeared in a type of dark form torturing the robot and giving Nepgear parts to savage and study. After that he made an explosion of energy while keeping the girls safe causing part of the 8-BIT forest to become the 8-BIT wasteland. Now we go join Michael which he becomes conscious.**

 **Now to review: To Rai- wati WHERE THE F** WERE YOU LAST CHAPTER! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THE MICHAEL REVIEW SECTION! (runs out the door) Michael after him!**

" _With pleasure..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 **Ok while he's tracking lets see how Michael in the story is doing.**

* * *

 **LOCATION:unknown Time:Unknown.**

"Ughhh….what happened?" Michael asked himself. "Last thing I remember was…. That strange multicolored bubble thingy." He had told himself. He turned his head and looked around, he was in a room which was purple and had pink stripes along the walls. He liked the color purple, and pink was just really really light red so he didn't mind. But at the same time he thought it would be better if there was blue instead of pink. He always thought blue and purple went well together. Then he looked down a little more and he saw….

"BACON!" He had clamped down on all 8 pieces before he finished the word so no one really heard what he said. Or so that's what he thought. He heard a knock on the door and hid under the blankets.

"Michael are you up?" Said the voice the door opened and he saw Nepgear coming in with what looked like sandwiches. And he was not only in good mood, but he knew he could trust Nepgear and she had food. Three things in one. So Michael slowly got up and moved the covers away from his face.

"So, how's life?" Michael had asked in a biti of pain. His stomach hurt from hunger. Nepgear got a huge smile on her face and put the food on the table next to the bed and gave him a weak hug, in surprise and no thinking he gave her a weak hug as well, although he wasn't sure why she was hugging him, although he doesn't really give hugs so he turned a little red, just a little pink.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, we thought you might of been stuck in a coma!" She said in a happy cheerful voice. Michael literally had a question mark above his head once she mentioned "coma".

"Ummm….I'm happy to see you too but…..why are you hugging me and what do you mean coma?" He asked. Nepgear looked at him for a minute before saying,

"Well you saved us, which i'm still very grateful of. And as for the coma you've been out for five days." Nepgear had said. This sent chills down Michaels spine.

"FIVE DAYS! WHEN, I MEAN HOW!...Wait I learned not to question logic. Anyways could you help me up? I need to eat and to do that I need access to a kitchen." Michael told Nepgear. She shook her head and refused.

"You just got conscious and you should wait. Besides lunch is right….there?" Nepgear looked where the food was and noticed it was gone. She then noticed that Michael was up and was looking for his purple clothes, which he found. Did I forget to mention Michael's clothes had a bunch of holes in them.

"Oh yeah, am I aloud to use this bathroom in here? I really need to wash, I really I stink." Michael had said. Which was understandable, he had been in a shirt and pants for 5 days under covers. Then Nepgear spoke up.

"Yeah, Its all girls shampoo and soap but...I guess it's better than nothing, heh-heh." She said laughing. Michael didn't mind, back at his dad's house they all shared one thing of shampoo and conditioner, so when his father ran out of shampoo or conditioner we would all have to use his stepmothers.

"Yeah that's true...Thank you." He gave a small respectful and gave a tight hug which, Michale not noticing, made her blush a little as he entered the shower and cleaned himself off. While he was cleaning himself off he noticed on his stomach one of the chains and circles were gone on the symbol daisy made. He then had a flashback on what happened to him in the bubble. He shrugged it off and continued to wash himself, having to get on the right foot with Neptune and still figuring out what exactly Histoire is...he knew that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **This was just a recap chapter for the most part. Don't worry, in either the next chapter things will get real. And I mean really real realz. You'll have a good day… Or will you?**


	11. Exploring town, perverted Daisy,FUUUUU

**Hey remember when I said that I want this to be in between 40-60 chapters. I've been doing some math, and mapping out the story. And if it goes according to plan, were either going to hit the limit, or were going to go over. Either way I have already failed. But that's also my fault, I blame it on John Cena. Why? Cause that alarm scares the crap out of me every morning. Anyways let's continue from where Michael got out of the shower.**

* * *

 **Planeplatoon Bacillicom. February 4th Michaels POV**

"Well I'm all cleaned up and I get to finally clear some trouble. What do you think fluffy?" I asked the ball, it shooked in response.

"Yeah, you're right! I should have a sword fight with Neptune!...But then again that would be rude. Fluffy you're not very reliable, well gotta go out there." I said putting the ball on my belt. He opened the door that led to a living room of sorts. Couch, TV, Kitchen somewhere around here, and lots of widows. Very fancy. I looked over on the couch to see Nepgear on some Ipad thing and Neptune playing….Something similar to Sonic the hedgehog form my planet on a device that also looked like a genesis, it was called the "Saiga Neptunia V.3". Over in the kitchen was Compa who also seemed not to notice me. But on the couch on the other side was IF who was on a phone, she had worn some type of Black shirt. I shrugged and opened the door while tying the senzu beans on my belt next to fluffy's Nepball. When I opened the door eaveryone stopped what they were doing and came up to me.

"Well it's about time you got up! I was debating getting peashy over here. Anyhow welcome to the house of the main heroine!" Neptune had said. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Nepgear.

"She usually is like this, so don't worry." Nepgear had said. I metally thought to myself if i should believe her, but since there sisters I should probably listen. I looked over at IF.

"You still don't trust me?" I asked grinning and giving a little laugh, but for some reason they all hid behind something. I wondered what they were doing. "Umm, guys what's the deal, did I creep you out or anything, I was only joking." I told them. They all laughed a bit.

"He...he...he...gotcha, hahaha…." Neptune said while eaveryone was getting back towards me. I smelled something cooking, and looked over at Compa.

"Compa what are you cooking?" I asked her. She sat there for a minute before replying with "Pizza." Which i'm surprised from, I figured these people wouldn't be like me and not care about wait. But then again I have a high metabolism. I also smelled that it was starting to burn. I walked past them turned the stove off and grabbed the mittens company was using. I pulled the pizza out and saw it was slightly burned.

"Well this is an exciting chapter isn't it?" Michael asked himself. Neptune said,

"Yeah I know, It's like the author is waiting to pull a plot twist after we eat the pizza." Neptune had said. Michael's eyes widen at her comment.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah….whoah. You can break the fourth wall?!" He asked. After all he is the main character of this story. As much as Neptune doesn't want to believe.

"Uhh, yeah of course, i'm the main character after all!" Neptune proclaimed but Michael does-

"What do you mean I proclaim? I am the main character! This is my franchise after all!" Neptune said.

"Well how about instead of arguing who is the main character not naming names, Neptune, how about we eat this pizza….except for you Neptune." This did not go well in Neptune's book however.

"What! But why!" She had said. Michael was only joking, but he could keep this up.

"Well Mrs. let's throw a kattan and slash my eyes out! I'm still mad you threw a Kattana into my eyes!" I yelled at Neptune. We stared at eachother with sparks literally coming out of thier eyes striking each other's head. Nepgear and IF we're about to come siconnect are heads when I started laughing and pulling away.

"Naw JK. You guys can have it. I honestly don't care. Besides I got to go anyways." He said walking towards the elevator.

"Wait you just became conscious, you can't leave yet!" Said Compa getting in Michael's way of the elevator.

"You're right, I can't leave yet. Can I get a hug for stopping me." I said making a cat face. Apparently you can make special faces in this dimension. She hugged Michael and he hugged back before tripping her under her feet and disabling her legs unknowingly.

"Ooops…. Sorry about that, anyways since I'm unable to leave do you guys know any places you suggest me to stay? Cause the only reason i've been staying at your guyses house is because I got no where to stay." He told them. They stood there and looked at the sky, when Neptune did a bit of a jump.

"Well-" Neptune started saying when the door from the stairs slammed open.

"Miss Purple Heart!" The guard had said coming out of the stairway. We all looked over towards him.

"Hi, there, what's up?" She asked the guard who ruined there conversation. He was panting and sweating.

"We've received a warning of an attack from an unknown enemy! They said they'll be here in 2 days!" The guard had said.

"First of all, that sounds like a specific number. Second of all, why didn't you take the elevator?" Michael had asked.

"Sorry about that I'm currently doing cardio." He said leaving the building leaving them silent. Then Michael walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" IF had asked. Michael turned around and smiled.

"I'm going to go train. After all we could use some levels and I need to practice these moves. Do you have a better Idea on getting levels?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Well we could always go on quest. After all plane platoon is low on shares and we need levels, so two in one." IF had said. He stood there and thought about it for a minute before answering and saying,

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. But we also can't go right no, I want to go take a look around town. What sounds like a good time to meet?" Michael asked. So as the girls ate the pizza and Michael was forced to go lay in his bed by Compa. Adventually he just had shadow clones stop him as he went out into the city. Although as he was walking around he found an unwanted guest.

"Hmmm….I have no Idea what I'm looking at." Michael said looking at a map. He never learned that skill.

"What are you looking for sweetie." Someone asked him while he wasn't paying attention. He didn't really care.

"Well Im looking for a clothes shop for some clothes, i'm new to the city." He had told the women.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him.

"Well first of all sturdy. But basicly a couple pairs of what i'm wearing, i gotta go by an underwear shop, some grey pajamas, a couple white shirts….all which is sturdy." He told the women not thinking on who he was talking to.

"Here you go honey!" The lady said and a pair of exactly what he was looking for was given to him in shopping bags. He looked behind him.

"...Oh….my…..god… what are you here for daisy?" Michael asked Daisy. Daisy was once again like normal, different than last time. She had pink hair, a short skirt that's a tad bit shorter than its suppose to be and a very tight shirt. Too tight, you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra if you were to actually look.

"Well you did say we can hang out when you have free time." Daisy said. Although Michael could not nor did want to remember saying anything about that. So daisy put her finger on his head.

* * *

" _Ok fine, well yes I did come hopping we could "Play" a little...But I came with three more things...four things actually." She had said. G &D was a tease, but if it weren't for her he'd be dead, so he has to be grateful._

" _Well as much as I want to know what you gave me, just come get me when you think it's a good time and we can talk, maybe take a walk. But no "Playing" I'm not willing doing any of that until I'm married!" Michael declared, which made G &D put on a pouty face._

* * *

"...How exactly did you get me to have a flashback?" He asked daisy. She put her index finger on his lips.

"That's-A-secret!" She told Michael with a smart Aleck tone, which made Michael groan. He knew he couldn't really argue, so he had no choice but to walk. He offered to hold her hand but instead she grabbed his arm and purposely put his hands in her tits.

"(Is she really doing this right now? This is really embarrassing…." Michael told himself Mentally. As he was walking he had a face showing he was angry. People were saying that "there a cute couple" or possibly "Pervert, he can atleast go get a room.". Eventually they stopped and sat on a bench. While they're conversations weren't many, one conversation caught Michael's attention exponentially.

"So how was the power up I gave you?" Daisy had asked Michael while they were talking.

"You mean the Burst? Oh man it's amazing, I don't like the strain on the body but the boost in power you can potentially receive is amazing." He said to Daisy in a happy normal voice.

"Oh, why thank you! Will you reward me,,,playfully?" She asked. Once again the only words going in his head were "NOPE NEOPE NOPE LOTS OF NOPE MAXIMUM AMOUNTS OF NOPE!"

"You want rewarded?" He asked looking at her. She nodded her head, when she did he rubbed her head and got his arm out of her bust.

"Playing the game you're playing, you're never going to get what you want….Unless of course I wanted to marry you one day then by all means you'll get exactly what you want." he had told her. He looked at his watch, two a:clock.

"Oh trust me I will...But I want to know your other power up. After all you haven't used that rage in a long time. He really didn't want to talk about that form.

"Well I got to ask If I can keep these at Neps until after we go quest hunting and I get a place to stay. So I gotta go, cya...NEVER!" He yelled as he ran away towards the bacillicom. Although she will continue her quest to get him.

Later after arriving at the bacillicom he was going to go inside, but was stopped by the guards. He had to call IF, which he doesn't even know how he got a phone or IF's number, and have her tell Histoire to let me in, which then took 15 minutes to get into the elevator. When the door opened he got out and took a long stretch.

"You really need to increase the speed of that thing, I know there's 100 floors but seriously." I had said. Histoire came up.

"So why are you back here?" Histoire had asked him.

"Well, I need to leave these clothes somewhere and I was hoping to leave them in the gust room I was using. Besides that we haven't properly introduced, I mean all of you. So I figured if I'm going to work with you I might as well get to know you all." Michael had said.

After putting his clothes into the guest room he got properly introduced to the girls. He was hoping that they wouldn't ask about him. Unfortunately since he is not the luckiest being the main character.

"So what about you, what's your backstory?" IF asked Michael. Of course they were going to ask him. He asked the girls it's only so hard to forget the conversation they are having.

"Well, I fell from the sky. Really that's all I have right know, unless….(If I explain this to them then they might think i'm insane. Maybe at a different date….that kinda sounded wrong.) Uhmmm...Yeah that's it. I don't remember anything. Hey it's almost time to go, we should get ready," Michael said ending the conversation. They all bought the story, but IF gave him a look that made him think she didn't quite but it. But at the moment he didn't care if she didn't believe it as long as he got some more time to know them.

"Wait before we go, we should all form a party." IF had said. Then they all started shaking hands with screens appearing giving party status. IF eventually offered hands with Michael. But nothing happened.

"Wait, Michael do you not have one of these?" IF asked showing him a type of watch looking thing. He nodded his head and she put one on his wrist. After that she once again offered her hand, and this time the screen showed up showing they partied up.

"Thanks IF. It means alot that I get a gift!" Michael said happy. And with that they went off to go do some quest hunting, although Michael didn't know anything about guilds or much about this word at all, he was confident that he would pull through just fine.

* * *

 **So how was this chapter? .Okay. Mom's spaghetti. Okay I really can't think of anything, Michaels eating KFC on the couch and I'm no longer wanting to sit in this chair. And don't get me started on Neps trying to get in here, it was horrible.**


	12. Questing trip cut short

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 14. Just a quickie this time instead of Michael trying to eat the bone of KFC. I may not have this beginning section oppen all the time. So with that being all that I need to say let's get this chapter going.**

* * *

 **8-Bit forest**

After showing Michael the guild, they took on a monster slaying quest. Kill 75 monsters, as long as they aren't a bunch of bosses they should have been fine. Unfortunately for them they got a bunch of Doggoos.

"A bunch of Doggoos, I don't know whether to want to run or get hyped by the giants!" Neptune exclaimed. Michael turned my head to look at them.

"What's so bad about these little creatures, there the slimes of any RPG?" Michael had asked them. He had never fought them before so he was kinda pumped.

"Those disgusting things are a bunch of perverts!" IF had said angrily. Michael could see her eyes mixed with fear and hatred.

"I have to agree with Iffy, we fought some doggoos once and it didn't turn out well for us…" Nepgear had said. Then Neptune also looked at us.

"Ohh you mean that time when we were with Noire and Uni and I accidently sent tho-"

"Don't say that Neptune! You now I don't like it when you say that!" Nepgear yelled turning very red. Michael honestly didn't want to know.

"You know what I really don't want to know at this point. I could just send in fluffy after all." Michael offered. They looked at him wondering what's he talking about. He sighed and grabbed fluffy ball.

"Time to play fluffy." He said releasing fluffy who went out towards the field and killing doggoos. "That's Fluffy you two. She's really cuddly if you get to know her well." He said to IF and Compa turning his back to them watching fluffy tearing the doggoos apart. She was actually almost done. Once she was finished she flew back towards Michael who gave her a piece of meat and praised her, then returning her to her Nepball.

"I feel as if she's going to actually be plot important." Neptune said. Michael sighed and we went on deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **Later in the forest Michaels POV. 3:30**

We had been out for about three hours. We have been looking for the last two monsters which seems were unable to find the last two enemies. They even searched around the wastelands, which had little monsters to begin with.

"Awww, man. Where could those last two monsters be. My legs feel like jelly." Neptune said getting tired of searching. Which I was starting to agree with. We have already killed 73 monsters, but we can't find the LAST TWO FU**ING MONSTERS!

"Ughhh, I agree with Neptune. I'm debating just blowing everything up." A dark sinister smile came up on my face and a dark mist like aura appeared. " _And then I'll burn this whole forest to the ground leaving nothing but ashes...HeheheheHEHEHE-_ " I then fell to the ground gasping for air as the aura and smile disappeared.

"Are you okay Mike?" Compa asked me. I honestly didn't know at the time. Ever since that transformation I have been having personality outbreaks where I go a bit insane uptop and wanting to go on a killing spree.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I had told them. Although they didn't believe me.

"Are you sure? That's the third time today, If you're not feeling good you can go back with Compa." IF had said.

"Awww, c;mon guys, if he says hes fine hes fine. Don't sweat the small stuff." Neptune told them. I couldn't tell if she cared or if she was on my side, either way eaveryone got a bit mad at her.

"Neptune this is serious, we can't have him doing that in a fight! If he seems unable to defend himself then was should come back, we can always finish the quest later." Nepgear had said. Compa nodded.

"I agree with Ge-Ge. He could get hurt, maybe we should let him go see a counselor or psychologist." Compa had said. They all looked at me, which I was looking at the tree line, I could hear something moving, and it was big. I summoned my sword.

"Get ready!" I told them as I got into my battle position. Out of the woods, were two mechs that flew past us towards plane platoon, where you could hear an explosion before they got there.

"Son of a b**h!" I yelled transforming into my Burst mode so I can fly. "Don't just stand there! Transform and grabbed them so you're city isn't destroyed!" I yelled flying towards the city. I think I might of scarred them, but at the moment, I just care about the city.

* * *

 **Okay, the next couple of chapters are going to be different parts, It also might be confusing. The next couple of chapter might take a little while, since there going to be a bit longer and My cousins are here the WHOLE summer….Well most of it at least, I can't spend my whole day typing. Another note is the next couple of chapters will not have the fancy stars. Originally I did that so anyone of my cousins can read it and I don't have to worry about tattle tales, but at this point I really don't care, It will only last for the next couple of chapters. So with that I bid you a good day.**


	13. Attack on Planeplatoon PT1: ROBOTS SUCK!

**Planeplatoon 4:00 PM. Michael lost count on what day it is.**

Michael flew over the city looking for the robots, It didn't take long since they were killing civilians. So Michael did what he thought was best, stop flying swoop down and chop one in half, this actually worked as he chopped one of the robots in half. He looked up and saw four more, all of them looking the same except for one feature, the numbers on there heads, chest, back, and shoulder pieces. The one he chopped was number two, the others were one, three, four, and five.

"So are you guys with that bastard who attacked us?!" Michael asked in a threatening voice. The robots scanned him, gaining data and thinking of what to do. All of their screens started blinking a red color all at once.

"THREAT LEVEL 7/10! BEGIN EXTERMINATION!" The robots started yelling. They all pointed some type of semi-automatic assault rifles and started shooting at them. Michael easily jumped up and sliced one of theirs arms which came off, but then as he turned around he got shot by one of the bullets pushing him back a little, then he got up and slashed the one armed robots other arm off, finishing him off by slashing its head off. One of the robots shot a missile at Michael which he avoided by doing a front flip which caused it to destroy a different robot. Michael jumped and shoved his sword into the robot, who shot a missile at him, and destroyed its power core making it explode. Then finally the last robot shot him in the back, which Michael retaliated by shoving his fist into the robot's face and ripping out a piece of equipment, similar to a camera.

"This is taking too long. **BURST X TWO!** " Michael yelled. His muscles grew about half an inch and he turned a darker shade of pink. "Okay now time to go, I'm pretty sure that the others are killing the robots." He said flying away. Purple Heart and the others were also fighting robots.

* * *

" **Critical Edge!** " Yelled Purple Heart. She slashed down at the opponent then slashed them into the air. Then she finished the attack by slashing through the robot. The robot then exploded. Another robot which wasn't Purple Hearts was fighting Purple Sister.

" **Mirage Dance!** " Yelled Purple sister indicating she's attacking. Purple Sister slashed the robot multiple times before slashing through the robot attacking her, also destroying it. IF slashed one a couple of times before jumping out of the way with Compa finishing off the robot with bullets from her syringe.

"Well that was easier than expected." IF said. They were a higher level but they also outnumbered them know. But this was ridiculously easy.

"Don't let your guard down Iffy. This isn't over yet." Purple Heart said.

"Nep-Nep is right, there's still a lot of those robots out there. And more people are getting killed at the moment." Compa had said.

"Compa is right. There's more robots out there and People are dying. Michael can take care of himself pretty well, so he should be fine, and from what I've seen the bacillicom hasn't been touched, so all in all we should be fine, but we need to lower the casualty's." Nepgear said. Eaveryone nodded in agreement and went to fight more robots.

* * *

"Whew, this is tough." Michael told himself before dodging a missile. He was fighting another group of robots, although one of them was different. This one had no minigun like the others, It had two missile launchers with about 12 missiles in each. While the other robots are easy to defeat in X two it also puts a small strain on Michael's body, and this one's armor is tougher than the others by just 5 points.

"Time to end this. **Starlight Slash!** " Yelled Michael. He got his sword out as him and his sword started glowing blue. Michael swiftly started running circles around the Robot causing a blue blur. Adventually Michael slashed the enemy until the blur made a 5 sided star in the circle. Michael then exited the blur and snapped his fingers causing it to explode. He looked over at the debre and saw that the robot was destroyed, so everything was better. Almost all of the robots were destroyed, the only thing left was the Captain of the robots and a few squads. That shouldn't be too hard right?

Michael flew out into the distance looking for more robots to destroy, when he saw something peculiar. He looked and saw some guards bust into a building, but they should be evacuating the city, so he went down to help.

"Whats going on here soldier?" Michael asked one of the guards. The guard got out of order so he can reply.

"A squad of soldiers and civilians have gone in there and has stopped responding. Where going in to save them. Unless you work for the guild I suggest you stay back." The guard told Michael showed him his ID for the guild and went to the front of them with his sword sword. He kicked the door opened and went in first, no signs of people. Except for the blood and bullets on the ground and walls.

"Damn, looks like we're too late sir." One of the guards said to their captain. The captain sighed and looked over towards Michael as he walked that direction.

"You work for the guild, could you do me a favor and lead part of my squad down stairs while we make sure nothing went uptop?" The guard asked Michael, which caught him off guard. Michael nodded and went downstairs with about 4 guards all wearing the same armor and weapons. He led the group down to the bunker. They opened the bunker, and saw lots of dead bodies. One of the guards had to exit it because of all the blood, Michael simply looked around the room in suspicion. He wondered why the door would be closed, and then it hit him.

"Guys get out of here It's an ambush!" But he was to late as the guards tried getting thier weapons out robots about the size of a grown woman slashed the guards and we got into a battle. Tactical info appeared on around our face, only one of the guards got a successful hit on the enemy, which I ordered to attack the one on the left, there were three. Michael went up to Burst X 3 and destroyed the robot with one slash. When it was there time to attack they killed all of them with one attack each, it was some sort of SP move. Now It was 4 against one.

"Hmph, i'll show you!" Michael yelled running in and slashing one of the robots in half, which made the robots redo their data. "It takes more than numbers to judge the strength of a warrior. I'd suggest you run know, but I won't let you." Michael told the robots running at them. He slashed the first two into a couple of pieces on his first attack, and then he got shot in the back a couple of times dropping his HP a bit. He turned around and yelled **Energy Slash!** Which shot a blade like wind energy, destroying the robots and putting a big slash mark on the wall. Michael saw a screen saying he leveled up and his stats increased. He looked at the dead soldiers.

"You fought well, rest in peace." Michael said jumping up the stairs to the top level and descending to his normal form, eating a senzu bean. The captain had already cleared the top floor with no resistance. The squad looked at me as I pried open the door that closed when we went down.

"What happened to my men?" The captain asked me. I looked at him with an apathetic look and he knew right away what happened. We then made plans to go destroy the last remaining robots, the captain and his men would take the east, i'll take the north, and all would be said in done since most of the robots are destroyed. As he flew around the city he saw that none of the robots were actually alive. He looked around for ever and still nothing, until he saw the mother load of robots, thier boss. It had missile launchers on its back, a cannon on its arm, a minigun on its other arm, and surrounded by hundreds of dead soldiers and robots. Thier was definitely a battle here. Michael looked over and saw IF and Compa talkin to some little girl on the other side of a building, which IF then got headbutted, which made Michael laugh. He landed in front of the robot which caught the attention of IF and compa as well as the little girl.

"So you're the one causing all of this?!" Michael asked in a serious tone. The robot nodded in reply. "Well I hope you know I won't hold back, I'll go to my limits to end this. Cause you've pissed me off! **BURST X 5!** " Michael yelled. A beam of red light engulfed Michael going in the air, when it disappeared Michaels jacket was off and his muscle mass was increased, his dark pink aura turned to a dark red with lots of red sparks. He was loosing hp but it was worth it.

"I lose 10 HP every second in this form, so let's wrap this up quickly." Michael told the robot Captain. He scanned Michael and gave him a 8/10. Michael smirked at the comment made. He doubted the info made. He started the battle by running up and slashing the robot in the face, which did little damage due to his armor. He then shot his tank cannon, which Michael blocked but still dealing lots of damage. Michael used his multi shadow clone jutsu, slashing the robot 10 times. Michael then jumped up and kicked it in where the neck would be. The other 9 shadow clones slashed the robot in the chest area. The robot shot his Minigun blowing away the shadow clones and damaging Michael bringing him to half HP.

" **Starlight Slash!** " Yelled Michael. He got his sword out as him and his sword started glowing blue. Michael swiftly started running circles around the Robot causing a blue blur. Adventually Michael slashed the enemy until the blur made a 5 sided star in the circle. Michael then exited the blur and snapped his fingers causing it to explode, also giving him the Guard Break.

" **Dragon Fist!** " A aura of different red electricity surrounded him as red energy was in his fist, and he punched the robot in the face. Pushing him back making him flinch. Michael hit him in the face and put his hand out to a shadow clone which charged the rasengan.

" **Rasengan!** " Michael yelled hitting the robot in the face with the rasengan. It was engulfed in wind and shot at the robot and it hit the wall with an explosion. Michael looked at the smoke expecting the fight to be over, but to his dismay he was shot with a lot of missiles being shot back into the street. The robots guard was broken and it only had about a fourth of its HP. Michael put a bean in his mouth putting him to full HP and SP. He saw IF, Compa, and the girl came up to him. She wore a black and yellow jacket with red and white shoes, she had a good length of blond hair and word to oversized red orbs on her head.

"IF, Compa, nows not a bad time aaaand, why is there a child with you on the battlefield!" Michael asked in worry.

"Don't worry about it, she's a lot tougher than she looks." IF noted. I looked at her, then at IF, then at compa, and then back to the little girl.

"Soooo...who are you exactly?" Michael asked the little girl. Then she headbutted Michael in the stamach.

"My names Peashy, or CPU Yellow Heart! less talking more fighting!" She told Michael who was unfazed by the attack. He looked at the girls.

"So we taking him down?" He asked them. They all nodded. "Okay I think I have an Idea, but first, get down!" He said jumping on the ground shielding the girls, mostly peachie. He then got up with the girls. "We all got to attack at once to break that armor. So, can anyone power up?" He asked when he asked there was a bright light and peace had transformed into an older lady, who looked much different.

This new lady had orange eyes and yellow hair, She wore a white skin suit with red and dark blue/black colors. The most noticeable feature for basically every Hyperdimension Neptunia fan is how she went from being flat to having much bigger tits.

"All right, let's get this party started!" The new CPU had said. They all got their weapons out. And developed a new team attack. **Quadruple beat down.**

"Compa we need cover fire!" Michael told compa who started shooting bullets out of her syringe. Yellow Heart slashed the robot in the eyes with IF, Michael then slashed the robot multiple times, and landing the final slash with Yellow Heart and IF. IF then kicked a piece of dynamite at the robot compa shot her syringe at it which made it explode. While I was checking her mail I sighed and Yellow Heart hit me in the arm. The robot was dead.

"Well that's that. Say where's Purple Heart and Purple Sister?" Michael asked. Yellow Heart pointed up in the sky which made eaveryone look up with excitement. Michael sensed something off though. When they landed, there appearance wasn't normal. They had some type of black, red and Ironically purple aura around them with there eyes a dark gray.

"...IF, Compa, I need you to get Yellow Heart out of here then come back to help me. Something's wrong. He said clutching his sword as they pulled out theirs. IF and Compa gladly complied and had to drag peachie to the bacillicom.

"I don't know what happened to you, but i'll save you." Michael said. They all got thier weapons ready and prepared for a fight. As the CPU also got their weapons out.

* * *

 **Level of team. 23 senzus remaining.**

 **Michael:34**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart: 33**

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister: 33**

 **Compa:31**

 **IF:32**

 **Yellow Heart:27**

 **Robots:25**

 **Tank Robot:30**


	14. Attack on Planeplatoon PT2 Currupted CPU

**Planeplattoon center 5:00 PM Michaels POV**

I stood there staring at the corrupted CPU'S. I had no Idea what was wrong with them nor did I know why there like this. All I knew is that something was wrong with them and something happened while I was gone, I don't know who or what did this to them all I knew that I am the only one who can fix this.

"So we doing this one on one or are you going to team up on me?" I asked them. They both got their weapons ready as I got my weapon out. "I see. Well If that's how It is then I guess I don't need to hold back at all. **BURST X 10!** " I yelled doubling my muscle size slightly ripping my shirt slightly. The CPUS charged at me filled with emotionless rage.

Purple Heart slashed at me first, I blocked it with my sword and pushed her away as I jump out of the way of a blast from Purple Sister. I went up and slashed Purple Heart a couple of times, then kicked Purple Sister who was behind me and elbowed her into the ground while I jumped back. Purple Heart charged at me again and I slashed past her and cut her on the cheek, once I fix the problem I can just give them senzu beans. I was hit by a beam from Purple Heart in the back, then slashed across the chest by Purple Heart. It hurt but with **Burst X 10** I can take most of their hits.

"Come to your senses guys! Fight It!" I yelled at them, although it did nothing to face them, they charged at me again. Our blades clashed again and again until I finally did a spin which slashed both of them and put me behind them, as I hit Purple sister into a building and I slammed Purple Heart into a car. Purple Sister once again shot a beam at me which I grabbed with my hands.

"Grrr,rrrr AHHHH!" I yelled as I swung it down accidentally towards Purple Heart, who dodged the blast and flew towards me. I didn't notice Purple Sister came charging at me and slashed me in the arm then Purple Heart, Ironically, slashed me in my cheek. I kicked her in the face and swung my elbow behind me hitting Purple Sister in the cheek, and brought my hands together to slam her down. I followed up by kneeing Purple Heart in the gut and swinging her around until I threw her Into Purple Sister. But they got right back up and charged at me.

" **Critical Edge!"** Purple Heart yelled. She slashed me multiple times in the body and then slashed forward making it look like she had slashed through my body. I turned around and shot an red SP ball of energy into her back, causing a tiny explosion.

" **Slash Wave!** " Purple Sister yelled. She brought her sword up and shot some type of energy wave, I countered it with my energy slash, which made both blast explode on contact creating a blinding light. I know that at this rate I won't be freeing them anytime soon.

"I didn't want to do this… **Starlight Slash!** " I yelled charging at Purple Sister. I ran around in a circle around her until there was a light blue blur. I slashed past her until the blur made a 5 sided star, I left the star and snapped my fingers which made it explode. Purple Heart flew in the air and I added a bonus to the attack. I jumped up screaming freedom and slammed my sword down making her slam onto the ground. She charged at me one more time in the air to slash me, but I kneed her into the gut making her fall before I grabbed her with my hands under her legs and under her back. I landed on the ground inside a building where it was safer. And looked up at Purple Heart.

"Lets finish this, **200 hit combo**!" I yelled. I slashed her 10 times, and I did a combo of punches and kicks 189 times, before kicking her in the gut knocking her out of her HDD form. I carried her down and put her next to her sister, giving them both senzus, then powering down and eating one myself.

"Ughhh….I feel like I was hit by a pudding truck…." Neptune said.

"Yeah...M-Michael? What happened?" Nepgear asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"I'm not really sure myself. You guys had some weird aura, and grey eyes and you double teamed me, it was pretty hard. But in the end, me being me, I won." I had told them.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Michael! I'll make it up to you I swear!" Nepgear told me apologizing. It was honestly kinda embarrassing.

"Its cool Gear, you had no control over your actions and couldn't help but attack me. Besides now the city has been cleared out, so we can rest." I had told Nepgear, not wanting her polite nature to take effect.

"Yeah , just chill out. Don't sweat the small stuff ok?" Neptune had told Nepgear. Just then I got a call from my cell phone, which was from my world.

"Huh, thats weird this thing doesn't ever work here...and it's from an unknown person? That's weird when did I get this number? Hellooooo?" I said over the phone.

" _So, you think you've won?_ " The voice asked me. I was slightly confused on what he meant.

"Uhh, yeah I helped the CPU and the robots are destroyed. Why what did I miss." I asked the voice on the phone.

" _What about the other two? How are they? If you want them alive I suggest you stay where you are._ " The person on the phone told me. Then they hung up.

"Hello? What the hell did you do to my friends!?" I asked. Then someone responded over behind me.

"Your friends have been taken care of by another friend. But from the looks of it they probably won't live." The man said. I turned behind me and I was shocked at what-no who I saw. It was one of my friends.

"Carl! When-I mean why- I mean how!" I asked. He chuckled a little bit before he started explaining. But unknown to me another fight was going on at the moment.

* * *

IF jumped up as she dodged an attack from Yellow Heart, who was somehow corrupted just like Neptune and Nepgear was. IF clawed Yellow Heart in the stomach and Compa shot her three times in the back, but there attacks have little to no effect on yellow heart.

"Tch, Damn it. **Demonic Inferno!** " IF yelled. Multiple flames of explosions went off under Yellow heart, then a tornado of fire went off under her engulfing the CPU. When the flame cleared it was obvious it did damage, but not a whole lot of it.

" **Guard Strike!** " Yellow Heart yelled breaking IFs guard, Knocking her down. Yellow Heart then charged at Compa, slashing her making her fall back. She then put her claws up about to finish her off.

" **Burning slash!** " Someone yelled. A man wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and black sweat pants with red gloves and black shoes came out of nowhere and slashed Yellow Heart multiple times before jumping back and yelling,

" **Burning Attack!** " He moved his hand multiple in multiple directions seeing after images, then making a diamond out of them and outlining Yellow Heart, then shot a ball of fire, Which Yellow Heart blocked. Then a blue Ki blast blew up behind Yellow Heart, forcing her out of HDD. Another person with hair similar to Michael's landed on the ground and grabbed her before she hit a building. He wore a green short sleeve shirt under a red jacket with blue jeans, his shoes were red with silver stripes, he had a red bandana on his head under his bangs.

"Nice catch Nathan, but I could have easily finished her off." The man with a blue shirt said to the Nathan.

"Now, now Tyler, we are here to help Michael and the CPU, not kill them. Besides she's a child, I know you intend to finish your enemies but c'mon man!" Nathan said to Tyler, who simply looked at Compa and IF.

"You, flat chested women, you control fire do you not?" Tyler asked IF which really pissed her off, but she held back the rage knowing she can't win.

"Yeah, why you asking asshole!" IF had asked Tyler, who grinned and laughed a little.

"Ohh, a resilient one, I like that. Here, I can heal anyone with fire abilities. Consider yourself lucky I'm being nice." Tyler told IF shooting a flame out of his hand which healed her. IF blushed and turned her back to him. Nathan scratched his head and sighed.

"Sorry about that miss, he's like that with eaveryone. Say I heard you've been around are cousin, Michael, do you know where he is?" Nathan asked IF handing Peashy to Compa.

"Oh yeah, Mike told us to get Peashy away since he was fighting Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge. But he should be fine, but does this mean you fell from the sky as well?" Compa asked. Both Nathan and Tyler sighed recalling the memory. They thanked the girls and explained a bit about them and how they got to the test dimension (Hyper dimension to them) and headed off to find Michael.

* * *

 **This segment was shorter than the last just because I can't think of a way to drag out the fights in this, with that I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Attack on planepatoon pt 3: Battle carl

**Planeplatoon Bacillicom 5:30 PM.**

"CARL! What-I mean when-I mean how!" Michael asked shocked that a friend of his is standing right infront of him. He had a darker more mexican type of skin tone (No racism intended) with a grey shirt and khakis, he wore black shoes and has blue wristbands around his wrist.

"Well, truth is i'm not sure how I got here, all I know is that I'm a lot stronger now and I have orders to kill you. So prepare yourself!" Carl had said summoning a machete and charging at Michael.

"Whoah! Carl what are you doing!?" Michael yelled shocked that one of his best friends was attacking him. He normally wouldn't do this unless they were messing around, but this was a serious fight, a fight to the death to be precise. Michael summoned his sword and got locked in combat, while his sword was longer than the machete, the machete is better in close range than Michael's sword making it hard to keep up.

"If this is how it's going to be then I guess I have no choice!" Michael yelled pushing away Carl's machete followed up by a punch to Carl's face. He then got on one hand and kicked Carl in the neck followed up by another punch to his face. Carl recovered from the stagger and slashed Michael in his arm, and then punched him in the face. After that Carl kneed Michael in the gut and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Michael stared at him, in there world he was always stronger, but here it was different.

" **Burst X 12!** " Michael yelled not bothering to take off his jacket. His jacket ripped to the point it fell off as his muscles became three times the size they normally are and ripped his shirt a little bit, his aura became a dark red and light red sparks appeared around him ferociously. He grabbed his sword and charged at Carl again. This time Michael slashed carl three times in the chest and kicked him in the face knocking him back. Carl got out of the debris and started laughing. Michael got angry and flew forward elbowing him into the road, then he went to slash down, but was blocked by Carl's Machete.

"You have gotten a lot tougher, but you will never beat me using that form. Even know you're slowly killing yourself, so if you could stop wasting my time." Carl told him knocking the sword out of his hand and kicked Michael in the nuts, which he then got the achievement **Nut sacker.**

"Well if I beat you before I kill myself then I'm all set to go, now admit defeat!" Michael yelled getting back up to fight. Carl Sighed and got his Machete ready again, and they charged at each other again clashing there swords together again and again, matching blow for blow. They were tied for awhile until somewhere in the fight Michael had a random dizzy spill which gave carl the chance to slash him three times in the chest and on the arm. Michael didn't know what was wrong, he did this another time and was fine. He ate a senzu and he was fine again ready to fight.

"Are you really using Senzus in a fight? That's a bit unfair isn't it?" Carl asked Michael. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure, after all we've been at this before and you double teamed me. Id say that's completely fair." Michael said getting tense again. " **Burst….X…..14!** " Michael yelled becoming even buffer than he was before, his shirt would rip if he went up another level. And so they once again went at it attacking again and again, at this rate the fight was going nowhere, unless Someone helped Michael then he was screwed. Sure he was 14 times as powerful as he was in his base, but somehow the gap in power seemed to not be changing. And Michael was burning through power way too fast for him to win.

"I believe you forgot about us. **Critical Edge!** " Purple Heart yelled. Purple Heart slashed Carl multiple times in his chest before slashing what looked to be right through him.

"I'm right behind you Neptune. **Mirage Dance!** " Purple Sister yelled basically doing the same thing Purple Heart did. Carl staggered a little at the surprise attacks, which he was unable to block.

"Wow, I'm surprised you caught me off guard there, I mean since i'm so much stronger than you are and all. But you still didn't do much damage at all." Carl told them. Then he grinned.

"But I guess I should end this. **Thirteenth slash!** " Carl used his SP move on all three of them. He ran up and put on a mask similar to the guy off of friday the thirteenth, then slashed them thirteen times, the last being the neck, which at the end of the attack knocked them away.

"Well you surprise me, you're all still alive, you are a lot tougher than our data has shown." Carl said to Purple Sister and Purple Heart as well as Michael. As he pulled up his machete someone yelled.

"Well it's not as surprising as this! **Burning Slash!** " Someone yelled, Unknown to Michael and the CPU, Tyler came up from behind him and slashed him multiple times, on the last slash a wave of fire exited his sword and sent Carl flying. When he landed on the ground he heard a blast like sound and looked around to see blue energy attacks flying towards him. All of the blue energy blast hit him causing a big explosion. Nathan showed up and landed next to Michael.

" **Demonic Inferno!** " IF yelled, when the smoke cleared explosions of fire appeared and a fire tornado engulfed Carl burning him. Michael was shocked at first and looked at the man next to him as well as the one in front of him.

"So you really were revived, not exactly happy I died to see you again but the trio is back together. Am I right?" Nathan asked Michael who was confused for a second, then he recognized the face.

"N-nathan….but that means he's Tyler….How did you get here?" Michael asked his cousin. His cousin gave a little laugh and said, "How about we beat him then i'll explain later…. " Nathan told him. Michael also laughed.

"Okay, Let's see if you've been slacking on your training noob. But we need to go all out from the start, IF i'd suggest you find Compa and head to the bacillicom with that little girl, things are about to get ugly." Michael told eaveryone. Nathan got a golden glow while Tyler got a red glow, and they were engulfed in light, Tyler was in fire and Nathan was in a golden Light while screaming, and they were yelling for like four whole minutes. When the glows disappeared they looked slightly different.

"You're fucking joking me right now right?" Michael said. Nathan's hair was more spiky, grew a little bit and was golden with a golden aura, he also gained green pupils. Tyler's hair was also spiky, but it was white and his pupils disappeared, he was surrounded in a fire aura and his skin darkened to a darker color, so he was pretty tanned.

"You guys did not just turn into super saiyans right now, this is not dbz." Michael said to the guys, Nathan scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Well my form is just a form very similar, Tyler's form is just a flaming version of myn, it's just a fire form instead of pure energy." Nathan said. Michael ate a descended and ate a senzu going back to Burst X 10. He didn't know if he could win but he had to try.

The battle started with Tyler charging in with his sword, it was the same as Michaels except instead of having red there was blue. He slashed at Carl five times before Carl kicked him in the face and hit him in the cheek with his Machete. Carl went to attack him, but Tyler jumped back and waved around his hands like crazy and yelling **Burning Attack** which a fire attack came out of his hands which blew up on contact with Carl. Carl flew at Tyler and slashed him 20 times with amazing speed, causing him to stagger, then he kicked him into a building, blood starting to come out of his cuts.

"Tyler!...Well looks like it's my turn!" Nathan said charging at Carl. He started by trying to punch him in the face, but Carl dodged and punched him in the face. Nathan then kicked Carl in the neck, followed up by a knee to a face. Carl was showing signs of fatigue, but he wasn't going down. Carl threw 15 hard punches into Nathan's gut, then he broke Nathan's arm with the end of his machete.

"Agggg!" Nathan yelled in pain, Carl then kicked him him in his neck causing Nathan to stagger back holding his arm in pain. He was in a lot of pain, he highly underestimated him. He knew there was one more thing he could do, but he'd make a DBZ scene. He put his arm up and a blue energy started building in his hands. He started yelling, " **Ka-Me-Ha-Me!** " He then heard Michael yell why there was so many DBZ references this chapter. " **HA!** " Firing a blue energy wave at Carl which exploded on contact, there was damage but it still didn't beat him. Carl did the same thing he did to Tyler, but unlike Tyler he was knocked unconscious.

"No, not Nathan too!" Michael was starting to tremble. Purple Heart, IF and Purple Sister got their weapons ready and charged at Carl. "Girls run!" But Michael was too late, they all lost, Carl slashed Purple Heart and Purple sister in a 100 hit combo, and Carl shot and purple energy blast at IF knocking her back. Carl noticed Michael was starting to shake furiously, but was somehow keeping his composure. Then he turned around to see Peashy and Compa.

"Uhhh, peashy, you think he sees us?" Compa asked Peashy in fear, Peashy nodded by shaking her head yes and nodding yes. There was then a purple explosion as they were both also knocked away. Then Michael fell to his hands and knees while Carl was laughing.

"Well is something wrong, you seem to be upset, all of your friends are hurt and or unconscious except for Tyler, oh whatever will you do now?" Carl asked, Michael however did not speak as his body was engulfed in a shadow by a conveniently placed cloud. "What's wrong cat got your tongue? Are you ready to die!" Carl yelled at Michael.

"I….Won't let you…. _Get….away….with this_!" Michael yelled his voice starting to change. Carl got curious as a dark mist like aura appeared around Michael.

"So it looks like you're finally ready to go to hell yes?" Carl offensively asked Michael.

" _He-He-He….You don't even know what hell looks like.._ " Michael said looking up, Carl was about to ask what he meant when the ground started to shake and Michael started yelling. " _Rrrr AAAHHHH!Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ " Michael was basically going mentally insane. The mist like aura turned more into an actual aura, like a super saiyans, being from black into a light purple. His hair spiked up and his whole eyes, not just his pupils, turned light red. His skin also became a darker tan, As he looked at his Carl with a look of death.

" _You're going straight to hell!_ " Michael told Carl, which sent chills down everyone's spine, even the unconscious people could sense death.

"Hm,hm,hm, we'll see about that, demon!" Carl told Michael as they got their weapons ready and prepared to fight.


	16. Finishing off carl:end of first arc

"I'm going to send you to my favorite part of hell!" Carl yelled towards Michael threatening him hoping to make him tense, which the line didn't even phase him. Oh yeah by the way, remember those red circles in chains, in the last chapter one of them broke so there's only three left restricting his power, in other words Michael's dark form gets more powerful each time, but what happens when all five break?

" _Heehee, you're the one who's going to hell, you don't even know what hell even is!_ " Michael said with his echoed voice. They summoned their weapons, which Michael's was a dark purple instead of red now. And they waited for the fight to start, with a narrator.

 **THIS FIGHT'S ABOUT TO BEGIN! READY? FIGHT! MORTAL KOMBAT STYLE!**

Both Carl and Michael charged at each other, they punched each other in the face, then kicked each other in the ribs, then they headbutted each other 50 times in about 10 seconds, leaving blood on their heads. They went to slash each other, but with Michael's sword being longer than a Machete he easily reached him first causing him to stagger, Michael then made 10 shadow clones of himself and they slashed around with, Michael went over and made sure everyone was healed, he went with Compa, then IF, Neptune, Nepgear, Nathan, and Tyler refused help as he can heal anyone with fire abilities, including himself, it just takes a while. Michael didn't give them senzus, he just put them in dark sleeping bubbles and teleported them to the bacillicom. Carl had finished taking care of the shadow clones and had his focuses on Michael, who had done more damage than anyone else.

Carl charged at him again, he slashed at him but Michael disappeared, reappearing behind him and impaling Carl with his sword, then slashing it to the side knocking him away as he slid off his sword. Carl noticed the slash mark in his stomach and was surprised, someone as powerful as Carl be defeated by someone as weak as Michael.

" _What's wrong Carl? I thought you were sending me to hell? Attack me! Defeat me! KILL ME!_ Make me a sammich :3" Michael told Carl, who looked away with his eyes. "Pwease?" Carl shook his head before he got kicked in the face and was knocked into a building. Michael put his hand out as a red ball formed in his hand.

" _This is one of my personal favorites, Death Ball!_ " Michael shot a red energy ball out of his hand which hit carl and caused a red light to fill the air. When the light cleared Carl was covered in blood, he then looked over where he heard some rubble moving and he realized that he forgot to teleport Peashy. He felt bad and sad since not only a child had to see him in this attitude, but he would probably kill Carl. He then realized that he was in the dark state he was in, he looked at himself and thought about how he can use these powers to his advantage while he had the little control he had since his form was slipping away. He then heard a scream and saw Carl's Machete next to peashy as he charged at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Michael yelled flying over and kicking Carl away, he quickly grabbed peashy and jumped up on top of a building. "Listen, I can't hold this for much longer, can you still go HDD?" Michael asked Peashy.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, now get away you perv!" She said turning red and headbutting Michael, which hurt her more than Michael, as his aura was coming back, She thinks since his arm was under her but so he can carry her up a building is being a pervert.

" _Listen here you little brat! The only reason you're not dead is because you're a CPU! Now fly back to the bacillicom before I change my mind and kill you myself!_ Got it!?" He said turning back to normal. She turned HDD and flew away, Michael in his normal form again, looked down at Carl, and saw how he wasn't dead. He knew he needed to strategize with Tyler, his shadow clones would do it, so he made three shadow clones to attack Carl.

"Listen, I think if we both hit him with our most powerful attacks from both sides it should take him down." Michael told Tyler who turned his head.

"Hmph, remember i'm only doing this because I want him dead, if anyone going to kill you it would be me, and i'm not going to kill you." He said jumping over to the other side of Carl, he started forming a ball of Lightning in his hand while it was on the ground and Michael made a shadow clone to make a ball of wind.

"Finishing combo move! **Rasengan/Chidori!** " Michael and Tyler yelled, rushing at Carl. Carl was still gaining full consciousness when they charged a him, both moves hit at the same time, Tyler's attack went into his chest and electrocuted him while Michael's move engulfed him with the wind not only cutting him but putting pressure on his body. After about 15 seconds which felt like three minutes the ball exploded knocking both Michael and Tyler into building across each other while Carl disappeared out of sight, there wasn't even a blood trail.

"...Well, I guess we goteem, ehheheheh!" Michael gave Tyler a thumbs up and started lagging despite his pain and noticed Tyler was laughing as well. They both got up and Michael gave him a Senzu Bean as well as himself. He noticed he got these a couple of days ago and he's already used almost half of them if not so, he just shrugged closed the Senzus and they flew back to the bacillicom, which somehow was not touched. And by fly I mean Tyler had to carry him over there since he didn't learn how. When they got in he was quite surprised on the reaction they got.

"The secondary protagonist lives! Thank Plutia!" Neptune said, who he had no Idea who Plutia was (Yet!).

"Mike are you hurt? I can give medical attention right away if you need, same goes to you Ty-Ty." Compa said, Tyler got mad by her calling him that and Michael explained that they had Senzus so they could get back in the first place.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay. When we woke up in the bacillicom and Peashy came back crying we were worried!" Nepgear had told Michael, which he only shrugged his shoulders and gave a nervous laugh.

"Mmmm...Yeah i'll admit I was a little worried, just a little. Especially about flat crouch over there!" IF yelled at Tyler which they got into a bit of an argument. Peashy jumped up when Michael wasn't looking and P-KO'D him out of nowhere by using headbutt, which made him think he was being attacked by a Pokemon at first since the Pokemon battle music started playing on his phone.

"Hmph, that's payback for being a perv AND a kidnapper! But thanks for the help anyways Mikey." Peashy told him which he had to explain she was over exaggerating. But after that, since everyone was exhausted everyone stayed at the bacillicom, not like the guys had anywhere to stay anyways, Michael leaned his cousins some clothes and went to sleep while Histoire was explaining what happened to the world, which somehow got them 11% on shares, a major improvement to Michael. Little did he know though, tomorrow is when things go very bad for him, in his least favorite way ever, of all time.

"AGENT WAHINGTUB REFERENCE!" Shut up Nathan!

"Its Washington you Idiot" Tyler don't get into this!

"Narrator you can't stop them, so just let them be! I'm trying to sleep!" Neptune how did yo- you know what I'm just ending the chapter here.

* * *

 **HI! Been awhile since I put in these little things, I know this chapter was a little short, but I am a hatter off not having no time to type, but oh well. Also thank you to everyone who has followed and an even bigger thanks to raiku for being my first fav I've ever got on a story with over 300 views and black fire for being my second. anyways before I go I should let you know-**

Nathan: OOH, Papa Johns pizza with a flat screen!

Michael: Nathan! How did you get in here?!

Nathan:HMMMM….Caboose.

Michael:Okay enough Red VS Blue references, how did you get in here?

Neptune: Cause he has also stolen the fourth wall from me!

Michael: Neptune!

Neptune: Michael!

Michael: Nathan!

Nathan: Neptune!

Neptune: Me?

Michael:you?

Nathan:Church?

Neptune; Us?

Nathan: Freckles

Michael: JOHN CENA!

 **HOLY CRAP HIS NAME JUST CRUSHED EVERYONE!... Well as I was saying, i'm going to be working on a Halo/Alien fic for a whole timeline and a Yugioh story so I won't only have to type this, I need variety after all. Also, can you find out how many senzus were used up this chapter? AND WHY AM I LISTENING TO NEPTUNIA MUSIC WHILE TYPING THIS LAST SENTIENCE!**


	17. (unortunately)a beginning of a harem pt1

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of-Michael what's wrong?**

Michael: IT'S STARTED! ALL I CAN DO IS SIT IN THIS CORNER AND CRI! WHY DID YOU DO THIS NARRATOR! I DON'T WANT THAT ROUTE!"

(Speaker):Oooh mikey, you know you can't hide from your lover, hehe~..."

Michael: (*Screams like a girl turns pale and runs through the four walls going "Nope! Lots of NOPE! You can't catch me harem route!"

 **OOOOH! Thats whats wrong...umm….. Well it's for plot reasons if that makes you feel any better? Anyways the uploads will come slower than normal since i'm working on two other stories right now. Go check out my profile if you want to see my schedule, who knows, you might learn something.**

* * *

 **Planeplatoon bacillcom; bacillicom February 10th?**

For the last couple of days Michael and the others have been recovering, senzus only heal physical health, not mental health. So when they asked for a bean Michael said they need to learn to adapt faster. A beam of sunlight shone into Michael's eyes as he got up and stretched he looked over and noticed his jacket was on the floor...as well as his shirt, his pants were on though. He also noticed that there was a female shirt and pants on the floor near his.

"What the whats? I usually where at least a jacket when I sleep, and I don't sleep with anyone at all, nor will I for my whole life until I am married...that sounds like plot." Michael said. "Did I sleep with someone?" Michael asked himself, before feeling two very large and familiar objects on his back.

"Hmmm..It was only for five minutes but we had lots of fun~" He heard a familiar voice behind him, he jumped out of the grasp and did two front flips before landing in front of the door and looking at the women, Daisy.

"You freaking son of a B**ch...oh hey the censoring is back." Michael said breaking the fourth wall, which you could hear Neptune sneeze from the other side of the building somehow.

"Why thank you sweety~! You like my new look~?" She said purposely pointing out her bust. Her hair was now red and she had a pink and purple polka dotted bra and panties.

"... Kill me know, but I guess I can't complain. What am I saying, NO! Well yes, but I don't like it because you kinda just got in my bed and stripped. How did you even get in here?"

"Muffin button."

"Why do I even bother asking these questions?" Michael asked himself. Daisy giggled and said,

"Well I came to visit you boys today to tell you something, but Tyler and Nathan are doing something for me and we need to advance the harem route so you get to be lazy! Or you could help "Work" with me?" Daisy said getting an automatic no as soon as she said "Work". "Oh, fine. Any ways I changed your clothes and swapped them out, youre getting a new look every saga, and one more thing, expect rape." She said disappearing. Michael had no Idea what she meant but Michael didn't want to know.

"Wait a second, NO! NO I do NOT want the harem route, this isn't DXD, get back here women!" Michael yelled to no prevail, he knew things were going to be bad. Michael changed into his new clothes, not much of a difference, the only difference is that his pants have a hole on the left knee and his undershirt was now a black sleeveless shirt under a dark maroon jacket that blended in with every dark color. He walked out and saw Tyler and Nathan close their door to go back to sleep, and Histoire was drinking coffee out of a small coffee cup.

"Morning Histoire." Michael said to Histoire.

"Good morning Michael, did you have a good night's rest?" Histoire asked Michael.

"Yeah, until I figured out someone left me a message on a notecard, switched out my clothes and told me to prepare to get raped whatever that means. Where did this juice come from?" Michael asked Histoire noticing a glass that says for females only, which Michael found a tad-bit sexsist.

"I'm not sure myself, it was here when I woke up, oh and you look nice with those clothes on. Anyways I have to go do paper work, have a good morning to you Michael." Histoire said flying off. Michael cooked him some cinnamon waffles for eaveryone and finished just as the girls got out of bed and did there hair back to normal.

"Morning girls." I said to them.

"Morning/Sup" They all said to Michael except for peashy who seemed to be missing, he also noticed Neptune was a standing.

"PEASHY CENA!" Neptune yelled as peashy headbutted me in the gut knocking me to the ground.

"P-KO OUT OF NOWHERE!" Neptune also yelled followed up by shoving all of the waffles I made her down her throat and swallowing them in one bite.

"He-he, nice one girls, Okay peashy Ill wrestle with you later, but right now you need to eat your waffles before I eat them and you have to wait until breakfast." Michael told Peashy which made her eyes widen and she gasped

"You wouldn't dare!" Peashy said, which Michael smirked at her comment and she ran to her waffles as Michael ate his. For some reason no one notice the juice until after breakfast.

* * *

"Hey what's this juicy stuff? It looks tasty!" Neptune said which made the rest of the girls come over, except for peashy, me and her were having a pillow fight, which I lost since I got distracted by the girls, and then I remembered what Daisy said to me.

"Peashy, go to Tyler and Nathan's room and tell them we have a code .H. stage 1, Now!" I said shooting her a warning, she actually listened and went into their room, which they then locked the three of them in their room. The girls poured glasses and before I could stop them they drank the drink.

"Hmmm, I think it tasted okay, but I fell a little weird." IF committed.

"Are you okay IF, do you need me to give you a check up? Actually I'm started to feel weird." Compa noted, which is starting to make me worry. By the way, did I mention this is one of the best yet worst moments of my adventure?

"Oh goodness, i'm starting to feel...dizzy…" Nepgear said, as the girls started to loose their footing.

"Neptune to ustion...we have….a Nepping...problem…" Neptune said before all of the girls fell to the floor, there face turning red and breathing rate increasing.

"Girls! Are you guys okay!?" I tried shaking them, but they wouldn't get up. I went to the bottle and dumped it down the drain, probably not the best move but I don't want Peashy to get ahold of it and test it herself. I looked at the bottle and noticed a piece of paper on the bottom, it was a note.

* * *

 **** ** _Dear Michael,_**

 _I know how much fun you're having, and I figured why don't I let you have some more fun! And I mean the kind I like, my kind of fun. This is what I call love potion X. It makes any woman that drinks it fall in love with the first man they see! Don't worry it works slowly, but for the next 24 hours (Or somewhere around that time) the effects will be strong and they'll be a bit...Feisty. Anyways you can always come "Hang out" with me and I'll gladly drop the effects for you! And one last thing, there personalities might be a bit different for the day, I don't know how to put it, but my magic only works so well. Anywasys have fun and try not to get rapped on your first day!_

 _Love and fun,_

 _Daisy_

* * *

"That stupid perverted god like b**ch! WE GOT A CODE .H. STAGE THREE, REPEAT STAGE THREE!" Michael yelled through the room towards Tyler and Nathan's room.

"Wait stage three! Quick, Tyler, pull out Halo: Reach, we need to play until further notice!" Nathan yelled as I heard an X-Box noise, but here it was called a V-Box. I don't know why. I put the girls in thier beds, giving IF the chair in the living room and Compa the last guest room, and putting Neptune in her room and the only room left was Mine so I put gear in their, I didn't want to have two sisters lesb up because of me, I don't think they swing that way at least. The first person I heard get up was Neptune, which took her fifteen minutes, I ran in there and saw her getting up.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay right?" I asked Neptune.

"Uhhhh….yeah i'm fine what...happened…" Neptune asked her eyes widening with sparkles and turning red as well as getting a weird smile.

" I'm no medical expert like Compa but i'm pretty sure all you did was drink a dose of chloroform, but since it was red I'm Pretty sure there was something else in it, not sure what though. I learned this with my training in the U.N.S.C. but that's a story for another time...are you okay you're turning red?" I asked getting a bit confused but scared at the same time.

"Yeah...I'm just feeling a bit cold." Neptune said to me.

"Okay, you stay here and rest I'll go get some blankets." I told Neptune about to turn my back.

"Wait before you go, could you come here a second?" Neptune asked me. I turned around and walked near her bed, so I was close to her.

"Yeah what is it? Do you want something to drink as well, I could always do that too while I'm at it." I asked. Neptune nodded her head smiling before tackling me down to the floor on top of me pinning me down.

"N-Neptune!? W-w-what are you doing!?" I asked her in panic. She gave off a little giggle. I'm starting to think this is what i'm having to deal with this the next twenty three and a half hours.

"You know what, i'm sorry for what P-Ko did earlier, I'll make sure she apologizes … mmmm I feel much warmer. You know I'd feel much warmer if we would take these silly and useless clothes off~..." Neptune said lowering her hand to the bottom of my shirt, luckily for me I learned to make an SP burst, its small but it'll knock people away. I gave a little scream and unleashed a small SP burst which pushed Neptune back, I then ran back closed and shut the door then ran into my room. Once I got there I locked my door and barricaded it with a table and backed away. I then heard shifting behind me and saw Nepgear was starting to wake up.

"Oh thank god, Nepgear are you okay...are you feeling non-grabby?" Michael asked feeling that she might also have been affected by the drink.

"Uhh...yeah i'm okay, what happened, I remember drinking something and falling unconscious. Why did you lock the door?" Nepgear asked turning a little red. I ran behind her and locked the window as well to make sure her sister didn't get in.

"Well….something happened, and I won't explain since that doors going to break soon. It will not hold the barrier of love...or in my case rape...or in what your case might be both." I told Nepgear as I look for a stun gun in my backpack, but I didn't find one so I went up to Nepgear to continue the conversation. "Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked her. She stood there for a second processing what I said before her eyes widened her face turned red and she started sweating.

"Y-y-y-you want to do that already! T-thats really-I mean it'd be rude if I didn't but at the same time!...Okay then I'll do it!" Nepgear said, which I was confused.

"Uhhhh, Nepgear what are you saying? I'm just saying-"

"It's okay, I can do this…! Well here you go!" Nepgear said starting to pull up her shirt (May I mention it's official this day has been the worst day ever). I quickly threw a flashbang at the room as and turned around as her shirt hit the ground and I covered my eyes, the flash bang went off and I quickly turned around and knocked her out. I checked her vitals to see if she was okay, which she was. I grabbed my Halo: Reach replica of a grenade launcher and used its only shot to blow my door up, when I ran out I hit something hard and landed between two things soft, I'm guessing of five maybe six things it could be.

* * *

… **.I officially feel violated right now.**

Michael: What are you talking about, I had to do this, you got to sit on you're A** and do nothing!

 **Yeah but me and you and the younger you are pretty much the same person, so I feel the same way. Anyways I hope you DIDN'T enjoy our suffering.**

Young Michael: Yeah, I felt that from my dimension, not as bad as Iris though.

 **Wait what are you doing here? Daisy sent you too a completely different universe from Michael.**

Younger Michael: It's Pluties time of the month, and I accidentally blew up all...of her...plushies.

 **...You done facked up. Well anyways I got to go fortify our defences since Iris is probably tracking youngling herem even though he's saiyan he doesn't stand a chance, none of us do with her army. Have a good day.**


	18. (unortunately)a beginning of a harem pt2

**Hello. Quick little announcement, I'm going to redo the 1st and second chapter. I have all of my views on there and I think it's because of how bad it was, so if you want to read them mention on how its on the new version so I know plz. And then thank you to HazardSleuth for following and favoriting my story. And I decided to make this along with my other two stories one chapter a week, except for next week which will be when I redo my first two chapters. Just something I felt like letting you know.**

* * *

 **LAST TIME (In Michael's head)**

"Nope lots of nope!" I yelled running through the doorway, it took hours as she was right behind me being very DETERMINED. I did an epic 360 no scope and knocked out Nepgear somehow instead of killing her, I used an orbital space cannon to blow up a door and as I was running In there the enemy tripped me on a piece of wire and I landed straight into the enemy's territory!

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned with my voice being muffled. I landed on something very soft, but the rest of my body did not. I did what any other dense A** protagonist would have done and grabbed felt what my face had landed in. Very round and soft I noticed squeezing. I squeezed what my face was in and heard a moan and the object I was on shuffle a little bit. I got up very quickly and noticed that the object's which I was squeezing was actually Compas bust.

"Eeek, I'm so sorry Compa, I promise I won't ever do that again!" I said jumping up also just like any other dense A** protagonist would have done. Compa got off the ground with her face being red and with...a...smile… oh god her too!?

"It's okay, I heard a big noise, and then I came to makes sure everything was okay." Compa said to me, which I was on guard since I think she was affected by the potion.

"Oh yeah, I used a grenade launcher to blow up the door for some reason… But yeah I ended up fine." I told Compa, who seemed to have an emotionally worried look on her face.

"Are you really sure!? We need to check just to make sure!" Compa told me, which I nodded.

"Yeah I hit Nepgear pretty hard and Neptune hit her head against the wall while she was barely awake. So I'm pretty sure you should check on them." I told Compa still being a dense protagonist.

"They can wait till later, we got to make sure you're okay after all of this!" Compa said to me, which I then took three steps back.

"Ummm...thanks for the offer but i'm good. Where did you exactly want to check me.!" I asked starting to panic and get nervous.

"Well from what Iffy and Nepgear has told me explosions can hit you from head to toe, so I'll have to check every where. Now get in my guest room and strip so I can inspect you for injuries!" Compa told me. Know I couldn't tell if she was under control of the potion or not so I didn't want to blame it on the potion. But I hate being told to do something I don't like to do. So I kneed her in the stomach but not hard, just enough to knock her backs and run into her room to hide before I realized it was her room. I hid behind the door when she came in, then I turned around and kept the door locked by putting a conveniently placed chair against the lock. I then ran up to my cousins door.

"Guys it's not stage one, its stage three! HIT THE ALARM!" I yelled on the other side of the door. I heard something break.

"STAGE THREE! HOLY CENSOR BAR ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Nathan yelled pulling a lever. There were red alarms going off everywhere and all of the doors were locked down with metal and an energy shield as well as the window being closed. The lights turned off and the lights turned off, running on emergency power which were red lights, giving the room a red tone. So all of the girls were in different rooms, Compa in her room, Neptunes in hers, and Nepgear was in my room.

"Phew, well I think it's safe to say i'm safe." I told myself. Then the speakers went off around the room.

" _Michael I don't want you to freak out, but there's another heat signature in that room!_ " Nathan said over the radio. Then I remembered that IF was locked in the living room with me. I quickly pulled out an Halo 5 DMR, even though I have super human abilities, and looked around the room. IF was just getting up and sitting up on the couch.

"*Yawn* Good morning Michael…" IF said rubbing her eyes. "How is your day going…" IF asked me, as I put away my DMR into my invisible pockets as she kinda fella and hugged me around my waist yawning again, it seemed like she was just really tired. I'm not going to question it. All I had to do is put IF back on the couch and she slept hugging my arm, which I can't complain since eaveryone else wanted to do things that involved stripping, which isn't what I want so I just let her sleep. Then I got a call on my phone from Nathan.

"Ye,lo?" I asked Nathan over the phone.

" _Are you okay in there, something's wrong with the cameras in that room._ " Nathan told me over the phone.

"First of all, yes. Second of all how did you hack the cameras. Third, how did you get my phone number?" I asked Nathan over the phone.

" _Good, doesnt matter when, and I have my resources and hotspots."_ Nathan told me over the phone which I sighed. I'm getting tired of this classified Bull Sh*t. " _How are things going?"_ Nathan asked over the sound of a grunt's head exploding with confetti.

"Well IF is just super sleepy and cuddle wanted, I would have been fine with the others doing that if they didn't try rape or strip someone." I told Nathan which made IF shuffle a little bit.

" _Well you better hide, Neptune is waking up and so is the others, Oh and Compa is going to shoot her door down. BYE!_ " Nathan said over the radio when I heard a gunshot and metal clash. It tried hiding but IF was literally attached to my arm, so I grabbed her from under her legs and back and hid inside a vent I had Nepgear install so I had ventilation in my room. For some reason she made it big enough for me to fit in while holding IF.

"Ok, im out of that room, now wheres Michael at?" I heard Purple Heart said, which my initial thought was OH SH*T but then I thought about she would have a boob war with Compa with me in the middle, which let me tell you that would honestly suck. I was then hit in the face by IF. Then I saw Nepgear bust down my door in HDD.

"(They must seriously want to rape me if there searching for me in HDD. Good thing IF isn't like that.)" I said to myself, but then I felt something move towards my crotch, which I then proceeded to scream like a girl and run through the vents like a madman. I adventually made it to Nathan and Tyler's vent and they didn't let me in, so I rushed into Histoires work room, which somehow hasn't been touched. I expected to see Histoire but she wasn't here, which explains why she didn't come out to meet me. Then I heard the door get busted out. I turned around and saw all of the girls there.

"Awwww, crap baskets." I said to myself.

"There you are honey, now I can get warmed up again~!" Purple Heart told me, her face was red and she was actually drooling which kinda creeped me out. Actually I think this was the strongest point of the potion.

"R-r-right! I'm ready!" Nepgear said, which honestly shocked me the most since she's the most polite out of all of them.

"Well I guess this means we can make sure he's fine and have some fun!" Compa said, which being a bit of an air head I'm guessing she doesn't realize it's not helpful.

"I'll show you! I'll be even more lovable than all of you with my flat chest!" IF yelled, which I heard Tyler start laughing in the background, but the worst part was that I was in a corner, literally.

"Ummm...twenty four hour head start?" I asked nervously before I got tackled to the ground. Which I was yelling RAPE for a long time.

* * *

 **Well, Michael how are you doing?**

I have to go to therapy for the rest of my life I think…

 **Aww don't sweat it bro, At least I didn't put in the details, I could have done that after all since the story is rated M.**

YOU MOTHER-


	19. Special 1: Yandere mettings

**Hello and welcome to the ACTUAL first special of Hyperdimensia Neptunia: Dimensional link. This is non-canon to the story, but it explains why the story has its title so I would advise reading, plus it has things in it that are cannon. But be warned since this is a bit long, don't worry I'm keeping it cut in sections for my own sanity and so you know where you stopped if you decide to take a break from reading. Not that I had it. LETS ANSWER THE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER!**

 **To-...There are none….GOD D*MN IT READERS THAT'S YOUR JOB! And to you who are reading. It keeps me encouraged, but I'm done rambling, let's go meet the yandere.**

* * *

 **Returning home?**

It's been about a week and a half since I have been killed. I was the first of my family to die, but I wonder why. I mean why me of all people, sure not many people care about me and all but why is it within a week? I mean my adventure isn't bad besides the fact I was forced into the harem route, and nearly died a lot. But all in all it's just mostly strange why this is happening. Oh sorry i'm rambling again in my head I'm suppose to be narrating. If you haven't guessed the POV is through Michael, or me.

"Awww man! You beat me again!" Neptune complained as Nathan beat the girls at their version of Halo: Reach. The score was determined on who got what place. The score was as the following describes.

Michael: 20

Nathan: 15

Nepgear: 14

Neptune: 12

Tyler: 10

IF:7

Compa: 2

Even six years after the game came out in my world I still played it, so I knew basically how to out maneuver every tactic the girls threw at me, and this includes my cousins. I looked at the time, 9:00, im wanting to go to bed early since I haven't been feeling good, I would have told Compa, but I don't want to meet that giant needle. Ive also been stressed out, all of the fighting with little break and not to mention the fact that I'm starting to wonder about the others, I wonder if there still alive, or if any of my other cousins will die.

"Hey guys i'm going to bed so you guys keep it down okay?" I asked the girls, they looked at me a bit curiously.

"Isnt it a bit earlier than you normally go to bed?" IF asked me.

"Hey, are you okay man?" Nathan asked me. I nodded my head and said,

"I'm fine guys, i'm just a bit tired from all of the questing and gaming we did today, Neptune you know what i'm talking about right?" I asked Neptune to make a distraction.

"You bet your butt I do, work and gaming are suuuper tiring, unless you have pudding, sweet delicious pudding always keeps me up for hours!" Neptune said as I closed my door and locked it, to keep my pants on, you never know when that stupid love potion will sneak its way into them, I locked the window and fell on my back since the window is above my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Or atleast thats what I was hopping would happen, I opened my eyes to see the "black void" again. And what do I see, I see daisy running up to me and gulping me into her breast. She had her blue hair back, and was wearing a pair of footed pajamas.

"There you are! You even came early, you're the best sweetie!" Daisy said still being persistent in having "Fun" which will never happen, unfortunately she doesn't realize this. I quickly get my face free gasping for breath and turned my head since she was still hugging me, having half of my face in a woman's tits is better than having your whole face in it I say.

"Please stop hugging me, and what exactly did you call me for?" I asked Daisy she was actually shorter than me so I don't know how she gets my face in her tits, I sat down on bed that spawned and she hugged my thighs not letting go.

"I have a present!" Daisy exclaimed, which got me curious and worried at the same time. I like presents, which is strange since I never ask for anything on Christmas or my birthday, but when she says surprises I get very worried cause I usually don't like them.

"What is it?" Michael asked, Daisy pulled out a picture of me out of her bra, which was disgusting in my opinion even though she has no pockets, which showed me in the hospital. The strange thing is it looked like me before I died, but the last time I went to a hospital was when I was eight. "Thats strange, I didn't go to a hospital when I died, I died on the road." I told Daisy.

"Well you see, I pulled a few strings." She told me, which got me even more excited. "I made it to where you're in a Coma instead of being dead!" She told me, which that when I broke.

"Wha-wha-but i, you, cloak-scythe-sword-BLOOD-WHAT THE FUUUUU!" I was pretty much having a panic attack until Daisy unzipped her footies a little and shoved my face in her tits again, which made me more angry then calm, but I was listening.

"What I was trying to say was I can send you back silly." She said, in which made me want to lay down, so I layed on her lap.

"So basically, I can go back and act like I didn't die. But what about this body?" I asked Daisy who was starting to stroke my head, which for some reason was making me fall asleep.

"You'll have the powers that you and the younger you have, but limited, you'll just be asleep in my test dimension. But you'll only be there for three days." She told me, which was satisfying to me. But I was unsure how three days there made one day here, oh well.

"...I'm ready to go, but what about my cousins?" I asked Daisy, which made her smile.

"They'll be fine here, don't worry though they'll get there chance someday." She told me, then her and everything else disappeared.

* * *

 **Waking up-finding family**

"Ngh, uhhh….Where am I?" I asked myself looking around the room. I was in some sort of hospital room. To my side were flowers, notes, pictures, and at my feet were my clothes (Outfit two; seen on chapter chapter 16). I decided to changed into my clothes first, after that I read the notes, it had a bunch of sad quotes and apologize for past events, although I have no clue what it's talking about. Then I remember I'm in a hospital room and what Daisy said to me. I decided it would be best If I just go and sign myself out of the hospital. I walked out of the door and pass some nurses who went to go into my room, by the time they realized I wasn't there I was already going down on the elevator. I went to the front desk so I could contact someone, but there's only one person I could trust.

"Excuse me sir." I said getting the receptions attention. "I need to sign out Michael Mattmiller in room 7-13B." I told the receptionist who looked through the computer on his disk then got a worried expression.

"Sir that patient is unconscious, but I can tell the parents you stopped by." The owner said, then he looked at the picture and back at me. I got a feeling I should probably leave.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, mate." I said in my australian accent, I decided to ignore him and head outside. Although the receptionist didn't like my decision and picked the phone and called security. As I was about to reach the door a police officer yelled "stop" and put his hand on me, I turned around and punched him in the gut pushing him back a couple feet before moving behind him and doing a backflip kick to his face causing a dent around his figure on the floor, he was coughing blood and also had a bloody face from my kick. I'm happy I have my powers, but I didn't notice until know that eaveryone was watching me and I realized that I had killed the man, but in this world people didn't explode.

"Hmmm… looks like I overdid it. Oh well time to get home!" I said casually walking out of the door. People were whispering and some even falling to thier knees or passing out, one actually peed their pants, which made me lagh my but off. Once I got outside I got curious what abilities I specifically had since they were limited.

"Burst!" I yelled surrounding me in pink. I couldn't really feel any strain. I took off my jacket, since I heard people laughing. "EX TWO!" I yelled gaining a slight muscle increase and turning a darker shade of pink. "EX 10" I yelled as I was engulfed in red light, the ground around me was shaking and my muscles increased dramatically and I was surrounded by a dark red aura with light red sparks surrounding me ferociously. Some random guy came up to me, he was pretty muscular, for a normal person.

"Hey kid, quit showing off, just because you like anime doesn't mean you can act all tough, you'll get yourself killed." The man said kneeling on his knees. I literally flicked him through a building and accidentally killed him too. Eaveryone stared at me again.

"Right, no one is as strong as me. Well better head home." I said descending to level one and flying away. Which made me wonder what people were thinking when they saw a pink teenager flying in the sky, but at the same time I don't care.

"Ahhh man. I'm starting to get hungry." I said to myself. I have been flying for about an hour, doing the math I should almost be there. I unfortunately am also losing my strength due to flying in this form for so long without senzus, then it hit me, check my pocket. Five senzus. "All Right!" I yell eating a senzu, restoring me back to full health non hungry and doubling my burst level to make my trip even shorter. When I saw my house I saw no one was home, so I landed down descending out of my burst form. It was a brown wooded neatly polished weakly two storrie house, there was a porch on the outside. I walked inside and was in my living room, which was most of my house. I looked around and noticed my dogs weren't here, two beagles. I check the calendar and apparently my mother and step-father went to florida to celebrate my aunts birthday yesterday. I shrugged it off and looked into the cabinets, little to no food, same with the fridge and freezer. Then I thought of something, is Carl here? I ask this because he's my neighbor, so if he's in here then he might also be here.

"Well I guess there's only one way to figure out." I said to myself and went next door to check. Of course, they told me Carl was in a coma, and said he'll probably die, but they don't know what I know so I suppose there's no reason to worry. I went to my house, and noticed that today was a school day, so I packed my things, since I want to see my friends. But I saw a poster on the way to school saying I was dead, that's weird because i'm perfectly alive. I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Going to school-meeting a new friend**

On my way to school I stopped by the shop where I buy manga and bought all of the missed volumes of the pokemon manga, I wanted to catch up on my reading. I also bought three boxes of honey buns since we don't have much food. On the way to school I stopped and looked around, I was in a very familiar spot, the spot I died in to be precise. I remember it like the back of my hand, it's all too familiar, I even remember where and how the blood left my body and into the sewer. I shrug off the thought and continue to head to school, since I got to be there soon.

"Well looks like someone finally decided to show up for school." Someone said to me, I turned my head, the school bully T.J and his crew. They were smiling and laughing at the sight of me and people stared at me.

"Yeah, it's really fun skipping. What you been up to?" I asked him casually, which makes some people walk away.

"Well we were just about to go beat up that new girl over there, but I guess you made a perfect timing." He said smiling and cracking his knuckles. He threw a punch in which I dodged and moved forward punching him in the gut, knocking him away about 5 feet. His crew came up towards me surrounding me, I decide to use the other younger mes power and use spirit explosion which was based off of XENOVERSE, pushing them all away making people's jaws drop. I looked over to the girl they were picking on, I know I don't want a harem but I need some new friends.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The girl was 5ft3 and had long blonde hair, she was wearing a normal white skirt with black at the bottom and a sleeveless black shirt, kinda like mine except there isn't a N on it and it's made of different material. She was wearing some black tennis shoes as well, in her hair was a panda hairclip, her silver eyes shined in the reflection of the sunlight. She took my hand, I had more than enough strength to pick her up so I had no trouble picking her up, she immediately as soon as she was on her feet hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek, this very highly surprised me as I could feel how red my face was. I got a feeling the girls are going to be peeved when I get back.

"Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed, I could see people walking away and saying things like "He's screwed" and "Well he's probably going to die soon." which made me wonder what they're talking about.

"Uhmmm… you're welcome? Im kinda confused why you did that? Who are you anyways?" I told the girl who I had latched off of me. I learned to do that while dealing with the girls after the final clip in the last chapter, i dare say breaking the fourth wall.

"Well you're suppose to love senpai! And im yukozami silly!" She said, which my first thought was 'Oh god no not this!' but then again I'm only here for three days and I might as well have someone remember me by something. But then I remembered the younger Michael's version of Neptune, Plutia… and Iris Heart, she would kill him if she figured out that this just happened.

"Uhmm.. you see about that-hey!" I yelled as She started dragging me to the front door. I wanted to tell her that this won't work since she will most likely get killed by more than just Iris Heart, Purple Heart will probably get into the mix.

"C'mon will be late for first period!" She said dragging me, I picked her up and ran to the other side of the school at top speed and dropped her when we got there. After that, we went through class with it going almost like this every class.

"Michael? When did you recover?" The teacher asked. I sighed and said a very simple yet epic sentence.

"It takes more than a man with a weapon and a coma to kill the Ultimate Life Form!" I would say a little loud and get into a seat, which yukozami would sit next to me in every class, a little weird, but I can tell she doesn't have many friends, because no one wants to hang out with her. In one class Yukozimo had to go to the nurse's office, she got hit in the face by T,J, which I came up and punched him in the face which made people who don't know me stay away. One of my friends had an interesting talk with me.

"Okay dude listen, you have to watch your back when hanging out with her." He whispered to me during class.

"What? Why, she's just a little different, that's how all of my friends are." I told him, which that included him.

"You see that's the thing, what I wanted to tell you she has a jornal on you, like from when you came to this school a couple of years ago." My friend told me, which creeped me out a little bit.

"Well… we can talk about the stalker problem, but I really don't care if she does or not, I've had to deal with worst then that, trust me." I said once again referring to my dimensional travels.

"But here's the thing, when she gets that close to people, they disappear and she doesn't care. And then when people asked she would say 'they had a reason to die, so I really don't care. So I know you're tough and stuff, but watch your back." He told me, which creeped me out. If people were disappearing I had to get to the bottom of it. And if this is hooking up with my anime logic,

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled during class running out the door. It means yandere confirmed, and there isn't a reference! I had to go and stop her from going on a killing spree. My only hope as of right now is that I can stop her. I made it to the Nurse's office, the door was locked, I looked inside through the window and the Nurse is on the floor, so I blasted the door down using KI from my younger body. The Nurse was dead, so I ran around the school, checking every room and hallway in the building. Adventually I found her, surrounded by a familiar purple and black aura with red sparks, next to her was T.J, he was dead.

"Ahhhh, crap baskets." I said cracking my knuckles and getting into a battle face, she summoned a pair of twin short swords, so I summoned my sword.

* * *

 **Battle of the yandere-Super Saiyan rage!**

"Senpai! What are you doing here!" Yukozimo asked me, I was extremely ticked off as it is but know she's freaking out.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why did you kill the people you killed!?" I yelled. She seemed to be in a mix of shock and panic, with a mix of anger.

"I did it so our relationship would work but, its obvious its not going to go well like this so...I'll have to kill you senpai!" She said as her aura got stronger, I could feel the energy increase.

"Well I'm glad you were thinkin about me! But I won't stand for this! Burst X 5!" I yelled getting a red aura around me and having my muscle mass increase. I charged up and punched her in the face pushing her back, and then going up to slash her multiple times. I ended the combo with a knee to the gut and doing two back flips. Yukozami charged at me with her twin short swords slashing me a total of 10 times then trying to elbow me in the face, but I grabbed her elbow and tripped her under her leg and then throwing her into the air. She was somehow able to fly due to the magic and stopped mid air to charge back at me.

"Let's see how you take this! **Shine Shot!** " I yelled shooting a green KI blast at Yukozami, she blocked it with her arms, dropping her swords. When she tried to grab them she got hit by three more in the body. I decided to start using my chakra reserves. I summoned a shadow clone and charged a ball of wind. I yelled **Rasengan** as I hit her with the ball of wind. It hit a rock that was in our school yard for some reason and exploded launching her through the rock.

"This isn't going by fast enough. **Burst X 10!** " I yelled, doubling my muscle size and turning dark red with red sparks. I charged at Yukozimo punching her in the face again, then slashing her about 20 times (The irony) and finished the assault by kicking her in the cheek opposite of the one i've been punching and launched her into the playgrounds school equipment.

"You know Senpai, I really admire your ability to keep me entertained!" Yukozimo said, giving me a chance to make an epic Vegeta line.

"And I, admire your ability to die!" I yelled as 6 small green orbs, one on each of my fingers and one in my palm, formed and grew until a orb of green electrical energy was made. " **Final Shine Attack!** " I yelled shooting one of Vegeta's signature attacks, I shot a green beam which exploded on contact with the yandere, I was actually starting to cry. Although I descended out of my form since I was starting to feel the strain from the KI drain and my HP drain from the form.

"Hey Michael! That's a pretty neat attack!" My friend from class yelled. I waved at him. But out of the flame a bullet shot out at amazing speeds, going through my friends skull. I stood there motionless and looked over and saw that Yukozimo was alive. Her aura was much more sparky and she became slightly more buff, so about where I am in my normal form, her power level increased.

"N-no...Y-you'll pay….you'll pay for this….I-I…." My eyes glowed red " _I'm going to send you straight to hell!_ " The oh so refreshing dark aura which appears around me when you make me to mad. It was at that moment she knew, she f*cke9 up. The aura turned into a light purple and his skin tanned a little, his hair spiked up and his eyes turned completely red, as he was going nuts. " _Let's use this new KID thing shall I?_ " I said, my whole body got a golden glow including my hair, but my eyes and aura stayed the same.

"Senpai are you okay? You don't look so good." Yukozimo said, her aura becoming a bit dim. But at the state I was in all I can do is watch. I started out by kicking her into the air, then I flew up and punched her one hundred times before elbowing her back to the ground. When I landed I flew forward while she was recovering from stagger, I put my hand infront of her face and shot a tiny red ki blast which blew her into the church across the street. Now I'm not trying to be Anti-catholic when you see these next lines, but this might get some hate. But when I landed the person leading the group didn't like me.

"How dare you demon! Posing a child and using their body! Damn demons alway blowing crap up, why can't you be like angels god damn it!" Know it wasn't me that was ticked off, it was my dark for, so I jumped in the air and did what I did on chapter 9, except it made the church and eaveryone inside die except for the yandere.

" _God damn racist religious people. That'll teach them._ " I said. Hey they were being racist towards me so what else would I do in this form. When I wasn't paying attention Yukozimo stabbed her swords into my back, I did a front flip and landed on my hands, I walked on them and kicked her in the face 21 times, and yes I hand picked that number. After that I showed her my back, my dark form gave me telekinetic abilities on whatever is touching me, so I used them to tear out the swords and break them in half. I turned my head to face her and kicked her into the air grabbing her by the foot and throwing her through a tree in the forest like Future Gohan did to Android 17 in the History Of Trunks special. I then got into the air and maid a blue ball with white sparks around it with energy. It got very big.

" _Time to die!_ _ **SHINING DEATH BALL!**_ " I yelled about to throw it. It then went into the planet and blew earth to pieces making me victorious. Or that's what would have happened if I threw it that is. I quickly gained control again before I threw it, and absorbed it. After that I landed on the ground and descended.

"Awww, is senpai done?" Yukozami. Then as if I subconsciously answered her answer my hair spiked up again, as I got an golden aura, while yelling at the top of my lungs, I transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I'm finishing it now. GOOD BYE!" I grabbed her wrist and broke it, then kneed her in the stomach Ironically making her fall to her knees. "I want you to know, I respect that you care for our relationship so much. Good bye, I hope you can be revived, but as a better person." I said. I picked her up and spun her by the arm and shot her in the air. I cupped my hands together creating a familiar blue blast.

" **Ka-Me-ha-me-HAAA!** " I yell putting all of my energy into a blue energy wave. The wave engulfed Yukozimo and completely disintegrated her, leaving no trace. I descended from my form and looked up in the sky. I remember how she looked at me before I killed her, she had just enough control to get her normal eyes back.

* * *

 **Three Days Later.**

I woke up in my bed in Planeplatton, Neptune was sleeping behind me, IF on the edge of my bed at my feet. Nepgear was sleeping on the moved table, next to Compa who was sleeping on some medicine and bandages. I'm finally back, and honestly, I don't think I want to go back home, not until the job is done.

"Hmph, so you're finally awake….slacker." Tyler said in the corner of the room smirking. I laughed a little and put my fist in the air, he did the same.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter was long. It took me three days I believe, also the whole one chapter a week thing, doesn't count anymore. My cousins left so I have a lot more time to type. But for the final part of this chapter, let's look at some power levels, this is for all people mentioned.**

* * *

Michael (Base): 150

(Burst X 1) 225

(Burst X 2) 300

(Burst X 5) 750

(Burst X 10) 1500

(Final Shine) 2350

(Dark form stage 2) 4500

(Dark super) 15000

(Super Saiyan) 7500

(Kamehameha) 9000

Tyler: 160

Neptune:95

Nepgear: 90

IF:65

Compa:50

Nathan:145

Yukozimo:2

(Possessed) 1200

(Powered up possession) 5000


	20. Four day cicle

**Hello little men, yes you are all shorter than master vegeta….. It's not that I spied on him or anything like that! Baka! (IDK WHAT TO DO THERE'S SOOOOOO MANY COLORS!)**

* * *

 **February 14th Michaels POV.**

Well, how do I put this? Well, I have messed up really badly. You see I was training all day, and this is a problem because today was valentine's day, and I didn't do anything for the girls. Well except peashy, but that was because we had extra from after training, not for valentines day. Ever Since the love potion incident they have been too close, even Neptune is being nicer to me, and we haven't had the nicest of history. Even when it comes to the couch. Plus to add on top of that the last couple of days have been sucky, to be more precise they have been very affectionate? Well let me explain, let's start with three days ago.

* * *

 **February 11th**

I woke up very surprised. I was not only on histoires floor, but I was surrounded by every female I know except for Histoire, cause that would be weird. I quickly put my pants and underwear on, ran into my cousin's room and asked to use there shower, which they let me use after telling them I need to wash and someone to talk to at the same time.

"So let me get this straight. You got raped while we were all in here playing Halo: Reach at like...five at night and we didn't hear you screaming rape?" Nathan asked me as I started washing myself with soap, luckily I didn't drop it.

"Mmmmm….Yeah that sounds about right." I told him opening the shower curtins enough to move my arm and reach the new bottle of shampoo.

"Well at least I got the highest score, I didn't think that would happen, it must have sucked." Nathan said as I washed my hair.

"Yeah I mean, first of all I'm not married, which is a requirement I wanted and could easily fix. Second of all I got rapped by four people at the same time, and it was In Histoires room, which I'm honestly hopping she didn't see us all sleeping, that'll be an embarrassing story." I told Nathan, Tyler opened the door a little so he can talk to me.

"I know it isn't my business where you place your stuff, but how the heck do you have sexuall activities with four different people?" Tyler asked me.

"Well first of all it was rape. Second thing you need to know is that I don't know, my face was always i-" Looks at peashy playing the COD version of this universe. "I was always in someone's places the whole time, plus the dark room, I could not see a freaking thing."

"Well we better go Nathan, I can hear the girls waking up so we'll guard the door." I head Tyler say as Nathan pushes Peashy out the door and locks it. I simply finished washing and got dressed, I made sure not to go anywhere alone. When I got out I could see Nepgear on her N-Gear, Neptune was eating pudding, IF was probably on something like N-Mail or Twitter, and Compa was in the kitchen. I had Nathan and Tyler make distractions as I snuck into my room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, the difference being nothing there the exact same but a clean version. Once I left my room eaveryone looked at me as I walked past them to the washing room where the girls old clothes were washing, I put my clothes in there and went towards the stairs.

"Uhhh, hey M-" Nepgear was trying today before I slammed the door behind me. I stopped for a second too think about it, but I was too emotional at the moment. It was a mix of Anger for raping me, sadness for them practically being forced to, and disappointment for what my reaction was towards them. But I simply shrugged it off and jumped down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Michael." Bob said to me, I waved my hand and- WAIT A SECOND!

"BOB! You're actually making a second appearance! The last time I saw you was… Chapter 7? Anyways I have to go." I said to Bob, who I did not expect to see.

"I'm going to take a guess and say between now and yesterday some rated-M harem type of thing happened and you're down because you're having a mix of emotions which are very confusing?" Bob asked me. I was very surprised, I didn't expect an un-plot important character know what's going on.

"How did you-"

"It's not important how I knew, it's only important that I did. Ice Cream? I'll buy." He told me. And from that moment to the rest of the day (Until 8:00 that was since I wanted to be home before the gay hobos came out to rape me, or atleast that's what Tyler said and I'm not going to take that chance.). When I got back eaveryone was asleep on the living room floor, there was a bunch of papers on how they were going to make up the fact that they raped me. On the counter was a cake with the words "SURPRISE MICHAEL" on the top. It brought me some flash backs on some of my birthdays in my universe. I put eaveryone in there respective beds, except for peashy.

* * *

 **February 12th**

I woke up in my bed, I wasn't alone in my bed, but there was an exception. Peashy had to borrow my room since hers was such a mess I couldn't get inside without making a lot of noise. We slept with the long way to our sides. I had pieces of plastic on the front and back of my bed so I didn't need to worry about her falling off. Usually I'm grabby in my sleep, so I bought a hug pillow last night so I wouldn't be choking Peashy to death, and no it was an anime hug pillow. It was black and white. I got up and into the shower out of my pajamas, surprisingly no one was awake when I got up, so I made it seem like I was never there and literally leave no trace that I was here. I left the building using the elevator, not many people in the whole building were here so I assume no one gets up eight in the morning. The first thing I did was go over to the guild and looked for a quest. Turns out there was a mapping quest on the new 8-bit wastelands and what kind of monsters where there, I kinda felt bad since I was the one to make the wasteland in the first place, but oh well, the pay is one million credits, or one hundred thousand dollars in my universe.

"Excuse me miss, may I take this quest?" I asked the reception, giving her the paper. I gave her my name and basic information.

"Sir I must advise you don't go, you're very under the level recommended." The lady told me, the recommended level was 75 since no one knows what kind of monsters are there. I declined her recommendation and headed off to the desert, who knows I might get some good training done. But by the time I got near the wasteland the sun was setting and I was already pretty tired, so I decided to get into my inventory and get out a tent I keep with me almost everywhere, and went to sleep.

While I was sleeping I heard a noise, I got out of my tent and to see a werewolf, or something like that. It was wearing short pants and had rags around its arms, it also had some shoes on. I zipped my tent and looked to see it was standing in front of the fire, it saw me and growled. I got out my sword and stopped a weak kick it threw at me. I could see bite and claw marks all over his body, meaning he's already weak. I easily slashed the beast in half, making it explode into pixels and me gaining EXP. I then decided to go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was probably going to be tiring.

* * *

 **February 13th**

I woke up, just like I did the last two days instead of being on a bed, I was on a sleeping bag. I checked the time on my phone and got up and put everything in my bag, and i'm not going to explain how I did that. I jumped to the top of a rock, the wastelands were a mile possibly one and a half miles away. So I decided to start walking. When I got there the first thing I noticed was the immediate change in temperature, to me the forest was a tad-bit nippy. It felt great here in the wastelands, but it was a little hot so I took off my jacket. I took out my map, and started to map. I was about to jump, when I heard an explosion not far from here.

"What was that?" I asked myself. I went burst x one and flew over where the explosion was, I saw a bunch of bodies exploding into pixels, I went to the one who was moving the most. "Sir what happened? Who did this?" I asked him. He pointed towards a cliff as he and the last of the survivors explode. I look up and saw a blue energy blast, I jumped back and barely dodged the attack. Up on the cliff was a person who flew down in front of me. He wore a black mask with sunglasses and a cloak.

"..." The man stood there completely silent. It was for some reason ticking me off.

"Are you the one who did this?" I asked in a angry tone. He responded by putting his hand up and shooting a blue energy blast which I back flipped in place dodging the attack literally by the edge of my hair. When I landed on my feet I got into a fighting position.

"Fine if that's the way it's going to be then I have no choice but to fight!" I charged him throwing a punch, which I completely missed, and got kneed in the stomach. After I caught my breath a charged at him throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, all which missed. He punched me in the face pushing me back and making a crater land on the ground as I fell back. I jumped back up on my feet, this diffenently wasn't working. I really wished I would have had Nathan teach me how to sense energy.

" **Burst X 5!** " I yelled transforming, I turned a maroon instead of red, meaning I can ascend farther than I could normally. I charged at the cloaked man once again with my fist, I was also once again missing every attack I threw at him, except for one towards his face which he moved away with his hand. " **Burst X 10"** I yelled, it was a little lighter than before but still a dark shade of red. I ran up and started throwing punches, kicks, and started using my sword. All of my hits he blocked, but of course some missed. He kicked me in the gut and punched me in the face knocking me away again, but this time I landed on my feet.

"...I'll give you five more hits, after that you're through." He told me. I don't think I can win, but at the same time I've been equalling the playing field. I clinched my fist as my muscles started to strain and my aura started getting bigger and more sparky while turning darker, I yelled " **BURST X 13!** " And turned to my dark red and red sparked stage, with my muscles now three times they normally are. I first jumped into the air and flew down as fast as I can landing my sword on his head as hard as I could, this did nothing. I then jumped back and charged my **Dragon Fist,** although it's different than last time, a flame aura goes around me and then onto my fist, I punched him in the face and the flames exploded putting the impact towards his face. This also did nothing. After that I used my **Starlight Slash** , which also didn't phase or hurt him. After that I got seriously peeved.

" **240 hit combo!** " I yelled. I punched him and kicked him fifty times each and then slashed him 99 times before finishing the attack by putting all of my burst energy into a short energy burst, I saw one slash mark on his face, that was it. I then basically said F*ck it and hit him with my rasengan, it surrounded him, but it didn't move. It actually exploded after three seconds pushing me back, his clothes weren't even ruffled.

"Time's up…" He said before punching me in the face so hard I was knocked out of my burst and nearly knocked unconscious. But before he did anything else he gave me a map, I could see the name "8-bit wastelands" then I heard Tyler yelling "Burning attack!" and heard it explode. After that I saw Compa and IF lifting me up before passing out.

* * *

 **January 14th**

I was in a gray city, by that I mean everything is gray. The sky, the rain, the puddles, the sun was a bit more black than gray in my opinion. I looked around the only thing I saw besides a destroyed city was a person, his jacket was similar to my old one except purple and black with blood stains, his pants were pretty cut up, his hair was spiky and he had a purple version of my sword in his hand, which should be impossible. He looked at me with completely blank eyes, but he has my face, he was actually pretty tanned.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked the man on guard. He gave me an evil smile.

" _DEATH!_ " He yelled before kicking me away. I grabbed onto the ground to slow me down but he kicked me in the air then punched me to the ground.

" **Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!** " I summoned my shadow clone army of forty. He summoned a shadow clone army of one-hundred and twenty. The all put a hand in front of them as a red energy blast was built. They all yelled at the same time,

" _ **DEATH BALL**_ _!"_ All I saw was red as I was disintegrated and fell down a hole of darkness.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I woke up screaming, panting and gasping for air. I had sweat all over my head and was very warm, but I had pain push me back down to something soft. "Man that was scary… When did I get this soft pillow, it's so soft." I asked myself.

"You got it three days ago, lucky you huh? Getting a soft and beautiful pillow." I heard a familiar voice I opened my eyes despite my pain, and saw Purple Heart face, I then turned my head and saw her knee caps, Then looked the other way slightly to see her tits, then look lower and saw her stomach. I turned red and tried to get up, but the pain in my body said otherwise. "Relax, you're still recovering after all." She said, she touched my head which made me jump a little and tense, she also jumped, and then I fell back and became completely numb as she stroked my hair some more.

"Oh god you found one of his only weaknesses, head rubs. We still haven't found out why he loses his power when that happens." I heard Nathan said from the corner of my room, I gave him the bird and relaxed before remembering something.

"Nathan…. Go get one of my senzus… they should be in my closet…" I told Nathan, he gave me a bean and I jumped up, despite how muchs I didn't want to. Purple Heart seemed to pout a little bit before turning back to her normal form.

"So, what'cha eat a bean instead of recovering normally?" Neptune asked me.

"Simple, we need to train." I told Neptune, who seemed to sigh, then the T.V turned on. It was the Dengekiko news.

"Dengekiko here with some shocking news, the robots that attacked plane platoon have became guards in lastation! Noire says that she has everything under control and the CPU candidate agrees. I guess even pros need a break everyone in a while huh?" Dengekiko said, she was about to say more before I turned off the T.V.. Eaveryone looked at me as I was shaking, apparently my eyes were even turning red.

"KAMI F**KING D**N IT! WHY THE F**K DOES A DIFFERENT F**KING NATION HAVE THOSE STUPID ROBOTS! I SWEAR TO GOD IF I GET THE CHANCE I'M GOING TO BLOW THAT HOLE MOTHER F**KING NATION TO ONE MILLION-NO ONE BILLION KAMI D**N SPECIES!" I yelled very loudly. I then took some deep breaths and calmed down. "Excuse me for my language. Anyways we need to go train, Tyler, Nathan, let's go!" I said as the three of us ran out the door.

"Wait mike but it's-" Compa tried saying before we jumped down the stairs and flew towards the wastelands. We made it back to the bacillicom after a whole day's worth of training. Nathan and Tyler went in normally without problems. Me on the other hand, saw the girls as they blocked my path, except for IF and Peashy who was sitting on the back of the couch on her phone and Peashy who was watching cartoons.

"Uhmmm…. Is something wrong?" I asked the girls.

"Why! Why were you training all day!" Neptune asked hitting me like a freaking Tsundere off of an anime or a little child.

"Yeah Mike, do you not know what today was?!" Compa asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Im sure you could have done what you did today tomorrow! But I understand you must also stay in shape, but that's no excuse!" Nepgear said to me, which surprised me the most. I looked at Nathan and Tyler who closed their door and locked it. I looked at IF, who was laughing in her sleeves.

"Ummm… did I miss something? What did I do? You know what hold that thought." I told them. I walked over too Peashy who looked up at me. "Here Peashy, for some reason we had a bunch of chocolate given to us for free and we had left over, here you go!" I said giving Peashy a bag of candy.

"Really Michael! Thanks!" I nodded and walked back to the girls, who was now red, but not blushing.

"What the heck Michael/Mike!" They all yelled. I then looked over at IF who was also a little red.

"Michael, you do know that today was valentine's day right?" IF asked me. It took me a moment to process why that mattered, then I pieced it together and I grew a blank expression.

"Ooops, i'm sorry guys...errr girls! If I would have realized that I would have gotten you guys something!" I told the girls, who all had a blank expression, except for Peashy who had to go the bathroom after eating all of the candy.

"You're going down the Peashy route! Quick we must even the score!" Neptune yelled going HDD "Get over here!" She yelled pulling me into a kiss. "Now c'mon it's time for bed!" She said dragging me to bed.

"Wait a second! You can't do this!" I tried yelling, but she wouldn't listen. The struggling was just making me tired so I just gave up.

"Hey no fair! Be nice Nep-Nep" Compa yelled chasing after Purple Heart.

"Compa that's a bad Idea!" Nepgear yelled chasing after Compa.

"Gear wait! Tyler please get Peashy too bed! What am I getting myself into…" IF said chasing after gear. While this moment sucked really bad and did have too unfortunately share a bed with four women again, I didn't get raped! So in the end it was...okay. Unfortunately they threw off my hug pillow so I'll probably grab something in my sleep.

* * *

 **ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND BYE!**


	21. The Nightmare returns-new power

**NO SPOILERS WILL BE TOLD IN THIS SECTION SO THERE'S KINDA NO POINT IN DOING THIS!**

* * *

 **?**

I opened my eyes and looked around the area; I was once again in the gray, dead and city that I was in when I passed out. I looked around and once again saw the person who killed me last time, although this time his back was turned when I got there. He turned his head towards me and gave the same kill joy smile.

" _So you're back for more! He-he-he… Prepare for death."_ He said to me getting into a battle phase.

"I don't know who you are but you can't win. **BURST X 5!** " I said getting a pink color around my aura. I charged at him and threw my fist, which hit him directly in the face, yet he didn't even move back a centimeter. Okay that's a lie, he moved .1 centimeters. He smiled and punched me in the face knocking me out of Burst X 5 and injuring me. " **BURST X 15!** " I yelled tripling my strength from Burst X 5 and giving me a dark red aura with red sparks. I once again charged at him, but this time I hit him with my dragon fist which did no damage. He once again let me get another hit, which I hit a rasengan, which once again did nothing. He kicked me in my stomach completely draining your stamina then punched me back to my base form nearly passing me out. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

" _What were you saying?_ " The person asked me, it was a bit difficult to see but he looked like me, without the very tanned skin and empty white pupiless eyes. I raised my hand as if I was in school. " _Uhmm...yes?_ " I think he was a bit confused.

"Wh-wh-who are y-you...y-you loo-look like m-m-me…" I asked. He chuckled a little bit and said the unexpected.

" _I'm you...well not exactly, but close enough."_ He told me. I was very confused, how could he be me? He then summoned a red energy ball. " _Now let's take control of this pathetic body!_ " With that everything turned red and I woke up in a lot of pain.

* * *

 **February 15th, Michaels pov**

"AHHHH!" I yelled rolling of my bead holding my head screaming.

"Mikey!? Whats wrong? Do you have a headache?" Neptune asked, cause the b*tch made me sleep with all of the girls. Which, not going to lie, wasn't nearly as bad as last time since they had their clothes on and I got to snuggle with my hug pillow while I was awake.

"Uhhh, mike do you need a check up?" Compa asked me. I started hearing voices in my head to summon my sword and kill eaveryone in the room.

"G-G-GET OUT!" I yelled with as loud as I can. The girls looked at me kinda weird wondering if I was insane. The voice started laughing. "I SAID TO GET THE F*CK OUT!" I said clutching my head hitting a lamp in my room against the door.

" _What's wrong Michael, can't take the pressure?"_ The voice asked me.

"Oh my goodness, Michael i'm sorry if we-" Nepgear was about to say something, but the voice in my head was making me pull a trunks (GT)

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" I jumped into the air and started raising my power to my limits of my burst, yelling at the top of my lungs and shaking everything. "AHHHHHHH!" I kept yelling, I really didn't know what else to do.

"Whoah, Mike what's wrong!?" IF asked. Although through my screaming added with Nathan and Tyler busting down the door and and asking the same freaking question I couldn't answer. Adventually the red of my aura (except for the sparks) turned to black and I landed on my hands and knees bashing my head on the floor.

"Michael snap out of it!" Tyler yelled. Nathan went Super Saiyan and charged at me, but was easily knocked back by my increasing power.

* * *

I was in a dark void connected to chains. I was in Burst X 17 surpassing my limits and tugging as hard as I could, and yet I was getting no progress at all, I was only wearing myself down. I debursted and fell the floor and gave up.

" **Giving up already?** " I heard a different voice say. I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes look me down.

"Well I wish I could not, but I'm outta juice and he's too strong." I told the voice who 'Hmmm' Ed.

" **How about I give you some of my power?"** The voice said wrapping a white tail around me and me and getting surrounded by a white aura.

"W-What is this? It's a ten base multiplier, but it isn't draining any HP or SP from me. And my heals are healing?! What are you-?" I asked the voice. He laughed, or I think it's a guy from the tone of voice.

" **Well this seal is too powerful for know, but if you ever need my power, just tell me. My name is Ko-"**

"Kurt!"

" **No it's Ko-"**

"KURT! Okay Kurt I would love to talk but I gotta stop myself from killing eaveryone, BYE!" I yell before everything turned white. I wondered many things, but I was mostly wondering how I'm going to test this power.

* * *

I had my head and hands down, starting to go further into my dark form. I had knocked everyone away since they charged at me. They all got up even though the pain in the head, thinking of a way to free me. Then to their surprise I grabbed my head and started screaming again, but the aura was dying down. Out of me came w white aura completely pushing away any trace of the black aura. I looked up smirked and opened my cyan colored eyes, my clothes and hair seemed to have a glow to it when I was in this state. I didn't even have my aura activated.

"I decided that's now over. Sorry about that." I told them. There faces was a mix of 'wtf just happened' and 'why is his appearance look different'.

"Uhhhh… Mikey, you care to explain what just happened." I gave a smirk before looking back at her. I walked up to her and held out my hand, she turned a very slight pink and took it, when she did I threw her up in the air and grabbed her with both arms. "Whoah, that was fun!" she said before saying,

"What just happened; is that I just became three hundred percent pure, unadulterated, Bada**." Eaveryone looked at em like I was a Super Saiyan blue 5. Except for Tyler, he looked a bit p*seed off. "Okay who wants to be thrown up next?" I asked. Both Compa and peashy volunteered and I did it too them, two times for peashy just because she's small. I saw IT was in kinda just standing there, a little red actually. "IF….do you want to try it too?" I asked IF.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm good mike." IF said snapping back into attention. I did it to Nepgear without her prescription and adventually I just grabbed IF. But when I did I thought of something. "Ummm, mike what are you doing…?" IF asked me, I was looking at her in the eyes thinking while she was starting to turn pink.

"I have an Idea, so you're more on par with us, but if you move without me telling you you're going to get hurt, okay?" I told her. She turned back to normal and looked at me seriously. I let go of her and grabbed her right hand with my left while my right hand had a flame on it spreading thin across my hand. I pulled her unexpectedly close to me and held her tight, I put my right hand on her left shoulder, which expanded onto her back and creating the japanese (Or that is if I remember my lore) symbol for fire, or the move fire blast off of pokemon. I separated by finally throwing her into the air in which she grabbed me around my neck since she didn't expect the fall and was already super embarrassed. I grabbed her so she wasn't falling down and started rubbing her back. "There, there, Iffy, I got you, I wasn't going to let you fall." I told her, then she got red again.

"Hey not fair! The Michael Iffy bar is getting so many points right now! Peashy launched me up there!" Neptune said, Peashy somehow launched Neptune on my back. "C'mon sis this is fun!"

"Hey, be nice Nep-Nep, you're not being fair either!" Compa said jumping on top of me.

"Okay i'll hop up there, like a bunny!" Nepgear jumped up on top of me.

"Girls you should probably get off of him before he-" Histoire was trying to save me, but she was too late since that's when I fell, I landed in the worst/best position ever by the way. My head was on Compas breast, which were soft by the way; Nepgear's face was in my face kinda laying on me kinda not, which her breath smelt fine so i didn't really care; Iffy's bottom halves was near my important areas, which really bothered me a lot, especially since I don't know if she wearing panties under her black skin suit type of thing; and Nep's face was near those same parts, which is even worse because she can make her lovey dovey go from 1-100 real quick.

"Oh son of a bi-... you know what, even Bada**'es have to fail sometimes." I said. And with that we got up, all red and we started packing our stuff for are possibly long trip.

* * *

 **And with that we end the chapter, I must say that this chapter was especially well, I think I'll end this chapter.**

Neptune: HOLD THE NEPPING PHONE! We need to check levels and lili ranks and that scouter thing which Nathan keeps breaking it for something being over 9000 or something like that!

 **Wait how did you-...you know just because you're right I'll let you off the hook this time.**

* * *

Michael: Lv 45

Lili rank; Neptune 5; Nepgear 6; Kompa 6; IF 6; Peashy 5; Tyler 10; Nathan 10.

Power level: 211

(Burst 5)-1'055

(Burst 15) 3'165

(New BA form) 2'110

Nathan: Lv 43

Lili rank; Neptune 4; Nepgear 3; Compa 5; IF 4; Peashy 3; Tyler 10

Power Level: 200

(Super): 20000

Tyler: Lv 44

Lili rank; Neptune 2; Nepgear 3; Compa 3; IF 2; Peashy 2

Power level: 207

(Flaming Super) 2'007

Neptune: Lv 40

Lili rank; Nepgear 10; Compa 10; IF 10; Peashy 9;

Power level: 160

(HDD) 800

Nepgear: Lv 40

Lili rank; Compa 10; IF 10; Peashy 9;

Power Level: 155

(HDD) 775

IF: Lv 36

Lili rank; Compa 10; Peashy 5.

Power level:120

Peashy: Lv 31

Lili rank; Compa 8

Power Level:90

(HDD) 450

Compa: Lv 37

Power level: 105…. She's not a fighter, she's a nurse, what did you expect?

* * *

 **Okay Nepsy, now can I go to sleep it's almost four in the morning.**

Neptune: Nope there's one more thing.

Nathan: JOHN CE-

Tyler: NO, NO MORE OF THAT MEME, NOT MORE!


	22. TEACH ME HITY! Without Michael

**Hello and welcome back to another, "Hyperdimension Mike Tuneia, Michael is a bada**" as Michael would dub it. Although unfortunately for him it's actually called "Hyperdimensia Neptunia: Dimensional Link". But enough of this saiyan trash, let's get to the anime waifu store. Note: Nathan as super saiyan (fake may I mind you) is only around 2 thousand not 20.**

* * *

After separating are slides from falling, Histoire got in the middle of all of us to give us a little speech/announcement she wanted to say.

"Okay guys, I have some information to give you." Histoire said. We all looked at her with the exception of me getting my jacket on and helping IF with hers. "As you noticed are shares are at the lowest with eleven percent while all of the other nations are equal. During our meeting, we the oracles of the nations, the other nations also decided to completely lock us out from the other three. I'm afraid I might not be able to get them to change their minds." Histoire said to us. It seemed the girls were in a mix of multiple emotions, although me and my cousins are not aware of this world's conflicts.

"Well has this happened before, or does this happen often and we need to go on some sort of crazy long pain in the but trip to save the world?" I asked. Histoire sighed. I got a feeling I asked the wrong question.

"Well the only other times this happened was during the console wars. And that was years ago, last time this did happen though Neptune went around and brought the nations together, but if we leave we'll lose shares too quickly." Histoire told us. I kinda felt bad, since I brought down the mood. "But I decided you guys can have the day off though. You guys have been working very hard surprisingly." Histoire said with a slight grin.

"Well it's not hard. All you have to do is tell Nep over there that you'll eat her pudding and shell do anything." Tyler said. "Hey Neptune?" Tyler asked.

"Yo. What's up Ty'?" Neptune asked by response.

"Michael said in his sleep that if you don't share you're a cup of pudding he will give Peashy more attention." Tyler said lying, which made a vain pop up on my head.

"I did not you liar!" I yelled. But Neptune was already freaking out really badly. That and I sometimes, very rarely, talk in my sleep.

"Oh no! Those are both bad things! Mine!" Neptune pushed me to my bed and ran into the kitchen to get pudding. I had to be fed as she wouldn't let me do other wise. Histoire and the others gave a little laugh except for Tyler, he just grinned.

"*Clears through* Boys once Michaels finished… training, could you meet me in the main lobby, just the three of you?" Histoire asked us. Tyler and Nathan nodded and I just said 'mmm hmmm' since my mouth was full of pudding. For some reason it was pizza flavored, and warm, it wasn't the best thing ever but not the worse. When I got done "Training" we went to the main lobby like we were told. When we got there Histoire was patiently waiting.

"Hey Hist's, what did you need?" Nathan asked her. Histoire snapped back to attention facing us. Although I'm surprised she wanted to see just us.

"Hello again Nathan. So I called you here because I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you. I figured that it would be easier to answer and do what I ask." She told us. I was slightly confused what she meant by 'do' what she asked.

"Okay first I must confirm, you have said you guys are from a different hyperdimension?" She asked us. Tyler and Nathan looked at me, since believe it or not when it comes to science I can be a pretty big nerd.

"No. We come from a completely different multiverse, we wouldn't have these abilities if we did." I said answering her question. She nodded.

"In your dimension you were all killed, and when you got here you all became older?" She asked. I had to answer all the questions.

"Yes. While we were tougher than the average child we stood no chance against the person who killed us. We aged by five years, so in our dimension were all about teenagers before. But my friend carl also came here, he was the guy I was fighting." I said.

"Okay, how did you revive yourselves and age?" Histoire asked. Both Tyler and Nathan were thinking hard, there faces were turning red on how hard they were thinking. I cleared my throat which snapped them back to attention.

"Well to answer that question I would need up to half-an-hour. I'll be back as soon as I can though." I said running out of the bacillicom. Then I came back. "Could you give these to Gear real quick? Thanks." I ran for about two minutes before realizing I can fly and flew a little outside of Planeplattoon. "Daisy! Daisy I need to talk to you!" I yelled. No response. I started to thinking about how to get her here and then I thought about it. It was quite obvious how to attract her.

"Hey Daisy! I was hoping we could have some fun today instead of some time in the future, you know so you don't have to hold the suspense!" I yelled. There was a light behind me and out of nowhere Daisy jumped out and tackled me, her long blue hair kinda like a blanket and her boobs in my face, also did I mention she was wearing a school uniform again?

"I knew you would want to before I made you! Oh boy the lovely time me and you will have, don't worry you can just stay at my place~!" She said before I gave a little SP push to get her off of me. I looked at her with a very serious look, one I rarely give.

"Listen Daisy. Normally I would have no problem you wanting to act like this but now isn't the time. I need to know, can I tell people about you?" I asked. She asked what I meant and I explained the situation and my time limit.

"I see… We'll I just copied and pasted this world basically soooo…. No you can't; but since you were revived you can tell them the god of life and death saved you!" She said to me, which made me think.

"Wait a second… I thought you were the goddess of love and death?" I asked her. She nodded and explained. "Oh now I get it... We'll I got to go, C'ya!" Before I could get away a blue non transparent wall appeared. I looked behind me to see Daisy in her bra and panties, they were blue with red flowers Ironically, and on a bed that was conveniently spawned.

"Now why was I hear again?" She asked me. I sighed and looked at my watch which magically appeared. Twenty minutes, I sighed.

"I got to get back there in twenty minutes." I told Daisy

"Fifteen." She replied

"Ten." I countered.

"One twenty." Daisy said.

"Wait a second you just made it much larger than you said originally." I noted.

"Fifteen or one twenty your choice." She said putting a smile only a women like her would make. I sighed and took off my jacket.

"Fifteen." I said setting an alarm. I took off my clothes as she took off her clothes, did I mention her tits grew like two sizes when she took off her bra, it went from double D into E, maybe double. I got into the bed and-

" **DUE TO SEXUAL REASONS WE CAN'T SHOW YOU THIS SCENE! I-KURT WILL SHOW YOU THIS REALLY BAD LYRICS MICHAEL MADE VERY QUICKLY UNDER THE PRESSURE!"** Says kurt.

* * *

 **Without Michael, A Without Me parody. made by Michael,**

"President obama. Real name no gimmicks"- WHOH, WHOH, WHOH HOLD THE PHONE!

Two CPU Candidates go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside

Two CPU Candidates go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside

Guess who's back, back again

Michael's back, tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back?

Guess who's back, _guess who's back_?

 **Guess who's back** , guess who's back?

Guess who's back, In gamindustri

I've destroyed a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Michael no more

They want Specter, I'm chopped liver

Well if you want Specter, then this is what I'll give ya

A little bit of Rasengan mixed with some Death

Some swords that'll jump start my kill count slower

Then get sensed when I get Impaled by carl

By the doctor when I'm not cooperating

When I'm stabbin at carl while he's blocking "Hey"

You waited this long so stop debating

'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating

I know you got a job Histy

But Neptunes pudding problem isn't kidding

So the F-F-.N won't let me be or let me be me so let me see

They tried to shoot me down at 8-bit forest

But eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

So come on and fight, face on the light

Forget that, blood on your lips and some on your tits

And get ready 'cause this crap is about to get legendary

I just met a sadist, "Screw you, Iris!"

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody don't die on me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

I said, this looks like a job for me

So everybody don't die on me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

Little perverted doggoos feeling perverted

Embarrassed, the players still kill to dragons

They start feeling like Michael on Neptune's bad day

'Til someone comes along on a weekend and yells "Lesbian"

A visionary, vision is scary,

Could start a killing spree, polluting' the water the smell of blood

So let me just dodge and weave

In the fact that I got everyone having me kissing their ass

And it's a disaster such a catastrophe

For you to see so damn much of my sword you ask for death

Well I'm back, na na-na na na na na-na na na kshh

Fix your attitude, chin up and then I'm gonna enter dark mode

Under your skin like a splinter

The center of attention back for the win

I'm interesting, the main character since chapter one

Infesting in your battles like i'm on the phone

"Testing main characters please"

Don't feel the tension soon as someone mentions me

Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free

A badass, who died, you died for me?

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody don't die on me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

I said, this looks like a job for me

So everybody don't die on me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked

A-tisket a-taskit,

I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this crap and that crap

Michael Jackson, you can get your ass kicked

Worse than them shape shifting bastards

And Carl, you can get stomped by Obama

You 18 year old asian ass hole, come at me bro

You don't know me, you're too stupid, let it go it's over,

Nobody watches spyro.

Now let's go, just give me the signal

I'll be there with a whole list full of new attacks

I've been the main character, awesome with a sword

Ever since death turned herself into a gift

But sometimes this stuff just seems

Everybody only wants to kill me

So this must mean I'm killjoying

But it's not me, i'm the main character

Though I'm not the first bad ass in gamindustri

I am the best thing since rebirth 3

To do parody music so selfishly

And yet I still don't get money

"Hey" there's a concept that sucks

Over 9000 other neptunia writers emerge

But no matter how many try to be me

People will get their ass kicked without me

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody don't die on me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

I said, this looks like a job for me

So everybody just follow me

'Cause we need a little controversy

'Cause eaveryone gets their ass kicked without me

Ha ha ha ha ah, lol lol lol lol,

Troll, lol, lol ,lol, bruh bruh bruh,

Boom, boom, boom, boom, bang bang bang bang,

Swords!

* * *

After more or less being raped (Depends how you look at it) I rushed back towards the bacillicom. I could sense Tyler's energy go to its highest point, but I didn't sense anything else so I presumed Histoire was finishing up. I landed and rushed inside to answer Histoires question.

"To answer your question…. The god of life and death resurrected us." I told Histoire who finished out a booklet.

"Thank you. Now the reason I asked these questions is to see if you guys can see what's going on in Lastation and fix it. With those robots there and how Neptune and Nepgear got corrupted here, I figure that the others CPU got corrupted by some one making the robots. But on thier own Neptune and the others would lose, so now that I know you guys can help take care of it we leave tomorrow. So pack your things!" Histoire said walking away. I was a little shocked that the other nations were going through this, but at the same time I thought It was pretty neat. The rest of the day was normal until bed time, where once again Peasy had to borrow my room, which I then told the rest of the girls to sleep in their rooms, but because of what we watched on the T.V she stayed really close; so I said what the heck and we snuggled with each other all night, I got a feeling someone's loli senses are going off. Probably lost pause, he's probably posted some youtube video on lolis or something like that.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT THE CHAPTER IS OVER! I actually did make that, for Michael of course since he isn't the mighty author. But I got nothing to say, let me just show you updates for the characters.**

* * *

 **MICHAEL'S LILI RANK UPDATE:**

 **Michael→Peashy; 6**

 **Michael→Neptune; 6**


	23. She is not going POKEMON REFRECNES

"*Yawn*... Wake up Peashy...Peashy?" I looked around and peashy was nowhere in sight. I jumped out of bed (Literally) and looked around the room for any signs of her, none. I walked around the houses, there weren't signs of anyone actually. Its like only the stuff that concerns me, no sign of the others. I then heard a groan and a flower pot, or something like that, break. I looked over to the very dark hall way that led to the stairs. I saw a hand, a bloody hand, come into the light. As the figure became more clear I realized it was Nathan, but one of his arms were missing and some flesh was showing on his left cheek, he was also very bloody. I gasped and started shaking in shock.

"M-Michael...how could you….you bastard…" Nathan coughed up blood. "Y-you damn… just why.." Nathan asked summoning one of his knife paws, but the other one fell on the floor since Nathan only had one hand.

"W-what are you talking about… what happened to you? Who did this I-Will make them p-p-pay!" I said still traumatized. Nathan got an angry look on his face.

"T-then w-why d-i-d-don't y-you r-roll o-over a-and d-d-die!" Nathan tried punching but he stopped half way. He looked down slowly, and so did I. We both raised our heads slowly. "F-fuck….y-you.." Then I intentionally raised my hand, and shot an enormous red energy beam which disintegrated Nathan. I gained control of my body again and looked at my hands, the blood from my sword slipped onto my hands, which my hands were now covered in blood. I heard an all too familiar laugh, but I was to shocked too really care.

" _Heh, heh, heh, heh, hah…"_ I heard him whisper in my ears. He got so close I could feel chills going down my back. " _It was you Michael… all you, I did nothing, now do you get it, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ " I heard him say with background laughter.

"N-no...Noooo. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I started yelling as the sun was blocked in a solar eclipse and the planet burned to ashes."

* * *

I woke up gasping for Air. I didn't move though, it was because of the fact I was partially terrified and the fact that Peashy was holding my shirt cuddling up to me. I smiled nervously and wiped off my head. I quickly picked up Peashy without waking her up, and detached her from my shirt, putting her on my bed and tucking her in, I put my hug pillow in replacement so she wouldn't notice. I then noticed my shirt was a bit wet, probably from her drooling, I did that when I was a kid after all as well. I went out in the main room shirtless and went into a room in the back, marked 'Nepgear's work place' and looked inside. The project's I told Histoire to give Nepgear wasn't done, but oh well.

"Morning Michael." I heard Tyler say from behind me. I looked back at him, and he looked at my stomach. "Whoa, when did you get that." I looked down at my mark Daisy gave me, and I was shocked, instead of being five circles perfectly balanced around the sun object there were only two, and the sun object was also kind of empty as some of the black ink disappeared.

"Uhmmm...Well, it's a long story. You still got those sturdy clothes I gave you?" I asked Tyler, who nodded. "Well go put those on and tell Nathan to put his on, we're leaving today and we don't know what we'll run into." Tyler nodded understanding and headed into his and Nathan's room, not only do I have a feeling we're going to have to fight some robots, but I got a feeling we'll find Carl sooner or later. We got dress, but Tyler and Nathan now had new clothes. Nathan was wearing one of those GI gohan and piccolo wore with the cape, except without the shoes and turban, instead he had some black, green and silver shoes. Tyler had a look simular to mine. He had a blue sleeveless shirt with a short sleeved leather black leather jacket that had two pockets on it, the pockets were closed by golden buttons. His pants were normal blue pants and his shoes were black, blue and cyan.

"Well we're all here except peashy, let's go get her up and we can go see Lonely Heart and progress in the story!" Neptune said walking towards my room. I quickly grabbed her shoulder and nodded my head.

"I don't think that's a good Idea Neps." I told Neptune. Eaveryone had a question mark literally right above their heads.

"Huh? Why not Mike?" Neptune asked. I closed my eyes and sighed, I wasn't quite sure why, but I could think of a couple reasons.

"Well, for starters she just a kid. While she may be a CPU and a fighter above average fighters, I would feel bad bringing a kid into an unnecessary battle. We don't know what we're dealing with after all. And then another thing is that If Planepplatton gets attacked she can help hold the line until we get back." I told Neptune and eaveryone else.

"Well he has a point Neptune." IF stated. Neptune looked back at the room for a second, and then back at me.

"Well she's been on a adventure with us before. So I protest!" Neptune said continuing down the door. Eaveryone got chills down their spines except for Neps as my bangs covered my eyes and I got a FRIENDLY smile.

" _Maybe I didn't make myself clear."_ I said before moving faster than anyone could blink in front of the door. " _She IS NOT going. Do you understand?_ " I ask with my aura intensive.

"Uhmm...Nep-Nep I think it Might be a good Idea too listen to Michael on this one… he seems like he really knows what he's talking about." Compa told Neptune with her eyes widened. 0_0 (I don't know that's as close as I can think of that I can put on a keyboard.)

"Yeah Neptune, I agree with Compa." Nepgear said also slightly terrified. At this point I think eaveryone in game industry was feeling me.

"Yeah, okay you're right Mike, we should leave P-KO here. That way she doesn't get hurt!" Neptune almost yelled terrified. I lost my aura and my sense and patted her on the head saying 'good girl!' then walking away. Histoire went up to Tyler's ear.

"Uhmmm, is this normal for Michael?" Histoire asked Tyler whispering in his ear. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, he is very protective over certain children, depends on how they act and behave. But with how Peashy acts around him, she probably grew on him whereas before he didn't really know her. I would know, I almost shot a child on accident with a paintball gun and Michael jumped in the way at the last second." Tyler whispered back.

"I see…" Histoire said. "Well in that case I guess I'll watch Peashy for you. If you need anything just give a call and I'll see what I can do." Histoire said to us. We nodded and headed to the roof. Although I was confused why we were on the roof.

"So why are we on the roof again?" Nathan asked as if he was reading my mind. The girls looked at us a bit surprised at the question.

"We're gonna fly there, how else would we make it?" Neptune asked us. I shrugged my shoulders and said

"I assumed we would walk there so we wouldn't get detected by their security." Michael said. The girls all sweat dropped and smiled.

"Heh-heh, don't be silly Mike, we can't walk to lastation." Compa said. I had a question mark above my head now.

"Well why not? I mean what is the city floating in the air, cause if that's the case I'll gladly blow up the engines to a point to where it'll slowly fall down not hurting anyone." I suggested, which made them laugh a little bit more.

"Sort of, it's a floating nation, just like us. Each nation floats on a different continent, each one unique. I'm surprised that you didn't know this." Nepgear said, which me and my cousin's eyes widened.

"SAAAAAY WHAAAAAT!" The three of us exclaimed at the same time. The girls were silent and confused for a moment, and then IF and Nepgear finally realized why we were so surprised by this.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry guys, we didn't realize that you didn't know!' Nepgear exclaimed. It was at that moment Compa and Neptune realized we didn't know this information.

"No, no,no! It's okay, we're not exactly from around here anyways. But besides that, we got IF and Compa here who can't fly. How do you plan on solving that?" I asked them.

"Oh we can just carry them, right Iffy?" Neptune exclaimed. IF and Compa nodded.

"Well, I have a way where we can save energy and fly at the same time to get there." I said. They looked at me in wonder.

"How do you suppose we do that Michael. I mean what are you going to do make a giant destructo disk kienzan and have us fly on it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, but I got something better." I said putting on a Ash ketchum hat from season one. I twisted it backwards and yelled, "Fluffy I choose you!" I yelled as my ancient dragon came out and roared. Then she licked me. "I know fluffy, I miss you too. Hey do you think you could fly with all of us on your back without us fallin off?" I asked my dragon who nodded.

"Rawr (Translation: Of course I can do that, what do think I am a freaking Charizard?)" My dragon asked me.

"Do I think you're a Charizard, no. Do I think you're this dimension's version of a Charizard, yes." I simply stated. I looked to the others. "So jump on eaveryone!" I said, eaveryone negatively started gettin on how I instructed. "Oh an Idea! Iffy, Compa could you two get either behind me or in front of me please, one side for each." I told them being the first ones on board, which made them turn a little red.

"Uhhhm, why would you want us to do that?!" IF asked starting to loose her cool. Compa nodded.

"Yeah, why don't we sit near Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge and let you guys sit in the front?" Compa said not freaking out as much.

"Because there's less air pressure up here, and the spot i'm in makes it to where I won't fall off. If the others fall off they can just fly back up, but since you two can't I figured one of you can hold on too me and I can hold on too the other one." I said. They both looked at eachother and IF shrugged holding on too me, and Compa got in front of me so I held on too her. After IF was Nepgear, and Neptune, then Nathan, then Tyler turned his back and sat at the very back, back to back with Nathan. "OKAY FLUFFY USE FLY!"

Fluffy used fly!

"RAAAAWR! (Translation: LEEEEEEROOOOOOY! JJJJAAAAAAANKIIIIIINSSSSSSS AND FLUFFY STOP ONE!)" My dragon rawred as we flew towards Lastation, although I have no Idea how fluffy knew where she was going since I have never been there before.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT ARE HEROES FINALLY HEAD THERE WAY TOO LASTATION! BUT WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SAVE THE CPU'S! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF MICHAEL BALL Z!**


	24. I cant think of a good name for the chap

"Last time you read on me, Neptune, you saw us flying on a dragon! But know, we are still flying on a dragon! Will the plot make a super mega unexpected plot twist of-"

"Neptune, what are you doing?" Nathan asked Neptune. Neptune looked back at him.

"I was narrating, duh." Wait a second I thought that was my job! How could you Neptune, Im would be very disappointed in you right now!

"Honestly, not trying to pick sides future me, but I really don't care if she breaks the fourth wall. She'd be out of character if she didn't." I said breaking the fourth wall. I looked out forward and saw that we were almost there, but it looked so far away, and Fluffy was getting pretty sleepy.

"*Yawn* Rawr (Translation: are we almost done, I'm getting pretty tired.)" Fluffy said in Ancient Dragon language. I rubbed her head.

"Yeah I know Fluffy, I Know. Hey why don't we go to the gate into laststation, we can land fluffy here and walk there." I said, which made the girls sigh, except for fluffy.

"Why can't me and here just go HDD and make the rest of the trip as easy as calling Noire 'Lonely Heart!" Neptune said, Nepgear nodded.

"I agree with Neptune, we could have gotten here faster anyways." Nepgear noted agreeing with her older sister, Tyler gave a 'Hmph'

"Do you honestly think you could carry flat chest and fat chest all the way here? Not to mention the fact that you would probably be shot out of the sky since there are robots in the city and you're not their CPU." Tyler noted, which was part of the reason I had fluffy carry us.

"Hey! Stop calling me flat!" IF said turning around, she was gonna fall off but I quickly grabbed her and had her hold on to me again, she put her face in my back pouting.

"I'm sorry Ty-Ty, but It's not my fault my boobs got so big, I can't help it…" Compa said making an obvious observation about her chest. Then an Idea came up in my head.

"Hey Tyler, so you say Iffy's chest is...not as busty as eaveryone else's, but Neptune has less, but unlike her you can't make your dende bigger and Neps can!" I said laughing, he turned red as eaveryone else was laughing, while IF gave a little giggle, mocking him of her superiority. "Okay let's land here." I said pointing somewhere in a forest and fluffy gladly landed, actually he was falling. We did crash, however I was a cushion for IF and Compa while eaveryone flew off at the last second.

"Ouchie. Huh, Mike are you okay!?" Compa asked realizing I took all of the damage. IF locked up.

"Hey Mike, you didn't get yourself hurt that bad did you?" IF asked, I groaned and weakly pointed at IF.

"Iffy… could you move..your leg please...ouchies." I said, Compa got off and IF locked where her leg was, she had kneed me in my nuts as we were falling. She turned very red and backed up very quickly.

"I-I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know th-" Before she could finish I put my hand up.

"I-it's okay…. You didn't mean too…. Everything is dark purple and blue…" I said holding my nuts. It was very painful, so painful it took two senzus to heal, leaving us at eleven. "Man they weren't exaggerating in the show, these things do burn by fast. Now I know how Goku felt fighting Super C-13 and how master Vegeta felt against meta cola…. He got hit in the d*ck a lot more though… over a thousand times." I said patting my nuts to make sure they're not broken and blinking so his vision was returning to normal. At the moment, IF was being bombarded by Neptune.

"I mean for realzies Iffy! He's going to need those for his super secret end of the story waifu from the harem! What if he chooses you!?" This made me and Iffy and IF very red, but the rest of the girls were red too since they were involved in this harem I was forced into. I returned fluffy into her Nepball and put it into my invisible pockets known as my inventory.

"Well looks like we're walking." IF said. Neptune and Compa sighed and groaned.

"Aww, I don't like walking…" Compa said. I didn't know what to do about it though. I just shrugged it off as we moved on. About half an hour later I noticed that there was more movement. As in there were more monsters roaming about, like doggoos and-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000OOOOOOOO!" I yelled in sadness mimicking dark vader nearly perfectly. Everyone looked at me in wonder and a bit of worry.

"Whats up with you?" Nathan asked me. I pointed my finger at a monster, it was literally a visual novel page. On the front as the battle started the visual novel came with three different one making a total of four. The one in front of me said 'I'm going to love you!'.

"I think there was a glitch in your text box there old friend of what used to be my friend." I told the visual novel, the visual novel looked down at its text box and changed love into kill. "Thats better." I said running up and slashing it multiple times, making it explode into pieces, IF, Nepgear, and Neptune did the same to the other three.

"How much farther do we need to go, I'm getting tired; my legs feel like eggplant pudding." Neptune told all of us.

"I'm starting too get tired too.." Compa complained agreeing with Neptune. I didn't realize until know how unfit they were until now, but we were almost to the gates. I don't really see a point in stopping now. I then heard a weird noise I looked up to the sky and saw some figures I couldn't quite make out. Two of them were the size of a person and the other fifteen were big and blocky. I then noticed by the sun's reflection that they were going to fire something at Nepgear.

"Nepgear dodge!" I tried to push her out of the way, but the shot came at a velocity that I was hit in the chest, knocking me back into Nepgear and pushing me back. I then saw movement behind Neptune. As I jumped in front of her I heard a female yell **Lance ribbons!**. I was first kicked in the face upwards, she tried to kick me two more times but I dodged them. After that I blocked an attack from her sword. I jumped back to my feet and saw the people we were looking for, the CPU. She had white hair going a bit past her shoulders with a black skin suit, she was welding a sword as well. Next to her landed someone very simular, whom I assume is the CPU candidate. She also had white hair and instead of being long they were drills, she had a skin suit as well, in her hands was some type of gun, I would say it was a sniper but since Nepgear has a gun blade I doubt it's just that. The CPU candidate shot me in a three shot burst, which I blocked, I noticed it wasn't as powerful as the last shot though. "A three shot burst Sniper Rifle!? It's like a sniper, but a battle rifle at the same time!" I said nerding out a little.

"Michael now is not the time to be fantasizing on the gun of your dreams. You're never gonna get it." Nathan said summoning his claw gloves and going Super Saiyan, but his gloves changed into a exact and perfect copy of War Greymon X claws.

"So Neps, Gear, care to explain who these lovely ladies are?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm, which seemed to get them mad. Neptune and Nepgear went HDD and Tyler turned into his Flaming Super Saiyan form.

"The one on the right is the CPU Black Heart, or Noire. The one on the left is the CPU candidate, Black Sister, or Uni." Nepgear said. I looked at her then back at the sky.

"Well before we get to them we have to get through those guys." I said as robots fell from the sky. Five of them walked up. There body parts were black except for the knee section and the elbow section. They had blue on their shoulders, hands, knees and strips on their chest. I turned to my new found power which a name has not been thought of. "GET READY!" I yelled getting out my sword. Then a flashing light started going 'WARNING!'.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND WITH THAT ALL I GOTTA SAY IS "ALLLLLL CRAP!" The next two chapters is when things really get real, can Michael pull through? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON- ehh you know what screw it good bye.**


	25. JUST DO IT!

**Hello, and welcome to what should be the longest chapter, ever, in all of the story, besides the special(s). Thats right, this will be the longest, unless I change my mind and cut it again. Anyways, since we had someone besides raiku review, ima gonna anwer reviews, because this is something special.**

 **To raiku: WHERE THE HECK DO YOU GET OVER 9000 FROM OVER 1000! And you can't kill me or kick me to oblivion, daisy will just revive me…. again.**

 **To guest (StarGazer): First it's not wargreymon, you forgot the X. And maybe he will use the terra void, MAYBE HE IS A DIGIMON! That would be a plot twist wouldn't it?**

* * *

"So, who wants to take on the first five?" I asked. IF, Compa, Nathan and Tyler stepped up. "Are you guys sure, I'm pretty sure we can take this so you know what you're getting into." I told them. Nathan looked at me like i'm a mother.

"Michael, I'm pretty sure we can take these guys on by ourselves. And besides, you guys are probably gonna take the CPU, so what's the rush?" Nathan asked me, so I deformed along with Neptune and Nepgear and we waited for the fight to go on.

 **Michael has left the party**

 **Neptune has left the party**

 **Nepgear has left the party**

* * *

 **No one's POV.**

 **JUST DO IT!**

"All right, it's fighting time again!" Nathan said getting out his claws and preparing for battle. Michael yelled something about Digimon references but they were in a fight, Nathan started off the fight by moving about half of the distance between him and the robot.

" **Claw slasher!** " Nathan yelled activating his SP skill. He ran up with his claws and slashed it 15 times, then jumped in the air and slammed down again slashing the robot into three, with a total of sixteen hits. Each of the three parts exploded. Next Tyler went.

" **Burning Slash**!" Tyler yelled slicing one of robots through the middle, then there was an explosion of fire blowing up the robot. Tyler put his sword on his shoulder and looked at the girls waitting for there attack's. They got their weapons out.

" **Demonic Inferno!"** IF yelled burning the robots armor with small explosions, and then a giant fire tornado. "Huh, that seemed more powerful than usual…" IF mumbled to herself.

" **Trachelimpoc!** " Compa yelled. She fired a giant energy ball which exploded a heart shape that fell as exploding energy beams, finally destroying the robots. Eaveryone sighed.

"Watch out guys there more of them." Michael noted as ten more robots appeared and attacked them. These robots were different though, they looked the same except for color. What was usually silver was red, and what was usually blue was green. They stared at Tyler and the others wanting to go for kill shots. But Tyler started off the battle.

"Bring it on, freak!" Tyler yelled charging. He hit one robot five times with his sword, the third time seemed to break some kind of shield and the other slashed did critical damage. Then Nathan attacked a different one a little over twenty times, they were weaker than Tyler's attacks but most of the hits were crits, he broke its shield after eight hits and knocked it next to Tyler's and three others. IF went up and weakened the shields of one of the robots and Compa finished the shields with bullets out of her syringe, but they really didn't do anything to the robots armor though. The robots started shooting rifles on their arms that shot a seven shot burst, Nathan and Tyler were able to block most of the damage taking little of it, but IF and Compa on the other hand took a lot of the damage.

"Owwie, that really hurt." Compa said getting back on her feet. IF nodded in agreement, in the back Nepgear and Neptune were starting to get impatient.

"Neptune, we should switch out with them and fight instead, they are hurt!" Nepgear said to Neptune, who nodded her head. Michael quickly gazed his eyes as Neptune started talking.

"You're totally right cute adorable little sister of mine, let's show them the power of a CPU and her sister!" Neptune said just as they were about to transform Michael interrupted them.

"NO! Not yet. Not only is Tyler and Nathan holding back, but Iffy's got some fire power in her she hasn't yet tapped into, just wait, when they get into a corner IF will bust through and knock 'em out in one swift attack. Just trust me on this one." Michael told the purple sisters, who decided to wait, although Tyler and Nathan had heard the entire conversation and knew what to do.

" **Burning attack!** " Tyler yelled moving his hands around swiftly, he then turned them into a diamond and fire a fireball, which killed the robot he initially attacked and damaged the ones IF and compa. He then deformed and fell to the ground, as did Michael, adventually Neptune and Nepgear did to, but they landed on Michael just to annoy him.

" **Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!** " Nathan yelled shooting a blue energy wave destroying the robot he initially attacked, but then he too deformed and fell to the ground. Which meant IF was the last one standing.

"Nathan, Michael, Neptune, Nepgear… Honestly I don't care about Tyler!" IF said. "D*mnit!" She swore, Michael didn't expect that to happen. She started growling, but before she could even start her assault she was shot back with their blasters. Then that's when it happened, Michael snapped his fingers and the symbol on IF started glowing.

"Now show them the gift from me, to you, to them. Burn them to hell." Michael mumbled to himself as the power boost Michael gave IF started to turn on. She was surrounded by a fiery orange aura and her hair and eyes got an orange glow, she looked really p *sed off.

" **Demonic Inferno!** " IF Yelled, the explosions were five times bigger than normal, and the fire tornado was so big it even knocked away the Lastation CPU'S away from fiery whips coming out of the tornado. When the attack was over eaveryone was standing and in shock, well except for Michael, that the robots were destroyed. IF form were off and Michael quickly caught her moving at fool speed. She looked up with her blurry vision. "M-Mike?" IF asked, Michael nodded as IF passed out due to exhaustion. Michael did giver her to Compa.

"Wowzers! Michael what did you do to little ol' Iffy back there?" Neptune asked Michael, who smirked,

"It's quite simple actually, I unleashed her hidden potential. It was untapped and untouched so I figured it's a great chance to get a boost in our teams power." Michael simply said. Neptunes eyes widened and actually started sparkling.

"Woah! Can you do that super mega power boost thingy one me and here!?" Neptune asked. Michael sighed closed his eyes and said,

"Sorry I'm afraid not. Not only have you been tapped into your hidden potential, but your power runs on shares, so I couldn't even if you weren't able to use HDD since I can't access share energy." Michael told Neptune, which made her groan. "But more on this later, you two get some rest, me and the purple sisters will take care of this." Michael told Nathan and Tyler, who nodded and walked out next to IF and Compa, who was checking eaveryone up.

The battle started with Michael powering up and slashing Noir across the stomach, it didn't cut any clothes though. After that Black Heart slashed at Michael's face twice, which Michael blocked with his sword. Purple Heart came from behind Black Heart and slashed three times, the first two were blocked, but it caused them too stager and Purple Heart barely, but cut Black Heart on the arm. Purple Sister shot three shots at Black Sister who intercepted the shots with her rife, but Michael shot her with his handy, dandy Halo Reach: Grenade Launcher, Black Sister blocked part of the explosion with her rifle, but was shot three times in the back by Purple Sister. Black Sister shot at Michael twice and shot at Purple Sister once, Michael blocked the shots except for four and Purple Heart got hit all three times, but it didn't knock her out of the air.

* * *

 **TEAM ATTACK!: Purple Love! JUST DO IT**

"Okay Purple Heart, help me out!" Michael said to Purple Heart charging at Black Heart.

"You got it, I got your back!" Purple Heart followed up Michaels pursuit, Michael slashed at her three times causing her to stagger, than Purple Heart did a mid-air spin causing her to be pushed back even more and ripping her clothes a little. Michael went up for a Dragon Fist to the face. Michael put up his hand.

"Purple Heart, help charge my attack!" Michael told Neptune making some kind of magical circle in his hand. Purple Heart gave a little giggle.

"Ok, you got it sweetie!" Purple Heart came up and kissed Michael completely changing the mood and put her hand out creating an Identical circle which was purple, merging with Michaels white causing a pink blast which did supreme dammage towards Black Heart. Michael fell to the ground with his face very red and steam coming out. "Ooops, looks like I over did it, (Giggle)" Purple Heart gave a wink which somehow made an explosion sending black heart into the air with a sparkle, ending the attack.

* * *

"...What kind of attack was that?" Nathan asked Tyler, who shrugged his shoulders. Michael got up still a little red form the team attack.

"Please…. Don't ever, in your life, do that again while we're fighting someone." Michael told Purple Heart. She gave another little gigile.

"Noooo promises!" She said. Getting serious she got back in a battle stance, Michael did too. He figured Purple heart could take Black Heart now, but Purple Sister was having problems. Black Sister was shooting faster than Purple Heart, so Michael had a solution to take her down. ANOTHER TEAM ATTACK! Michael first went up and did a combo of punches and kicks and finished it off with a dragon fist.

* * *

 **TEAM ATTACK: Blasting Barrage. JUST DO IT**

"Let's do this Gear!" Michael exclaimed charging at Black Sister.

"Okay!" Purple Heart yelled nodding and getting to Michael's side. They both did multiple slashes together in almost perfect rhythm. They finally did a slash right to her side which caused them to be on the other side of Black Sister. "Did we get them?" Nepgear asked, before Michael put his hand out.

"Blast them!" Michael said shooting energy blast while Nepgear used her Gun Blade to shoot Black Sister, when the blast ended she had landed on the ground. "Good work Gear!" Michael said rubbing Purple Sisters head.

"Thanks Michael!" Purple Sister said enjoying the love.

* * *

"Okay, I'll finish this battle in one more attack." Michael exclaimed, he got out his sword and grinned, he could have swore that he heard someone yelled JUST DO IT!

" **StarLight Slash!** " Michael yelled. He ran around the CPU'S until there was a blue blur around them which they couldn't see. Michael went past them slashing them multiple times until a five sided star was formed inside the circle. Michael excited and snapped his fingers, causing an explosion which knocked the girls into the air and out of HDD, Michael was going to grab them, but his new form ran out. "WAIT WHAT! Eh, oh well, **BURST X 15!** " Michael turned a maroon color with light red strips and quickly grabbed both of the CPU'S over his shoulders, Noire on his right and Uni on his left, when he landed he deformed back to normal.

"Need a hand with that?" Nathan asked. Michael nodded since It's really hard to carry two people on different shoulders. Michael walked up, but saw something on the side of his eyes.

"DODGE!" Michael yelled jumping back.

 **JUST DO IT**

"Wait wha-" Before Nathan could finish he was hit by an green energy blast pushing him away past the others through a couple of rocks and into a hill. Michael was wondering why he can't dodge, but then he remembered he never got to learning how to dodge and skipped that section in the training book. A person landed on the ground, he had brown hair, wore a plain white shirt with some shorts, was about six feet, and had no shoes on. Behind him were a bunch of mechs. Michael quickly left in the and ran past eaveryone with the mechs trailing by air, Tyler was going to intercept but the man got in the way.

"So it looks like you want to do this the hard way." Tyler said transforming. The ground rumbled and the hill Nathan was in exploded as Nathan fell out through the top yelling transforming as well.

"Ok that's it, you die right now!" Nathan yelled charging. Nathan uppercutted the man in the air which Tyler kicked him back to the ground which Nathan followed up by punching him into a hill. Tyler landed on the ground next to Nathan.

"So any Ideas on how he can control energy?" Tyler asked Nathan, who charged his aura.

"I don't know, I don't care, but what I do care about is killing this guy." Nathan said which Tyler nodded. Nathan cupped his hands and Tyler moved his arm swiftly.

" **Kamehameha/Burning attack!** " Tyler and Nathan yelled. Tyler and Nathan shot their signature moves, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared the man was gone, which meant he was disintegrated. Tyler and Nathan ran up to Compa and a still unconscious IF.

"How's IF?" Tyler asked Compa. Compa looked up a tad bit surprised since she was staring into space.

"Oh, Iffy's going to be just fine Ty-Ty. Although I don't know how long she'll be unconscious." Compa told Tyler, who sweared under his breath.

"Okay, Nathan, Neptune, Nepgear, stay here and protect flat chest here, I am going to go help Michael since he'd defenseless." With that Tyler flew off to help Michael. Nathan descended, and IF muffled something about calling her flat. Although that didn't really matter, what did matter was the fact that Michael had both of the Lastation CPU and was getting chased.

* * *

 **With Michael.**

"Well this sucks." Michael commented to himself. He was being chased at by robots, and was tanking all of the hits so that the girls wouldn't injure themselves. But the problem was that Michael was getting hurt, not only did he have blood coming out of everywhere except for his nips and other places, but he couldn't defend himself since he was getting away. He was flying away and yet he wasn't able to shake off the mecha. Every Time he turned there was as much there to cut him off, making him stop and turn a different direction. While he was flying he looked up and saw a cave, he had an Idea, but it was probably going to get him killed. He stopped and layed down Noire and Uni on the wall of the cave about 20 meters in. He walked out and saw all of the robots, they were pointing their guns straight at them. All he had to do is listen to shilalebuff and JUST DO IT... That refrence has been made WAAAY too many times this chapter.

"Well come at me!" He yelled. The robots pulled out missiles and cannons and starting shooting at Michael with hard light bullets as well. " **BURST X 20!** " Michael yelled. He became three times as buff and had a dark red aura with a normal color of red sparks. He opened up his arms and legs, tanking all of the missiles, bullets, and cannon fire shot at him. A Lot of dust was made from all of the fire. When the dust cleared Michael was no longer there, so the robots presumed he was dead. Inside the cave though, he had barely escaped alive. His clothes were torn, he didn't have a jacket anymore, he was a lot bloodier than before and he was barely able to move anymore, which physically he should not be able to move. But the determination to protect the CPU'S was a high and mighty task, so he picked up the CPU again and headed further in, but he won't be able to walk very far thoug.

* * *

"Ugh!" Tyler grunted coming to a stop, he sensed Michaels energy rise, a bunch of steam, and then Michaels energy completely disappearing. This meant there was only one thing he could do, get out of the area.

" _Hey Tyler could you do me a favor?_ " Michael had asked Tyler a while back, before they even knew what lastation even was.

" _Yeah, whatever, what do you need me to do?_ " Tyler had told Michael that day as a response to his random question. He didn't like doing favors.

" _If I ever go down, or I seem to be dead with your energy sensing abilities, make sure you get the girls out of the area. I can take care of myself, but If I'm hurt that means they could most likely possibly die._ " Michael told him. He nodded.

" _Ok brah, but that's never, ever going to happen._ " Tyler said with pure confidence. He looked down and though for a second.d He decided that he would follow his word and get out. He flew away to get the others out of there, although he really didn't want to. He would have to just do it, then he pointed his hand out and blew someone up, probbally shilalebuff.


	26. Tsunderes VS Mech more like slauder

Noire woke up looking at the ground and being carried. Although she felt a bit of pain, she noticed she had some cuts and bruises along her body. She looked over and saw her sister on the person's shoulder.

"(*Cough, cough*) C-crap…" She heard a male say. She finally noticed the torn up clothes he was wearing and some blood that he coughed up on the ground. She looked over and saw the arm was very bloody, as well as the one of the one holding her sister as well, then they came to a stop. "W-well...I got the CPU out, ehehe…" Then she started to fall to the ground, but she landed on something that's not the ground she realized, the man moved his arms at the last second and she and her sister's heads landed on his hands. She then got up and and grabbed her head.

"Ughhh, my head hurts even though I landed on this guys hand. Hey where am I anyways?" Noire looked around and saw she was in a cave area, It was apparently 'The random cave in a random forest' as her minimap called it. She shrugged it off and went next to her sister. "Hey Uni, wake up, are you okay?" Noire asked her sister shaking her, Uni lifted herself groaning a little.

"Ughhh,,, what happened? Where are we?" Uni asked Noire.

"Well i'm not quite sure what happened, I remember going to bed and then waking up with that guy carrying us." Uni looked at Michael and got a Shocked expression on her face. "And apparently were in 'The random cave in a random forest' dungeon." Noire said finishing.

"This guy looks hurt. Do you have any healing Items on you?" Uni asked Noire. "I mean it's not like we know him or anything, but if he carried us when we have these cuts and bruises, he probably has been carrying us in a good matter." Uni said to Noire. Noire hummed to herself and her eyes opened.

"But what if this guy's a pervert and attacked us in our sleep! And he got injured by someone and carried us here!? Then would you heal him?" Noire asked, Uni sat there and thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, but what's the possibility of that happening to you? Obviously you're the most skilled of the CPU and if he can get you by surprise then the rest of the CPU wouldn't stand a chance!" Uni confidently. Noire had too also think about that for a moment before saying,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean it's not like a normal person can beat me or this guy's a CPU or anything like that. So how do you think we could help this guy?" Noir asked Uni not having healing Items. Uni shrugged her shoulders before getting a serious

"Noire, I think we have company." Uni said summoning her rifle. Noire looked behind her, a giant mech appeared and had Its weapon's locked and loaded. Noire summoned her sword into her hand and got ready to fight.

"TARGETS SIGHTED. PREPARE TERMINATION SEQUENCE." The robot exclaimed raising its weapon Noire raised her weapon.

"Really? Is that all? Ill finish this in one blow, **Lance Ribbons!** " Noire said running at the mech. She kicked it in the air and then kicked it in the face twice, after that she moved in a mirage that made it look like she sliced through it attacking it with her sword. She looked at the robot, her attack had done nothing. "What!? A weak monster was able to survive my attack!" Noire yelled in surprise, which snapped Michael to attention, he started slowly becoming conscious, but could barely control his leg muscles.

"Okay let me try, you'll die in agony!" Uni said using her XMB:Express, which basicly she shot a giant yellow or orange depending on what you think the color is and the beam engulfed the mech, Noire hadn't moved since she trusted Uni's shooting skills. Unfortunately the monster still wasn't even scratched. "What, I hit him directly and everything!" Uni exclaimed, Noire was getting worried.

"Uhmm… I'm not worried, but let's go HDD just to be safe" Noire said Turning HDD. "I'll show you the power of Lastations CPU!" She exclaimed, she did a little spin and slashed the mech's legs multiple times.

"I won't disappoint you!" Uni said turning into her HDD form. She jumped into the air and pointed her rifle " **Brave Cannon!** " Black Sister yelled shooting a giant blue laser beam out of her rifle, making an explosion. "That'll show you!" Black Sister exclaimed, but the robot was still not dead.

"What!? This thing should be scrap by now!" Black Heart yelled in shock. Black Heart and Black Heart was then both hit by the Mechs Mini-gun and into a wall. They were both weak and were helpless, Michael had just gotten feeling back into my legs.

"(I have to get up… But I can't, but if I can't get up I…)" Michael was mentallying saying to himself. He heard an explosion and the girls crying in pain. "(I'll…)" Michael started shaking as he heard gun fire and metal slashing. "(I will…)" Michael was starting to get on his hands and knees, but the girls were too busy to notice him at the moment, as they were shot back down. " _I'll KILL ALL OF THEM! KILL UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE OF THEM LEFT TO KILL!_ " Michael yelled starting charging his aura and yelling. He looked a little different than the last time he transformed. Instead of his eyes being completely red, they were red and white striped with a white circle at the end of his eyes next to his nose. His jacket became Purple and Red stripped instead of being just red, and that was about it besides his skin turning a bit more dark than before. A third circle and a chain on him while transforming broke, leaving two chains and two circles.

"W-what's wrong with me? I-Am shivering in fear, yet I'm not scared, it's almost as scary as Iris…" Black Heart said shivering with her sister. Michael grinned ran up and literally used his head to brake his shield, then kicked the Mech into a wall. Michael summoned ten Shadow Clones which charged over and started attacking. Michael put his hand out, his fingers were put together facing up and his thumb was in his palm facing his left.

" _Death Ball!_ " Michael yelled shooting a red energy ball, which in result exploded and caused a cave in in that area. Michael deformed, he knew he would kill the CPU, and since the cave has an energy barrier there's no way the others were able to sense his energy so they probably most likely think he's dead. He looked behind him and saw Noire and Uni. "So it seems you guys are better know, have these, they'll heal you." Michael said giving the girls, they hesitantly ate them and were surprised by the heal.

"So who are you?" Uni asked. Michael nodded and smiled.

"Mah name is Michael. And I think we should go." Michael said signalling for them to follow him. Noire turned a slight bit pink.

"Thanks for the help, but it's not like we needed your help or anything, we could have taken on that robot by ours


	27. Walking in a cave with tsuderes oh Kami

Noire woke up looking at the ground and being carried. Although she felt a bit of pain, she noticed she had some cuts and bruises along her body. She looked over and saw her sister on the person's shoulder.

"(*Cough, cough*) C-crap…" She heard a male say. She finally noticed the torn up clothes he was wearing and some blood that he coughed up on the ground. She looked over and saw the arm was very bloody, as well as the one of the one holding her sister as well, then they came to a stop. "W-well...I got the CPU out, ehehe…" Then she started to fall to the ground, but she landed on something that's not the ground she realized, the man moved his arms at the last second and she and her sister's heads landed on his hands. She then got up and and grabbed her head.

"Ughhh, my head hurts even though I landed on this guys hand. Hey where am I anyways?" Noire looked around and saw she was in a cave area, It was apparently 'The random cave in a random forest' as her minimap called it. She shrugged it off and went next to her sister. "Hey Uni, wake up, are you okay?" Noire asked her sister shaking her, Uni lifted herself groaning a little.

"Ughhh,,, what happened? Where are we?" Uni asked Noire.

"Well i'm not quite sure what happened, I remember going to bed and then waking up with that guy carrying us." Uni looked at Michael and got a Shocked expression on her face. "And apparently were in 'The random cave in a random forest' dungeon." Noire said finishing.

"This guy looks hurt. Do you have any healing Items on you?" Uni asked Noire. "I mean it's not like we know him or anything, but if he carried us when we have these cuts and bruises, he probably has been carrying us in a good matter." Uni said to Noire. Noire hummed to herself and her eyes opened.

"But what if this guy's a pervert and attacked us in our sleep! And he got injured by someone and carried us here!? Then would you heal him?" Noire asked, Uni sat there and thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, but what's the possibility of that happening to you? Obviously you're the most skilled of the CPU and if he can get you by surprise then the rest of the CPU wouldn't stand a chance!" Uni confidently. Noire had too also think about that for a moment before saying,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean it's not like a normal person can beat me or this guy's a CPU or anything like that. So how do you think we could help this guy?" Noir asked Uni not having healing Items. Uni shrugged her shoulders before getting a serious

"Noire, I think we have company." Uni said summoning her rifle. Noire looked behind her, a giant mech appeared and had Its weapon's locked and loaded. Noire summoned her sword into her hand and got ready to fight.

"TARGETS SIGHTED. PREPARE TERMINATION SEQUENCE." The robot exclaimed raising its weapon Noire raised her weapon.

"Really? Is that all? Ill finish this in one blow, **Lance Ribbons!** " Noire said running at the mech. She kicked it in the air and then kicked it in the face twice, after that she moved in a mirage that made it look like she sliced through it attacking it with her sword. She looked at the robot, her attack had done nothing. "What!? A weak monster was able to survive my attack!" Noire yelled in surprise, which snapped Michael to attention, he started slowly becoming conscious, but could barely control his leg muscles.

"Okay let me try, you'll die in agony!" Uni said using her XMB:Express, which basicly she shot a giant yellow or orange depending on what you think the color is and the beam engulfed the mech, Noire hadn't moved since she trusted Uni's shooting skills. Unfortunately the monster still wasn't even scratched. "What, I hit him directly and everything!" Uni exclaimed, Noire was getting worried.

"Uhmm… I'm not worried, but let's go HDD just to be safe" Noire said Turning HDD. "I'll show you the power of Lastations CPU!" She exclaimed, she did a little spin and slashed the mech's legs multiple times.

"I won't disappoint you!" Uni said turning into her HDD form. She jumped into the air and pointed her rifle " **Brave Cannon!** " Black Sister yelled shooting a giant blue laser beam out of her rifle, making an explosion. "That'll show you!" Black Sister exclaimed, but the robot was still not dead.

"What!? This thing should be scrap by now!" Black Heart yelled in shock. Black Heart and Black Heart was then both hit by the Mechs Mini-gun and into a wall. They were both weak and were helpless, Michael had just gotten feeling back into my legs.

"(I have to get up… But I can't, but if I can't get up I…)" Michael was mentallying saying to himself. He heard an explosion and the girls crying in pain. "(I'll…)" Michael started shaking as he heard gun fire and metal slashing. "(I will…)" Michael was starting to get on his hands and knees, but the girls were too busy to notice him at the moment, as they were shot back down. " _I'll KILL ALL OF THEM! KILL UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE OF THEM LEFT TO KILL!_ " Michael yelled starting charging his aura and yelling. He looked a little different than the last time he transformed. Instead of his eyes being completely red, they were red and white striped with a white circle at the end of his eyes next to his nose. His jacket became Purple and Red stripped instead of being just red, and that was about it besides his skin turning a bit more dark than before. A third circle and a chain on him while transforming broke, leaving two chains and two circles.

"W-what's wrong with me? I-Am shivering in fear, yet I'm not scared, it's almost as scary as Iris…" Black Heart said shivering with her sister. Michael grinned ran up and literally used his head to brake his shield, then kicked the Mech into a wall. Michael summoned ten Shadow Clones which charged over and started attacking. Michael put his hand out, his fingers were put together facing up and his thumb was in his palm facing his left.

" _Death Ball!_ " Michael yelled shooting a red energy ball, which in result exploded and caused a cave in in that area. Michael deformed, he knew he would kill the CPU, and since the cave has an energy barrier there's no way the others were able to sense his energy so they probably most likely think he's dead. He looked behind him and saw Noire and Uni. "So it seems you guys are better know, have these, they'll heal you." Michael said giving the girls, they hesitantly ate them and were surprised by the heal.

"So who are you?" Uni asked. Michael nodded and smiled.

"Mah name is Michael. And I think we should go." Michael said signalling for them to follow him. Noire turned a slight bit pink.

"Thanks for the help, but it's not like we needed your help or anything, we could have taken on that robot by ours


	28. Making friends and Trainning pt:1

Sooo….remember when I said I didn't want to make a bubble bath scene? Well… I hate to say it, but it's happening. You see, certain things happened, I left when things got real; by that I mean when Plutei forced eaveryone to take a bubble bath. But Michael had his swimming trunks so he's….mostly fine, he's going to sign up for therapy. Anyways let's see things through Michael's POV!

* * *

 **The random $5 cave. Michael's POV**

Plutie had just finished explaining what had happened in her universe and what happened, basically the young me and eaveryone in her universe is dead. Apparently I pulled a Vegeta once again, but I blew myself up causing the already dying planet to blow up as well. But plutie was now back to normal and not leaving my side, I could not latch her off of me.

"Well that...sucks. Oh well, nothing we can do. Michael," Noire said, which made me look up. "Please leave so we can finish our "Bath." Noire said, which I nodded.

"Yay, bath with Noire, Uni and Mikey!" Plutie exclaimed which made me walk faster to the exit, somehow she grabbed me. "Where are you going Mikey, we gotta take a bath, you're really stinky!" Plutie insisted. I turned my head.

"Well Plutie, I don't know what the younger me did all the time the two years you guys knew each other, but i'm not him and I don't take baths with girls. And the only time I will is when I get a girlfriend or am married." I told Plutia. I tried running away, but I was pretty much running in place, she had an Iron grip of steel.

"Would you do It if I go HDD, the other Michael seemed to do it, but we would always play first. It's really fun!" Plutie said, at this time I was trying to fly away in my Burst form, which I powered down knowing it's useless.

"Know why would I do that, so ima say-" I was going to say no but Noire and Uni grabbed me as well.

"YES! He totally going to do it, and we're all going to have a good fun time, right Michael!" Noire said, faking her happiness. I could see shia labeouf in the background telling me to just do it, which I blasted him and blew him up.

"NO! I WILL NOT JUST DO IT! I WILL LET THEIR DREAMS, BE DREAMS! I WON'T DO IT!" I told the dead man. But unfortunately for me, that didn't happen. I had to take a bubble bath, which I have no Idea where the soap came from, but we had an agreement to keep clothes on. Although I was wearing my swimming trunks instead of my underwear, I got them from a quick call with daisy. Fortunately she didn't show up.

"..." I was sitting in the opposite side of the spring, facing the wall shivering in the corner, while Plutia was playing with Uni and Noire. I then had an Idea, I got out of the water, which made the girls look. I went to my bag and got out my Nepball. "Girls I'm warning you, get out of the water. FLUFFY I CHOOSE YOU!" I yelled summoning my dragon, which made a charizard noise. "USE FLAMETHROWER!" I told Fluffy. She shot flame out of the water until it started to boil.

"Uhmm..how do you suppose we take a bath now?" Noir asked. I was already in the water relaxing by that time, which I waved over.

"Ahhh, C'mon it's not that hot!" Michael said. Uni and Noire were a bit surprised, but Plutie just giggled.

"Okay, here I come! Weee!" She yelled jumping in. The first thing she tried to do was grab me , which I did a duck into the water, which I somehow ended up on the other side.

"Well I guess we should jump in?" Noire said getting in her self with Uni, which the first thing they did was literally jump out yelling.

"That water is steaming hot! How are you in it!" Uni asked in shock. Michael and Plutie looked up at the girls, when Michael laughed.

""I guess Fluffy overdid it, but I don't think it's that hot, right Plutie?" I asked Plutie who was once again attached to my side, i'm not going to get used to that.

"Well it's pretty hot, but after taking so many baths with the other you I got used to it!" She exclaimed, which made me start thinking, was the other me a pervert or just as unfortunate as I am? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

"...Why? Why is it you and Neps make me do the things I really do not want to do?" I asked Plutie.

"Because it's fun!" She exclaimed, of course, why else would they do it. They know I'm open and am not comfortable with that stuff. But I guess I can't judge her, after all she just went through eaveryone dying. I look at the small hole in the ceiling, the sun's starting to be 3/4ths of the way set.

"You guys finish up, I'm going to dry off get dressed and get ready. RETURN FLUFFY!" I said finally returning fluffy to her poke-I mean Nepball. I have a feeling the pokemon references in this world will never stop. "Say plutia, you said you can go HDD and like fighting me, right?" I asked, Noire and Uni then continued to try to stop me.

* * *

 **With Tyler and the gang. No one's POV**

"And that's that." Tyler said, explaining the what happened with Michael. They were all depressed, Compa was crying a little. But Neptune was perfectly fine, it's not like anything happened.

"Ohh, why are you guys sobbing? Mike's the second main protag of the story, that dude isn't going to die yet." Neptune said. Eaveryone turned their head towards Neps, breaking the fourth wall like normal. Tyler huffed.

"She has a point for the wrong reason. He usually does this when were sent in some type of dimensional travel. He's probably going to show up when someone or somethings kicking our $* with a group of people, probably girls this time, considering he went the harem route." Tyler bluntly stated. Which made eaveryone stare at him. His eyes widened. "Oops, went out of character." He said crossing his arms, but the girls were still giving him a look. They then all looked at eachother laughing.

"Well you know Tyler, we could always get all of our little loli friends and you could have a harem of your own!" Neptune stated, which made his eyes widen and started shaking turning red. "Aww, he looks so C-U-T-E when he's blushing!" She stated.

"Awww, he's blushing more, how C-U-T-E!" IF stated.

"S-S-shut up You….BAKA!" Tyler said freaking out.

"Awww, what a C-U-T-I-E!" Compa said. Know Tyler literally had steam coming out of his ears.

"You know he's more that C-U-T-E, he's A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!" Nepgear said, Then there was an explosion in front of Tyler's face. "I think we over did it a little." Nepgear said.

"Well anyways, I got to go make a call with this convenient cell phone I found in my coat." Tyler said, but before he opened the door, eaveryone got a chill down their spine.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Neptune said, then the latest stars wars movie started playing on the T.V, or the Neps version of it at least.

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"...I feel like mistakes have been made." I noted to myself. Plutie has transformed into Iris Heart since good old me asked so nicely. I mean, I didn't know she would become this, but i'm afraid.

"So Mikey, are you ready to spar? Or are you lost in your thoughts again?" Iris asked me. I wanted to, but my mind and body was deciding whether I should be scared $h1tle$$ or have a boner, it was hard.

"Okay let's do this! Haaaaaaaa!" I said charging with my fist, I punched her in the face, then continued to kick her away by hitting her in the gut, but instead of a grunt she let out a...moan? I stopped and stared, Iris rubbed her cheek.

"What's wrong, do you not like the game so far?" Iris asked. I had my mouth somewhat opened.

"D-...did you enjoy getting hit in the face and gut?" I asked. Iris gave a bit of an giggle.

"Oh yes I have, c'mon, lets play some more so you can learn!~" She said in a seductive tone, know I'm not going to lie, for some weird reason my mind was going to terrified, but my body was going towards a bone. I mean don't judge me! She hot AND can fight! But she's also very terrifying and I'm afraid of what will happen if she gets HISTY!...no, bad pun.

"Well if you're going to stand there than I'll attack!" Iris said summoning her whip, which also made me question my decision. She obviously slashed forward, I tried jumping up but it defied physics and hit me in the cheek, it kinda hurt.

" **Fighting Visper!** " Aww crap baskets. Her whip turned into a sword and she whipped her hair causing sparkles, and slashed some sort of electrical wave at me which actually hurt. She then jumped in the air did a turn and slash down, but I blocked this time. She then turned away and my body was hit with the electricity and pushed me away. It hurt despite my energy blocking skillz.

"Nice one, I'm getting excited (and a boner, D MN!# NOT KNOW!)" I said. I got in a stance and summoned a fire aura which went into my fist. "You seem to like me hitting you with my fist, well what about a dragons! **Dragon Fist!** " I yelled rushing over and punching her in the face, which also caused an explosion and forced her into a rock. I thought she'd be done, but she got out and stretched.

"Thanks honey, I really enjoy the afternoon pleasure!~" She said once again, which highly shocked me. The dragon fist is my third most powerful attack, second being my rasengan, so how did she survive! Actually, that sounded wrong; how is she standing, that sounds better. She charged at me using her whip, which I used my arm since the whip is apparently modded to hit anything no matter what the distance.

"No thank you! I'm having a good time right now!" I accidentally yelled. She turned her whip into a sword and pointed it at me.

"How about we kick things up a notch sweetie?" Iris heart asked me. I chuckled.

"Well if you insist honey!" I said following the mood, playing around following her joke. Or at least I think it was a joke. She charged at me with her sword, me also having a sword decided to block it with my sword. Our swords clashed multiple times, before she staggered, I tripped her went into the air and started spinning her around until I let go throwing her to the ground, although she stopped in place. I landed on the ground and wiped my forehead.

"Whew, that was fun. I'm hungry now." I said to Iris Heart who had an unsatisfied look.

"Awww, but that wasn't enough to satisfy me.~" Iris said, although if I learned anything from my adventure so far it's that she may or may not try to rape me for her pleasure. "Hey Noire, Uni, you guys can spar with her for a bit. I'm going to go look for food." I said as I took my leave. I heard screams of horror as I left, I don't want too know what Iris did to them.

"Man I could really use some pocket bacon right about know." I told myself. I could not find any monsters or berries to eat. I stretched a little and started running, which by the way I can run about twenty five miles an hour in the cave. I saw a corner, so I took a turn hoping to find a monster, but I hit something else instead.

"Ahh! My head;what did I hit?" I said to myself with my eyes closed and rubbing my head.

"Ouch, that hurt." Someone said. I opened my eyes and to my un-surprise, it was a girl. She was fairly skinned, and about 5'4. She had brownish red hair that went down the side of her head, so a boyish cut, in a head band. She had on a white tank top with a brown belt on the top and bottom. She wore a blue and white jacket with a bit of gold. Her skirt had blue in the center and gold and a bit of orange details as well as a black pouch attached. She wore black fingerless gloves and blue boots with white, black, and gold. OnOn the ground next to her was an music instrument case and a sword. "Who are you? Oh wait, it's rude to ask someone's name before giving yours! I'm falcom, nice to meet you!" She said helping me up.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Michael. And you don't need to be so formal miss, I'm fine with whatever." I told Falcom. She nodded.

"Right, you want me to keep my cool, I understand. What are you doing here anyways?" Falcom asked me. I had to be honest with that part.

"Well me and three my friends are held up in a room not too far from here. I'm looking for a monster to kill and eat, possibly some fruit to help even out the diet, since a cave in blocked our exit." I told Falcom. Her eyes widened a bit.

"How about the five of us gang for a bit! There's safety In numbers and I got lots of Apples in my inventory box, so it works for all of us!" She said.

"You're right, this info is true. Okay, have you seen any editable monsters around here?" I asked wondering about the food. Although I lied, Daisy is always watching, and since I have a harem… she's gonna make it so big it's not even funny. And I have contacted experts of anime waifus, and even met some in person, and they understand I'm not ready yet. But that's like the rest of the harem protags. Basically I just have to either go with the flow or choose one of the girls over the rest, which I can't do, so I picked option A.

"Would boars work? There is some that way, but it might take us a while. So let's hurry it up and help your friends!" She says, now that I could agree on!

"All right, let's do it to it!" I said getting in a running person's stance. Then I remembered that she can't run as fast as I could, and the others were probably pretty hungry. "Hey...I know we just met but ahhh…" I was turning red.

"What's up, are we going to get going or not?" She asked, then she turned a slight shade of pink as she saw my face. "Did you need something…" She nervously asked.

"Well I can run faster than you by a lot and we're in a hurry, plus you've been moving for a while sooo… could you get on my back?" I asked. She turned normal at first, then she turned red again crossing her arms over her chest, trying to keep her cool she tried calming down.

"U-U-Uhmmm… I suppose you're right...Okay, but if you try anything don't get mad when you lose your head!" She said grabbing ahold of my neck and letting me grab under her legs, so I was giving a piggyback ride. Now, if it weren't for her C cups, or that's what I assume, and the fact I just met her I would be less embarrassed, but that's not the case.

"Okay, READY!?" Before falcom could answer I yelled go and ran at my max at the cave, I could run faster but I didn't want to hurt falcom. I hope Tyler and Nathan were having a better time than me. But I still had 50 gold rings so I could go super sanic, or something like that.

* * *

 **With Tyler and the gang.**

"Nathan, we need to have a talk." Tyler said in a serious tone. Nathan looked up, as well as the girls. They were surprised by his seriousness.

"Whatt' up brah?" Nathan asked Tyler, who closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to have this talk.

"I think we need to contact the D'n'D bros." Tyler told Nathan, who had a question mark over his head.

"Dylan and Dakota? But were only able to contact them unless we're in an emergency we can't take care of." Nathan said to Tyler, who closed his eyes.

"I know that, but I think it's time we get the team together. We can't beat Carl, and there's no way we can take care of an army of those robot without eaveryone else. It's time we reform team XYZ." Tyler said to Nathan, who widened his eyes.

"Team XYZ!? I thank your consideration but….that's not possible, even if we wanted to most of the team is either dead, not training, or is too busy keeping the balance of the universe to help us. And then there's the fact that most of D&D bros technology was destroyed, so they probably don't have the tech to bring them here." Nathan said, then Neptune popped up in between them.

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah, first of all whats this team you speak of and why does it remind me of a card game I found on the InterNep? Second of all who are these people you speak of?" Neptune asked. Tyler had completely forgotten they were even there, but he decided to finish the conversation.

"Well, we can't get the WHOLE team here, but I was able to get one person. And as for your question Neptune, well you see; the reason we weren't really shocked about the whole dimensional travel thing is because us and some of our friends have been through lots of dimensional travel, it used to be on a yearly basses in our world. Then there was a three year gap but that's off topic. Through our Travels we decided to make team XYZ, it was a team of strong defenders who defended the universe (Although usually the evil came to earth and we would have to defend it.). It'll be explained more thoroughly in a later Chapter. Anyways besides that, we should probably train guys. Until our friend gets here we are a lot weaker on manpower and need to get back to strength." Tyler said. Neptune and Compa declared otherwise for different reasons, but in the end they had to do it. If they didn't they would probably die.

"Aww...Okay fine, but it better be before the next arc before we get more info!" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall.

"Actually, Compa, do you know anybody around here too help us out? It could be really helpful if you did." Nathan said to Compa, she stood there with her finger on her chin.

"Uhmmm…. Well there's a couple of people, but not all of them can help us in the fight. Might be able to help us upgrade our weapons though." Compa said, IF nodded.

"Actually, we need flat chest and coconut's to come with us. IF has that form new form and if one of us get hurt sparring than will need her. We get pretty rough, so I suggest the Purple Sisters do it instead." Tyler said, which mad IF transform, but instead of orange eyes they were demon blood red.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU TO HELL!" If yelled, which could be heard throughout the city. Tyler smirked.

"So it activates in rage. Okay fla-I mean IF, I apologize." Tyler said, he wasn't really sorry, but he needed her out of the form.

"Grrrr...Whatever!" IF said to Tyler, she didn't deform, but her eyes turned back to Orange and her aura died down. Tyler was honestly excited to see what she can do. So IF and Compa went out to train with Nathan and Tyler, while Neptune and Nepgear went to find others to help. Later Nathan and Tyler made it out to a field out a little wander outside of Lastation, Although Tyler had to take Compa instead of IF since IF probably would have killed him. So...NEXT TIME ON THE STORY! WE WILL DO SOME TRAINING AND MEET EVEN MORE FRIENDS...OR IN MICHAEL'S CASE PEOPLE TO MAKE HIM MENTALLY INSANE AND POSSIBLY A RAPIST!

"Narrator...You realize i'm going to therapy for the reason you're making worse...right" Michael said to me, AND YES I DO! BLAME THE NARRATOR!

"...Ima be right back, PLUTIE!"


	29. Making friends and Trainning pt:2

Hello, wait why am I giving the inro, the Narrator, and not the director? Well… Iris came in her mentioning something about sending Michael to therapy and giving him a hard time. Then she mention divine punishment and that's when I said "F *# this $h!% i'm out!' and got out grabbing the script, so he's not going to be here this chapter.

* * *

 **The Random $* cave; With Michael.**

"Hmm..twelve boars, That should last about two, maybe three days." I said to myself, Falcom had finally gained control of her body again so she could move.

"How did you move so fast!? It's like you're not even human!" Falcom said to me, which I kinda wasn't. I mean I have two different spirits in my body so It kida means i'm either an angel or a demon, or maybe a mix breed?

"Well, I've met some of the strongest people in the multiverse and the fastest thing alive, so speed isn't exactly a thing I worry about. I can go faster, especially if I transform. But enough about that, how about we get this started!" Michael said, Falcom put her suitcase down and got out her sword.

"Let's make it a race! Whoever kills the most boars wins, time limit ten minutes, do you accept my challenge? Or do you know you won't win?" Falcom asked me, the last part was more of a question that a taunt, which is understandable, if your opponent know they can't win why bother trying your best. I crossed my arm and got on my sunglasses.

"Challenge, accepted!" I said crossing my arms. I summoned my sword and got ready for battle. The fight was about to begin but then I grabbed her arm which made her stop and look at me. "Are we allowed to use Sp skills?" She nodded. This was going to be way too easy. " **Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!"** I yelled. One hundred versions of me appeared and started slashing at the boars. They died very quickly, and they exploded into pixels, dropping cooked porkchops as an drop, five pieces each. I don't know how it was cooked but I didn't care. When they were finished my Shadow Clones gave me my Items and disappeared, which left Falcom in awch.

"...That has to be cheating right?" Falcom asked a bit shocked. I gave a little laugh and responded by saying,

"Well, you said that we can use SP skillz, and that's one of myn. Trust me you ain't seen nothing yet." I told her getting on my hand and knees so she could grab on, we then started running back at full speed, no regrets. And by we I mean me. We did however adventually made it to the small room, which me and Falcom carelessly entered. When we got in Noire was in the corner of the room mumbling something about Lowee, whatever that was, and Uni was in the other side of the room mumbling something about trying to be Noire. While they were doing this Plutie was sitting down next to our stuff eating a cookie, I don't know how she got the cookie though. When she saw me she got up right away, I don't know this girls problem is, but I think I might need to talk to daisy to let me talk to the other me.

"Mikey, you're back!" She said giving me a hug, then letting go to continue eating her cookie which was somehow as big as her face. She then looked at Falcom. "Hai falco, nice to see you again!" Plutie said to Falcom, who had a question mark over her head.

"Hi Plutie, what are you doing here?" Falcom asked, Plutie lost her expression and got closer to me. I put my arms around her since she was using both of her hands eating her cookie.

"It's not something we talk about. Hey Plutie can I have a piece?" I asked plutie, who was gave me a piece, I wasn't familiar with the flavor. I then took her cookie away and put it in a zip lock bag, which wont be explained how I got. "No sweets before dinner. By the way what happened to the Tsundere Sisters?" I said, which they stopped mumbling.

"I'll just say I had lots of fun with my toys, hehehe." She said, which made Falcom shiver, but I didn't get it. That's when Uni and Noire got up and slapped me going on about how I let her go HDD and they didn't have a fun time, also that I called them Tsundere. "Hey, I know you're mad and all, but how about we eat first. Then you'll have more energy to yell at me!" I told them.

"W-what! I mean….thank you, I'm not thankful or anything so don't get the wrong Idea! Got it idiot!" Noire yelled at me.

'So tsun-tsun.' "Yeah i gotcha, tell ya what, to apologize I'll give you first dibs. Here you go! Falcom, apples please." I asked Falcom, who nodded and gave eaveryone an apple. We had a total of sixty pieces of porkchop's and they were all cooked and warm. Noire and Uni ate two because of something about not wanting to get fat. Plutie ate a piece and then ate her cookie, and Falcom had to have a competition to see if she can eat more than me. She at 5 pieces, and all of the pieces were a bit bigger than are hands put together, I ate 35 pieces.

"Aaaaaand Im full. Man I never knew boar's would be so good." I said to myself. Noire Uni and Falcom were shocked on how much I ate.

"How did you eat so many pork chops!" Uni yelled at me. I looked over at the girls in confusion, since at this point in my life I was a bit dense.

"What do you mean, I didn't eat that much. I mean If I was waiting to eat at normal time I could have Eaten some more." I told eaveryone, which made eaveryone except Plutie widen there eyes.

"Are you sure you're not sick Mikey? This usually happens when you're sick." Plutie mentioned, which is true. I felt my head, I didn't feel sick nor felt sick.

"Nope I don't think so. But we need sleep, I'm tired." I said to eaveryone.

"Uhmm...Michael where exactly do you expect us to sleep? I mean where in a cave." Noire asked me. I gave her the 'How do you not know look.

"Well obviously a tent. Well you four will, I'll probably sleep out here with fluffy...she's fluffy." I said. Then eaveryone questioned my sanity.

"Hey Michael, I just met you and all, but there is no tent here, or anywhere around us." Falcom said to me. I gave a whistle and there was a light shining behind the girls. They looked behind them and there was a suitcase. I picked up the suitcase and searches for a Capsule. Once I found so said capsule I threw if out and a circular house appeared. I waved the suitcase goodbye as it disappeared. "How...when...You know what I'm done questioning you." Falcom said.

"Michael honestly, how did you summon a small house?" Uni asked Michael, who grinned.

"It's bigger on the inside." Michael said to Noire, when they got inside they were surprised. When you walked in there was a dining room that connected to a kitchen and a living room with a couch a chair and a 50 inch flat screen T.V. They opened up one of three doors, it was a room with a bed that had a giant blue blanket. There was also a closet filled with battle armor, blue tights and boots with gloves in them as well as a flat screen TV with a fishtail behind it.

"This is a pretty nice room, it would look better black though instead of white though." Uni said. Michael shrugged it off and showed them the bathroom and closet. So as the night went on eaveryone fell asleep. Except for Michael, he moved Noire and Uni from the Couch to his bed, then he extended the couch into a bed and put Falcom and Plutie in their. Plutie had actually fallen asleep on him so he was glad it worked out the way it did. He then went to sleep on his chair...nice and comfy.

* * *

 ** **With the other protagonist.****

"Sooo...why are we in our Super forms to fight Iffy?" Nathan asked Tyler. He just gave Nathan his scouter, which Nathan couldn't make the over 9000 joke since no one is over 9000 in BP.

"Because Iffy will fail to catch up if she's not put in a life or death situation." Tyler said to Nathan, which made him gasp and IF growl.

"Tyler….did you call Iffy by her nickname!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan." Tyler said to Nathan.

"Yeah'Huh?" Nathan said

"DODGE!" Tyler yelled punching him in the face and launching him into some rocks. He busted out and kicked towards his face, but missed. Tyler then kicked him in the face which Nathan did a spin backwards and fired a blue energy blast which Tyler blocked. Nathan the followed that up by trying to slash Tyler with his War Greymon X claws, but Tyler blocked with his swords.

" **Demonic Inferno!"** IF yelled using her attack, there were a bunch of big explosions around Tyler and Nathan followed up by a tornado of fire. While Nathan had a couple of scratches and burn marks Tyler walked out with little to no damage.

"Nathan! What did the scouter say about her power level when she used her attack!?" Tyler asked Nathan, who gave him a look.

"It doubled. It's still not OVER 9000 though, nor will you get me to say it...oh wait, DANG IT!" He yelled at himself. IF then charged at Tyler, who dodged all of the attacks and simply punched her in the face, nicking her towards Nathan who grabbed her, then got elbowed in the nose.

"How are you not hurt from my attack!" IF asked Tyler.

"Don't you know fire type moves aren't very effective against fire types? Geez I don't play pokemon and I know that." Tyler said to IF.

"You know, I don't know what this pokemon thing is, but it sounds like a rip off of Nepmon. And I don't play that." IF said to Tyler who sighed.

"Let me make it simple then." Tyler said. He put his arms forward and waved them around swiftly. " **BURNING ATTACK!** " He yelled shooting a fireball out of his hands which was in a diamond formation. IF couldn't dodge since that's literally part of the moves, so she blocked. Although she was pushed very far away, she wasn't injured. "Normally that would kill you but it didn't due to being not very effective."

"So I can be less cautious around fire. Great." She calmly said. Tyler looked around, he was slightly confused and deformed.

"Where's Nathan?" Tyler asked, looking at Nathan, he was holding his nuts in pain, looks like trainning wasn't his thing.

* * *

 ** **With the neptunia sisters…****

"Hey Neptune, why are we here?" Nepgear asked Neptune, who was currently waiting pudding.

"Because we have to find people to help us Nep-jr, Sides a pudding shop is we where you find people!" Neptune's said too Nepgear, who sighed.

"But Neptune, we've only served for fifteen minutes, we have to go find help." Nepgear exclaimed.

"Sorry sis, that's a no go. I just started eating my twelfth cup of pudding, so we can't leave!" Neptune said to Nepgear, who finally gave up.

"OK fine, but can we go look after you eat that pudding?" Nepgear asked Neptune.

"Yeppy! Don't sweat it nep-jr, you can count on your big sis Neptune! So let's go expand the plot!" Neptune said before stopping. "But wait...it's the end of the chapter…" Neps Said with a sad face.


	30. Making friends and Trainning finale

"Last time on Hyperdimension Neptunia, our heroines stopped to eat some delicious pudding! Now they are searching for reinforcements! Will they find them? Find out on this episode of Nept ba-"

"Uhmm...Neptune what are you saying?" Nepgear kindly asked her sister.

"Oh you know me Nepgear, I'm just breaking the fourth wall telling the readers what happen through the eyes of the main character and her adorable little sister!" Neptune said praising her little sister. Nepgear sighed.

"Yeah, I should have expected that. Hey didn't you say that you knew a person who could make weapons and high tech stuff like that?" Nepgear asked Neptune, who nodded.

"Yeah, I have a buddy named Chian, she a preeettty coool friend, I havent seen her in a while though." Neptune said too Nepgear.

"Oh great! Do you think she'd be able to help me with something while you're searching? There's something Michael wants me to work on for him, but I'm not quite sure how to make it." Nepgear asked Neptune.

"Ooooh, so Mike asked you to make him something? What are you two lovebirds gonna have made?" Neptune asked teasing her sister, who started blushing.

"I-It's nothing like that Neptune! I was just asked to make it and I thought it would be nice to build! Besides, it's a secret so I can't tell you." Nepgear said calming down.

"Awww, fine! Chains place should be over that way if I remember, she runs a cafeteria and a factory so it shouldn't be that hard to miss." Neptune said too Nepgear, who lit up.

"Thanks Neptune, I'll see you later!" Nepgear said running off. Neptune sighed.

"Man, they grow up so fast...hmmm, now where would I find someone strong to help us?" Neptune said looking around, she then set off to find someone for help. Although it's too bad for her she never found anyone, except for one.

"Hmmm...I can't find anyone strong! Awwww man, Iffy might get mad." Neptune said,

"Hi there Neptune, Nyu." Neptune heard a voice said. Neptune turned around immediately.

"Puchiko! It's been like, eons since we've seen each other! How have you been?" Neptune asked a little girl. She had fair skin and had weak yellow eyes. Her hair was almost the size of her body and is worn in two pigtail with bells in each one. She has long bangsthat go around her face, she wears a yellow cat ear hat with a kitten face, a flower and a fw brown stripes. She had on a white top with a red bow tied and green collar that had green lines. The skirt goes up to the neck, she also wore black flat shoes and a white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out.

"It's Broccoli, nyu. But I have been fine, nyu, what about you,nyu?" Broccoli asked Neptune.

"Oh you know, the usual, saving gamindustri and the other CPU, nothing too special." Neptune casually said too Broccoli, who nodded.

"I see, nyu. What happened this time, nyu?"

"Well, yaddah, yaddah, blah, blah." Neptune said to Broccoli.

"Oh, I see,nyu. Thats pretty serious, nyu. So you're looking for people to help you and your boyfriend, nyu, to save gamindustri, nyu?"

"Yeah, although he doesn't like to admit it, he's mine!" Neptune said with a happy face. Broccoli had a confused face.

"I don't think you can claim someone, nyu." Broccoli said to Neptune, who eyes widened.

"Well, uhh...HEY GOTTA GO!" Neptune said booking it too get away from broccoli. But there was one thing that Broccoli didn't know, why didn't she just ask her to help...nyu.

* * *

 **With Nepgear**

"Hmmm…. This looks like the place." Nepgear said to herself, she looked back up and saw a cafeteria next to a factory. She walked in and saw a lady with blue hair and a worker uniform. "Uhmm...excuse me miss, are you chains?" Nepgear asked. The lady looked up at Nepgear.

"That's me yes, how can I help you? Say you look slightly familiar." Chain said to Nepgear. Nepgear nodded to China's comment.

"Yeah I figured, I'm Neptunes little sister Nepgear, I need your help making something." Nepgear said to Chian.

"Ohhh, that's why you looks so familiar! What do you need help with?" Chian asked Nepgear walking towards the factory. After that they started working on Michael's project...one of them at least.

* * *

 **With Nathan, Tyler, Iffy and Compa.**

"Hiya!" Nathan yelled hitting Tyler in the face. Tyler then countered by punching Nathan in the face. After that Nathan dodged a kick to the ribs by jumping in the air and shooting a blue energy sphere at the ground which conveniently hit Tyler. Tyler jumped up and started throwing punches and kicks, which Nathan either blocked or countered. Nathan kneed Tyler in the jaw then followed up by elbowing him into the ground. But before the smoke cleared his fire aura appeared around him.

" **Heat Dome Attack!** " Tyler yelled shooting a stream of fire at Nathan, who barely dodged the attack.

"Oh so we're going to use new techniques are we? FINE!" Nathan put his block up and started to glow, this lasted for about five seconds before a aura twice as big as it usually is appeared. " **Light Speed Attack!** " Nathan yelled, he disappeared as Tyler was hit more times than he could see, but once Nathan reappeared he kicked Tyler away, he felt like he'd been hit over one hundred times.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, we don't want to get too injured since we don't have any senzus any more." Tyler said to Nathan, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty worn out anyways. HEY COMPA! HOW'S IFFY DOING?" Nathan yelled to Compa, who ran over.

"He's fine physically, but she's pretty exhausted, I don't think it's a good Idea for her to work much more, if at all." Compa said to Nathan and Tyler, Tyler crossed his arms.

"Of course, flatties new form needs more energy than her body can produce, she didn't notice while we were flying over here, but when we were in combat each move she made used up a lot of power, she actually tripled her power each attack. And that's really hard to do, even with experience that we have we don't have a form which can do that. Although now that we're on this subject, I wonder where Michael unlocked that hidden potential technique." Tyler said. He then looked at Nathan. "I'm assuming you picked up that technique from the furry's?" Tyler asked Nathan, who nodded.

"Yeah, but instead of using chaos energy, I used my KI to lighten my muscles and body mass into a short burst of light speed. No wonder they need power items though, that was exhausting." Nathan said to Tyler, who sighed.

"Ok well, we need to get to the hotel, flatty is going to be completely useless if she gets sick and can't do anything." Tyler said offering his hand to Compa. "Come on compy, I'm not as fragile as Nathan and I'll probably wake up IF." Tyler said, Compa grabbing ahold of his neck and Tyler lifted her into the air.

"Okay Iffy, I really need you to hang on ok? We're going to the hotel so you can sleep." Nathan told Iffy, She simply curled up with herself being asleep. Nathan picked her up in a bridals carriage and Iffy grabbed ahold of his neck. They then flew too the hotel they ordered, so they could get some rest.

"Mmmm...of course I would Michael…." IF mumbled in her sleep, which made Nathan grin.

"Man, if Michael has them dreaming about him in their sleep after just about a day, then he must have the harem route worse than we thought!" Nathan exclaimed to himself. If then lightly punched Nathan in the face, which he assumed was out of rage at Nathan's comment.

* * *

 **In Michael's mind…**

Michael woke up. He was once again in the city, but it was different this time. The grass was black instead of gray and the sky was red, besides that everything was still gray. Then he saw him again, the dark entity who normally stands there. He had his red circles in his eyes his dark black hair, that purple aura with the purple and brown jacket. But this time he was doing something strange, his purple sword was next to him in the ground, but in his arms was...plutia.

"Get away from her!" Michael yelled charging at him with his sword. The dark being dodged the slash disappearing, then reappeared behind him throwing Plutia in the air and grabbing Michael's sword as he threw it down, the dark being kneed Michael in the stomach and blasted Michael away. He then caught Plutia as she fell down. He went to a house which was untouched, not even a bit of damage, and put her on a bench which had a pillow, and put her under a cover. He then walked towards Michael with his normal kill joy smile.

" _Hehehehehe, looks like someone is a little protective. Sorry to tell you this, but she's staying right here. So I'm going to have to kill you again!"_ He said to Michael, who got angry. He turned into his **Burst X 20** and charged at him, he then tried slashing the dark figure, but he dodged every attack. Adventually he grabbed his sword and impaled Michael, who was coughing up blood. " _Welp, it was fun, good day….Michael._ " He said putting his hand up, charging his blast. Michael was then engulfed by the red energy beam and was disintegrated. Or at least that's what he thought, instead his blood and organs were spread all over the street, leaving a gory scene.

* * *

 **With Michael in the real world….errr, hyper dimension…? Michael's POV**

"AHHH!" I yelled jumping up. I was holding my chest where I was impaled, although I could tell I was a little pale. I could feel the sweat on my forehead on my chest and my shirt was wet. The door shot open and plutia came into my room with the others, which I just realized I somehow woke up in my bed even though I was sleeping on my chair.

"Mikey are you okay!?" Plutia yelled. I looked at her, remembering my dream, and pulled out my sword while jumping back. I then calmed down and put my sword on the ground, sliding to the ground.

"..." I couldn't think on what to say. Plutie and the others slowly walked over before I got up and pointed my sword at them. "Leave…" I told them.

"Michael are you-" Noire was about to ask if I was okay.

" _LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!_ " I said to them, in which they dashed out the door and closed it. I slid to the ground and put my face in my hands, I was crying. Well not exactly, I was letting go tears, but I wasn't crying. I let out my sadness in a different way. "FUUUUUUUU!" I yelled hitting my wall, which cracked. I got back on the ground, this time I was actually crying.

"WHY! WHY DOES THIS KEEP FUCKING HAPPENING! NO MATTER WHAT I THINK! EVERY NIGHT IT'S ALL THE SAME!" I started clutching my fist. At this point I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I was in a giant mix between rage, sadness, and confusion. I couldn't think properly. "...I'm going to nap it off, i'm sure the others can defend themselves." I said getting in my bed.

" **So this is how you get rid of your rage when you don't transform huh? Kinda sucks. I mean it isn't very effective.** " said a familiar voice in my head.

"(Wait a second...KURT!?" I asked surprised. He chuckled.

" **So how's it been? Did you enjoy my power boost?** " he asked me.

'Oh yeah! That boost was awesome while it lasted! But as you can tell, i'm a bit under the weather today..' I said too kurt.

" **I can tell. What's bothering you? Is it specter?** " He asked me, which I was confused.

'Specter?' I said in confusion. 'Who's that?' I asked him.

" **The dark entity who you dream about is named specter. He's more or less a demon.** " He said to me. " **Look at your stomach** " he said to me. I looked at my stomach, two chains and a swirly circle thing that was almost completely full.

" **The chains represents specters seal and the swirly thingy represents mine, the less there is the more power you can get from us, and how strong our seal is. I have to go, call me if you need me. And remember, calm your nips bro.** " He said before disappearing into my subconscious. He was right though, I need to get my act together. I got up and looked into my closet, inside was a binder. Inside it were lots of pictures, pictures of me my cousins or other members of team XYZ. I closed the binder after 30 minutes and put it back into the closet. I walked out of my room, which I don't know how I got in their still, and eaveryone stared at me.

"Plutie." I said in a serious tone and a serious face. Every one looked like they were a little on edge, except for Plutie who looked nervous. "Come here for a second." I told her, which she obliged and came up to me.

"Yeah, what is it mikey?" She asked me. I stared at her for a minute, then I pulled her forward with one arm and gave her a one handed hug. She seemed a little surprised but hugged me back, oh by the way just so you know she's about where my ribcage is.

"Uhmm...mikey is there something wrong? You don't normally do this.." She said a little embarrassed. I just stood there saying nothing for a couple of seconds before letting go a walking towards the door.

"C'mon, we're heading back to lastation. Unless you want to be shoved inside a tiny capsule for eternity." I told them, which they got up and left. I meant to turn it back to a capsule once eaveryone was out, but instead I ended up clicking the self destruct button on accident. "Oops, that's not good. Meh, oh well." I said shrugging and walking towards the area where the cave in was.

"Who installs a self destruct button on a house?" Falcom thought out loud, before hurrying up and catching up to the rest of us. Once we made it to our destination the girls hid behind a corner since they somehow knew what I was going to do.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " I yelled summoning lots of shadow clones. "Okay guys listen up, we need to hit this thing with the most rasengans we can. SO LET'S DO IT!" I yelled. Then me and the shadow clones made a total of fifty rasengans to get rid of enough rocks so we can get out.

"Yaaaay, sunlight!" Plutie exclaimed. I gave a slight chuckle as her and the rest of the girls enjoyed the sunlight. I too gave a stretch to pray to the sun gods that that'll never happen again.

"Finally, we made have not had to sleep on the ground but I still preferred not sleeping somewhere where outside is pitch black." Noire said. Uni nodded.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, but it's kinda disturbing." Uni said.

"All of the crystals in the cave keep it lit, but since that room doesn't have crystals we had to rely on holes in the roof to give light." Falcom said, which made me think.

"Wait a second, why didn't we take the hole in the roof?" I asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders. I also shrugged and flew into the air, putting plutie onto my shoulders while Noire grabbed Falcom, Noire and Uni turned into their HDD forms and we flew to lastation. They stopped in front of lastation. "We're finally here...Lastation!" I yelled stopping barrelly in front of them. We then flew towards the bacillicom. We landed in front of the bacillicom, where two guards stood at attention.

"Welcome back, lady black heart!" The guards said in union, bowing and giving me death glares. I shrugged it off and ignored it. We kept walking until we made it to an elevator and went up a set number of floors, followed by more walking. Adventually we made it to a room with a bit couch, a table, and a computer desk.

"It feels good to be home." Noire said falling on too the couch. I'm pretty confident she noticed the papers on her desk, but she didn't bother to do anything. Eaveryone else did different things, by that I mean Uni started polishing her rifle and falcom washed her sword while Plutie laid down next to Noire. I on the other hand got my phone out and scrolled down to a number I had not yet named and gave it a call.

" _... …. Hello?"_ asked a familiar polite female voice on the phone.

"Hey gear, how's it going?" I said in a somewhat cool tone.

" _MICHAEL!? Thank Goodness you're okay! Where are you at?"_ Nepgear asked me, which I gave a laugh.

"I can't tell you that, but I do have a question, what are you doing?" I asked Nepgear.

" _Well currently I'm freaking out since we all thought you were dead..except Neptune!"_ Nepgear said over the phone. I barely heard her though since there was some noises in the background.

"Yeah I figured, where are you at I can barely hear you." I told Nepgear.

" _Im at a friend of my sisters workshop so I could work on 'the project'"_ She told me.

"Wait, 'The project' or 'The other project'?" I asked her with a bit of interest.

"' _The project', anyways could you please tell me where you are?"_ She asked me, I could feel the 'kawaii desu~' through the phone, or at least that's what the anime masters would call it. I was going to break if I didn't find something soon, just then I saw on a magazine that was conveniently thrown on my lap that there was a concert today and the sign ups were still going.

"How about this, meet me at the concert at five with the others and we can watch it together?" I told her.

" _Okay fine, if you're going to be stubborn...I'll call and tell the others, anyways, I'll see you later, bye!"_

"Bye-Bye!" I said like a child. I then hung up, and Uni looked up from her rifle.

"That was Nepgear right? I recognized the voice and tone through the phone." Uni said to me, which I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to meet up with them at the concert at five. But it'll just have to be just you four." I told them. Plutie got up.

"Why is that Mikey?" Plutie asked me. Noire got up as well.

"Yeah, if they're your friends then why don't you meet up with them as well?" Noire asked me, I grinned.

"Oh I will, theres something I got to pick up. Anyways, adios amigo." I said jumping out of the window. Which made eaveryone gasp. Until they saw me pull out the fixed version of the board I had on one of the first chapters, did I mention it was a hoverboard now? Anyways I Flew off and was going to pick my thing.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT WE FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YES IRIS HAS FINALLY LET ME OUT, AND LET ME TELL YOU SHE DEFINITELY NEED WATER, I think she just needs to get different types of toys...ANYWAYS, SPOILERS! ONE SO I CAN REMEMBER AND TWO SO YOU KNOW WHY THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!**

* * *

"Let's do this!"

"All right, whatever!"

" **DOUBLE TECH, MEGA THUNDER STRIKE!"**

(later)

"GOD DANG IT TYLER! JUST FREAKING DO THE DANCE WITH ME!"

"NO! I REFUSE! DOING THAT STUPID BELLY DANCE! I'M A WARRIOR NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

"Grrr...FINE! But only this once…."

" **FUUUUUU…"**

* * *

"Wait so what the hack will you have us do next chapter?" Michael says.

 **Oh you know, the usual.**

"Huh, so this is beyond the fourth wall, most people just usually just have an empty white box." Says Neptune.

 **Wait how did you get in here?**

That's what I was wondering.


	31. Fights songs and power-ups pt1

"Are you sure he said to come now?" Neptune asked Nepgear, who nodded.

"Yes Neptune, he gave me specific coordinates on where he wanted to meet us. Besides he GPS'd the coordinates to me, so there no way I could lose his position." She said, she then got a message from Michael at that moment.

"We'll speak of the devil." IF comitted since they were just talking about him.

"What does it say Ge-Ge?" Compa curiously asked Nepgear by saying her Compa exclusive nickname.

"He asked us if there is anyone besides us here in our group. Obviously not." Nepgear said, she sent him a message then immediately got a message, before she could even turn her Nep-phone off. "He says he'll have someone in planeptune colors guide us off to our seats when we get there. He also says that Noire, Uni, and two surprise guests are waiting there. Wonder who he's talking about?" Nepgear wondered.

"I wonder if there will be puddin!" Neptune announced, in which eaveryone sighed out of sadness and for Tyler pitty.

"HEY! I really love pudding! So I'll keep this story with as many puding lines as I want! So you shut it Narrator, I can get in there!" Yeah sure you can Neptune, sure you can.

"WELL EXCU-" Neptune was trying to talk smack to me, but Tyler shut her up.

"Neptune if you could please shut up, we are right in front of the concert stage area." Tyler said, pointing at the door. There was a man as explained was in planeptune colors.

"Hey there, name's bob, friend of Michael and one of the guards of planepplatoon. I'm suppose to take you to your seats and Michael said he'd see you soon." Bob told the girls, and showed them to the front row seats, and left before Neptune saw…

"Plutie!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Neppy!" Plutia exclaimed jumping up and hugging Plutia.

"Plutia? How did yo-" Iffy was about to ask how she got there, but was interrupted.

"You don't want to ask that question, she doesn't go well when Michael's not here." Noire said to Iffy before she could say what she could say what she was going to say. Iffy just simply nodded.

"Thank Goodness the two of you are back to normal! Although I can't say the same for the other CPU…" Nepgear said to Noire and Uni. Before they could say something the lights went out and eaveryone got into their seats.

"Ok folks! First of we have..BOB! A planeptune guard!" The announcer announced. About ten songs were sang making a total of fifteen minutes. During a switch Nathan jumped and looked behind him. Tyler and Iffy noticed.

"Something up?" Iffy asked. Tyler tried searching for energy but didn't sense anything.

"Is something wrong? You sense something for a second there?" Tyler asked curiously.

"...no, its nothing, i'm just imagining things. I mean there's nothing above average so.." Nathan got back to normal and sat in his seat, but he could have swore he sensed a power spike, and I mean a big one.

"Next up is… Michael devilborn, huh, never heard a unique name like that one!" The announcer said, Michael walked out on the stadium, but was different. His pupils were red instead of blue, his jacket was black with what looked like red blood stains he was wearing black gloves that looked like they had ripped out an organ out of somebody. His pants were blue with red stripes going down the side and he had some black shoes with red at the bottom. He also had a kill grin smile, but his hair was the same and just like Michael had a scar on his left cheek.

"..That's not our last name, and where did Michael get those clothes?" Nathan asked himself out loud, which Michael moved his eyes at Nathan, and for a second it look liked all of his eyes turned red. Then some music started playing meaning that Michael was starting.

* * *

 **Crash- by decyfer down.**

 **Feel the pressure let it go, feel the pressure let it go-!**

 **You try to buy some time, Can't read the signs or the reason why,**

 **Every single time I could drive in blind, Can't make up my mind,**

 **I know I'm gonna find my way out,**

 **Crash You're going down, without a sound,**

 **And I'll pass you up before I explode, Breaking until I'll see it through,**

 **you won't keep me down ,when I crash through you-!**

 **So here we are right now, this is our time to cross this line,**

 **Every single time I could drive in blind, Can't make up my mind,**

 **I know I'm gonna find my way out,**

 **Crash You're going down, without a sound,**

 **And I'll pass you up before I explode Breaking until I'll see it through,**

 **you won't keep me down when I crash through you-! I'll crash through you!**

 **Here me out, I'm never backing down! (2x)**

 **Here me out, I'm never backing down,**

 **I know you're going down!**

 **Crash you're going down, without a sound,**

 **And I'll pass you up, I'm not gonna crash,**

 **And burn away, I'll rise today**

 **You won't break me down, when I crash through**

 **Crash You're going down, without a sound,**

 **And I'll pass you up before I explode, Breaking until I'll see it through,**

 **you won't keep me down, when I crash through you-!**

 **I'll crash through you!(x3), Feel the pressure let it go! (x3),**

 **Here me out, I'm never backing down! (2x)...**

* * *

Eaveryone gave a round of applause for Michael, except Nathan and Tyler.

"Hey Nathan, you've hanged out with him before right, does he normally listen to this stuff?" Tyler asked, not really having much time to hang out.

"Yeah but...when he sang it he sang it with a sweeter tone, not so...evil, something is up here...but I can't put my finger on it." Nathan said. Tyler also noted this as he went for another round.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE MICHAEL'S GOING DOUBLE OR NOTHING! NO ONE HAS DONE THIS IN YEARS!" The announcer announced, basically it's either he would get double the money he would get in the top three or he would have to pay ten percent of the total amount of people.

* * *

 **Linkin park- One step closer**

 **I cannot take this anymore, Saying everything I've said before,**

 **All these words make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance,**

 **Less I hear the less you'll say, You'll find that out anyways,**

 **Just like before, Everything you say to me,**

 **Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break,**

 **I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

 **I'm about to break, I find the answers aren't so clear,**

 **Wish I could find a way to disappear, All these thoughts they make no sense,**

 **I find bliss in ignorance, Nothing seems to go away,**

 **Over and Over again,**

 **Just like before, Everything you say to me,**

 **Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break,**

 **I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

 **I'm about to break, Everything you say to me,**

 **Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break,**

 **I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

 **And I'm about to….BREAK!**

 **SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP,**

 **SHUT UP, SHUT UP,**

 **SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHUT UP,**

 **SHUT UP, SHUT UP,**

 **SHUT UP, I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!**

 **Everything you say to me,**

 **Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break,**

 **I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

 **I'm about to break, Everything you say to me,**

 **Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break,**

 **I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

 **And I'm about to….BREAK!**

* * *

"And so far he;s on a roll barely scoring over the other contestants! Do you dare go for the final triple or nothing!?" The announcer asked Michael, who laughed.

"I don't know, I got a couple of babes to get too...then again I could always get more than half of them in a bed so why the hell not, after all it's three times the money right?" Michael asked, which the announcer nodded.

"Thats right, so let's hear it for Michael and the final show for tonight.

* * *

 **Faint-Linkin park**

 **I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard,**

 **Handful of complaints, but i can't help the fact that eaveryone can see these scars,**

 **i am what i want you to want, what I want you to feel,**

 **But it's like no matter what i do, I can't converse you to just believe this is real,**

 **So i let go watching you, turn your back like you always do,**

 **Face away and pretend that i'm not, but i'll be here cause you're all I got,**

 **I cant feel the way i did before, don't turn your back on me,**

 **I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore,**

 **Don't turnt you're back at, me I won't be ignored,**

 **I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident,**

 **Cause you don't understand, I do what i can sometimes.**

 **I don't make any sense, I am what you never wanted to say,**

 **But I never had a doubt, it's like no matter what i do,**

 **I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out,**

 **So i let go watching you, turn your back like you always do,**

 **Face away and pretend that i'm not,**

 **I cant feel the way i did before, don't turn your back on me,**

 **I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore,**

 **Don't turnt you're back at, me I won't be ignored,**

 **Now, hear me out now,**

 **You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now,**

 **Hear me out now, Now,**

 **hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me like it or not,**

 **right now, I can't feel the way i did before,**

 **don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored,**

 **I cant feel the way i did before, don't turn your back on me,**

 **I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore,**

 **Don't turnt you're back at, me I won't be ignored,**

 **I can't feel, don't turn your back on me,**

 **I won't be ignored, time won't tell,**

 **Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!**

* * *

The crowd once again gave an applause to Michael, he gave a grin. He seemed to be happy, either that or he was very cocky in the eyes of crowd. The announcer walked up to Michael and gave him a suitcase, which Michael gladly took. He then put his hands in his pocket (besides the one he was holding the suitcase with, his other arm behind his back. When he got to the back stage the suitcase disappeared into his inventory. As Neptune, Nepgear and Compa ran up for a bear hug.

"Mike!" They all yelled squeezing Michael who grinned. If then came up behind him and gave him a soft hug before backing away, before Michael put his arms around the girls.

"Ladies, I know you love me but please wait until we're in a bed." Michael said sounding cocky, which made the girls back up, Compa and Nepgear were red and Neptune was pink.

"Why do you say that mike?" Neptune asked turning back to her normal color, "Is that you're way of asking?" Neptune asked getting close, Michael smirked.

"Well that depends…" Michael put his hands on her sides. "Is that you're way of offering?" He said quickly squeezing her but.

"Eeek!" Neptune said jumping up a little and backing up a little red. This surprised eaveryone, even his cousins were surprised. "Y-y-you don't need to do those things in public either mike!" Neptune stubbled to say. Michael started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha _ha_...man that was funny. Although I am being serious, just tell me and I'll be there in about ten seconds max." Michael said putting his hands in his pocket and started walking turning his face to a serious look.

"M-m-michael..if I knew you were such a pervert then I wouldn't have even let you in my bacillicom!" Noire said to him, which made him look over and grin.

"Well...I mean I guess I'm being a tad bit unfair to you aren't I? Okay how about this?" He said walking up. He put one of his hands behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, it lasted about 15 seconds and then he released, she was so red she fell over and her sister had to catch her, eaveryone was very red and eyes were very wide, except for Tyler who was looking at him seriously. As Michael walked by with a smirk on his face he stopped next to Tyler noticing his stare. "Something on my face?" He asked.

"...No, its nothing. I'll see you later I guess." Tyler said. As Michael walked away though, before he left Tyler dashed forward and tried to punch Michael, Michael didn't even look and blocked the punch, which made eaveryone else even more surprised.

"You've made a bad mistake boy…" Michael said turning around.

* * *

 **SINGLE TECH: Darkness break**

Michael teleported behind Tyler who turned around to attack, but was punched multiple times and a fifty punch combo and then was kicked forward to be kicked back where he was, before Tyler could go any farther Michael came down like a rocket and kicked Tyler into the ground with an aura of darkness. He put his hands up and the japanese symbol for darkness and the word darkness appeared for about half a second creating a ball of negative energy, then he threw it down at Tyler which the blast made a mini explosion knocking Tyler in front of the girls, coughing up a little blood.

* * *

"Tyler/Ty-Ty!" all of the rest of the group except for Michael who smiled at the fact that he literally beat the blood out of him in one attack.

"Oh goodness, Tyler are you okay?"

"Wowzy, he just got the neps beaten out of him on that with that one!"

"Wow, didn't see that one coming."

"Tell me about it."

"What the hell Michael!" If yelled.

"Ty-Ty are you okay? I have a first aid on me." Compa said.

"Mikey why did you do that?!" Plutie asked Michael. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I only defend myself. He attacked me first and so as a result I defended myself to what I felt fit. You should ask him why he attacked me." Michael said with what one might consider a smug look. Iffy charged at him, but Michael knocked her out with a knee in the stomach, which he grabbed her right before she fell, then let go.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tyler yelled transforming and catching Michael off guard by punching him in the face through a wall. Michael did a flip on his hand and landed on his feet.

"You were able to catch me off guard, lucky shot." He said grinning.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Tyler said charging his aura, which was three times bigger than it normally was.

"Whoa man, I hate hitting one of my babes but just chill brah, calm your tits." Michaels said, which caused Tyler to break. He had a red highlight around him as his eyes went from pure white to silver.

"Defense measures activated. Power outage… 25%. Burst limit fire break activate." He said in a female voice. His power then jumped dramatically and he was surrounded by fire, his aura was that is. He ran up to Michael doing 15 upper cuts and undercuts followed up by 100 punches, all which had a fire effect. He then shifted his hands around and fired a burning attack. After this he put his right hand on his left creating a tornado of fire, and waved his hand to the right which caused the fire tornado to surround him, adding on to the attack, he charged a chidori with a fire aspect added to it and hit Michael. His eyes turned back to silver.

"Energy percentage at 6.7%, shutting down burst mode.." Tyler reverted to his normal form with normal eye color, but unlike it was suppose to he noticed, all the attacks he launched havent exploded yet. As he thought all of Tyler's attacks turned into one ball with darkness and more powerful lightning and fire added to it, Michael also had a lighting and fire shield activated at the time.

"HOLY SHI-" Before Tyler could finish Michael fired a humongous energy beam which engulfed Tyler.

"TYLER!" Nathan yelled falling on his hands and knees. He looked up, there was blood on his body and on the ground where he was, but behind Michael laid Tyler in some type of electric shield. He then looked up in the sky to see a figure in a cape blocked by a cape.

"So you saved him….oh well a weakling all the same. I guess this also means I don't get any tonight...ehhh, I could always just use the other option, oh well." Michael said to himself.

"You know I don't like it when people try to kill my friends." The capped man said. There was a lightning bolt which landed on the ground which the guy landed. "Play my entry info file that only I should have." fine then needy.

* * *

 **Name: Electro**

 **Age:18 (just old enough...)**

 **Appearance: Has lighting blue hair and has a blue long sleeve shirt and wears black sweat pants made of leather. He has on some grey fingerless gloves with a black block on the back of the hand. He usually wears a white cape similar to Piccolo's when traveling, except it doesn't have shoulder pieces and doesn't weigh.**

 **Abilities: As his name suggest, he has control of electricity. As for moves, lets just say some people (like TFS goku) call him a pokemon…**

 **Weapon: Use a sword made of electricity.**

* * *

"Ahhh electro, I remember know. You know I really enjoyed it, watching you squirm in a puddle of blood while Michael was so terrified and injured he couldn't move, when I could have easily gave a helping hand." Michael said, which electro took off his cape/cloak depending how you think of it.

"Who are you? Michael isn't strong enough to do that type of move, not to mention the way you look and the way you act is like comparing pokemon to digimon, and you can't really compare them without saying one kills the other." Electrode said, which made 'Michael' chuckle.

"I am Michael, but at the same time I'm not. I guess you could call us two sides of a coin, incomplete without the other. You can call me….Malicious." Malicious said to Electro.

"What do you mean by two sides of a coin man, you got to be more specific than that." Electro said to Malicious, who laughed.

"Well for example, I love death and bloodshed while Michael does not; I still have full control of my abilities while he doesn't; he contains a fraction of his true power while I contain multiple. I actually go for the women and Michael is the dense protagonist of every story who even if the girls are literally throwing themselves at him he won't understand unless under extreme circumstance." Malicious said, which even Electro agreed wasn't wrong. "I guess you could call me his inner darkness, made by rage and hatred."

"Wait, so you would be his dark form then? Cause last time I checked dark forms come out through lots of rage and hatred." Electro said to Malicious, who sighed.

"No. Do you remember Michael's old super form? Well basicly I was made by lots of Negative energy but had no way to get out. But one day Michael corrupted his dark form through lots of rage, with dark chaos energy as well. I absorbed the Chaos energy and turned it into normal ki and elemental energy, but at the same time I sealed myself inside Michaels Super Form making it more corrupt. Up till...yesterday I was sealed inside of him, but after his last dark state I was set free." Malicious said with a smile only a rapist would have as he looked at the girls.

"Although I must say I could do quite a few things to his girlfriends if I they still believed I was i'm, oh well. I'm not the bad guy, don't take me for that, but I'm not a good guy. I work for my own side." Malicious said. All of the girls had their own comments too that.

"So you were made when we were turned into furries….greaaaat! Next you're going to say the Chaos Emeralds will appear out of nowhere."

"WELLLLL...that was the original plan…."

"Then you will die! I won't let another faker roam the universe!" He said charging a yellow electric aura. He turned blue and the whole area flashed. His shirt know had yellow sparks going down the sleeves and down to the bottom of his shirt, his hair was a lighter blue and his eyes changed from brown to blue.

"Thunder style! **Thunder shock!** " Electro yelled shooting a yellow shock out of his finger which he stuck out like a gun. Malicious simply blocked the attack. " **Thunderbolt!"** Electro yelled shooting an electric blast out of his hand, which Michael was still blocking.

"Okay then if that's how it is, 100%- **THUNDER**!" He said putting both of his hands together and shooting a giant electric blast which broke Malicious guard and shocked him. Pushing him away.

"Nice attack, to bad it isn't very effective. Then again not even your most powerful blast would do much if I let it hit." Malicious said to electro. He responded by pulling out a pokeball, not a nepball, a pokeball. "What are you going to summon a pikachu?" Malicious asked.

"ZEKROM I CHOOSE YOU!" Electro yelled summoning the giant black pocket monster. "Now what do you think?" He asked electro.

"...thats pretty neat." Malicious said. "Although I feel you have a grudge against me. Hmmm...wonder why." He said, and then Electro tripped.

* * *

 **Double tech! Mega electric strike!**

"ZEKROM! GIVE ME TEH POWAH!" Electro yelled. Zekrom roared and yellow Lighting engulfed Electro, which turned blue on contact. "With the power of the gods…. I shall slay thy who defies...fell the divine wrath of Zekrom!" He yelled.

" **VOLT TACKLE!** " He yelled charging at malicious, the strike hit and caused a huge explosion of blue electrical energy. Electro was on his hands and knees since he put all of his energy into the attack and the fact he lost 1/4th of his hp due to the move's recoil.

* * *

"That was a nice attack. Too bad you're not stronger, because if so then I might have taken some serious damage there." Malicious said. Electros eyes widened as he heard his voice, and to make manners worse his form ran out.

"Ahhhhhh, crap baskets." Electro said.

"Oh you say that too? Well than I kinda feel bad. No really, I don't want to do this, I just want to fight Michael so we can become whole again, but I had to do things the hard way. Oh well." Malicious said jumping back. "LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS ONE! **FINAL...SHINE…!** " He was going to finish when he felt a power spike.

" **10X KAMEHAMEHA!** " Someone yelled from behind him. Malicious looked back and saw a really big red energy beam launch towards him.

"AHHHH! BOGIE MAN!" Malicious said putting up an energy shield made of electricity, fire, and dark energy.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY SHI-" Before Electro could finish Zekrom scooped him up right as the beam was about to hit. "Thanks Zeko!" He told Zekrom who replied with a huff.

"Wow, you really knocked him down after that one Nathan!" Neptune said.

"What are you talking about? I've been standing behind you this whole time." Nathan said, which made eaveryone look at him. "Plus I can't even use a Super Kamehameha, so how would I use that?" Nathan asked.

"Wait….then who fired the energy beam…*Cough*?" Tyler asked coughing a bit of blood.

"Ty-Ty you should rest and not talk, you were hit really badly." Compa said. Tyler laughed.

"Trust me I've been through worst coconut chest, I've had my spine ripped out through my through and shoved back in place through my but….Trust me, *Caught*. I've been through worst." Tyler said.

"How did that happen?" Falcom asked. Nathan jumped up turning Super Saiyan and charging.

"MORTAL COMBAAAAAAT!" He yelled charging.

"That….that is how it happened, trust me it wasn't pretty." Tyler said. Nathan punched the know injured Malicious in the face which caused him to get hit in the face. After that he got hit in a 100 hit combo which all had electric fire and dark attributes added on top of that. He punched Nathan away, but Nathan had enough energy to charge a light speed attack. He hit Malicious in a 100 hit combo, which before he could finish Nathan got kicked next to Tyler.

"Nathan….WHY DIDN'T YOU *Cough, Cough*) sorry...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ODGE!?" Tyler asked Nathan.

"Why didn't you? Man I could really use a senzu bean right now...we'd would totally not fused or anything like that...HINT HINT WINK WINK!" Nathan yelled looking at Compa and Tyler.

"Ooooh, I just remembered!" Compa said. "Mike said that if there was an emergency to use these!" Compa said pulling out two senzus.

"Wow Compa, talk about a whole load of plot convenience out of nowhere!" Neptune said. Tyler and Nathan gladly ate the senzus.

"Great! Know I can kill him…" Tyler said mumbling the last part. Nathan heard it though.

"Tyler, we saw how he redirected all of your fire attacks, and we don't stand a chance against him individually. There's only one way we can win, we have to so fusion!" Nathan said to Tyler, whose eyes widened.

"NO! NO NONONONONONO NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THOSE STUPID POSES!" Tyler yelled at Nathan, who growled at what he said.

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE AND YOU WON'T FUSE BECAUSE OF THE STUPID POSES!" Nathan yelled at Tyler.

"I AM A WARRIOR NOT A GOD FORSAKEN BALLET DANCER!...FINE! I'LL DO IT! How do we do the dance?" Tyler asked.

"Okay we'll first we need our power levels perfectly even for this to work properly. Girls could you hold him off?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. we'll nep him up until there's nothing left to Nep!" Neptune said. The girls went HDD and IF went into her unlocked potential we'll call flame form. Compa and Falcom had not had thier potential unlocked so they were basically suicide bombers on a already suicide mission.

* * *

" **Neptune Break!** " Purple heart yelled. She did multiple slashes ending up with a total of 11, she then slashed through him twice. After that she threw her sword into the air and hit him into the air, slashing through him once again then crashing down.

"Multiple beam launcher overdrive!" Nepgear yelled attacking Malicious. She slashed him twice somehow causing him to be launched into the air, then she fired her gunblade five times. She slashed through him firing her blaster multiple times in the process causing an electric field to be made. She finished the attack by shooting a really big beam.

"Okay let's start the dance!"

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with already!"

"Let's see how the copy of my favorite person deals with this. **T. Blade kick!"** Iris heat kicked Malicious into the ground which somehow did a 13 hit combo and whipped her hair which had sparkles coming out...somehow. She then blew a kiss which turned into four laser engulfing Malicious and ending the attack.

"Time for my finishing move! **Soul breaker!** " Falcom did multiple slashes before doing a spin which also slashed carl Multiple times. She jumped into the air creating a giant blue ball of energy which she smashed down on Malicious.

"FUUUUUUU-"

"This is the true power of lastations CPU!" Black Heart yelled using her **Infinite slashes** attack. She slashed Malicious multiple time until she charged her sword and slashed twice before throwing her sword down causing a mini explosion.

"Target aquired!" Black sister said using her **NGP** attack she shot the ground causing Malicious to go into the air, she then shot Malicious multiple times then fired a charged shot causing multiple explosions, after that she followed up with a beam that acted like a nuke.

"SSSSIIIOOOOOOON-"

"I'll send you to the afterlife!" IF said, she shot multiple blue energy blades(?) then crashed on the ground causing a big blue explosion.

" **Staehelipmoc**!" Comap yelled. She did a spin and fell on her but shooting an energy ball which exploded into multiple beams which all exploded on hitting the ground.

"Explosion wave!" Malicious finally unstaggered and made a wave of electricity, just barely enough to knock them out without injuring them.

"HA!" Nathan and Tyler yelled, finally finishing the dance. A bright light surrounded them and a someone else was there. A man with the face of tyler, the hair of Nathan, and wearing a black jacket with orange rings around the neck and arms with white pants that had a belt and some strange shoes appeared.

"I am neither Nathan nor Tyler, I am the guy who stole gogeta's line and is here to destroy you!" He said, it sounded like Nathan and Tyler were talking at the same time. He smirked.

"You made me attack my babes….nigga ima pimp smack your ass!" Malicious said.

"...You're not a black guy bruh….deal with it." The fused warrior said.

"What's your name?" Malicious asked. The fused warrior turned into a normal Super Saiyan.

"I-AM SUPER TYTHAN!" He said kicking Malicious away. He then did a 1000 hit combo faster than Malicious could sense. He then got hit into the ground. Then Super Tythan waved his hands around ferociously then cupped his hands.

" **BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!** " Tythan yelled shooting a beam of fire, which Malicious was able to create a shield just in time be destroyed in the blast, but it took some of the damage. Malicious fired an electric blast followed up by two fire blast. Then shot a charged dark blast, Tythan kicked the electric blast, used an SP burst to destroy the fire blast, and backhanded the dark blast at Malicious, who dodged. But when he looked up he was kicked into the air. Tythan put his hands into the air.

" **HEAT DOME ATTACK!** " He yelled shooting a pillar of fire into the air, which was a direct hit. While he was flying Tythan kicked him onto the ground and put his foot into his face as he was dragged on the ground. His blood went across the street.

"Geez...we fuse, and then this happens. We have no challange. If I knew It would be this easy I would have just killed you right away. I mean not even ten minutes, oh well, goodbye I guess. **10X Burning Super Ka-me-ha-me…** "

" **SOLAR FLARE!** "

"AHHHH MY COCKYNESS HAS BLINED ME!" Tythan said. He looked up and saw Malicious was laughing with a sparkly aura. Although he looked a little liquidy. "What's so funny?" Tythan asked.

"Thank you. Know I know, the answer I was looking for, now excuse me I have to go meet my partner, Michael." He then teleported away.

"...KAMI DAMN IT! WHY! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY DIDN'T I FIRE THE KAMI FORSAKEN BLAST!" Tythan said to himself. "Also what does he want with him. Speaking of which...where the hell was he? Meh." He then sensed a power spike, very similar to Michael, but it wasn't malicious. He then defused.

"Wait what? I thought we had like...ten minutes left." Nathan said.

"Well transforming reduced the time, so maybe since we put all our energy into that blast we used up our remaining time." Tyler said. "But more importantly right now we need to get the girls to a hospital. How do you suppose we carry all of them?" Tyler asked.

"Me and my friend will help, the plot led us here." Bob said.

"Im Steve, I sensed a disturbance within the force and decided to join bob here. Do you think we'll ever get a description for the viewers to know who we are?" Steve asked bob.

"We'll beside my planeptune colors and the fact were guys, no." Bob said, they then decided to go take the girls to a hospital.

* * *

 **DEAR GOD THIS WAS THE BIGGEST PAIN IN THE A$$ TO WRITE! I'M DEFINITELY TAKING TOMORROW OFF!**

"So where exactly was I this chapter?" Michael asked.

 **Don't worry Michael, the whole next chapter revolves around what you were doing during this chapter, and where Malicious went off too, trust me I'm pretty positive you remember him quite well.**

"...We'll at least he isn't like that color army you made me fight, but that was in a story not even on , so I doubt it is relevant at this time." Michael said.

 **UNLESS I MAKE IT RELEVANT! SO SHUT YOUR FACE! Anyways, to sum up this chapter, we saw Tyler and Nathan fuse, we met two new characters, three if you count steve. And...yeah that's about it. Anyways, I'm also taking tomorrow off of typing, I got other things I would like to do, like train.**

"You know you're not going to become a Super Vegeta." Michael sa-

 **YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Anyways, here's the ridiculous and BS power levels, if you want multipliers than do the math your selves. Anyways, GG, ima gonna watch youtube and play dokkan battle. Also by the way I round power levels.**

* * *

 **Tyler (before zenkai): 500**

 **Flame Super: 5000**

 **Burst mode 25%: 12500**

 **After zenkai:600**

 **Nathan (Before Zenkai): 450**

 **Super: 4'500**

 **Light speed: 5000**

 **After zenkai: 600**

 **Tythan: 12'000**

 **Super: 120'000**

 **Malicious: 20'000**

 **Electro: 900**

 **Thunder style: 4'500**

 **With OP zekrom: 5000**

 **Neptune: 180….HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! IS SHE OVER LEVELED?**

 **Purple Heart: 900**

 **Nepgear: 175**

 **Purple sister: 875**

 **Noire: 130 (due to level loss):**

 **Black Heart: 650**

 **Uni: 120**

 **Black Sister: 600**

 **Plutie: 160**

 **Iris: 960 (Becuase she is freaking terrifying she gets a power boost.)**

 **Falcom: 110**

 **IF: 120**

 **Flame: 360 (NO SCOPE!)**

 **Compa: 90...meh.**

* * *

"Yo, electro here, just wanna give you guys a message. Shout out to Michael for typing this out for me. Anyways, if there's anything you want done or want to see more or less of leave a review saying what you thought of the chapter and what you want to see. For example, Falcom had literally three lines in this chapter. So in the future you want a chapter where Falcom gets more spotlight, tell me and I'll start making a list. Besides that it fells the author with determination, no meme intended. Anyways, this was electro, signing off."


	32. Why is there so many chapters in parts?

**LAST TIME!**

 _ **10X Burning Super Ka-me-ha-me…**_ "

" _ **SOLAR FLARE!**_ "

" _AHHHH MY COCKYNESS HAS BLINED ME!" Tythan said. He looked up and saw Malicious was laughing with a sparkly aura. Although he looked a little liquidy. "What's so funny?" Tythan asked._

" _Thank you. Know I know, the answer I was looking for, now excuse me I have to go meet my partner, Michael." He then teleported away._

" _...KAMI DAMN IT! WHY! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY DIDN'T I FIRE THE KAMI FORSAKEN BLAST!" Tythan said to himself._

" _Also what does he want with Michael? Speaking of which...where the hell was he? Meh." He then sensed a power spike, very similar to Michael, but it wasn't malicious._

* * *

 **With Micheal, thirty minutes before the concert began.**

"Hmmm….It's almost time. Shadow clone jutsu!" Michael said summoning a shadow clone. The shadow clone looked at Michael before tensing up and putting his hand up to his head like a soldier to a commander.

"Okay you know what to do, and you better do it right, cause if Tyler and Nathan somehow notice what I'm doing then there would be no point of me spending my wallet broke on tickets." Michael said to his shadow clone, who nodded and started jumping on buildings to get to the concert. He said he would meet the girls, but there was something of more important, defeating Carl. Lucky for him Carl found him, and gave him a specific area for them to fight so no one would find them or sense them. He flew over to where Carl was, for some reason it was an invisible shield, when you went inside the sky was gray and you can't be sensed from inside unless you're power output is three times of the maker. Or thats atleast what Carl told him in the letter that he dropped on his head as he was leaving the bathroom. Don't wanna know how he knew he was going the bathroom though.

"So you finally showed up? I've been waiting for a one-on-one match between the two of us you know that?" Carl said from behind Michael, He turned around and saw Carl standing there, staring at him mysteriously. He was wearing khakis with a white short sleeve shirt, He also had green and red long socks with green and black shoes…..even though there in a snowy forest.

"First of all, I was looking for you, second of all, bad pun on Narrators part, but I couldn't say it was funny since I don't get it sooo…." Michael said breaking the fourth wall. Carl sighed and facepalmed.

"Know are we going to get started or not? Cause last I checked we're here to fight not chit chat, correct?" Carl asked becoming impatient. Michael laughed.

"Of course, that's why we're here, but first I need to read this paper off. I was told to read it." Michael told Carl, who just growled in response. Carl then got tired of wasting time and powered up to his maximum, so 100%.

"That's it! I'm tired of this, can we just get going already!" Carl asked. Michael's jaw dropped, he didn't expect his power to be this high. He then fixed it and shot a smirk.

"If that's the way it is, then let's do it! **Burst X 21!** " Michael yelled making himself twenty one times more powerful than his base, which made Carl's jaw drop. He didn't expect him to be that good. "Hah, jk. I'm only at x10, man you stupid." Michael said, which ticked Carl off.

The battle started with Carl charging at Michael with his Machete. Michael blocked with his sword and kicked Carl in the face. Carl did two back flips and threw his Machete, which Michael jumped over, but it came around from behind; Michael had no choice but to jump to the side at the last minute which caused a cut on his cheek. Carl grabbed his Machete and put it on a case which was located on his back, but when he looked in front of him he took a knee to the face, and then kicked to the side into a tree. Carl got a yellow aura with blue and orange sparks, and a box showing only his face and the background appears behind him.

"That's it, no more holding back! **15 SLASH ATTACK!** " Carl ran up and slashed Michael thirteen times, then did a double slash which exploded. Michael got up wondering why he didn't just dodge the attack, looks like Nathan was rubbing off on him. Michael got up and sent a kick into Carl's face, who was still recovering from stagger. Carl proceeded to jump out of the snow and look up to see Michael rushing at him with his sword. He did three slashes and kicked at Carl who blocked and swiped his hand towards Michael with a surprising green energy blast which shot Michael back. He deformed back to normal.

"Since when could you use energy blast?" Michael asked Carl, who smirked.

"Well if you really must know, I met up with the person who sent me here, and they gave me this power. But, they did more than that. She also gave me the power to transform, I think her name was airborne or something like that." Carl said, which Michael's eyes widened.

"WHAT! I-i mean it doesn't matter, but still that's scary. But I'll still win." Michael said with a smirk. Carl gave a laugh.

"Oh really? Fine, let me show you the power of a true CPU!" Carl said. Michael flinched at his comment, was it even possible for him to go HDD? He wasn't a goddess nor female, and other questions and comments like this went on.

"Hyper Divinity Drive Activate!" He yelled, he transformed differently from the others, he grabbed a power symbol and put his fist to his chest, then was surrounded by a blinding light. When he reappeared he was in a tight bronze colored skins suit, It has brown lights effect along the arms side of the body and legs, something I can't currently remember the girls having, and like the girls he had a pair of mechanical wings on his back. His machete became more of a long sword with a cannon on the inside.

"Controlled Player Unit Bronze Heart activated!" Carl-errr, Bronze Heart said in a serious voice.

"Ahhhhhhhh, crap baskets…." Michael said, he knew he was screwed. Not to mention he was hurt so there's no way he could go all out. Bronze Heart was surrounded by a green magic effect, which indicates he healed himself.

"I know you're not at your fullest, so here, I want a propper battle. Come at me at full power, now let's go!" He said in a serious tone, which caught Michael off guard.

"Okay, if you say so. Just don't say I didn't warn you; **Burst X 20!** " Michael yelled buffing himself up. He looked at Bronze Heart, who laughed.

"That's it? Well this should be easy, let's do this!"

* * *

 **Bronze Heart (Extreme strength) VS 20X Burst Michael (Super Technique)**

"I Guess I'll start, **Starlight Slash!** " Michael yelled running around Bronze Heart, causing multiple slashes until there was a star in the middle. After that he snapped his fingers which caused the star to explode. The smoke disappeared and Bronze Heart wasn't even hurt.

"Nice attack, my turn. **26 Slash!** " Bronze Heart yelled using his attack. It was the same as the thirteen slash but with combos of four instead of two. While Michael was in the air he straightened himself to shoot back down. When he landed he was surrounded by a yellow aura with blue and orange sparks.

"Let's see you take this! **Rasengan!** " He yelled rushing forward, he made the ball within his hand and hit Bronze Heart in the stomach, this caused him to be launched back and hit a rock which exploded. Michael did three backflips and landed on his feet.

 **Passive ability; getting serious: ATK and DEF increases by 90% when HP is at 90% or less.**

"Wait, since when did we have abilities!" Michael yelled at the sky, hopping for an answer, but instead he got a kick to the face. Michael got up and saw a bunch of green orbs, he took them and he charged power. He ran up and did five punches followed up by a sword slash and a red energy blast. Bronze Heart responded by punching Michael in the face which sent him into the ground causing a crater.

 **Passive ability; just warming up: ATK and DEF increased by 20% for each fith hp lost; 80% chance to counter attacks.**

"Ok then, you might actually hurt me, but considering i'm at ninety percent power and you're under eighty percent power I think I hold the advantage." Bronze Heart said to Michael, Michael got up and punched Bronze Heart in the face with a follow up three kicks. Bronze Heart then hit Michael in the stomach twenty times and was about to kick, but Michael disappeared and slashed Bronze Heart on the back. Bronze Heart swung his sword around and hit Michael in the face, which he countered by shooting an energy blast at Bronze Heart. Bronze Heart shot his GunSword, not gunblade-GunSword, at Michael. Michael landed on his feet when the blast hit, before the smoke cleared Michael appeared in front of Bronze Heart and shot an energy shot in his face right in front of him.

"That must have hurt at close blank range huh?" Michael asked Bronze Heart, who started laughing. "W t 1z $0 funny? (Translate: What is so funny?)" Michael asked Bronze Heart.

"Well, I'm still at 85% while you are near 60%." Bronze Heart said to Michael, whose eyes widened. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"How do you know I'm near sixty percent?" Michael asked Bronze Heart, he then shot Michael who shot a blast towards Bronze Heart, who blocked the blast.

 **Passive ability; just warming up**

"...wow….that sucks for you I guess." Michael said to Bronze Heart, who chuckled. Michael had a question mark over his head since he was confused.

"Now what's so funny?" Michael asked Bronze Heart.

"Well, if I remember my math correctly you're losing forty HP every turn, including my turn as well, so even with that ability you're going to lose. So should I get out my doritos or…" Bronze Heart asked.

 **XBOX Achievement; Michael:Lol Git Gud Scrub**

"Oh up yours Director!" Michael yelled at the Xbox achievement sign, he grabbed it and threw it at Bronze Heart who was laughing, which it followed up by exploding. Bronze Heart got up and charged a yellow aura with orange and blue sparks again, but this time the words 'DOKKAN MODE' in multi colors appeared above his head and aura. He then did a series of punches, kicks, and energy blast, all which had explosions. Then Bronze Heart got the same charge and used his 26 slash. Michael was knocked away on the ground making a trench with lots of blood, he was even covered in it.

 **Passive ability activated X2!**

"Wow, you actually survived, but from the looks of it you're nearly dead. Welp, it was nice knowing you, but I gotta kill you. Let's see you survive this one! **500% BIG BANG SLA-** " Bronze Heart was about to attack when a familiar female voice yelled,

" **Divinity implement!** " A spear hit Bronze Heart through the Chest, knocking him back a far ways away. Michael Coughed up blood three times, then opened his eyes and all he saw were two ginormous round objects, although since everything was fading out and he could barely see, he had a good Idea what they were. Then there was a green light, he shot up and looked at himself and the trench, there was no blood, he felt stronger actually. He then turned around and started suffocating as Daisy had put him in between her mellons. She was wearing some type of Blue dress with a diamond at the neckpiece, the skirt part went to her knees and they were short sleeved, her hair was blue once again as well. Her hair was tied up from the back of her head to halfway down her spine, and had bangs that covered her forehead and went down to her eyebrows.

"Oh thank god I got here in time! I thought you would have died! I'm just so happy right now!" Daisy exclaimed, not noticing the palin Michael. But while she was snuggling to death Michael mustered the strength to lightly nudge her in the face, which made her notice and let go of Michael.

"I thought I was going to die again! There was only darkness and yet….UGHHHHH! Darn you perverted side of me! My pride says to blow her to pieces, and the sensible side of me says to ignore it and she'll find a way to be revived….FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Michael was about to yell when Daisy cleared her throat, which snapped Michael to attention.

"So what was that about your pride….." Daisy said with shadows somehow appearing over her eyes from her bangs. Michael felt a chill go down his spine.

"Uhhhmmm…...My pride says I should dodge your death hugs and give you a hug instead?" Michael said completely B-singh.

"*Gasp* Really! Man I didn't know you thought of me that way honey!" Daisy exclaimed. Michael sighed when she called him that.

"Just don't let Plutia or Neptune here you say that…. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Michael asked Daisy mumbling the first part.

"Well, first I mixed your genetic DNA so you get a Zenkai boost when you come from near death, so thats a plus, and I came to give you this!" Daisy said giving Michael a…...red rock. Michael then sensed a humongous power spike, it felt like Tyler and Nathan at the same time.

"They must have fused….wonder how Nathan got Tyler to do that?" Michael asked himself, and then he sensed Carl's power spike.

"...well crap, oh well let's try this out! **BURST X20!** " Michael yelled multiplying his power by twenty. Daisy hid behind cover as Bronze Heart appeared in a black aura with black lines under his eyes with red sparks; this made Michael think about how the other CPU had the same aura, except less fierce.

"Are you finally ready to die?" Bronze Heart asked. Michael smirked.

"Sure, but instead of that turn based ability crap how about we do this legit!" Michael asked, Bronze Heart smirked and brought out his Gun sword.

"That's fine by me. EAT THIS!" Bronze Heart yelled shooting a shot from the gun part of his blade. Michael blocked the shot and went up to punch Bronze Heart in the face, Bronze Heart countered by pushing him away with his gunsword. Michael did three back flips but then got shot five times by Bronze Heart's Gun-Sword which shot him back, he was then slashed 1'000 times…..literally. This brought Michael to about a fourth of his HP. He got up and hit Bronze Heart three times and slashed past him, this attack did nothing.

"Crap, i'm about to-" Michael's Burst form ran out. "...deform." Michael said finishing his sentence. Bronze Heart grinned.

"Well, got anymore aces?" Bronze Heart asked. Which to this Michael smirked, he had two maybe three aces left.

"Well….can I say maybe?" Michael asked Carl, who had a question mark over his head. He laughed a little.

"Okay fine….I'll bite, what will you do? I'll give you five minutes to see what you'll do, and if you don't get done in time then I'll kill you. Go." Bronze Heart said to Michael. Michael closed his eyes as his mind faded into his subconscious.

* * *

 **In Michael's subconscious.**

"Yo Kurt, I really need your help here, and I need it quickly. You know the form you gave me when I was being taken over by who you call, Specter!" Michael said to the being in the darkness. A pair of blue eyes appeared and stared at what felt like Michael's soul.

"Power you say, sure I can, but It will be different than last time." Kurt said to Michael, who had a question mark over his head.

"What do you mean, will it be different this time? Or maybe more powerful?" Michael asked the being in shadows.

"Well kind of both. You see the more you use me the more powerful forms you'll get, but they will also make you more violent and blinded by rage, so similar to you're 'dark form' except easier to control." Kurt said to Michael, who nodded in agreement.

"Well as long as I don't end up killing my friends I don't care how violent I become. Just help me out here!" Michael yelled. A sigh escaped the dark figure and you could see part of a white figure enter the light.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up regretting this...because someday you will." Kurt said before Michael was surrounded by steam and a white aura. "Now get out there and win the battle young one!" The voice said. Then there was a flash.

* * *

"Hmmmmm… what is this?" Bronze Heart asked. Michael's skin was red with blue spots that moved around on his skin, he has steam also coming off the skin. His pupils had turned blue and his aura went around his body like an outline, with a tail at the end.

"This form seems…..familiar…..oh well, Im more worried about a rat I got to kill!" Michael said to Bronze Heart, who chuckled.

"That form is just as powerful as you're Burst X 20 but without the strain of the body. How do you expect to win?" Bronze Heart asked. Michaels fist tightened.

"I expect to win because you used to be my friend….and now you've given into the evil…..I am going to kill you and make my enemies gave one less allie." Michael said getting ready to charge. Carl laughed.

"Oh I'm going to have a jolly ol time, then after I'm done with you I'm going to take care of that bitch who impaled me." Carl said referring to daisy, which made her snap.

"Oh so I'm a bitch! Just wait until it's my time of the month and then we'll see who's a bitch!" Daisy yelled, which made Michael charge as Bronze Heart was distracted.

* * *

"Wait so did I beat Carl?"

 **YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! So on to Bronze Hearts power up, first of all how was he able to go HDD? We'll that will be explained a long while from now. Second question, what is different about the dark power he got? We'll if you recall my little special, the yandere yukozami had the same power up, you see its the same thing except for the fact that its more powerful. Anyways, till next time.**


	33. The yandere is back

**So Michael once again saved the day once again and defeated the yandere, killing her with a Kamehameha wave that the Younger Michael knew how to use as well as his Super Saiyan, but did he really destroy the existence? FIND OUT ON THIS EPISODE OF MICHAEL BAL- oh wait I read the wrong script again.**

* * *

 **CAMPING!**

It was a beautiful afternoon, we were all walking along a path that was made for adventurers to do, but are heroes were going for a different reason. Nathan and Tyler was going Camping, Michael was going to join them later because he was currently dealing with….. Iris problems, but they were able to bring Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Falcom, and of course Peashy. Noire was too busy, as for Electro, Bob and Steve, they were looking for the "Fruity rocks of power" which would help them Un-corrupt any corruption.

"I've never actually gone camping before, I've always been busy doing other things to have time." Uni said outloud to the group. Although eaveryone knew the real reason.

"I never really thought about doing at all really, it just seemed better to stay at home and play on my N-gear or do other things inside with Neptune." Nepgear said too Uni.

"When was the last time all of us Cousins went on a Camping trip?" Tyler asked Nathan a bit curious.

"We'll you moved away so we all didn't live next to eachother and Michael doesn't like camping much, so I only got to see him a couple times but….I'd say about two or three years." Nathan said to Tyler who nodded. Finally they reached their destination, a hill with a flat spot on top with a beautiful lake and lots of trees.

"I didn't even know we could go camping with the monsters, but I brought my pudding so if they try anything then I'll nep their face!" Neptune proclaimed.

"Yaaay we're finally here!" Peachie exclaimed ignoring the hill and going next to the water, it was so clear you could see the bottom, not a single slimy creature to disturb them while swimming.

"Peashy help us set up camp; then we'll go swimming O'kay!" Nathan yelled to Peashy. She sighed and ran over there to help set up the Camp. Afterwords the boys and the girls separated to get in their swimming trunks.

"Yay we can finally swim!" Peashy exclaimed jumping. Into the water. "Neptuna hurry up, I wanna see if you can make a splash bigger than mine!" Peashy exclaimed. Neptune laughed.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and readers! Prepare yourself for the Neptune splash!" Neptune yelled jumping into the water. Nepgear and Uni just kindly took their times getting in.

"Hey Neptune, Peashy, I bet I could make a bigger splash than you!" Falcom said challenging them. They gladly accepted and Falcom ended jumping off the cliff and making a bigger splash.

"Say where are Nathan and Tyler at? Not that I have any reason to care." Uni asked Nepgear after about half-an-hour.

"I'm pretty sure they said they were changing, but I guess it's been a while. I hope there okay." Nepgear said to Uni in concern. They then heard the sound of two objects falling as a shadow was above the lake.

"Cannon ball!" Tyler and Nathan yelled jumping into the lake, it caused a lot of water to be launched into the air and made it a 9/10ths of the size it was before they jumped in. The boys came out of the water to see the girls, each giving thier own individual look and expression. "Eh,heheheh…" they laughed, before going back under. They hung out in the water for a couple of hours and decided they should get out of the water. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Targets have been confirmed, although we have two unknown targets mam."

" _What gender are they?_ "

"They're male mam, they look to be about as strong as our main goal, and a lot stronger than our targets. What should we do mam?"

" _They'll have to split eventually, try to pick them off one by one, kill the boys if you need to; if not leave them out of it._ "

"Yes mam."

* * *

 **It's fighting time!**

"Okay imma go get some firewood, anyone wanna go with me?" Tyler asked. Neptune jumped up.

"I'll go with ya Tai, I need to get a stretch anyways." Neptune said. Peashy started jumping up and down.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna go with Neptuna!" Peashy exclaimed leaving. Tyler nodded as they went into the forest. Nathan got up and sighed.

"I forgot to get marshmallows…. Okay, can you three stay here and watch the camp while I leave to go get marshmallows at the store?" Nathan asked Nepgear, Uni, and Falcom.

"Leave it to us Nathan." Falcom said, Nathan nodded and flew towards planet platoon. As soon as he left a gust of wind flew by the girls and the ground started to be dug up at certain points. Then green midget people flew out of the ground, saibamen, ten in total.

"Uhmmm….what are those things?!" Nepgear asked as they got closer to them. Uni turned HDD and pointed her gun.

"I don't know what they are, but they look disgusting and mean! Die!" Uni yelled shooting a shot from her rifle, she shot the saibamen in the eye and the saibamen blew up. Nepgear also went HDD and blasted a Saibamen in the chest, which pushed it back. Falcom finished off Nepgear by slashing it five times.

"Kii-kiii-giii!" One of the saibamen yelled headbutting Nepgear, two other saibamen did a combo of three punches and a kick on her as well. Another three shot a green acid like substance out of their heads at Uni, which exploded on contact and knocked her back. The last two did five punches to falcom in individual spots on her body.

" **Mirage Dance!** " Purple sister yelled, she attacked one of the saibamen in a dance like attack, cutting it in half with the final slash. Falcom finished one of hers off by spinning in a circle and slashing all of the saibamen that attacked her. They then heard an explosion in the distance, the direction Neptune, Peashy, and Tyler went.

* * *

"God dangit, where's Yamcha when you freaking need him!" Tyler yelled dodging a strike from a saibamen, which he cut into three pieces. Purple Heart sliced through another saibamen with ease and then got hit in the face by a different saibamen, which was cut into six pieces by yellow heart.

"You know if Michael found out you had to fight these he would kill me right?" Tyler asked Yellow Heart, who nodded.

"Yeah. Mikey is super overprotective sometimes…" Yellow heart said rubbing the back of her head.

"Guys I think we can worry what Michael would and will do to us later, right know I think he would want us to focus on these things… what even are they?" Purple Heart asked.

"I'll fill you in later! **Burning attack!** " Tyler yelled shooting a fireball out of his hands which exploded killing 4 saibamen. Yellow Heart got hit by two saibamen, in which she countered by slashing them with her giant claws, that aren't ripped from War Greymon, and sliced in half one of the saibamen, Tyler and Purple Heart finished the last two off. Tyler then sensed something heading there way. "Neptune, Peashy, go to the camp site, i'm pretty sure the others are getting attacked too, I'll meet you soon." Tyler told them, Yellow Heart and Purple Heart gladly agreed and left to where the rest of the girls were.

"So you made the targets leave, that's too bad." A male said. Tyler looked behind him, to see a very pale man with a mustache and a ponytail in green armor, it looked like he hasn't seen daylight in weeks. There was a person behind him with the same green armor, except with a helmet. The helmet was a EOD Spartan three, Tyler used to work in the UNSC due to dimensional bull crap. Tyler looked in front of him to see a guy with a purple mohawk with a sword on his back walk up. Tyler then realized that there all wearing Mark 5 spartan armor.

"I'll deal with this guys, you get out of here and take out are targets, the scouters say that they escaped with the others." The mohawk guy said.

"Be careful Ted, never underestimate an opponent." The pale man said, then they flew away. Ted laughed. "So, how does a guy with a battle power of only two-hundred beat a saibamen with a battle power of four-hundred?" Ted asked.

"I guess I'll have to show you. (This guy has a decent battle power, I better not hold back) Haaaaaaa!" Tyler started yelling with his power level rising, showed by his aura. Ted flinched a little by what his wrist pad was shown.

"A BP of five-hundred, im still higher but better safe than sorry!" Ted said putting a syringe in his neck, this made him not only buff up but it made his pupils shrink, giving him a look that made him look insane. He then charged at Tyler, who blocked the attack but was still shot back. Tyler tried punching him in the face, it connected but failed to do much damage, and in return Ted punched him in the gut knocking him away. Tyler got up out of a trench and hit Ted with a Burning Attack, which also did little damage and got Tyler hit in the face knocking him through some trees, to a new lake. Before Tyler could even wipe the blood off of his lips he was kicked in the gut and then got undercutted in the water with Ted's hands cupped together.

" **Burning Slash!** " Tyler yelled trying to slash Ted's head in half, but failed since it was blocked by Ted's sword, instead Ted grabbed Tyler by the foot as he tried backing up and swung him like a lasso, and was thrown into a crater.

"Suit, play my music!" Ted yelled.

* * *

 **With Nathan.**

"Making my way down town, without my cape, gonna get me some Marshmallows, Nananananana- huh?" Nathan was about finish the lyrics when he sensed Tyler's energy rise. He was then shot in the back by eight energy beams, which all exploded and knocked him into the ground. Nathan got up and looked behind him to see a person in a suit and a pale man, the person in the suit had a helmet on but the other one didn't. But he noticed the suited person had a blaster on his hand, which he threw on the ground.

"Uno, take care of him. I'll go take down the girls, they should be further ahead." The pale man said, before flying off, Nathan got off the ground and stared at the armored person. He gave him a glare then powered up.

"I don't know who you are, but you are going to attack my friends. Not to mention you burnt my Marshmallows, so I'm really ticked off. Let's go!" Nathan said charging at the suited person, he kicked the person in the helmet and punched them in the gut. He then did a kick to the ribs, but all of his attacks had little effect, he jumped back into the air a little bit and shot a blue energy ball. The suited person blocked and shot multiple energy blast form both of their hands, Natan blocked but was elbowed onto the ground, but was kicked in the face into some rocks. Nathan got up and got into a battle stance, summoning his knife gloves. "Okay this could be fun!" Nathan said grinning

* * *

 **With Tyler- Undead by Hollywood (0:00-1:30)**

Tyler threw a punch at the enemy, which he blocked, Tyler then threw a barrage of punches which was followed up by a sword strike. They all connected except of the sword strike, which ted grabbed with his sword with his hand. He then elbow dropped Tyler into the ground and threw his sword at him, Tyler saw his sword being thrown at him and rolled over until he was on the bottom of his arms.

"Sucks you're not a Saiyan, our master said they were taught, guess she was wrong!" He said running up with his sword, just as he brought it down Tyler turned into his Flaming Super Saiyan and blocked the sword, breaking it in half and punching a hole not only through his armor but through him as well. He shoved Ted off of his arm, but turned around and was slashed three times then kicked in the face, after that he was elbowed into the ground. Tyler fell unconscious and didn't see who attacked him.

* * *

 **Back with Nathan**

" **Air Cutter!** " The person in the suit said, they brought down their hand like a karate chop and a air sword like object was sent to Nathan, who barely dodged the attack, he was then punched in the face; they actually dragged his face in the ground and started spinning him by the leg for about ten seconds until they let go and Nathan landed in a rock. The suited person brought out a gun, a big minigun which was pulled out of her inventory; she dropped the gun a little bit and looked down. She then snapped back to attention and was about to pull the trigger, but Nathan turned into his Super Saiyan form and disappeared; appearing to punch the suited person in the stomach. He then did a twenty hit combo of punches and kicks, doing an X-slash on thier armor with his claws, and punching them in the visor so hard it cracked and knocked them not only through three rocks but made a trench while going.

" **Die-Die Missile Barrage!** " Nathan yelled, he shot thirty energy blast and fired a bigger energy blast where the enemy was. He landed staying in Super Saiyan and walked up to the person in the suit. The helmet had electricity coming out and there head was vibrating, Nathan took off the helmet and was surprised at what he saw, it was actually a girl under the helmet. She had long light pink to the point it looked mostly white, she was also tan, to Nathan her green eyes seemed to sparkle. She opened her right eye since her left had blood on it.

"W-what are you doing. Finished me off or g-get away!" She said trying to punch Nathan away, but with the fact she was tired and Nathan was a Super Saiyan it was doing nothing. She adventually gave up, and to her surprise Nathan got out a white rag and not only cleaned the blood under her lip but cleaned it from her left eye and forehead, not to mention he tied the rag around her head to keep it from bleeding. She looked at him in surprise and shock, Nathan laughed.

"If I really wanted a dead person on my case than you would already be dead. Trust me, if I wanted to I could not only kill you but completely vaporize your body with the armor, but I don't; that's why I held back." Nathan told her, she blushed and looked away, which made Nathan laugh.

"P-put me down you freaking Idiot, I'm your enemy you should have killed me!" She yelled attempting to push herself away, but she couldn't feel her legs.

"Calm your tits, listen Uno, or I think that's what he called you; you are injured and I'm not going to leave you here for dead. Plus you're paralyzed from my combo, now my friends wi- oh shit my friends! Michael's going to kill me if Peashy is hurt!" Nathan said. Uno was blushing until he mentioned Michael.

"Wait you know our main objective?" Uno asked, this caught Nathan's attention and curiosity.

"Yeah, we're cousins. Now explain, what do you mean by main objective?"

* * *

 **The yandere arrives…**

" **PICK UP YOUR PHONE CAUSE THIS IS YOU'RE FREAKING RINGTONE!"** Michaels phone went off, Histoire quickly and sneakily picked it up.

"Hello, Histoire speaking." Histoire politely said.

" _Hey histy, could you give Michael the phone, we need his help._ " Nathan said over the phone. Histoire sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Michael is currently...preoccupied." Histoire said unsure.

" _What do you mean by that?_ "

"Well you see-"

"EEEEEK! NO! LOTS AND LOTS OF NOPE!" Michael yelled from another room.

" _...Michael only yells like that if….he's being….raped or forced to be….in something perverted…"_ Nathan said over the phone. " _What is Iris doing?"_ Nathan asked over the phone.

"He was forced to take a bath with her….without clothes, but she said it was either that or, she'll do other things, but I'm not sure quite what she meant." Histoire said. Nathan just hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Mikey, would you rather me touch you here?~" Iris Heart asked Michael.

"I'd rather you not touch me anywhere, but yes! I prefer my back more than down there!" Michael yelled.

"Good, then We'll wash your back!" Iris Heart said cheerfully. Histoire sighed.

"Out of all of the torcherful things she could do to him, this has to be either the second or third worst thing she could do to him…" Histoire said floating back to her room to finish her paperwork.

* * *

 **With Neptune and Co.**

"Wait!" Purple Heart yelled, the pale man and the other CPU stopped and stared at Purple Heart. "I feel someone else is getting points in the harem route!" Purple Heart said acting more like her normal form.

"Now that you mention it sis, I think I did hear Michael yell like a little girl, which he only does that if...well...you know." Purple Sister said turning slightly red. Purple Heart also turned slightly pink.

"Can we focus on the fight, I still have to kill you." The pale man said. His scouter picked up a power level.

"Sure thing! **Shining Slash!** " Tyler yelled, he appeared in front of the pale man and cut him into a bunch of pieces, he then decorated them by shooting a short ranged energy beam. "I've always wanted to do that." He said turning into his normal form. He looked in the sky, the rest of the girls followed turning to normal if they were in HDD, and Nathan landed next to them turning into his normal form, the first thing they noticed was the fact he was holding Uno in a bridal carriage and that she was very red.

"Soooo….what rated M things did you do with the enemy while we were gone?" Neptune asked putting her hands on her hips staring at Nathan, Uno turned red and Nathan got the 'O'rly' look on his face.

"What rated M things do YOU do to MICHAEL without A CHOICE OF HIS FREE WILL OFF CAMERA!?" Nathan asked Neptune, who turned red along with Nepgear.

"T-tushe, you win this time, this time at least…." Neptune said staring at Nathan, who stared back. Then Nathan felt Uno shuffle a little bit in his arms, which made him remember that she was there in the first place.

"Hey can you feel your legs yet?" Nathan asked Uno, at this point she was questioning these people's sanity.

"Y-yeah, but I don't think I can walk…" Uno said, Nathan nodded and put her into Nepgear and Neptune tent and put her on Neptune's sleeping area for what the main character said to him earlier.

"If you need anything just call for me." Nathan said going outside. Tyler gave him a look showing you that he was mad. "Oh don't give me that crap, I'm not going to kill her." Nathan said.

"Her? If I would have known she was actually a girl I would have killed her. Oh well, might as well do it now." A voice said. Eaveryone looked up and saw a figure in front of the sun, after that an energy beam was shot, Nathan transformed and deflected the blast; which caused a big explosion. Nathan looked back up and saw the figure, she was 5'4 and had long blonde hair, she also had a hair clip with a panda.

"So you're guarding my competition to senpai? No matter, I'll still win." She said to them. Nathan perked up.

"Wait a second...you must Yukozami right?" Nahan asked. "You're the person who's after Michael, you're 'Senpai' right?" Nathan asked, this made eaveryone stare at her, with Neps eyes widening.

"*Gasp* secret OC waifu for harem confirmed! I will not allow this nonsense, on with thy's head!" Neptune said, which made Yukozami stare at her with a death glare.

"And you must be the CPU and cousins of my Senpai, now boys, leave and you won't die, kay?" Yukozami said, this pissed Tyler the hell off.

"You dare threaten me! I'll show you!" Tyler said transforming, he charged at Yukozami and was knocked away, completely knocked out.

"Tyler! You son of a-" Before Nathan could finish she appeared in front of him slashed him multiple times, then hit him in his….parts, so hard he was sent flying through the girls tent and he was pretty sure they were broken.

"Nathan are you- awww crap baskets." Uno said looking in the air and seing Yukozami.

"Oh….you say that…..too?" Nathan said, unable to move, Uno already knew what was happening since he was holding his nuts. The CPU transformed into thier HDD and surrounded Yukozami.

"If you think we'll roll over and die, you got another thing coming. **Neptune Break!** "

"Right Behind you sis, Multiple beam launcher overdrive!" Nepgear yelled using her **M.B.L.O**. They went for their strikes and were both critical hits on all strikes, but did no damage, the Yandere did a spin which produced powerful winds and knocked them away.

"Okay I guess it's our turn!" Black sister said, she used her **NPG** attack, and all of the hits were precise on since she "never" misses a target.

"Ok, I'll use a move I thought of myself!" Yellow Heart exclaimed, she decided to use Carnage fang, but it wasn't exactly a carnage. And so the yandere knocked them away with wind as well.

"Are you done wasting your time yet? Cause if so than I'd like to get on with it." The yandere said. Then a screen appeared in front of her face and pointed to where Tyler was, in rubble by the way, and sensed an energy increase.

"Grrrrrrrahhhhhhhhh!" Tyler yelled turning into his flaming Super Saiyan form. "Let's see you survive this! **Chidori!** " Tyler yelled, he struck the yandere with electricity which knocked her away instead of going through her. " **HEAT DOME ATTACK!** " Tyler yelled shooting the pillar of fire from underneath her, it absolutely decenagrated her, or that's what he thought before getting hit in a crater. There was only some scratches.

"Wow, that was the most damage I took today." She casually said. Her scanner picked up another energy surge, higher than Tylers, and Nathan bursted out from the tent in his super saiyan form. His aura was giving off yellow sparks occasionally, which Yukozami took note of, before he charged at her; punched her in the face and kicked her in the….frontal hole, which didn't do as much damage as he would hope. Nathan was knocked away, but he got up and did a backflip, Yukozami charged at him, but he somehow dodged into the air and with one hand threw down a blue energy blast directly at her face; he then ended his combo by shooting a kamehameha at her.

"D-dangit, didn't do...a thing…" Nathan said passing out of Super Saiyan, but as he was falling the Yandere kicked him into the side of the hill. After that since the CPU and Falcom, who has not done anything useful (Guess she's the yamcha of the group currently), and slashed air waves which gave them a bunch of cuts and nocke them away and turned them out of HDD.

"And now you're finished!" She said raising her Scythe.

" **Rasengan!** " Michael yelled, he appeared surprising eaveryone and hit her with the ball of wind, it knocked her away, but didn't do much damage since he was only at base. " **Burst X 13!** " Michael yelled Transforming getting a dark red aura with sparks and mucles becoming three times as big. He ran up and got a good six hit combo, but was slashed multiple times and got knocked away. Michael fired an energy beam, but Yukozami activated her energy shield and hit Michael in the gut.

"I finally found you senpai! Now stay down and let me deal with them so we can leave peacefully, kay!" She said energetically, she walked past Michael, but he tried to kick Yukozami; The yandere blocked the kick and kicked him in the face. This made him pass out for how hard she kicked him.

"Okay, now you die, starting with miss Neps here!" She said raising her scythe. But before she could drop it she was shot in the back. She looked behind her and saw Uno with what looked like a pistol similar to a M16, Yukozami sighed. "I guess you can die first." She said. Tyler jumped in front of Uno.

"Oh no you don't! You're mine!" He said, he rushed forward and punched the yandere multiple times in the face, but was backhanded into some trees. Uno shot her three more times before she noticed Nathan go Super Saiyan to break out of the hill side and snap-vanish in front of Uno.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled summoning his claws. He tried slashing her multiple times, all of them she either dodged or pushed away with her hand while walking forward. She disappeared and reappeared behind Nathan, then a bunch of air slashes slashed Nathan causing him to fall to his hands and knees. He looked behind him and shot multiple blue energy blast from his hand, which Yukozami retaliated by shooting a red energy blast somehow causing an explosion. So the right side of his GI was completely ripped. Finally Michael jumped from behind Uno to in front of her.

"Okay that's it women! I've had enough of….this!" Michael yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean Mikey?"

"I mean this slaughter! I don't know why the hell you think it, but killing my friends and family isn't going to get your love anywhere! And for the record, I never loved you!" Michael yelled, Yukozami gasped, and eaveryone was silent.

* * *

 **When you f**k up…**

"...what?" Yukozami asked, shadows somehow covering her eyes.

"You freaking heard me! I-never-loved-you! Heck, i'd wrather get rapped by one of the freaking girls in my harem I was forced in! I don't like it, but they aren't trying to kill my freaking friends and family, plus they don't kill any female that interacts with me!" Michael yelled.

"So...I can't have senpai?" Yukozami asked. A red spark went past her face, but Michael didn't notice and continued.

"Not like this! Maybe before you did this I wouldn't of have done this! The only reason I didn't hate you last time was because you had that evil energy….but that was last time! Not this time! You know what, just to prove my point. Neptune can you walk?" Michael asked Neps, who nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Neptune asked. Michael smirked.

"Come here for a sec." Michael asked. Yukozami stared at him confused. The girls went HDD to prepare for battle, except for peashy who was too tired to do anything so she sat on the sidelines. Purple Heart flew over.

"What do you want?" Purple Heart asked.

"Team attack, let's do it!"

* * *

 **TEAM ATTACK!: Purple Love! (2.0)**

"Okay Purple Heart, help me out!" Michael said to Purple Heart charging at Yukozami.

"You got it, I got your back!" Purple Heart followed up Michaels pursuit, Michael slashed at her three times causing her to stagger, than Purple Heart did a mid-air spin causing her to be pushed back even more and ripping her clothes a little. Michael went up for a Dragon Fist to the face. Michael put up his hand.

"Purple Heart, help charge my attack!" Michael told Neptune making some kind of magical circle in his hand.

"Ok, you got it sweetie!" Purple Heart came up and put her hand out creating an Identical circle which was purple, merging with Michaels white causing a pink blast which did supreme dammage towards Yukozami.

"Know I'll show you!" Michael yelled, they both slashed at Yukozami a total of three times, then slashed past her. Purple Heart went for another attack but missed, as Yukozami brought down her fist Michael kicked her in the face and away from Purple Heart.

"Thank you sweetie!" Purple Heart said, doing the opposite of what Michael asked in chapter 25 of the story and kissed Michael, and it was more intense than last time, Michael fell to the ground as an explosion caused Yukozami to be launched into the air with a sparkle.

* * *

"...I should have known you'd do that…" Michael said, Purple Heart simply giggled and helped Michael up.

"Just be happy I'm not making you share a tent with me." Purple Heart said, he could have sworn a heart appeared above her head, which made him back up three steps.

"Is she actually dead?" Uno asked, and to answer her question the sky turned red.

"DODGE!" Tyler yelled, Purple Heart, Uno and Michael jumped out of the way of a red energy orb. Yukozami slowly descended on her feet, and she was angry. You could tell by how her eyes were red and there were red sparks coming off her (No sexual pun intended).

"If I can't have senpai...then no one can!" She yelled, she used her scythe to create a tornado, which knocked eaveryone off their feet. Yukozami quickly started her attack on Purple Heart, which was knocked out of HDD in three slashes. Michael tried to hit her, but a bunch of air slashes knocked him out and gave him critical injuries. She then quickly attacked the rest of the CPU, and knocked them out. Tyler charged at her in his super form, but was blasted into the trees.

"Tyler!" Nathan yelled, He tried getting up but was quickly brought back down to his knees. Uno shot Yukozami until her clip ran out, then in a blink of an eye, blood. A giant cut in Yukozamis armor appeared and blood was being sputtered. Nathan's eyes widened, two people critically injured and eaveryone else was incapable of fighting.

"I can win if I try...maybe I can use that one form, if I try." Nathan said, recalling to a time when he was brought to the DBZ universe. He got up and charged up his energy, he started yelling going Super Saiyan, a big golden sphere surrounded him and expanded as beams of light shot up in the air while he was charging. He got his golden sparks back, and while he was charging a couple of blue ones appeared as well. He charged as she was about to kill Uno officially, and kicked her away, he shot a barrage of blue energy blast before shooting a golden kamehameha. After that he shot three more golden kamehameha's. When the smoke appeared there was noone there, so he dropped down next to Uno.

"Uno are you okay? Speak to me Uno!" He yelled, she coughed up some blood.

"N-Nathan...she's not dead yet, go finish her off…" Uno said to Nathan in a weak tone. Nathan growled.

"Don't talk like that, you're my main priority right now! We have ways to fix your wounds so you can-" Nathan was interrupted.

"Nathan, you know I loved life right….that's why I hesitated to kill you, but I needed the money and I thought I would be able to pull the trigger...I know you don't like to kill, but when it's for the right cause it's the right thing to do." Uno said, Nathan started crying.

"W-what are you saying…" Nathan quietly asked.

"Im asking for you to kill her for what's she's done, and the ones she's killed. Let your rage out, finish her o-" before Uno could finish, a bang went through the air and a hole was in Uno's head. More blood came out, but her suit also disintegrated due to fail safe protocols which denigrated her as well. Nathan slowly looked over, Yukozami had the same gun that Uno shot her with; she also had six different cannons surrounding her.

"We'll finally one's dead. Now time to kill you next." Yukozami said charging the cannons. Once they were fully charged they made one little orb by shooting in one position, which shot a tiny beam at Nathan.

"Nathan dodge!" Tyler yelled. Nathan stared at the beam. He got up on his feet.

"No…" He said, the beam deflected from his aura, which should not be possible. He got an angry look on his face, and Yukozami felt a chill down her spine, she had never been so afraid in her life. "I can't remember….the last time I was so angry…!" Nathan said, clenching his fist. A quick blue spark went past his face as his arms raised. His Aura was suddenly released as he started screaming, dust and sand was blown everywhere as a crater, in a crater, in a crater appeared under him due to his aura.

"She just messed up…" Tyler said before passing back out. Yukozami starred at the crater's as the dust cleared. Slowly, Nathan walked out of the crater, his hair was bigger and spikier than before, a small bang went over his head so his hair was similar but not the same as ssj gohan (Adult). His yellow aura had fierce blue sparks coming from his body and out words.

"N-nathan has done it again, he ascended to the next level, imma go back to sleep know." Michael said falling back on his back again. Yukozami tried shooting Nathan with her cannons, but all Nathan did was put out his hand and they were all shot back at her. Yukozami then flew in the air, but Nathan disappeared.

"Behind you…." Nathan said back to back to Yukozami, she tried looking behind her but Nathan elbowed her in the back and kicked her in the ribs so she was sent flying by spinning. He then snap-vanished next to her again kicking her in the face towards the ground, after that he landed on the ground and backhanded her into the mountain where ironically she hit him into earlier. She got out of the hill and stared at Nathan, wiping a bit of blood from her lips.

"W-who are you!" Yukozami asked in fear. Nathan gave her a sly smirk.

"I'm the person who you failed to kill, and know that I've become stronger, the one who is going to kill you!" Nathan reappeared in front of her. Yukozami started throwing punches which Nathan nearly effortlessly dodged. At this point Neptune, Michael and the others were literally sitting back eating popcorn.

"Where did we get this popcorn?" Falcom asked, getting what I believe is her second line in the hole chapter. Michael answered 'muffin' button and Neptune answered 'plot convenience'.

"Uhmm….Mikey how does a muffin button create popcorn?" Peashy asked, Michael looked down at her and said,

"The mighty muffin button can beat lord querrus the god of destruction." Michael said.

"You mean Beerus?" Tyler asked. Michael shrugged and they started paying attention to Nathan. Nathan decided to stop dodging and punch Yukozami in the nose. And he did it agian, and agian, and hit her in the nose a total of five times even though he broke it on the second punch. She then threw another punch at Nathan which he dodged, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, then brought his elbow to her elbow breaking her arm.

"Nope. My little Peashy is not watching this any longer, this is going to get rated B for brutality." He said re-adjusting peashy so he was holding her.

"Hey! I wanna watch!" Peashy exclaimed.

"I know you're sleepy, so just go asleep and I'll give you Ice cream later."

"...fine!" Peashy exclaimed throwing a bit of a fit. Michael just sighed as he continued watching the fight. Yukozami threw another punch, Nathan let her hit him directly in between his eyes, he didn't even flinch.

"W-what! How!" Yukozami exclaimed, Nathan huffed.

"I'm bored now. I gave you the chance to beat me and you failed. Now die." Nathan said, he broke the shoulder of her non-broken arm and broke both of her rib cages with a double kick. After that he chopped at her neck and kneed her spine area. The armor literally exploded to pieces, not that it was helping anyway. He then picked her up and threw her in the air.

"It's over! **Ka-me-ha-me…..HA!** " Nathan yelled, in his hands he formed a big kamehameha with dark blue sparks around it and shot a giant energy wave, the energy wave disintegrated her, and Nathan deformed back to normal. Eaveryone cheered except for Michael and Nathan, Michael because somehow Peashy had already fallen asleep. Nathan looked down at the ground and then at where Uno was., eaveryone saw this and got quiet. He walked over and saw the suit wasn't able to get rid of the helmet, which was in her inventory. Nathan cut up a tree and made a small wooded area, putting the helmet on it. Michael walked up and put his hand on his shoulder. Nathan looked at his older cousin.

"You did great, let's go home hero." Michael said, he nodded and eaveryone went home due to the fact that the pretty area was no longer pretty. When they got home eaveryone had there wounds patched up by Compa and Neptune explain what happened.

* * *

 **No longer camping :(**

"Peashy when did you get this cut on your cheek?" Michael asked Peashy while Uni was getting patched up. Peashy got excitement in her eyes while eating her Ice cream.

"Oh! We got attacked by these sibo thingys! They were small and green and really cool, and Tyler let me fight, but I accidentally got cut one of the times they punched me!" Peashy said, everyone's but Peashys, Nathans and Michael's eyes widened.

"...he did what…." Michael asked with his pupils turning from blue to red. "... _Tyler_ …" Michael said in a blood thirsty voice.

"Ahhhh, crap!" Tyler yelled, after that eaveryone had to stop Michael from killing Tyler for failing to do the one thing he asked him to do, which was to make sure Peashy didn't get hurt, man he is way over protective, I wanna know what he would do if he had a sister and that happened. But out on the roof, laid Nathan, staring at the moon.

'Why did I care about her so much.' Nathan asked himself. He closed his eyes and recapped the events of the day. 'Guess this means I gotta keep up on my training.' Nathan said smiling. He then went to go to bed, hopping tomorrow is a better day.

 **Wow, I thought Michael would have stole the kill once again, guess not!**


	34. Finale? NOPE! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

_**Last time!**_

" _ **Hmmmmm… what is this?" Bronze Heart asked. Michael's skin was red with blue spots that moved around on his skin, he has steam also coming off the skin. His pupils had turned blue and his aura went around his body like an outline, with a tail at the end.**_

" _ **This form seems…..familiar…..oh well, Im more worried about a rat I got to kill!" Michael said to Bronze Heart, who chuckled.**_

" _ **That form is just as powerful as you're Burst X 20 but without the strain of the body. How do you expect to win?" Bronze Heart asked. Michaels fist tightened.**_

" _ **I expect to win because you used to be my friend….and now you've given into the evil…..I am going to kill you and make my enemies gave one less allie." Michael said getting ready to charge. Carl laughed.**_

" _ **Oh I'm going to have a jolly ol time, then after I'm done with you I'm going to take care of that bitch who impaled me." Carl said referring to daisy, which made her snap.**_

" _ **Oh so I'm a bitch! Just wait until it's my time of the month and then we'll see who's a bitch!" Daisy yelled, which made Michael charge as Bronze Heart was distracted.**_

* * *

 **Lastation hospital; February 16th since I just gotten the count on days. 6:30 pm.**

"Hey Nathan?" Tyler asked Nathan.

"Yeah Tyler?" Nathan asked.

"Why are we here?" Tyler asked Nathan.

"I don't know. One of our lives great mysteries. Were we made to be killed by a goddesses minion and sent here to be a slave, or maybe we never existed to begin with. I don't know, it's used to keep me up at night man." Nathan said to Tyler. Tyler sat there on his hospital bed staring at him.

"No! I mean why the hell are we here, in this small hospital room with two beds a T.V with no good channels and a bunch of medical equipment which was we took off! I mean we aren't injured the girls are! We should be out there kiking some but! I didn't want to get into that religious crap." Tyler said to Nathan.

"Ohhhh…..I don't know really, I guess Nep would call it plot…." Nathan said in a low tone.

"...do you need a friend to talk to?" Tyler asked Nathan.

"...yeah…." Nathan said to Tyler a little teary eyed. The doctor walked in which caught their attention.

"Well I got good new and bad news. The good news is that you two are fine, and the others are only a little hurt. The bad news is that you guys will have to stay here a whole week, the girls and that other guy will take a little longer, probably about three weeks, so about a month." The doctor said to Tyler and Nathan, they looked at each other, then blasted the doctor denigrating him. Bob came out around the corner.

"First of all, can I get a description? Second of all did you really need to disintegrate the guy?" Bob asked. *Sigh* fine since you're not in your guard outfit I suppose. Bob is wearing black shoes brown pants and a sweater with purple and pink on, he has brown hair and brown eyes. "THANK YOU!"

"Uhmmm….I don't know who you're talking to but we denigrate him since were recovered and were not sitting in a hospital room." Tyler said to Bob. Bob sighed and took out a bag, and gave Nathan and Tyler thier clothes, excluding Nathan's Cape.

"Great, know we can go help Michael, I hope we'll make it in time though." Nathan said, Tyler and Bob nodded their heads. As Nathan and Tyler were about to leave Bob put his hands on their shoulders.

"I have to stay with Steve here just incase to protect the girls. Before you go take this, the fruity rock's of power can help you beat the corruption." Bob said handing Nahan a green rock that color looked like a fruits and the same to Tyler except blue. "It can even save you from death if you're lucky."

"Couldn't we have at least thought of a better name for them?" Steve asked Bob who shook his head and said nope popping out the p.

"Well let's go watch young saiyan version. I heard Its pretty good and similar to the movie we've been watching recently."

* * *

 **With Michael**

Carl kicked Michael away, but Michael landed on his feet and punched Carl in the face followed up by a knee in the stomach. Carl punches Michael in the face and slashed at Michael four times knocking him back the fifth time, then shooting him with his gun sword. Michael quickly recovered and sent a wave of wind, steam to be precise, to hit Carl knocking him back and burning him. Carl growled and shot a more powerful shot into the air, it exploded and energy shots came down like meteors on a planet, except they exploded.

"Why won't you roll over and die! My power is greater than yours and you know that! You can't win!" Carl yelled at Michel. Michael smirked, then got a very angry expression.

"Because Carl, I know you wouldn't want to do this, you might want to have a playful match I can see that! But this isn't the Carl I know! You want to kill me and won't come to your senses! So to make sure you're at your best state of mine I'm determined to kill you!" Michael yelled. Carl also got angry, as both of their aura's sizes increased. Although their losing energy and stamina, Carl has more and is losing less while Michael is exhausted. At this rate It was Michael who was going to die, and he knew this.

"Me and you both know that won't happen. How about we finish this? You hit me with your most powerful blast and I'll hit you with mine." Carl said. Which Michael snapped as he heard this. He was boiling with anger and had enough of this.

"Rrrrragghhhhhhhhh! That is it! Everybody fucking dies!" Michael yelled flying into the sky, he just remembered the only move he could use that is more powerful than his Rasengan. Michael extended his arms out fully to the side as well as his legs. The ground started shaking as rocks was being lifted and Michael's muscles was tensing.

"Carl!" Michael yelled with his aura turning yellow making it look like electricity was venting from it. "If you believe you're so much more powerful than me! Let's see you take this move head on!" Michael said. Two balls of energy was built in in his hand and was growing in size.

"Okay if you insist." Carl said widening his arms, not recognizing the attack. Michael smirked and put his hands together turning the two balls of energy into one that created sparks. He was finally ready to release what is debatably Vegeta's most powerful move. Tyler and Nathan could see the sparks and sense the energy, then Nathan realized the attack as he stopped close enough for Michel to hear him.

"Michael are you insane!" Nathan said. Michael was quiet for a couple of moments before yelling,

"YES! **FINAL FLASH!** " Michael yelled firing a ginormous yellow energy beam. Carl laughed.

"Awww, how adorable, he named it Final Fla- OH SH-!" Carl yelled, he realized its power before he had a chance to dodge, at the last second, Michael moved the blast just barely enough to where it didn't blow up the planet, but it broke the energy shield which was suppose to protect the planet and went through a mountain somewhere beyond lastation.

"Hah…..hah….hah….eat that…..you'D-bag….." Michael yelled falling on his hands and knees on the ground. Tyler and Nathan landed next to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan asked Michael, who nodded slowly. "Okay, know then...what the f-ing heck man! You could have blown up the planet!" Nathan said to Michel.

"Well he did say he was insane, but I didn't think it would hurt so bad!" Carl yelled. Eaveryone but Nathan was shocked.

"Yeah I guess you're right Carl…..wait Carl!" Nathan yelled finally getting shocked. Carl was infact still alive, infact at what looked like a fourth of his power.

"That was a powerful move, I used all of my SP to block out most of the power and tanked the rest of it...although now i'm peeved off!" Carl yelled at Them. "Know we all die!" Carl yelled, he powered up his aura and energy rings came around him as well as sparkles, the shock wave knocked the Cousin trio not only back ten feet but knocked the supers and tailed forms out of them.

"Did he just knock the supah sandwich out of us!" Nathan yelled.

"That doesn't matter right know, what's wrong is his power level is at seven thousand-five hundred and dropping, yet his ki is increasing dramatically all around his body…." Tyler said out loud putting his scouter away. Michael then recognized what Carl was doing.

"That copy cat is using the final explosion…. Majin Vegeta's ultimate move, it makes a powerful and humongous explosion, but it kills you in the process." Michael said to his cousins. "Even if we fly as fast as we can we can't escape….it's been nice knowing you guys." Michael said to the group, Tyler and Nathan fell on their backs. Another shockwave was sent back.

"You know guys, this reminds me of our first dimensional travel to geater to the DBZ universe…. we died the same way like this except by buu using angry explosion." Tyler said. Nathan and Michael laughed.

"Well atleast it isnt as bad as when I went into super saiyan god blue and failed to dodge a death beam from frieza once he first turned golden…. Well it's been fun, but know it's finally over, no over sized boobied goddess to save us know." Nathan said. They got up and held hands with a smirk, and put their guards up.

"Say goodbye!" Carl yelled, he released a giant yellow explosion which engulfed eaveryone, when the explosion ended all that was left was a very bloody skeleton with flesh on it, with a black and blue sword in the same crater, the sword and the corps was blinking from blue to its original color.

 _ **Okay, so let me explain the title of this chapter. You see I want to take a break from this story since I've gotten 35 chapters since I started typing and I don't want to get bored typing about this adventure. So what will I do in the meantime? We'll I have a Yugioh story as a side, but I'm starting a story to work on that involves a similar situation. What is this story? We'll there's a hint in this chapter and it involves one of the recently added characters as we'll as a character in one of the first three chapters. Can you guess what it is and who it involves? We'll if you do give me a holla with a PM and I hope you've enjoyed the story up till now.**_


	35. WTF IS GOING ON

**? perspective. Unknown time.**

Rage, Anger, sadness, depression, and emptiness. These are the only five emotions I have felt for what felt like eons. It's dark, the sky is black with Thunder, Lightning and rain. I can feel the red liquid which covers my body in the dead streets. When I look around all I see is gray, completely destroyed city, with no life at all. I hear the occasional scream or yell, but the only thing that would follow up is a explosion or demonic laughter. I don't know how long I have been here, but I can't even think straight at this point. When I do try to stand I feel unimaginable pain and I get very dizzy and feel nauseous.

"Giving up?" I heard a voice say to me, I saw a person stand over me, my head hurts to much to think of his name or describe what he looks like. I just simply stare at him, unable to respond due to pain.

" **I don't believe the three of us like eachother, but I'm afraid that if we want to live we must help him live** " said another voice, although I didn't see anyone. I saw a figure hiding his look.

" _Heh, heh, yeah. I hate you two but this is the best chance we got, we can't have you die yet._ " He said to me. I felt the pain go away and air being easier to breathe as a light got closer to me. I started hearing voices, but to many to pay attention too, there all blurry. Although I understood one thing.

"Heh, as long as he doesn't get in our way or try to escape he will be loved and cherished!" A female said. I then fell asleep with a different type of numbness.

* * *

 **Unknown POV Time unknown.**

I was in a void to say the least, there was nothing but darkness, except for the images on the wall. It was replays of certain events, they were first a man with a orange GI fighting a man in armor. After that the same man fought a white and purple man with golden hair, followed up by a green man but with his whole outfit. After that he fought a small pink thing that looked like a child but with long spiky golden hair. After all of this it all replayed, multiple times actually.

"This is what you do with your free time, watch someone fight?" I heard someone say, I looked over and saw...a school girl? She was wearing a school uniform at least, with long pink hair.

"...D-...daisy…" I weakly said, I've only met the lady once so I don't exactly know her.

"Yep, you're soon to be savior….so why aren't you up? What's keeping you down?" She asked me, I looked back at the wall.

"I don't know….normally someone is their to save me….I've never felt like this, and yet I can't tell if I'm dead…" I said to her. She sighed and I saw a blue light on the floor.

"Just crawl in their, I can't have you dead just yet. Well have fun, don't die on me again." She said disappearing. I started crawling until what I felt like was an edge, I fell over and fell into an abyss of blue and white lines.

* * *

 **Unknown POV AGE-762 May 12th (DBZ timeline)**

Anger and broken pride, there he was. Standing in Saiyan battle armor similar to Vegeta's the haired idiot stood there, as a Super Saiyan. As we tracked down Doctor Gero in the DBZ dimension we were sent to, Vegeta was getting hurt by C-18. Under natural reaction, despite Vegeta and Trunks losing as Super Saiyans, we charged. We all lost to C-17 and out of pure desperation Michael turned Super Saiyan. He lost either way, but that isn't what mattered, he still went Super Saiyan even though I was stronger and trained harder than him.

"It was always him…" I said to myself. "Michael...how did you do it you bastard…." I said to myself as I passed out, although Krillin had just enough senzus to heal us. "You did it again at the cell games, surpassing eaveryone except Goku and Gohan…"

 **(AGE 767-May 26)**

"I'm done!" Goku yelled at cell from the ground, we all gasped and became shocked, 'What the hell is he thinking' i thought to myself.

"Let's call it here, now that I have sized up your strength It's pretty obvious that I can't win, I'm throwing in the towel!" He said, which made us shock.

"You what!" Vegeta said.

"He's giving up!" Krillin said.

"He can't mean it!" Trunks said.

"But he's never turned his back on a match!" Tien said.

"Impossible, this is not happening!" Yajirobe said.

"What kind of cheap stunt is he trying to pull!" Piccolo said

"No, you can't quit." Gohan said.

"Uhmm...Michael is this what happens?!" I asked Michael, he nodded with a smirk staring down at Gohan, Cell and Goku. I knew we were going to die.

"He's serious." Trunks said to himself.

"I know, I can not believe it.." Yajirobe said, gohan gasped.

"You're calling it quits.!" Cell said without yelling, but angry. "Pathetic, you mean to end this fight before it barely even begun?!" Cell asked Goku

"Yep, pretty much, victory goes to you cell." Goku calmy said to him. After some more talking between goku and Cell, Goku said something to Cell.

"There is still one fighter left who can beat you and three others who you havent fought yet!" Goku said, I knew he was referring to me and my cousins but who was the fourth fighter.

"One way or another, this tournament will end with your last. But now after gauging your power I'm one hundred percent certain one of them will win. This contest." He said to Cell. "Time for you to take over, Gohan." He said.

"Uhmm...cousin, you better explain." I said to Michael. He nodded. Goku flew up to Gohan.

"You're ready for this, right?" Goku asked gohan.

"Me, take him on?" Gohan asked, one of my idiotic cousins walked up.

"What are you saying you aren't confident, after all me and your father agree that you're stronger than eaveryone else here." He said to him. After some arguing, Michael got to a conclusion.

"I have a conclusion, I want to fight Cell either way, and you don't seem the most confident. Goku if you don't mind, for my sake and Gohan's, do you mind if I go up before him just to help him understand his power. I think we both know if he's more positive in the facts he'll do much better." Michael said to Goku, who nodded in agreement. So Michael went Super Saiyan without charging to his max and flew out to the battlefield to confront Cell.

"Is he insane! He's going to die!" Nathan yelled. Cell ate a senzu and Michael put his guard up.

"Tch, grrrrr…..HAAAA!" He yelled giving multiple flashes blowing wind away. "HAAAAAAA!" He kept yelling, his aura turned into a golden orb which shot out energy blast that exploded as they fell to the ground sooner or later. It then turned into a tornado of energy as it shot into the air, finally it composed into a big aura, giving more flashes then going back around him. "Okay, I don't think I can win but I'm at least going to go all out. Cell." He said smirking, I had multiple thoughts as my pride was once again broken.

 **(Back in the void)**

"Grrr...damn it….DAAAAMN IT! I REFUSE TO ROLL OVER AND DIE! I'M GOING TO GET UP AND SURPASS THAT KAMI FUCKING BUFFOON!" I yelled a green aura surrounded me, as my light wounds were healing.

" **Healing unit activated, please stand by….healing unit started** :)" was all I heard and saw before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Sooo….why is this chapter here and what happened? We'll incase you havent noticed, I wanted to take a break so I didn't lose interest in the story, plus I'm working on my other two stories. If you like this story, you might want to go read Ultra dimensia Plutia: Parallel link if you havent yet-plus with school jsut starting I get that done right away. Anyways what does this chapter mean? Well you'll have to figure out! Also you might wanna check out my upload schedule on my profile if you havent, it's at the bottom.**


	36. Well, someone surpassed Compa

**Before we have this chapter go off, I would like to give a shout out to the following people who followed the story, favorited the story, or both.:AIYF Productions; Feieos The Hedgehog;Hazard Slueth; IWhackRabbits; Raygha Raiku; Saint of Vice koncor;ShadowSlayerPT; Silver Highwind; Sayareoo; TheLastNanaya; Wiz Crew; SoldierBoyCorey14; xd186k; xhimagicianx. Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

 **Unknown time, unknown place. Unknown POV**

"Ughhh…. What the, where am I?!" I asked myself, on guard. I grabbed my blue sword and put it up to a guard, I was in some kind of lab or hospital, or both, heck I don't know. What I do know is that I don't know where I am. "Last I remember is…" I closed my eyes to have a flashback.

" _That copy cat is using the final explosion…. Majin Vegeta's ultimate move, it makes a powerful and humongous explosion, but it kills you in the process."_

" _Even if we fly as fast as we can we can't escape….it's been nice knowing you guys."_

" _You know guys, this reminds me of our first dimensional travel to geater to the DBZ universe…. we died the same way like this except by buu using angry explosion."_

" _Well atleast it isnt as bad as when I went into super saiyan god blue and failed to dodge a death beam from frieza once he first turned golden…. Well it's been fun, but know it's finally over, no over sized boobied goddess to save us know."_

" _Say goodbye!"_

"That's right, I'm supposed to be dead but….wheres Nathan and Michael." I wondered to myself. The door to my side opened and unsurprisingly a three women and a man scientist. Once one of the women saw me she dropped some equipment and eaveryone else looked shocked. I stared at them in wonder. "Hmph, what are you staring at women?" I asked.

"W-w-who are you? What happened to the corpse?!" She asked me, I had a question mark over my head.

"Uhhh, I woke up here and there was never a corpse in here as far as I know. Now excuse me," I pulled out my sword. "Get out of my way." I said. They started turning pale.

"How are you able to lift that sword!? Not even are top machines or goddess could lift it-unless….no, thats impossible…" She started mumbling, and I was getting angry.

"Get out of my way before I kill you and get out of here myself!" I said. But my power is only a fraction of what it was when I was last conscious. But I can still transform if need be. They moved out of my way, I heard them say 'call Lady Black Heart!' but I ignored them. As I was walking a man in armor stepped in front of me as I was on the top floor.

"Stop, I'll have you know i'm the toughest in my unit!" He said to me. I brought up my sword. "I warned you!" He said charging at me, I put my sword up to block, and I'm actually pushed back.

'Damn, I was weekend more than I thought I was!' I thought to myself. I broke his attack and slashed at him, getting a crit. His armor absorbed most of the hit, but wearing just a- wait a second.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah….whoah! Hold up, what am I wearing!" I yelled. I had on a blue scarf with a short sleeved black shirt with a happy face on the back. I had cackeys on and long gray socks with completely white tennis shoes. "When did I get this!?"

" _Does Master not like?_ " I heard a voice in my head. Although I have no Idea who it is, no I really don't. " _Note taken, dodge._ " The voice said, I looked up and barely dodged a sword, I launched forward punched him in the face then followed up by a kick in the ribs, then slashing at his armor once again. I had also know noticed my hair was longer, covering my head all around. I'm getting tired of this fight.

"That's it, enough!" I yelled transforming and punching him in the gut, bending his armor. I then broke his right rib cage and punched him in the wall ahead of me. I noticed something strange, I could feel as if I had more hidden potential unlocked. My hair also looks like trunks in our super saiyan forms except white know that I look into the glass. I deformed back into my base and walked out the building. I was actually in a forest, I feel like this shouldn't be a surprise. I shrugged and flew off towards Lastation as I could see it in the distance. This should be fun to explain, but as I was flying I got shot in the back by some type of energy and fell to the forest grove. I looked behind me and saw a mech suit. I growled at the mech suit since it seemed necessary.

"ENEMY DETECTED! ATTACK MODE ENGAGED!" The robot said in a, well, robotic tone. I sighed and got up. I started it dead in the eye and transformed.

"I don't got time for this, die!" I yelled, I slashed it three times and then threw it in the air and used up most of my energy on the heat dome attack, disintegrating the robot. I then powered down to my base form and wiped off my sweat. Just then I sensed two energy signatures much bigger than my coming this way. On the ground landed Noire and Uni in their HDD modes.

"Tyler!? I thought you were dead!" Noire exclaimed I smirked and then passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

 **Unknown POV-Same time-unknown place**

"Ugh….wha-where am I?" I asked myself. I got up and dusted off what is now a orange and blue GI. My hair kinda looking like Yamcha's and Future Gohans. That sucks, then again where am I? I looked around and I was in a forest….just kidding, I was in a desert. So If I remember my facts correctly then I'm in 8-bit wasteland which is in Planeptune. I noticed my power is only a small percentage of what it was once apon a time. "Man I'm weak." I said to myself.

"Grrrr!" I looked over to see about ten were wolves, which were apparently made due to Michael making this place. I mean I know he was in a bad mood but C'mon, did he have to blow the place up? I summoned my glove claw's and punched one in the face causing it to have cuts. Although it was far from done. They all charge at me at once, so I jump in the air above them to dodge them. When I was on my feet three more charged at me, I used my right arm to block as I dodged and my left arm to charter an energy blast and blast one in the eye. I then shoved my glove claw to hit him in the face three times and finish him. I jumped in the air and shot multiple energy blast bellow me destroying the two wolves. When I landed I turned into my Super Saiyan form.

" **Masenko!** " I yelled shooting a giant yellow energy beam to destroy the wolves till there was three left. I charged forward my gloves know giant metal claws, and slashed through all of them, causing them to explode into pixels. I looked out at the sky and flew up, I could see Planeptune from here. I flew over there and stopped at the front door. I walked inside and stopped to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me miss I'm looking for Histoire, my name is Nathan, friend of the CPU." I told her, she looked up and gasped.

"Sir your arm!" She said to me. I looked at my left arm and saw some blood going down it. "I'll call some doctors then contact Histoire." She said reaching the phone.

"No! This is an emergency and I need up there now! So give me my card up there or I'll blast my way in there!" I yelled at her. She gave me a card with my old hair on it and had the elevator go up to the top floor. When it opened up I walked in and the first thing I saw was Peashy running up.

"Nate! You're back!" Peashy said to me. I patted her on the head and knelt down.

"I'm happy to see you too, but where is Histoire?" I asked her, she pointed towards her office and I nodded. "Okay I need you to go to Compa's room and see if there's a first aid, I need to patch up my arm." I said to Peashy, she nodded and ran towards her room. She's adorable like my sister except less annoying. I walked inside and saw Histoire working. "Hello there, how's it going?" I asked, Histoire gasped as she turned around.

"Nathan! You're supposed to be dead!" Histoire exclaimed. Nathan rubbed the back of his head giving a giggle. Histoire sighed as how he wasn't understanding the situation, so after getting his arm patched up Histoire and Nathan exchanged separate info. "Hmmm, I see, so you three are suppose to be dead...what about your cousins?" Histoire asked. Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know, I felt Tyler's energy spike so I'm sure he's fine but… nothing on Michael." Nathan said. Just then Histoire phone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello Histoire speaking?" Histoire said, I stared at her confused. "Uh huh….that's great, but we still don't know anything about Michael….yeah he's here….yeah, I'll send him over, bye Noire." Histoire hung up the phone. "Nathan, I believe they need you in in Lastation." Histoire said to me, I nodded my head and flew over there. But since I can't dodge, and I had to bring Peashy, I hit quite a few birds.

* * *

 **Only person who is left POV. Time, date, unknown.**

"Ughhh...my head…." I said grabbing my head. Everything was mostly black as my eyes were blindfolded, but I could tell by seeing through it that I was in a room, not sure what.

"Why, good morning to you." A female voice said to me, I jumped up since I was laying down and summoned my sword.

"Who goes there!?" I asked. I was brought back down however on two very soft objects. I don't think they were pillow's, if they were then it would have to be of a perverts. The same female was 'shhhh' ing me and rubbing my head, and perfectly, how does she know one of my only weakness!? Also note I was getting sleepy again. Dangit.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, just to help you." She said to me going deeper into the pillow, which went around my face…? It was then I realized, I wasn't on pillow's, I was on freaking coconuts, no watermelons! How much 'plot' does this women have!? SuperKamiGuru these things are bigger than Compa's!

"Ummmmm…..I need an….adult…*yawn*!" I finished yawning loudly. She gave a giggle, but it seemed…..mischief.

"I am an adult. Just go back to sleep, and you can eat when you get up…." She started saying but by then I had already fallen asleep. I really wonder who this women is? But I guess for know I can dream of bacon! But I did hear one more thing.

"Now go get some food, make sure you put a small dose Chloral hydrate mixed with Ethanol. We don't want him to think were stalling." The lady I was on said as I passed out. Why do I fall asleep so easily?

* * *

 **Update; I have now reunited my laptop and charger, so I don't have to type with my parents in the same room, meaning I can Type more. Also, I've been grinding on pokemon Soul Silver to beat my three friends who traded to be OP. I mean….I still havent even beaten red so this will be challenging. So even as I write this sentence I am grinding. MULTI TASKING! Anyways, have a good day. AND WHY DOES THUNDER KEEP MISSING!**


	37. Meet big boobed otaku lady person

**So let's recap, since I forgot to do it. After gaining new power, Michael, Neptune, and the gang went over to lastation; but were attacked on the way. After being separated while saving the CPU of lastation, another seal was unlocked on Michaels dark form, what could this lead to? They met a women named Falcom and another CPU named Plutia, who was from a different dimension, the one the other Michael was from. When the group did regroup, Michael left almost immediately to fight Carl, but the others were tricked and attacked by Malicious, Michaels dark doppelganger. Electro tried saving them, who is from team XYZ, but failed even with his zekrom. Although they were saved by an unknown person and that gave Nathan and Tyler time to fuse. Malicious escaped while Nathan and Tyler went to help Michael, who had a strange tailed transformation activated which was on equal terms with Bronze Heart. Carl is suppose to be dead after a final explosion, but the cousin trio lived with a great weakening. With Tyler in lastation, and peashy with Nathan heading to meet them as well as Michael being somewhere where he doesn't know, find out what happens now! Also check out Ultra Dimensia plutia: Parallel link by yours truly.**

* * *

 **With Michael…**

"*Yawn* that was an awesome bacon dream. Now where am I?" I asked myself. I was in some bedroom, a bed was in there and a closet as well as a dresser, but that was about it. The wood across the room, no the room itself reminded me of an RPG where you rent Inn's and you actually have to do quest. I got off of my bed, but my legs seemed unsure what they were doing, actually I started getting dizzy, so I sat back on my bed. To my side was a bell, with a note saying 'ring me'. I lightly punched it and it rang. Suddenly my door busted open and a man in a suit came in with a green track suit as well as breakfast on a cart. He left without saying a word. "Uhmm….okay then." I said to myself. I put on the track suit since I don't want to wear hospital clothing, and ate that breakfest real quick. When I walked out of the room I ran into someone.

"Oomph!" She said falling to the ground as I got up. She had blonde hair with a green and white dress. And my god, her chest was bigger than compa's, I didn't think that was possible despite my dimensional travel's proving otherwise.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Are you okay?" I asked her. She got up and looked a bit angry, but when she looked at me her expression changed to a surprised, then happy look.

"O-oh, yeah I'm fine. I should ask you if you're okay just waking up!" She said in a somewhat afraid expression. I was confused but said,

"No, no, I most of friends are female so It would make me feel bad if you were to worry about me." I said. She seemed to nod her head understanding. "Sorry, my name is Michael, what is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Vert, but you may call me Lady Vert, or sister Vert if you like!" She said in a...disturbing voice to say the least. I took a step back and swallowed some of the worryness down my throat and coughed.

"Uhmm….okay then. Imma call you Vert. So thank you so much for taking care of me, but quick question, what time is it?" I asked Vert. She looked down the hall and looked at a conveniently placed grandfather clock.

"About twelve-thirty two, may I ask why?" She asked me. I smiled before getting a nervous grin.

"Uhmm...do you have some lunch, I'm starving! That breakfast didn't help much…" I said rubbing my stomach, Vert put her hand up to her mouth surprised for a minute, then laughed.

"Why yes, we indeed do. I'll have my chief's serve us up some food." She said to me, although we don't have chief's in Planeptune (or at least to my knowledge), we have a Compa. I don't think they have a Compa here since they have Vert's ginormous chest. Speaking of Compa and food, why is she always in the kitchen? Even Neptune in the latest book of the APL series noted this, she is always in the kitchen, unless i'm injured or she is waking me up the only place I see her is in the kitchen. "Are you okay you seem to be dazed?" Vert asked me.

"Oh nothin just….thinkin about kitchen's is all." I said. Vert nodded and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her into a room much different from the guest room. Mainly being there's a bunch of video games and a computer. Otaku confirmed? No, make than raging otaku.

"This is my room, where I have my wonderful game collection and computer. Please sit down." Vert said patting the bed next to her. "So, I know that we just met, but where are you from? I would also like to know why you were found with a bunch of bodies hanging off of trees while you were laying on the ground not injured if that's okay with you." Vert said with my eyes widening.

"UHHHH MMMM?! WHAAAAAAT!" I yelled in shock. I then remembered I had a demon sealed in me, so that makes since. "Well.. I don't really know where I'm from, but i'm currently traveling across the nation's with my friends, however things happened and I passed out to say the least. Why you found a bunch of dead people around me, I would have to tell you something only a goddess would believe." I said to her, who nodded.

"Well, let's just pretend i'm one of the goddess, tell me why that happened." She asked me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have a demon sealed inside of me that comes out and goes on a killing spree when I get angry but since I don't remember getting angry I can't really know how he got out." I said simply and quickly. She took a moment to process what I said, then nodded.

"I...see...well, I that is certainly one of the strangest thing i've heard in my years of living. We'll I assume you're hungry. Chika!" Vert yelled. A women walked in the room almost immediately. She had greenish blond hair down to her thighs with a black flower like harit tie in the back with bang's that went down to her eyes and to her actually surprisingly normal sized chest. She was wearing a...skinsuit dress thing that was black and green. She had long black socks with purple flower like ankle ties that had a button on them. Her socks were also her shoes (by the way anything around someone's neck in this series doesn't have them since I don't like seeing people with collars around their necks.)

"Yes darling Vert?" She asked quickly. I could have swear I saw a heart. I really hope she isnt added to the ha-ahhhhhh, crap basket's at least one of them is going to be in it. SON OF A-

"Yes could you get some food...what would you like Michael?"

"Bacon, spiciest chicken you got, pizza and tea. Three servings….pwease?" I asked immediately making a cat face :3

"Uhmm...okay then, you heard him Chika. If you could get me some green tea as well please." She said. Chika nodded and left. "Wow, you do eat a lot don't you" She asked me, I nodded my head.

"When a man get's hungry-(CLOSE UP)-he is gonna eat some food." I said in a deep tone. I got up and stretched. "So how long until the food is done?" I asked.

"Uhmm….about….fifteen minutes give or take, wanna play a game?" She asked me. I thought about it, and nodded my head. We ended up playing something called Fairy Fencer X, although I never heard of it it seems very familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. After eating almost all of the food, we I ended up going outside when she wasn't looking.

"Okay, let's see if my body is in any good shape." I said to myself. I wasn't in a tower, so that mean's i'm not in the bacillicom. Then again even at the top of the building I can't see a tower, but I did see a town with a bunch of green and white. So I guess that mean's i'm in one of the other two nation's, hopefully I don't meet the CPU.

"Hey, what are you doing out here!?" I heard a guard ask. I turned around and sure enough it's a guard.

"Ahhh, you know, the usual. Just getting ready to do some practice." I said to the guard. He grabs me by the arm in which I reply by punching him in the nose and then doing punches and kicks until he is knocked out. It was then I turned around and saw Vert staring at me. "What, I wanted to get some practice and he attacked me." I said plainly. She sighed.

"But did you have to knock him out? You know what never mind, if you want to practice so much then I can practice with you tomorrow since you're clearly not completely used to your body again." She said to me. I was slightly confused but then again this is a confusing women. "Now come, your food is do-" Before she could finish I rushed up to her.

"Show me the food Plz." I asked not using complete language. She nodded and I followed her. Something wasn't right here, why doesn't she want me doing anything? Unless… "Hey so I have a question. So I noticed unlike Lastation and Platoon there isn't a giant tower, so where is the bacillicom?" I asked Vert, who seemed a little shocked at the sudden question.

"W-well you're currently in it!" She said, which slightly surprised me. "W-why do you ask?" Vert asked me.

"Well let's just say that me and the CPU don't get along well. Where is she anyways?" I asked her, she seemed to swear a little.

"S-she currently isn't around right know, uhmm….let's worry about your food, after all you must be hungry!" Vert said. I stopped and did three back flips to gain distance.

"Or….maybe you are the CPU Vert….or should I say Green Heart?" I asked crossing my arms. She seemed to let out a sigh of stress, and surely enough she transformed into a Goddess, with that black, purple and red aura. "Where are my cousins when I need them." I say seeing Chika behind me.

"Well look's like we are doing this the hard way. And just when we were getting to the fun part." Green Herat said, which surprised me.

"W-wait, you can talk while you have the demonic energy?! But the other's weren't!?" I said in shock.

"Well back when they were taken control and freed the magic powering us up wasn't as strong. But know we are much more powerful than them, and our master will get their revenge." Chica said with the same demonic energy, but I don't think she's a CPU which means the magic is more powerful.

"Well, I guess I better go all out." I said smirking. I summoned some shadow clones as I got outside. But I was stopped by guards with demonic energy. Green Heart and Chica were also behind me. "Welp, here goes. **Burst….** " I started staying crossing my arms. Red sparks were emitting off of my body. " **EX….** " I said with my body glowing red. " **THREE!** " I yelled, my muscles increasing and my power also increasing. "Let's go…." I said in a serious tone.

"Quite the power up. But how long do you suppose it'll last?" Chika asked. She's right. Even in this state I can't beat them, but I got a few tricks under my sleeves. I smirked and charged at them.


	38. Whydo peoplealways find ways tobe mor op

"Okay, bring it on! **Multi-shadow clone jutsu-49 clones!** " Michael yelled summoning as his moves suggest, forty-nine clones. They all charged at a different individual target. Green Heart and Chika dodged, and all of the guards were hit directly. Michael threw three punches at Green Heart, but being the fastest of the CPU she easily dodged due to Michael's weakened state. She slashed him three times with her spear, and then used her opposite end of her spear to knock Michael away. "Tch, she not only strong, but she's a lot faster than any of the other CPU." Michael said outloud, charging at her again, but this time of of his shadow clones were knocked into him. That's when he noticed almost half of his clones were gone, and only about ten of the guards were taken down. Michael was hit with the edge of Vet's spear again, launching him back. Vert was going for a critical strike with her spear, but everything slowed down and turned red.

" _Hahahahahahaha!_ " Michael could hear the demonic laughter in his head, but decided the only way to win is to give in. Michael's first was covered in darkness as time resumed and he uppercutted Vert into the air, he then flew up and hit a barrage of punches into her stomach and ribs, then kicked her into the ground. He finished the attack by shooting a red energy blast at Green Heart, which exploded. Michael landed on the ground exhausted and sweat falling off of his forehead. Green Heart got up with a couple of scratches on her, which left Michael speechless. It was then he also realized that all of his shadow clones were destroyed and he was out of energy.

"Well….shit…." Michael said to himself as Green Heart approached him with Chika behind her.

"You know Michael, this could have been much easier than this. If you would have just played along then we wouldn't would have had to beat you to a pulp. *Sigh* oh well, I guess this is the solution that master expected." Green Heart said putting her spear in position to throw it at Michael.

"(Kurt, I could really use some help here buddy.)" Michaels said to Kurt, due to them being able to communicate at light speed.

' **Hmmm...I could give you more power than before, but I do you will...be a bit unpleasant and relentless** ' Kurt said back to Michael.

"(Its either life or death right now, so just dooooo it!)" Michael said, Verts spear was about to hit him, but he grabbed it with his hand. It took Green Heart a moment to process what had happen, then Michael had steam coming off of him. Suddenly, a burst of water and fire came up and knocked Green Heart back, which caught her by surprise. Then it bursted, what used to be Michael was not there anymore. Now standing there was a white creature on four legs, it looked like a mix of Michael and some kind of wolf or fox creature. Steam was emitting off of him as he stared at the guards and Green Heart.

"Grrrr…..RAAAAAAAAH!" The creature said knocking most of the guards of their feet. Chika charged at the beast, but was swept away by it's claw hand. Then some guards came up from behind, which the beast used it's two tails to knock them away, he actually killed them. He shot a burst of steam, which was so hot the guards around them literally died due to pressure, so that's forty-nine kills in less than a minute.

"Well this could be fun. Okay then, what ever you are, prepare to be beaten you beast!" Green Heart yelled at Michael, she charged at him, in which Michael got a direct spear into the chest. It was sucked in and shot out of Michael's back, he then grabbed Green Heart and slammed her onto the ground five times before throwing her next to her spear. She grabbed her spear and got ready for a charge, but before she could one of the tails randomly came out of nowhere and smacked her away. "Okay enough of this, **Sylhet spear!** " Vert yelled, a portal opened next to her and a ginormous spear appeared and impaled Michael, which followed up by it exploding. This was more than enough to knock Michael out of his mode and away into a couple of trees.

"*Groan*... Was that supposed to happen...I call hacks." Michael sadi having trouble standing. Green Heart lifted her spear.

"It's time to end this. Now do-" Before she could finish someone yelled 'stop'. Green Heart turned around and quickly bowed. "Master Airforce, I was unaware of your presence." Green Heart said, it was then Michael looked up and saw an old goth lady.

"What...the...hell…" Michael said. "You mean to tell me…. I died…. was revived ….raped….. and get revived a second time…. to figure out my enemy is an old hag!" Michael yelled, followed up by him coughing up some blood.

"How dare you call me old, take this!" Arfoire said slicing at Michael with her scythe. This caused Michael to cough ups some blood. "Now I would kill you, but I noticed you have a...very dark personality hidden in you." She said, with the evil aura the CPU had around them when they were corrupted in her hand, walking forward. She grabbed him by the throat, and then let go as it consumed him and a mass of energy.

"Master Airforce, why do we need him?" Green Heart asked Air Force. Air Force laughed menacingly.

"Well it's quite simple. We will use Michael to slowly kill all of his friends. And then we can-huh?" Arfoire said, noticing blue sparks inside of the mass of energy. Suddenly it exploded with electricity and fire with a mix of darkness, and standing there was two people. Michael got up and looked at the other person with an angry look, but his eyes were now red instead of blue.

"Malicious…...Grrrrr!" Michael growled getting into battle position, instead of his normal blue aura he was surrounded by a sinister black aura.

"Hey buddy, don't act like that, were on the same team here. We both want the girls to be safe right? I suggest you get out of here." Malicious said. This made Michael's evil aura even bigger, and his eyes a even darker shade of red.

" _Hehehehehe_ ….help me? _I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT BI-_ " Before Michael could finish, he realized what he was saying. But he also grabbed his head, the dark aura was gone but his eyes were still red. "...Fine, but if I figure out she's still alive you will be killed. Understand me?!" Michael said his aura returning. Malicious nodes as Michael ran off in some random direction.

"Well, I couldn't completely save him, but it works. Now as for you." Malicious said turning around. "I don't think I'll make it out of this one alive." Malicious said as arfoire and Green Heart summoned their weapons. Farther away, in a forest however.

"Ugh...my stomach doesn't feel good...damn bitch.

* * *

 **Somewhere else….**

"Ahhh man, for being my cousin A.J is sure pretty rough on me. I wonder what He's going to teach me?" A little boy said. "Hey A.J, what are yo-"

"DODGE!"

"OH CR-" Before he could dodge he got hit in the face.

"My god, I was hoping you would inherit more from your brother but it looks like you take more traits from Nathan. Yep, you're definitely gonna die first." The one named A.J said sighing while face palming himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A cloaked man said behind a cloak, with a familiar scythe in his hand.


	39. You dont touch my peashes

"Finally! The author put me into another chapter!" Neptune yelled in a happy mood. Eaveryone looked at her and sighed, for not only breaking the fourth wall but doing it at a horrible time.

"Nep-Nep, Ty-Ty is out cold and Michael is missing, I don't think now is the best time to be worrying about breaking the fourth wall." Compa said to Neptune with a sigh.

"Even though I don't know the guy, I agree with her. Not that I care about him or anything, but he will be a helpful asset to Lastation. His doppelganger on the other hand can go to hell….freaking perv." Noire said, mumbling the last part.

"I can agree on you there, we can't even tell if the real Michael is which since they look almost Identical. But I bet we could tell them apart after some test." IF said to the group. Nepgear got a sad facial expression.

"I just hope he's okay, after all we just left him to go out on his own. I feel as if this is our fault." Nepgear said, Uni stayed quiet, wondering if she should make her best friend feel better or not. She decided to act on how she best thought.

"Hmph, why is it that these guy's are so important, we solved almost all of our other problems by ourselves anyways." Uni said to Nepgear.

"I….heard that….you….*mumbles*" Tyler said rolling over on the couch. Uni also mumbles something but no one heard her.

"So how did you meet these guys anyway?" Falcom asked the group. Eaveryone explained on how they met the guy's, which cleared up things for the others.

"Ooooh, thats sooo much different than how I met him." Plutia said. "You see...Histy sent us on a scout mission thingy….aaand then we found out our mikey was the source...and then blanny beated him up!" Plutia said. "But I wouldn't worry about him." Plutia said.

"Huh? Why's that Plutie? Is there some kind of secret plot device that we havent seen which will have Mike magically teleport us by falling through the window!" Neptune asked in a surprised manner. IF, Noire and Uni face palmed while Tyler called her an idiot in her sleep.

"No, I just know out of all of my toy's he's the most durable and resistant, that's why he's my favorite." Plutia said, which sent a shiver down everyone's spine except Noire, who was happy for some reason.

"(Well atleast im not her favorite.)" Noire thought to herself.

"But my second favorite has to be No-" Before she could finish the door to that room bursted open and Neptune was tackled by a blur of yellow and black. When she opened her eyes she saw Peashy had tackled her.

"Neptuna! It's been forever! Why didn't you let me come with you!" Peashy asked crossing her arms and getting a pouty face.

"I'm so sorry Peashy, Michael wouldn't let us take you. He said something along the lines of...uhmmm…."If Neptune let's Peashy go she will be pudingless for an eternity." Nepgear said, Neptune's eyes widened.

"He did not!" Neptune protested.

"Maybe not to your face, but i'm pretty sure he did say he would, plus he would kill Tyler for not helping him." Nathan said. That's when Tyler jumped up in anger.

"PLEASE! THAT FREAKING PERVERTED DOUCHE BAG WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT ME! MAYBE IF HE SPENT MORE TIME TRAINING INSTEAD OF BANGING WOMEN ALL NIGHT THEN HE WOULD BEAT ME! AHHHHHHHH!" Tyler yelled transforming and his aura pushed away the couch to the other side of the room. Everyone's eyes widened while Compa and Peashy hid behind IF and Neptune.

"Move my couch back!" Noire yelled, Tyler was about to say something when eaveryone heard very demonic laughter, it even sent chills down Plutia's spine, and which she hid behind Noire, and Nepgear also behind Neptune.

" _You say that and yet I can literally beat you in less than thirty seconds…._ " Suddenly everything went dark. The only thing lighting the room was Tyler, but in a flash some kind of purple force hit Tyler in the gut, which went through him making his aura disappear, then you could hear blood splatter. But there wasn't any blood when the lights turned on all there was was a mass of darkness with what looked like empty white eyes holding Tyler by the throat. " _If you dare ever, lay a finger or scare my little Peashes….or any of the girls like that….I will end you...do you understand?_ " The mass said in a demonic tone.

"Peashes?" IF asked herself. "Wait a second….this feels familiar." IF said. Tyler nodded his head and got hit in the nuts, you could physically hear them break. After he passed out, the mass of darkness disappeared and quickly before anyone could see something flew past them and picked up Peashy.

"Oh I'm so sorry Peashes! Did he scare you? More importantly did he lay a finger on you? What about the rest of you? Nep's, Gear, Plute's, Comp, If's, Noire, Uni?" A somewhat dark yet loving and worrying voice said behind them. They turned around and Michael was squeezing Peashy, but the only difference was that his eyes were slightly red and his misty dark aura was letting off. It also appeared Peashy couldn't breathe.

"M-mikey, c-cant b-breathe!" Peashy said, Michael loosened his grip a little and allowed her to breathe a little better.

"So….did he?" Michael said in a calm voice looking at Tyler with a death glare. He was quite clearly ticked off. Neptune Nepgear IF and Compa got chills down their spines recognizing that glare all too well.

"Nnnn Ope! Were all good here Mike!" Neptune said calmly trying not to show fear.

"No. he didn't touch us, I can assure you he;s only been helpful!" Nepgear said with a bit more fear in her voice.

"Yep, Ty-Ty has been really nice! Well, until that moment right there…." Compa said.

"...Sure, I guess." IF said, a little hesitantly. She hated the fact she gets called flat. Michaels aura disappeared and his eyes turned to his normal blue color.

"Good! Now i'm kinda tired, so i'm going to need to lay down for a bit. I'm literally using SP to keep myself awake." Michael said. Neptune straight away transformed.

"I'll gladly help you nap. If that's okay with you?" Purple Heart shot off in a challenging tone. Michael crossed his arm and activated his 'brah/rly' face in which his eyes widen his lips become straight and he stuffs his cheeks with air.

"Is that a challenge? Well then as the meme of rivalry meme, challenge-accepted." Michael said crossing his arms, gettins a smirk and noticed, a slight red color in his eyes and a dark aura at the edge of his fingers. Nathan noticed a slight energy change for a second, but though he might be imagining things.

"Imma move the couch and take a nap on it. Tyler can stay on the floor." Nathan said doing what he said he would do. Little did they know that tonight things were going to be awesome. (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS….well at least not at night, _HAHAHAHAAH!_ )

"Oh yeah, readers, you should read everything down below because It involves me, the protagonist of protagonist in this story, what did you think Compile Heart did something? No! But there also some fun NEP-Facts down there!" (*Insert face palm*) "HEY!"

* * *

 **Hello, been a lil bit since I wrote on this huh? Well, I mean in bold. You see, i'm going to try to not upload first of all. Why? Well i'm sick with Bronchitis or something like that, I call it Brontidius. Anyway's, I literally had a mental meltdown during third hour of school today, so this means i'm going to have to skip tomorrow. But since I missed on this whole week, I have to go monday. With luck I can do it, but this will also mean I will need to focus more on sleep since I get very sleepy more easily, like I fell asleep with my light on that's how bad it is. But before we leave, I'll have my lovely friend Neptune show you the….chart on harem points, since she won't stop bugging me.**

"That's right! And I will be at the top!" **Yeah what ever, BRB, going to get 100% orange JUICE!**

* * *

"NEP FACTS #1, THE HAREM POINT LIST!"

 **Why is this a thing?**

Neptune:7

Nepgear:4

IF:3

Compa:3

Peashy? WT-:4?! PEOTPHILIESM!

Falcom?:0

Noire?!:2

UNI!:1

Plutia!?;1

 **WOAH, HOLD UP! THOSE LAST FIVE AREN'T IN IT YET! Uh-oh just said spoilers…. Crap.**

"HAH! Anyways that's all for today on Nepsta-" Before Nep could finish your tv blew up. Thank the author.


	40. I got the sickies

**Wait a second why am I here again?**

"Because mate we got reviews to answer.

 **...you're not even australian**

 **Angeldoesmc: Don't worry, as both as my reviews say since I wasn't sure if the first one sent, it's mostly Michael snuggling peashy to death, they will not have the smex...or at least not from what I thought of. MAYBE WE WILL DO A SEQUAL! WHO KNOWS!?**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. I get here and I'm very tired, so I go take a nap using Purple Hearts lap as a pillow because she offered, and then you tell me i'm sick?" I asked Compa, who noticed he looked a bit pale this morning. Compa nodded her head.

"Not one-hundred percent exactly, you're just feverish and it could get you sick. So while we're out questing you need to stay in bed." Compa said to me. He sighed, put his face in his pillow, despite that his yell was well heard. Actually eaveryone in the building heard it. "It seems your lungs are fine at least." Compa said.

"Well what do you expect me to do? There's no one here to watch me, Noire and Uni have to go with you. And I doubt Histoire could fly over here." I said to compa. She smiled as if I was wrong.

"Nu-uh, we got Kei here!" Compa said. At first I wondered who the heck that was, but then the door opened and a women simulat to Histoire walked in, but she looked more boyish and had gray hair instead of blonde. Honestly, if he was a girl I would have said he looked adorable with how tiny he is.

"I was told you called for me Noire?" Kei asked, I then noticed that Noire was in the room with Uni out of my sight of when I awoken.

"Yes Kei, are friend here is a bit under the weather, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him and check up on him every now and again." Noire said to Kei, I didn't think she would call us friends. I didn't think she had any with all of the work she did.

"Ah, I see. *Sigh* I'll try. I'm still filling out those twenty-seven murder's from last night." Kei said with what seemed like sadness.

"Wati twenty-seven murders!" Uni and I almost said simultaneously. Kei sighed and nodded. Noire closed her eyes and sighed as well.

"Yes, five guards, fifteen women and six elders. The seventh had their legs shot at and their intestines torn out and hung by them, he died due to suffocation." Kei said, he gave a little smile. "He was the one who built those robots as of lately," He turned back into a frown. "There was a note, it said in bloody red letters "This is what happens to foolish mortals who mess with the GODS of this realm. Don't you dare hurt the CPU, or I will find you"." Kari said. This was a lot to suck in at once.

"That...sounds familiar somehow. Hmmmmmm." I thought to myself, before shrugging it off. "Fine, go ahead and take Peashy to, but bring her to first." I said. "Please Compa," I said with perfect puppy eyes. They pierced her soul apparently because she stared at me for almost a minute before leaving to get Peashy. She surprisingly came.

"Yeah Mikey, Compa said you needed me?" Peashy said in a rush. I instantly squeezed her and hugged her as soon as she got close. I couldn't help myself.

"Awww, my little Peashes, I'm all sick and can't go help you and play with you! But I'm letting Neptune watch over you, okay?" I asked still squeezing you. I could hear Kei sighing in the background.

"Y-yeah, p-please let me go!" Peashy said. I let her go and she ran away, leaving me to lay on my bed. They left for a few hours, and I listened, but then I got bored. I finished all of the rest of my anime and I didn't have any handhelds so what was I supposed to do besides leave. Besides Kei asking me and insisting otherwise I decided to leave and take a walk around Lastation. Despite its pollution it had some nice views, although most of it was not very clean either. I also noticed multiple people looking at me strangely as well, saying this like "isn't that the suspect?'" and things like that. I duno why but I think I got another faker. Eventually I found myself sitting in a park taking a break.

"Excuse me sir." A little boy came up to me and asked. "Can you help us? We got are ball stuck in a tree." He asked me. I smirked and rubbed the heads kid, following him. And what did you know there was a ball up there. A couple actually.

"Okay, that's easy, I can get you all of them. Stand back." I said summoning my sword. They did as asked and I just decided to chop the tree down, which let the kids get thier balls down. Instead of getting their balls and running off they ran up to me. "Whoah! That was awesome! Can you play with us a some?" One of the kids asked. I sighed and facepalmed for my decision. I shrugged and gave them a thumbs up. And so I played with them until about sunset. When their parents thanked me (most of them) and we went our separate ways. One boy stopped before turning around, the same boy who approached me actually. "Excuse me sir, what's your name?" He asked me. I smirked.

"The name is Michael, Michael Jay, so ya better not forget it. Okay?" I asked giving him a more or less cocky glare. He nodded his head and ran off with his parents. "Now, I need to ask daisy for some new clothes, eheheheh!" I said scratching the back of my head. You see my green track suits durability wasn't the best and now it's starting to get holes. This will not be hard, I just gotta figure out how to do it.

* * *

 **Somewhere on earth….**

"Caleb get out of here!" AJ yelled at Caleb. Caleb was the small boy, who AJ was trainning. AJ had always been more skilled and stronger than the cousin trio we know in their world, but he knew he was going to die tonight.

"But why! If big brother and Nathan couldn't do it working together, what makes you thi-"

"Caleb he;s going to eat are Ice cream!" AJ yelled completely lying. Caleb gasped.

"Okay, I'll see you at the house!" Caleb said running off. Aj put his full attention on the cloaked figure, who pulled out his scythe.

"So are you the one who killed my cousins and one of their friends?" AJ asked. The cloaked man gave a huff.

"Yeah that would be me, although I can tell your many times stronger and more skilled than the others. You still won't win though." The cloaked man said. AJ responded by throwing a kunai, which no one know's how he gets in the real world, which misses. This however gave enough time to punch the man in the face, just as AJ was about to get slashed he did a backflip letting him dodge and kick the cloaked man in the lower jaw. He then followed up by punching him in the gut and doing five skips back. The cloaked man ran up faster than AJ could physically se and had what happened to Michael, happen to him. But AJ could still stand, for about two seconds before his whole spine broke and he started bleeding to death. "Oh, you actually hit me, to bad I didn't feel anything." The cloaked man walked away, leaving a bloody mess in someone's backyard.

* * *

 **Oh dang, another dead person….don't worry, eaveryone in this chapter was relevant. Although I couldn't think of anything. Awwww well. By the way, we got like...2-4 chapter till the next big fight goes down. So if you would like to contribute an OC (which will be at least mentioned in the fight….) then I will gladly accept, just make sure it's on relative terms of the characters, and to be somewhat there role is I can't say, but oh well. Just send me a PM and I'll PM back. Oh by the way, i'm not sick, YAY! And please, if you want to ask anything aswell, just leave it in the review box. I always answer the next chapter unless it was like chapter three….besides that come at me bro.**

"NEP FACT NUMBER TWO! Did you know that Tyler actually like fl-"

"NEPTUNE ONE MORE WORD AND NO HAREM PROTAGONIST WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY CHIDORI!"

"...That's all for Nep facts!"


	41. SET UP CHAPTER

"Mikey! Where have you been!" Compa asked me as soon as I walked in the door. I was a bit shocked on the fact she yelled at me the moment I closed the door to get in. "Do you know how bad that is! You didn't even answer your N-gear!" Compa yelled at me. I checked my N-Gear and noticed there was three missed calls.

"Well….I got new clothes!" I said with a happy face. I now had on a plain blue short sleeve shirt. On top of that was a jacket , with the left side white and the right side black. On the back there was a circle where the colors were opposite and on the front the same thing but a Demon face in the middle. I had some normal blue jeans on with some black, white and purple shoes. I also had on some fingerless gloves that were black with red squares on them. "So now I don't have a tracksuit on all the time, happy face!?" I asked in a question tone. Compa looked like she didn't know how to respond.

"Fine, but you have to go to bed after dinner." Compa said. I honestly did not care about that at all. But I did think on some things to help Tyler and Nathan, since I extremely over power them I thought of some ways to even out the gap. Nepgear walked through the door behind me. "Oh, welcome back Ge-Ge, how was your visit with Chain?" Compa asked.

"It was great! Michael the armor is done!" Nepgear said in a happy tone. "And now that it is we can make it within a day due to the schematics!" Nepgear said. She gave me a case and inside was a bunch of body suits with some white gloves and shoes that had gold at the end. The body armor is what was different. They all were white with a square in the middle, with a couple differences. One had shoulder pads that the other ones didn't, the second had blue square instead of gold, and one had a green square in the middle.

"Wow, its almost perfect! Thanks Gear's, thank you so much! How can I ever make it up to you?" I asked in a inpatient tone, but she seemed caught off guard by the question. I don't think she expected me to ask how to return the favor.

"O-oh, no need for that! I havent even started the other project so don't worry about it!" Nepgear said waving her hands. I sighed and gave her a serious look.

"Nepgear I will return the favor one way or even…."THAT" way….ugh, that's hard to say. So decide." I said. She turned red when I said "THAT" so I think she knew what I was talking about.

"Uh-uh-uh…...ummmm…. You can go with me and Uni tomorrow! Were going to get some new oil for her gun and my gun blade, eheheheh! Will that work!?" She said freaking out. I nodded and gave her a hug before signalling the guys to come over to my room to show them the armor.

"W-wait! You have to eat!" Compa yelled.

"Just let them go Compa, they'll eat...sooner or later." Falcom said seeing personally how much the three of them can eat when they're hungry.

* * *

 **Later that night….**

"Heeeey Noire, I got a question?" I asked Noire, she looked at me from her paper work. "So, last night I fell asleep before eaveryone, Nathan slept on the couch, and Tyler passed out on the floor. So where is eaveryone sleeping?" I asked. Noire sighed.

"Well we got five guest rooms, plus the couch in here that's six you can use, and eight the rest of the girls can use. You all figure it out." Noire said going back to paper work. Just as I was about to leave, Noire stopped me. "Oh yeah, I don't care what you do when you go back to Planeptune tomorrow, but if you're going to stay up late please stay quite. I enjoy my sleep and I have a lot of work to do." Noire said. I gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, okay Noire." I said walking out closing the door. I went into the room which we mainly hung out in, it was a guest room. I could see that Plutia and Peashy were about to pass out, and eaveryone else was either in pajamas getting ready for bed or finding something productive to do. I walked up to Peashy and Plutia and picked them up. "Well it looks like you two are going to bed. I'll be right back guys." I said walking out.

"Okay Mikey." Compa said to me. I walked out and put them in my room, or what I called my room. After that Compa and IF got their own room to share. Neptune shared with Noire, since she was going to bed, although she begged to differ and...I had the strangest urge to rip out Noire throat for some reason. Nepgear was with Uni, which I had a different feeling that was similar with Neptune's. Finally, Tyler and Nathan claimed a room, leaving me and Falcom to share. I ended up sleeping in the corner of the room and Falcom had the bed to herself, although she protested that I should atleast have a pallet, I didn't care. Although later that night…

"Ngh! Ahhhhh….my head…." I said clutching my head. I roughly walked making my way into the bathroom, almost knocking over a lamp. Once in there my eyes burned like hell, you know when you wake up and you turn on the light's? Yeah that. I looked into the mirror, which everything was blurry. " _Hehehehehe…_ " I laughed, but everything turned red. After that everything turned black again.

* * *

 **In a guest room, finally morning.**

I woke up...in a disturbing sight to say the least. On my right was nothing, besides the fact I noticed my hand seemed like it was in wrapping. I look to my right side though...and I see Falcom. The first thing I do is natural. "WHAT THE FU-" before I could finish some un-natural force pushed me over on top of so said Falcom as I was yelling, which was what woke her up. "Ummm….sup?" I asked.

"Ahhhhh! Pervert!" She yelled pushing off the bed. I rubbed the back of my head, and then I notice my whole right arms covered in wrapping.

"Fal-Fal! Are you okay!" Yelled Compa being the first in the room. But only her Nepgear and IF showed up. They saw me on the floor, and Falcom hiding behind her blankets. "Oh, were you yelling over Mikey? We told you not to be surprised when you woke up Fal-Fal." Compa said to her. Falcom sighed.

"Y-yeah, he just caught me off guard….that's all…" Falcom said, her face red. Nepgear sighed.

"Whew, I was worried it was something really bad." Nepgear said. IF nodded her head.

"Yeah, me too. But i'm somewhat glad it was Mike doing perverted things in his sleep." IF said a little red, I got mad.

"I didn't do anything perverted! You know that's the last thing I would do! And besides that, someone care to explain the cast on my arm?" I asked. They all gave me a serious look, one mixed with anger and wonder.

"Good question Mike, we need to talk about that anyways. But I got a better question, what was with the blood and burn marks?" IF asked me. I was confused, I then noticed in the side of the room my new clothes, only difference was they were covered in red.

"Ummm….why are my clothes covered like that?" I asked worried.

"That's what we're trying to ask Michael. What happened, we found you collapsed on next to a broken window covered in blood and burn marks. Is there something you're not telling us?" Nepgear asked. I then flashed backed some of my nightmares.

"...besides killer headaches, the want to kill every guy I see, and some really bad nightmares...not really." I said to them, IF sat me down.

"Go ahead and explain." IF said. And so I began to explain, everything.

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

"Hmmm...it seems no matter how hard we try….we get no where." Nathan said to Tyler, as they sat on the ground. Most of the group had gone questing, some stayed at the house and Tyler and Nathan were trying to surpass Super Saiyan. Since getting stronger on its own just won't cut it.

"Well, Super Saiyan has been weakened, maybe there is no level beyond here." Tyler said to Nathan. He thought about it, it would make since if that's how it worked. They both then sensed someone walking their direction and got ready to fight.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER PLACE**

"Ughhh...well I guess I'll be seeing my cousins in hell now." AJ said to himself. He looked around and noticed a black voice, besides a house behind him. He walked into it, since it's a void. "Ummm...hello?" He said. He heard something in the kitchen.

"One minute, please make yourself comfortable on the couch!" A woman yelled. AJ didn't argue and sat down. In exactly a minute a lady in a apron showed up and dropped a plate of bacon on a table. "Hello AJ, I've been expecting you." the lady said do AJ. It was then he got a good look at her. She had some tan skin, despite on how "dark" it was outside, She had long light blue hair that went down to her ribs, strands of hair went down her shoulders to her tits and she had bangs that went down the side of her face and down to her eye brows. The only thing she was wearing under her apron was what appeared to be a pair of Purple braw and paties.

"Ummm...who are you?" AJ asked as she threw off her apron, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Oh right, we havent properly met! My name is Daisy, goddess of love and death, don't worry this is a swim suit." Daisy said to AJ. He was quite confused. "So you're here because I need you to help your cousins." Daisy said. Aj was still confused. "You know what you'll know when you get down there." Daisy said snapping her fingers, a portal appeared under AJ and he fell through.

* * *

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm….huh? Nyu?" A little girl asked looking up, here ears perking up.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" She heard before hearing a big explosion, either that or it's a humongous amount of force hitting the ground.

"What was that, nyu?" She asked before bouncing on a giant yellow mass towards the direction in which she heard the explosion.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter is just a setup chapter. The official battle for Leanbox is coming closer, but does this mean that the adventure is coming to a close? And is this fourth cousin just as strong as the other three? Will Nathan and Tyler ascend? WILL I INTRODUCE A DIFFERENT OC?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

"Nep facts number three! Did you notice that Michael's rasengan is actually stronger than his dragon fist? You see his Dragon Fist isn't mastered yet, so until than it's just not as strong as his rasengan! That's all for today!" WOOOHOOO! BOOOO!


	42. THE SET UP CHAPTERS SEQUAL! ALMOST THERE

**Okay...it's been awhile since I have actually had someone review so sorry if I forget to do it on a chapter, but let's do this.** **Answer to AngelDoesmc: Why thank you, Im happy you enjoy, unfortunately we have just passed the halfway point not too long ago so...I'm gonna say we're going to have at least another thirty to twenty chapters ._. ; goodbye social life...which I never had….I'm going to go cri now.** **To kefka the crown: Uhmmm…. Well crap. I mean, the last time I played that series was so long I can only remember nothing...and I would need to do research, but maybe after I finish my to do story list, yes I have one of those.**

* * *

"And then we lead to nowhere the slightest thing that bothers me makes me go into a raging hissy fit." Michael said, finally finishing my explanation of what had been going on since the beginning. All of the nightmares, all of the dark thoughts, all of the raging battle cries which scared even him. He was staring at the floor, his pupils had shrunk and were he was shaking everywhere. Recalling all of these disturbing things was not a thing he liked to do, but he had to explain it to somebody. IF and Nepgear were the easiest to explain this to; being the most polite and understandable out of everybody, but he barely knew Falcom, so it was slightly harder. He knew her well enough to where he felt comfortable talking about this. "O-oh...I see." IF said. Nepgear was practically speechless, since now she knew her suspicions were true. She didn't like being suspicious, but she seemed to notice that this wasn't something Michael could control, when she witnessed his first transformation she could tell something was strange. Falcom had never experienced him transforming before, so she didn't know first hand what had happened, but she had a good Idea to say the least. "Wow….i'm sorry Michael, if we would have known earlier we would have done something, or atleast tried to do something." Nepgear said. She was trying to be polite, but there was a question on her mind; and that was what could she even do? It's not like she knew how to fight like they did, as she probably couldn't due to their genetic differences, not to mention that she couldn't make a machine that could do something to pull it out of him. "Well, I havent seen what happened first hand, nor have I really seen much of your guys's type of combat; but I'm going to shower. If you need anything from me just let me know." Falcom said, and with that she left. "Well, we're not going to shower, but the same goes for us. If you ever need anything then let us know. And that includes eaveryone Michael; and don't worry about letting the others know, we will tell them everything, ok?" IF asked Michael. He didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, he just nodded his head. IF and Nepgear left, and Michael got into the bed that he guessed he used, he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **In Michael's dreams.** "Ahhhhhhahhh….step into the grand tour, Dragon Ball Gt…." Michael was singing, listening to Dragon Ball Gt's remake grand tour. He suddenly realized that everything was different when he opened his eyes. He was in the destroyed city, but the trees and grass were alive now, giving the place a lot more color, plus you could see birds flying around. He looked around after summoning his sword, and saw his dark form. Although, just like last time it was doing something not so dark. He was sitting with one leg crossed and the other having it's nee up. In his hands was a injured bird, he put his other hand over it, and there was a red flash. When he opened his eyes the bird flew away, completely fine. Michael took a step further, and stepped on a leaf, suddenly everything turned back to how it normally was and the dark entity stood up. " _You're going to try to fight me again? Honestly this gets bohringer and bohringer each time we fight._ " He said to Michael. Michael's got into an angry stare. "Let's go. **Burst X 25!** " Michael yelled, his Muscles increased and his red sparkly aura appeared. He then noticed something. He was in his favorite jacket, his brown and tan striped one, but he was wearing his demon one when he went to sleep (since he sleeps in his jackets). He shrugged it off and charged at the dark being, but just like all of his other attempts, he was doing nothing. "Grrrr…..I swear to god, I'm going to tear you to ten million goddamn pieces when I'm done with you for what you have done!" " _What did I do? What have I done to tick you off? Sure I have had made you have nightmares…. Kill about forty people in Lastation, but you also have to think of the good I have done."_ The dark entity said. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME TO THE POINT I NEARLY KILL MY COUSIN OVER A SCRATCH ON PEASHY! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE OF-" Before Michael could finish he got elbowed in the stomach. " _Because of YOU your cousins are nearly dead because of YOUR over protection. Because of YOU YOU'VE gone on outburst. Because of YOU I had to kill all of those people. Do you really not understand this? I run off of YOUR negative emotions, YOUR blood lust, YOU'RE killing desire that YOU locked away so long ago! I'm the pent up anger YOU had taken physical form! So don't go off on me for this crap! This is YOUR fault, I am only doing what YOU want to do, but YOU don't have the balls to do it!"_ The dark figure said, Michael stared at the ground as he said this. He wasn't wrong, ever since he could remember he has had an uncontrollable blood lust locked inside of him, that he kept locked away. But he had never had a dark form without the use of power up Items, soly Chaos emeralds from when he was in Sonic's universe, but that was different. "...how were you...I mean….how were you created then...TELL ME!" Michael said turning around. The dark entity signed. "First of all, you may call me Specter. Second of all, I have always been a part of you. Ever Since you broke your head open to be in fact. I was nothing but a spirit, and when I sensed your blood I knew I had a body, a chance to live." Specter said. "So that's how I met you, hell, that's basically how I started building. But your weak body at being so young made it nearly impossible to grow, that was, until DCC happened." Specter said. "DCC? You don't mean….Dimensional Chaos Control do you?" Michael asked, and Specter nodded his head. "Yep, the moment you touched that damn silver emerald, I knew what was going on. You know of its positive emotions, but also its negative ones. The first time you used it, which for you was about six years ago in your young body, I was able to take control of your body, letting in a lot of energy for me to build myself on. And then we go to the over powered fan-character filled Sonic Universe." Specter said. "Oh, I remember that. I was turned into a green hedgehog...and then revived as a Fox….then echidna...and then a hedgehog again before finally making it back to my world." Michael said. Specter was there so he just ignored his comment. "Well anyway...when you went Super using the Chaos Emeralds, you made a being such as myself, which was much weaker. But when you absorbed some energy from the Master emerald, your Super Form took a physical shape inside your conscious. But, each time you ascended, you didn't ascend super...you ascended in a dark form. And eventually, I absorbed that Super Entity, creating me." Specter said. "Then what's Malicious?" Michael asked. "He's nothing more than a copy of you using what was left over from me. Anyways, this is a lot to take in, so I'll let you go; Noire and Uni are heading into your room. If you ever need my assistance when that damn 5-tailed beast isn't enough, you can give me a call. I'll try to make you as less demonic as possible but…. Well you're going to go crazy." Specter said as everything faded. What did he mean all of that Michael wondered. And a five-tailed beast? First of all Michael knew the jinchuuriki for him but, Michael wondered if he was talking about Kurt.

* * *

 **With Tyler and Nathan.** After sensing the power, Nathan and Tyler learned it belonged to a man. What they didn't know was how strong he was, while Nathan and Tyler was weakened; he was still competing quite well between all of them. He was easily stronger than Falcom and IF, and a little better than the CPU currently, but they to were weakened from when the "virus"; as they called it started spreading. Oh yeah by the way, Nathan was currently fighting. "Man your strong, may I get your name?" Nathan asked, he was quiet for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Nathan recognized this because Michael used to be the same, he was Anti-social. I should also explain his appearance, he is, and i'm going to quote this because I can; "Black clothes with a bloodstained coat" if I got that wrong tell me and I'll fix it later being the Narrator. "Angel, gotta admit i'm having quite a good time myself… Alright, let's do this! **Low Blow** " Angle ran up and tired doing, as the attack suggest he is going for a low blow, but because I don't care for his virginity until the end where I have to put in different ending's **(OH NOHZ SPOILERS1** ) It actually hit. "For crying out loud, Nathan if you went Super Saiyan you could beat him easily." Tyler stated, and to be honest Nathan may or may not forgot he could do that. After that Nathan had gone Super Saiyan and kicked Angel's ass to say the least. Although they noticed they seemed to notice he was enjoying the pain, but they havent really got a chance to meet Iris before so they thought he was a one of a kind, if only they knew. Nathan convinced Angel to join, how did they do that? They told him along the way that there would be lots of bo- **NEXT SEQUENCE GOOOO!**

* * *

 **With AJ.** "Ughh...good thing I remember how to use my aura as armor." Aj said. He got up, and noticed his clothing. He now had on green shorts, but it was a shade that kinda looked good. He had a blue sleeveless shirt with a leather jacket over top of it. On his wrist were wrist bracelets with spikes on them. His shoes were green with black at the front and the bottom. He stood up, but immediately fell due to a pain in his leg. He put pressure on it, and it hurt alot. "Well shit, that isn't good." Aj muttered to himself. "Huh? Are you okay, nyu?" A voice asked him he looked up and to put simply since it's been explained in the story, a cat girl on a yellow cat ball thingy which we at SonicMarioDbzX productions have not yet been able to identify. This was broccoli. "Well, I broke my leg or punchered a muscle. Either way I can't walk." AJ said. Broccoli hummed for a minute. "Oh, I know, nyu! I can call get a friend, nyu!" Broccoli said, Aj somehow knew her name and just decided to yolo it and trust her. When she came back she seemed a bit more cheerful. "Okay, I called my friend, nyu. She will be on her way, Nyu. She's not as experienced but she will help, nyu." Broccoli said. Honestly the "Nyu"ing was starting to annoy him. This was until they heard a roar, AJ looked behind him and saw a giant dragon. "Awwww….crap baskets." AJ said. He got ready to attack when it got attacked by eye lasers, which he learned came from Broccoli. Now that was automatic respect. AJ dug out all of the energy he could out of his aura and shot out a blast, it heart the dragon but didn't kill it. But due to the pressure he passed out. The last thing he heard was 'Rasengan' then 'Chidori' followed up by a 'Critical Edge!' but those first two voices seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

 **Phew, i'm tired. Not from typing, but because it's midnight my time as of the time I'm finishing this. So let's do a recap: Michael explained his demon problem's and figured out the reason they were happening, Tyler and Nathan met Angel who joined them for reason's I can't mention because Nepgear here might get mad.** "Mad? Over what?" **And then after that, AJ finally met Broccoli, and then after trying to defend themselves and was saved by you should know who. What will happen next time? Well, we got two or three chaps until the ultimate showdown begins, possibly four if I wanna push it. Until then, Nepgear if you would.** "Right. Hello there, Nepgear here. Im replacing my sister today since she had to go help Broccoli, I hope she's okay though. Nep facts number five, out of what's going to be an unknown number apparently. *Clears throat* Although all of the girls have different thoughts opinions and…. Imaginations over Michael Nepgear….wait what! H-how do you know that! I-I-I can't do this!" Nepgear has left the party. **WAIT! YOUR SUPPOSE TO- Ehh, what am I saying I couldn't do it out loud either, I guess it's something you'll never learn!**


	43. The koolaids brother

Michael woke up from his nap, and got up. He walked into the kitchen, and saw...blue coolaid? "The fu-?" Michael asked himself. He shrugged it off as he saw Uni and Noire come in from some quest or something they were doing.

"Oh, I see someone's feeling better. About time, I honestly don't understand why you didn't get up earlier, not that I wanted to see that you were well or anything." Noire said to Michael. But Michael was putting most of his attention on the koolaid….What happen last time he saw kool aid again?

"Hey Michael did you make this?" Uni asked him. He shook my head.

"No, I just found this when I woke up. This has happened before...but where..?" Michael asked himself. And he suddenly remembered. "Daisy that mother fucking whore! Noire, Uni, don't drink the- awww…..crap." Michael said. They had already finished a glass.

"What's wrong? It's just some drink, besides it's not that strong. Kinda weak actually." Noire said. Michael sighed.

"Ughhh….sis, can I take a break, i'm suddenly not feeling so good." Uni said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww ffffffffffffffffffff-"

"Hmmm...yeah now that you mention it i'm kinda feelin a little sick. Fine, I guess we can't actually be effective if we're sick go ahead." Noire said. As she started walking away she face planted. "Ow, I can't feel my legs…" Noire said. Michael sighed and picked her up and put her arm over her shoulders.

"Well, ima say this now. If you ever feel greasy at all over the next twenty-four hours, don't come near me." Michael said. As soon as he put Noire in her bed, and Uni in hers, he dumped out and cleaned the sink. He checked the bottom of the jar, and just like last time, there was a note. "That son of a…." Michael didn't finish.

* * *

 **Dear, future husband because I always win.**

 **It's that time again! I realized I made the last potion a bit too strong for you too mentally handle, so this one is weaker. Don't worry, they will be grabby, just not as grabby as the other girls was. And I can't say what kind of grabby, since there Tsunderes they might just beat the crap out of you all day….oh well, have fun!"**

* * *

"Well today will be productive… I wonder what the others are doing? Actually, I wonder how AJ is doing as well, since eaveryone went back to Planeptune except for me, Fluffy, Uni, and Noire… I mean as long as no one else drank it before them I should be relatively okay. After all I don't want to have another freaking...you know what I'm not going to finish that thought." Michael said to himself. Just then his phone went off. He picked it up and answered it, since to his surprise it was Tyler.

" _MICHAEL I NEED YOUR HELP! TOO MUCH AFFECTION AND CUDDLES! I'M GOING TO DIE!"_ Tyler said to Michael.

"Yo calm your Nips bro. What happened?" Michael asked.

" _Okay, so Falcom had some weird kool aid thing this morning, and she wasn't feeling good and wasn't able to go. Since you were in there having a mental breakdown-by the way the IF explained everything- so I thought maybe I could be nice and carry her since Nathan was carrying Plutia. And then eventually she started to be a little close. I didn't really care, but then we all started to do are things, and she is ALWAYS HUGGING ME EVERYWHERE I GO! Except the bathroom, she understands that at least._ " Tyler had said. Michael hummed.

"Did she wake up on the way there by any chance?"

" _Yeah, she woke up, looked at me, and started getting grabby...and it's gotten worse over time._ " Tyler said. " _Whats going on, this isn't natural, I rarely even talk to the women._ " Tyler said. Michael gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, i'm going to have that problem with Noire and Uni soon, or at least I think. If you see anymore of that stuff destroy it on sight. She'll be like that for the next twenty-four hours or so. But even after she will be more attached to you emotionally then before. Your lucky, after this the harem will be at six...and I don't know if you know but I don't want that. Actually I'm lucky Falcom wasn't here...oh well, just...let her be like that and you should be fine. Where is she?" Michael asked.

" _I don't know, I'm hiding somewhere in the bacillicom. As much as I don't want to I guess I'll start being nicer to her._ " Tyler said. He heard him open a door while hanging up. Well, Michael wasn't quite sure what to do. He couldn't leave, he don't know what that potion could have done. So he could just sit around and watch TV...hmm, wait! Where is kei!? Michael ran to her room and knocked. He waited about ten seconds before busting the door open. No sign of her. He saw a note on the table, it basically explained that she was in a meeting. Michael sighed and sat on the couch. Today was going to be a long day. He went to lay down on the couch, and just wait for the girls to get up. Michael knew that they were grabby, but they were tsunderes, he would know when to wake up.

* * *

 **With Tyler**

"..sooooo….enjoying yourself there Tai?" Neptune asked with her "Troll face". It was quite the opposite, Falcom had been clung on to him for so long that she hadn't noticed his arm in her "X" and his hand hear her "Y" if you know what i'm saying.

"Grrrr…" Tyler sadie getting ticked off. Angel was talking with Plutia, and they were kicking off well. Plutia almost transformed, but then thought about how mad Michael would have been if she transformed in front of Peashy. But she was also explaining how she felt.

"Yeah….the only durable toy I have is Mikey, but I don't quite understand my games. And the other Mikey was too young for me to be too serious, he was also really childish, well until IT happened." Plutia said to Angel. IF had heard what she said as well as eaveryone else, except for Nepgear, Histoire, Bob, Billy, and Electro. Who were all currently gone.

"What do you mean by it?" Angel asked. Plutia looked at Plutia, and then at Tyler, and he knew what to do. He was basically her babysitter to them.

"Women- I mean…...Falcom, get off my arm so I can take Peashy outside to play." Tyler said, in which Peashy got excited.

"Nope, you'll have to shake me off or say something nice." Falcom asked, she was somewhat playful and a challenger normally, but even more so in her current mode.

"Grrrr…..could you get off my arm?" Tyler said in a somewhat nicer tone. She shook her head. He felt like turning Super Saiyan, but he knew with AJ in the house unconscious that wouldn't happen, AJ was one of the few people he respected. Even his mother, which is somewhat of the same case with Michael, was really unimportant to him. "Could you get off of my arm…..pleeeeee, pleayezzz, pllelelel…. Pleeeeeazzyes?" Tyler was having a hard time using that word.

"Hmmm...well, since you tried to ask nicely, I'll do it. But you're going to bring me with you, I bet I could do a better job than you could!" Falcom said challenging Tyler standing up. Tyler knew she could for three reasons. One, his little brother and his little sister were the only kids who really liked him. The second reason being that he isn't the nicest nor forthcoming person out there. And the third, most kids have an easier time getting along with a women when they have a chest C or higher, which it looked like she had bigger breast than Nepgear so he would assume it was C. How did Tyler know this? Well lets just say he heard Michael apologizing to Nepgear about it, in which he accidentally mentioned her cup size in a panic. Yes perverted things happen to him off screen, why do you think I havent done anything? Thats later in the chapter, he,he,he…

"Yeah i'm going to say that is a good estimate." Tyler said leaving, Falcom basically attached to his side.

"So you wanna explain?" Nathan asked. He was pent up against the wall, kinda interested now. Plutia nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess so. So me, Blanny, Nowar and Vert were hanging out, and thins Histy started getting really mad again. After that Mikey came in with Peashy and Holden, but we called him Yamcha." Plutia said. Nathan remembered him, he was week. Too bad his ownage count didn't go up to one-hundred in their world. "And then, Arfoire came back really strong!" Plutia said. Neptune started laughing.

"Airborne strong? Strong enough to take all of you guys plus Mike and whoever this yamcha is, who sounds disappointing, and was losing?!" Neptune asked in disbelief, but but to everyone's surprise Plutia got a sharp voice and serious look..

"This is **not** something you should take joke of. If Mikey wasn't there we would have died. Not that the others didn't…." Plutia said in a sad tone, as she explained what had happened. Basically, after Arfoire had killed Peashy (This explaining how she was here a while before Peashy) and the younger Michael had turned into a Super Saiyan, since unlike the older Michael his saiyan genes were fully developed. The only difference was in the Ultra Dimension the Super Saiyan form want suppressed, and it was easier to maintain after your first time. **(By the way my story Ultradimenia Plutia: Parallel link is around the younger Michael's story-it isn't complete but it will help fill in some plot holes in this story. Don't worry, they all connect.)** Suddenly Neptune dropped her pudding and her spoon and tensed.

"What's wrong Nep-Nep? Are you cold?" Compa asked as innocent as ever.

"I sense a disturbance within the force, no, more than one...Lonely Heart isn't being lonely and someone is getting ready to join the challenge….QUICK! WE MUST HEAD BACK TO LASTATION! After I eat my pudding that is!" Neptune said eating the pudding. Although, little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Well thats off the agenda list…." AJ said. He pulled out a book and listed off the 'Michael, Uni, and Noire, bonding time (not sexual)' off his list. After that he went back into his room he was staying in and meditated. "Heh, what's next is not gonna be good...after the fight of course, the fight in leanbox should be fine...guess tomorrow is gonna be rough." AJ said. After that he went back into his room to meditate.

* * *

 **With Michael and the Tsundere Sisters.**

"*Achoo*!" Both Noire and Uni sneezed at the same moment. Michael was in between them since they got up and started watching a segment of famitsu news.

"Are you two okay?" Michael asked them. They turned a little red and looked the opposite direction from him.

"Y-yeah i'm okay, I only sneezed." Uni said. Noire was being even more like herself though.

"Of course i'm okay, someone with as much skill and perfection as me is able to stand a simple sneeze." Noire said, crossing her arms. Michael sighed and kept watching the news, until he found something interesting.

"Now with new involving the reconstruction of Planeptune. We have pictures and video evidence of a young man not only saving the CPU from a strange aura but also saving the city from the robots which were in Lastation before the CPU had them destroyed. Here is the video and images." She said. A video showed of Michael tearing apart some robots as well as disintegrating some as well. After that it showed an image of him talking with the CPU of Planeptune.

"Huh….neat." Michael said. Uni and Noire gave him their 'Are you serious' look. He was confused. "What?" Michael asked. They just sighed.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Noire said. It was at that moment Michael jumped up off the couch. "What's wrong?" Noire asked.

"...I sense that someone is going to say something bad about my peachie...meh, i'm probably just overthinking it." Michael said. He sat back down, and after a couple minutes he was starting to get bored and wanted to go train, but he noticed something. Noire and Uni had fallen asleep on him, so in other words he was going to get his but kicked again. Oh well." Michael said. But that didn't happen, actually they didn't seem to notice when they woke up. After doing some quest and other such things.

"Ughh…*yawn* i'm tired…" Michael said after walking into the bacillicom. They had been questing until ten at night, and then for some reason unknown to Michael but known to you, Noire and Uni persisted they took the long way around a couple parks and while they were in the woods a surprisingly clean lake considering the pollution.

"Uhuh….you can say that again, I don't think I have ever done that much questing in my life…" Uni said. Noire, being the "princess Tsundere Of Tsundere Vill" decided she wanted to act cool.

"You two are just slacking, I could go at least another twenty, i'm just not. It's not like i'm not going because I don't wanna go in the dark by myself or anything, I just have a lot of paperwork to catch up on tomorrow. Which means i'm going to bed now. Night." Queen Tsundere said. And with that eaveryone went to bed in their own separate rooms…. Or did they?


	44. The end of lastation, on to leanbox!

So...I hate the director even more. So you remember the fact I don't want to be the harem protagonist? Well, I was getting used to having a four person harem, and i'm pretty sure if it was requested someone would sooner or later give some of THAT kind of fan-art with me and Peashy, in which I would kill them. But that's besides the point, so I woke up being especially warm. Now incase your wondering, no I did not get raped. However, I was being snuggled, which I didn't need to open my eyes to know. Now if I keep my eyes closed then I should be fine. And I was doing that until Norie, or Uni I don't know which, hand slipped to close to a specific spot. "EEEEK!" I yeeld jumping back indinebetally jamming my face into the wall.

"Mmmm….huh?" Noire asked.

"Ahhh, my head hurts…." Uni said. It was then they noticed each other, and then noticed I was trying to pry my head out of the wall. Once I did I started coughing and gasping for air.

"I need to *Cough, Cough)* really…..get locks on my doors… I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN NOT GETTING RAPED AND I WILL CONTINUE UNTIL I GET THE MOMENT TO WHERE I CAN PUNCH DAISY IN THE FACE! I AM INDEPENDENT! I AM A MAN! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I-CAN-WIN-"

"Michael...what are you doing?" Uni asked me, noticeably red. I coughed turning red in embarrassment since i forgot they were right there.

"Better question, why were we in the same bed!" Noire yelled at me. It was then I realized the god of tsunderes rage has been unleashed. Noire ran up and kicked me in the nose.

"OWW! HEY YOU SNUCK IN MY BED! SO BEFORE YOU GET ALL JUMPY ON ME GO GET A FACTS CHECK!" I yelled. "GOD I KNOW YOUR "QUEEN TSUNDERE" BUT C'MON WOMEN!" I yelled. She didn't like that and hit me in the nose again, which hurt.

"WHAT THE-"

"Michael are you okay?"

"UCK- yes i am, thank you Uni- YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME! FINE THEN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I yelled summoning shadow clones which captured Noire. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled. They looked at me like they didn't, and one of them decided to be ballzy and grab ahold of her chest, in which I ran taking Uni right outside the door and ran. "Catch you later Uni!" I yelled. I could see the gruesome events as my clones were destroyed. Conveniently I met eaveryone down stairs, except for Compa and Plutia.

"Ooooh, Nowar is screaming things about perverts, did you do something while we weren't looking?" Neptune asked me. This caught eaveryone off guard.

"Neptune! He wouldn't do anything like that...I think!" Nepgear yelled, which ticked me off the most.

"I could care less how many women he bangs." Tyler said tossing his blue fruity rock of power in the air, Nathan was too but he was outside talking with Bob and Billy.

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't purposely do something perverted, but I can see you grabbing something." Electro said.

"Thank you! I'm happy the first legit conversation we have had is one which is on my side!" I said. To Electro.

"It's okay mike, I know you didn't do anything on purpose." IF said patting my back, before she got up to my ear "Besides most of the people here are just idiots or jerks." IF said.

"Agreed." I said to IF, I then looked over and saw peashy running up. "There's my Peace." I said lifting her up and once again hugging her to death.

"Mikey! Mikey stop it!" Peachie plead as I crushed her.

"No!" I responded. I then felt like Neptune was going to do something.

"Oh no, we'll be one character down on the storyboard and we'll need to reschedule months of work! Quick, Plutie, jump on him!" I hear Neptune yelled. I dropped down while putting Plutia down as she flew over me and I could have sworn I heard a cat yell.

"Hah, I could have done it better. Are you okay Neptune?" I heard Falcom ask Neptune. I turned around and saw that she was near him and in a very bright mood, a bit brighter mood than normal, although she wasn't attached to his arm.

"Uhmmm…. Hey Tyler, i'm assuming this but-" Before I could finish he replied.

"Yes, the effects have worn off. No she doesn't know. And it highly annoys me, I would just use this fruity rock of power to destroy the effects, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it…" Tyler say.

"That means you're getting soft. Is there something you would like to say to Falcom?' I heard someone say. I was surprised and I looked behind me.

"What! Me! Soft! For this women! Pffft, why would I do that, i'm a warrior nor a freaking lover!" Tyler protest. I saw AJ.

"Sens-"

"Don't call me that."

"AJ! I'm glad to see you better! Im kinda glad to see you, the fact you died sucks but it makes our job easier, ehehehe." I said scratching the back of my head. I heard Bob, Billy and Nathan walk in.

"Okay remember, you can use it once every four hours if you want good results. You can force recharge it, but it'll give you a side effect after words such as weakness, decrease in speed, passing out, etcetera." Bob told Nathan, who nodded. I still don't know what those rocks do, but they sound ridiculously overpowered.

"There you are, sis is blowing a fuse up there." Uni said running up next to me. I look around.

"Where's Pluie and Compa?" I asked, calling Plutia by my nickname for her.

"Well it's a good thing they weren't here, I don't think they would want to hear me swearing." Noire said. They both grabbed and individual arm each were in their pockets, I could also see Neptune putting her troll face on. I heard the bacillicom doors open.

"Hi Mike/Mikey!" I heard Compa and Plutia say. I turned behind me and saw them with some guy (Angel) with their arms latched. I could also notice his arm was VERY slowly, on a molecular level moving closer. Everything got tensed as we pierce eachothers souls. Suddenly, no one knows why, eaveryone but me and Angel turned tiny and into chibi's while everything was black and on fire, but Noire Uni Plutia and Compa were just a little longer, eaveryone else was about as big as are feet.

"So….who are you?" I ask, my pupils turning red. I don't know why im getting mad, but right now i'm super salty and shots are being fired.

"I could ask you the same." The other guy asked me. (Oh by the way, the reason we're not being friendly because this is Michael's first time meeting Angel).

* * *

"What's happening, byu?" Broccoli asked Neptune.

"There having a battle between the lust of waifu's, they are competing over the same pack and there can only be o-" Before Neptune could finish, she got interrupted.

"Shut you holes, i'm trying to listen!" Tyler yelled. Back to me and Angel fighting though.

* * *

"The name is Michael…" I responded. I could feel my inner darkness leaking.

"You can call me Angel…"

"So….what do you think you're doing…"

"I'm hanging with some chances….seems your doing the same…." Angel responded.

" _MINE_!" Due to the graphics of the scene, let's just say we had a pretty bloody mess to clean up, I'm sure he likes pain but he didn't like what I dished out. But I'll tell you it ended with me blasting him in the face, holding Comap and Plutia tight and saying "Mine." in my normal form. I'm pretty sure Plutia kinda knew why I did it, but Compa was flat out confused on why I did that, so when she asked me why I did that (after I gave him a senzu I somehow found) I just patted her on the head and said.

"Because you are pure, cute, and adorable….(and mine)" I said thinking the last part. Compa turned a little red and nodded. She still don't understand does she? Oh well, honestly the fact that she is a air head is what makes her adorable in my eyes. That and her just flat out cuteness. Angel got up and I went up to his ear and whispered, "Try touching what is mine or one of the girls like that, especially in front of me, I will erase your soul from existence. Understand?" I asked. He simply walked away...i'm cool with that. **(Oh by the way angel, you'll get some time in action in the Leanbox arc, because shit is going to go DOWN!)**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **From this point forward, I'll upload two of these before uploading a chapter of the other two stories. Why? Well here's the deal, before I start a new story i'm going to finish the three i'm working on. This story is connected to my story about the younger Michael, which you should check out because it's just as badass as this, just more "lovey" until we get to the part where things get destroyed...which will be soon….hopefully. But, you should know that there will be a prequel to this, and two-kind three sequels. I'll tell you the prequel is going to be kinda like a comparison of what Michael and his friends were doing during the games and animation with Neps and CO. I won't tell you about the sequels until this is done, which will be a while since I plan on having...well this is the end of the second ARC soooo….four, and then a mini-what-if arc. Sooooo….yeah. Anyways for NEP FACTS! NUMBER FIVE we're going to show you a deleted what-if scene...well two.**

* * *

 **Michael's POV- two hours before what really happened.**

I woke up, and man am I warm. Im snuggling with someone though, but I decided to shift, and they cuddled up to me. I put my hand out, and I felt something round. I open my eyes and see Noires face deep red, I then realize that I'm grabbing one of her boobs. "Awwwwwww shi-...your not hitting me?" I asked.

"No. This is my fault so it would be rude to hit you….so, I decided we should be nice." Noire said. We? I then realize as I turn around Uni's chest is right there and I start shaking a lot. OH NO DON'T TELL ME! DAISY YOU DIDI-

"Noire...you don't mean….THAT do you?" Uni asked red. Noire nodded, and Uni sighed. "Well then let's get this over with, the others will be here in about-" Looks at alarm clock. "Two hours." Uni said, she shot the top of my door with a pistol without looking, which gave it a lock.

"Nice shot…" I said.

"Thanks, you better make a better one though." Uni said, reaching down toward her legs.

"Wait what do yo- OH SHI-

 **Michael raped count: 2-yes we're keeping track of this.**

* * *

 **With Tyler during the scenario…**

"Do you have something to say to Falcom Tyler?" AJ asked Tyler. He looked at Falcom, who was slightly red.

"Actually, yes. You see, Falcom, out of all of the girls in this room I respect you the most. You don't go around having guys look at your rack because their not coconuts like Company and your not flat like IF. I honestly also respect you for the fact you ready for any challenge thrown at you and your always pushing yourself to your limits. But don't think that makes you special, you're just better than the rest of them." Tyler said folding his arms and turning his back to eaveryone. Falcom came up from behind him and started to shed tears and slightly crying on his back. "Tch, don't start spreading tears, I'll take you to the park or something tomorrow, just stop…(you're making me sad)" Tyler said thinking the last part, but he was slightly red though


	45. A new super saiyan-CPU SHOWDOWN!

**Somewhere in gamindustri…**

I put on my red undershirt with my blue upper GI. I brush my hair a bit, since it's a pain to take care of yet it will take days to redo. I get up, my home is a destroyed building, since I have the exact name as another person here it would probably cause trouble. My room is just a concrete room with dust and cobwebs in the corners. I have a bed and a dresser, so that's good. I go into the living room through my door way with no door into the kitchen/living room. It's the same as my room, except twice as big, there's a table with two seats and a couch in front of that, although I don't have a TV, I meant to get that fixed but I don't have much money. One difference about this room is that on the right side of the wall there is a hole in the roof, which I covered with sticks and leaves. The hole is there because this used to be a bunker of some kind, the owner died of unknown causes and I took it.

"Skid!" I heard a monster say. I look on the top of my red couch and my doggoo, skidder, was jumping up and down. I saw a big black fenrir with dark blue fur around his ankles and neck as well as his tail color. I looked into my fridge, and all we got is a little bit of water and leftover steak.

"Well crap. Pup, eat the rest of this and catch us some skyfish. Do not eat them this time, got it!" I said with the steak in the air and Pup sitting obediently. I put the steak in front of me and he took it out of my hand without too much pressure and went to get fish. Skidder jumped onto my shoulder, I nodded. As I closed the fridge with my tail. "You ready for some questing? Im joking, pup will share some food with you, I got to go to leanbox and help out the other me." I say to him.

"Doggoo...skid." Skidder said. I taught him how to say his name, but besides that the only thing he can say is Doggoo. I stop and look at my only picture. On it are me, Peashy, Plutia, and the Ultra CPU as well as Histoire. I was a lot younger, as I was thirteen despite acting like I was eight, and now i'm sixteen acting like i'm an adult.

"I'll avenge them… Aunt Noire, Aunt Blanc, Sister Vert, Teacher Histoire…" I looked at the ground as a tear escaped my eye. "Peashy...Holden...Plutia…" I said. I had flashbacks and once they ended I stood up.

"Doggoo…" Skidder said, bumping against my leg.

"Even after ascending to a legend, then beyond, I couldn't save them...and I couldn't reach the third level in time…." I said. "Even after I killed that old bitch...her power was passed on. I'll be back by tomorrow, if i'm not you know what to do." I said before going into the next room, and jumping through the hole that isn't covered up. "Let's see if I can still turn into a Super Saiyan three…"

* * *

 ** **With Michael.****

"Okay guys, here's the plan! Me, Tyler and Nathan will take on Carl. Neptune, Plutia, Nepgear, Uni, Noire….and yes, you too Peashy, will take on Vert and Chicka. The rest of you will fight the guards. If you need an assist, just yell something that will catch my attention." Michael said. "Like how Tyler failed to babysit Peashy I guess."

"Oh screw you! Besides, your first part of your plan is wrong. I get first dibs. You already one v oned him, and now, I will show him true terror!" Tyler yelled. AJ facepalmed and shook his head. There personalities have changed, he was used to Michael being prideful, but now it's Tyler.

"Uhmm...Can we beat Vert? She seems like she will be really tough." Plutia said, Michael put his hand on his chin, and then shrugged.

"I dunno, I know she's definitely an AGL type with her speed, but that's it." I said, Nathan looked at me.

"This better not be a Dokkan Battle reference chapter." He said to me, I put on my "Troll face"

"Well that sucks for you! Okay, if eaveryone is going to be held by someone who can fly, by the way thank you for teaching us how to fly AJ, then let's go!" Michael yelled jumping in the air, finally learning how to fly. The CPU transformed, including Plutia, and they grabbed someone. Falcom however insisted Tyler flew her, which ticked him off, and we all flew off. Once we made it to the bacillicom, oh we knew it was definitely hell. The first thing that we saw was about twenty soldiers, Carl, Vert and Chika.

"So you have finally arrived. I've been waiting for this Michael." Carl said.

"Hah, if you think i'm the same as before you're dead wrong!" Michael said.

"Hey! I take him first!" Tyler yelled.

"*Sigh* Tyler you really need to tone down your pride and tone up your attitude." Nathan mumbled under his breath. All of the CPU and CPU Candidates summoned their weapons.

"Vert, this is not like you, so I hope your ready. I'm sorry for this." Purple Heart said.

"Hmph, i'm not, let's do this! There's no way we can lose to the likes of them." Black Heart said, being over-confident in her skills.

"Oooh, Noire is getting fire up, perhaps I could actually have some fun at this." Iris Heart said, which made Purple Heart and Black Heart question their saftyness. While they were going to take on Vert, The others were going to take on Chika, which shouldn't be to hard.

"Alright, i'm ready!" Nepgear shouted.

"Being two CPU candidates and a CPU there's no way an oracle such as yourself can win against us!" Uni proclaimed. Yellow Heart laughed.

"Yay! Mikey is finally letting me beat up the bad guys! (Wait why am I fighting my friends again?)" Yellow Heart mentally asked herself.

"Man, these are a lot of guards Iffy… I don't feel so confident." Compa said, which was very rare for her of all people.

"It's okay Compa, you got me, Angel, Falcom, and Electro. We got this." IF said. Angel walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll protect you." Angel said, Electro muttered something about him being a perv, and Michael "Accidentally" jumped back too far.

"Ooops, looks like I accidently hit Angel. Well it's okay, go Fluffy!" Michael yelled having his dragon come out on the field.

"Rawr! (All right let's do this!)" Fluffy rored. Electro sent out his Zekrom, which was around the same height.

"Okay then...guess we'll clear out the inside!" IF said, as the dragons growled at each other.

"Zekrom! (Are you sure you're not a Charizard?)" Zekrom asked Fluffy.

"RAWR! (OH MY NON-EXISTING GOD NO! WHY DOES EAVERYONE CALL ME A CHARIZARD! I'M NOT EVEN ORANGE!)" Fluffy replied angrily.

* * *

 ** **Purple Heart (Super INT) And Black Heart (Super TEQ) And Iris Heart (Super PHY) VS Green Heart (Evil) (Super AGL)****

"Okay follow me!" Purple Heart yelled flying into the air, with Black Heart and Green Heart following her, they went a little ways away from the bacillicom in an open field. "Now that we have some space, let's commence this fight!" Purple Heart yelled. She charged up and did five slashes, all barely hitting her so while it did damage she didn't receive anything major. Green Heart somehow slashed Purple Heart with her spear, she did five light and two heavy strikes. Purple Heart dodged two of them barely and blocked the rest except for one which hit her cheek.

"What's wrong Purple, am I too fast?" Green Heart asked. She was caught off guard by Black Heart appearing from above and kicked her in the nose, she tried to slash her while she wasn't paying attention but she dodged.

"Damn!" Black Heart yelled, she went for five more slashes, which resulted the same way that Purple Heart did which was barely hitting. Green Heart struck Black Heart in the arm, causing it to bleed a little. "Darn, I can barely hit her in her condition!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"You wanna try working together?" Purple Heart asked. Black Heart put her arms under her chest and huffed.

"Hmph, only because she has an unfair advantage, not that I need your help or anything (baka)." Black Heart said thinking the last part to herself. They both charges at Vert, while she could keep up with their speed, she couldn't keep up with Noire's skill. Purple Heart got some normal hits in while Black Heart was getting some effective ones. Eventually they locked out of combat, with Vert injured with cuts.

"Say, where is-" Purple Heart started before being interrupted.

" **Fighting Vesper**!" Iris heart yelled. She charged at Vert and used her signature move, causing more major damage against the CPU. So much she was knocked out of HDD and unconscious. There was an explosion near them and Tyler and Carl were in combat. Tyler looked super buff, and Carl was in….HDD!?

"Uhmm...him in HDD seems like a problem. Okay, Noire, Plutia, you should take Vert to Compare and help them secure the bacillicom. I'll go help Nepgear, Uni and Peashy." Purple Heart said to Black Heart and Iris Heart.

"Fine, whatever." Black Heart said picking up Iris Heart.

"Oooh, now Nepy is being demanding? This day gets more and more surprising!" Iris Heart said, Black Heart had already left and Purple Heart went to fight Chika after facepalming.

* * *

 **With IF…**

"Hiya!" IF yelled, she had taken down another guard, which she had the highest takedown count. Falcom had slashed three soldiers away, in which Compa had shot them knocking them out. Angel on the other hand, well he was purposely taking hits.

"C'mon, that all you got?" Angel asked, the one guard he was taunting charged at him again, in which he countered with his humongous sword and taken him out.

"Can I just say, this is way too easy?" Electro asked, snapping his finger and taking out twenty guys with one electrical burst.

"Yeah, but you're cheating El-El! You're using your electrical stuff." Compa said, naming him by his nickname. The wall next to them exploded as guards flew through it, since Zekrom and Fluffy had taken out he guards outside.

"Does it matter? We're here to win, not for competition." Falcom said, while Electro returned his Zekrom and Fluffy had magically disappeared, presumingly returning into Michael's inventory. Suddenly another innocent wall (Seriously what did these wall's do?) Exploded as a bigger guard busted through.

"Compa, catch!" Someone yelled, Compa looked up and caught Vert. " **Lance Ribbons!** " Black Heart flew passed them and did a combo of Kicks and slashes. Once she ended the attack and the guard was out for the count, Iris Heart landed next to them.

"Nice throw Noire." IF said to her.

"Hmph, it was nothing." Black Heart responded in a over confident voice. Electro sighed.

"Okay, if this is all said and done, then let's- GAH!" Electro yelled. Eaveryone looked over and there was two blades going through him, one through his shoulder blade and shoulder on each side. They came out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"El-E-AHH!" Compa yelled as she got hit, and they were all dropped like flies in one hit, even Black Heart and Iris Heart.

* * *

 **With Nepgear and the other CPU**

"Take this!" Purple sister yelled striking Chika, Chika dodged and blocked the hits, but then got hit by some bullets from Black Sister.

"Something, Something Kick!" Yellow Heart yelled, kicking Chika in the face. Nepgear then blasted her with her gunblade, and then sliced her multiple times. Chika stumbled, and then got sliced from the back by Purple Heart. Chika's power disappeared as she got back up and she face planted. Purple Heart sighed.

"I thought you might need my help, but it seemed like you guys had it in the bag." Purple Heart said. "Me and Noire were actually thinking, or at least I was, that maybe we would need you guys for Vert." Purple Heart said to the other CPU.

"O-oh, it's nothing sis. Chika isn't a CPU like Vert so she wasn't nearly as powerful!" Nepgear persisted. Even though Uni didn't admit it, she was right, Chika was never anywhere near able to beat Green Heart when their both at their best. Purple Heart just smiled and nodded, knowing her sister well enough to know she underestimates herself.

"What! No, you're like super mega strong Nepgear!" Yellow Heart said, which made eaveryone laugh, except for Yellow Heart who was confused why eaveryone was laughing. The laughing stopped when they heard Uni give off a grunt, and saw she was on the ground. "U-uni!?" Yellow Heart asked in shock.

"W-what! Ugh!" Nepgear said, getting knocked down, Purple Heart saw something silver very quickly hit Yellow Heart and before Purple Heart could get a clear view she too was knocked out.

"Now that their out of the way…." A mysterious person said. "I can finally meet him...my big brother…" The lady said, her long silver hair flowing in the wind."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, but with my busy weekends and the length of this chapter it takes a while. And I decided when I have a multiple fights, I'll increase the size of the chapter so that I don't need to have ten parts, since this will be one of the longest fights in the book. That and I got two other stories, and I'm preparing a layout for a DB: Heroes and a DBZ: Dokkan battle….as you may have noticed i'm addicted to that game...so yeah! Here's some Nep facts… with me. You see, I've only played Hyperdimensia Neptunia on the PS3 around the time when Neptune and crew went to the Bacillicom and write before the air force fight, since it was my aunt's game.**


	46. The buffed Warriors-The All-out release

**As eaveryone went for their own battles…**

"Hmph, follow me if you want to die, unless you're scared that is." Tyler said flying away, Nathan, AJ, Michael, and Carl followed him. A little ways away from the Bacillicom they landed on a plains. "Now tell me, you know of my super saiyan transformation correct?" Tyler asked Carl.

"Yes, its a weaker variant but I know of it yes." Carl said to Tyler, who smirked.

Play Song: Satellite- Rise against

"Good. Now then, are you ready to see a power even beyond a super saiyan!?" Tyler asked, which caught Carl off guard, he wasn't aware there was a level beyond a normal super saiyan, or at least Tyler's version of it. "Now watch this, HAA!" Tyler yelled transforming into a flaming super saiyan. "HAAAAAA!" He continued yelling as his aura burst out with sparks coming out. His muscles tensed until they grew to be about the size of his head. Then there was a flash, and Carl looked at Tyler, his hair was spikier and his muscles were almost as big as his head.

"Impressive Tyler…" Carl said. Tyler gave a laugh.

"Tyler? I'm afraid you got the wrong person. I….am Super Tyler!" Tyler proclaimed, and then punched Carl through a bunch of trees. He then followed up as he was flying to shoot five KI blast and fly around to the other side of him. As Carl was flying he put up his hands to block the five blast, but got kicked in the spine knocking him into the ground. Tyler landed about ten feet away. "What did I tell you?" Tyler sarcastically.

"Okay i'm a little impressed…" Carl said to Tyler, who smirked.

"A little impressed? Well how about I use a SP move, then you'll be impressed." Tyler said. " **Spine Breaker!** " Tyler said. He ran up and sucker punched Carl in the gut, and then kneed him in the nose, after that he kicked him into the air, Carl then kneed him in

the stomach while in the air, and elbowed him in the spine back into the ground causing a crater.

 **Turn off song**

"Okay then, it's my turn then. And trust me, you can't do it!" Carl said, transforming into his CPU form, bronze heart.

" **YES YOU CAN! JUST DO IT**!"

"Burning attack!" Tyler yelled, firing his burning attack, which Carl blocked negating some of the damage. Tyler tried going for a hit, but missed and got kicked in the face. When he got back on his face, he got punched in the nose. Tyler punched Carl in the nose, then Carl hit him in the nose, then Tyler to Carl's, and then Carl kicked Tyler in the neck, and then was dragged on the ground creating a trench.

"W-what….b-but…..I-I trained….so hard…" Tyler muttered. "I-I can't do it….?" Tyler asked himself.

"Awwww, look at that. I think I broke him. Michael did I break him?" Carl asked. Michael nodded. "Yep I thought so." Carl said.

* * *

 **Play song- Just do it Ultimate remix**

"Yes I can! I can JUST DO IT!" Tyler yelled, flying into the air, he shot a voller of KI blast at Carl. "NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! JUST DO IT!" Tyler yelled, Michael was facepalming as well as Nathan and AJ. Tyler shot ten Burning attack's at Carl, which there was a bunch of dust.

 **MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! JUST DO IT!**

"Die!" Tyler yelled shooting more KI blast down at where Carl was. When the dust disappeared, Carl was not there.

 **Turn off music**

* * *

"Spine smash!" Carl yelled, smashing Tyler on the ground with his elbow hitting him in the spine. "So what was that you were saying?" Carl asked.

"D-Darn it….shia labeouf lied…..Ugh…" Tyler said passing out falling to base. Carl looked over and saw Nathan, Michael, and AJ.

"Are you going to fight Michael, or am I fighting more fools. Those two don't have the power le-" Before Carl could finish Nathan punched him in the face in his ascended super form. "Oh c'mon, do you think you can beat me with that power? How many times do I need to tell you, you can't win with that form."

* * *

 **Play Screme-thousand foot krutch**

"AHHHH!" Nathan started yelling, his aura increasing. There were yellow sparks coming off of his body as his Muscles started increasing in size and mass. His hair started to get spicier and bigger as his aura turned into an aura shield. Once his aura shield disappeared, well let's put it this way, HE WAS RIPPED!

"Damn kid, are you on steroids!?" Carl asked. Nathans muscles were bigger than his head, and not to mention he kept getting an gold flash with his completely empty eyes. Carl didn't get a warning when Nathan charged forward and gave him twenty upper cuts to the gut, and elbow to the face, and then a punch to the face knocking him away followed up by a barrage of fifty KI blast. Nathan was shot at knocking him back, but it was on purpose.

"Nathan are you okay!?" Michael asked. Nathan had regained his pupils, finally getting used to his form enough to get a grasp of some control of his power. He looked at him and waved his hand without showing Carl, Michael knew he was pointing at Tyler and nodded.

"Grrrr…..HAAAA!" Nathan started yelling, his muscles tensed as yellow sparks came out for about three seconds, before his aura exploded out with yellow sparks as well, and he charged at Carl again, getting locked to hand to hand combat. "Masenko!" Nathan yelled as they separated and Nathan shot out a one-handed Masenko. Carl blocked the blast, but got hit in the face while he wasn't paying attention. Carl shot five explosive bullets at Nathan as he charged forward, Nathan blocked all five as he was charging forward and then kneed Carl in the cheek, after that kicked him in the neck knocking him through some trees, putting them back at the bacilli, which had a lot of broken walls. Nathan charged up his energy and fired a wave of energy at Carl, which Carl dodged. Nathan appeared in front of Carl and tried punching him, but Carl grabbed his fist and spun him around knocking him to the ground which caused him to bounce.

"Well, your packing quite the punch, try another for a dollar?" Carl asked. Nathan charged his aura and recklessly charged at Carl, in which he grabbed his fist again, but this time Nathan shoved a blue energy blast into Carl's face; knocked him down into the ground, and shot five more at him.

 **Quit playing Scream**

 **Play Till I collapse-Eminem**

"Grrr….stop playing with me and fight all out!" Nathan yelled. Carl shot ten shots out of his gun, which exploded, Nathan ran up and tried hitting Carl, but kept missing. Carl then punched Nathan in the face, and then kneed him in the stomach, and after that elbowed him in the eye. "Agh!"

"Multi-Beam-Cannon-Fire!" Carl yelled using his version of Nepgear's **MBLO**. Carl shot ten shots, all which pinned Nathan on the ground. Nathan tried to struggle, but it was no use. "Max power beam! Fire!" Carl yelled shooting a bigger energy beam. Nathan started yelling, charging his energy making the ground under him break, and used the ground attached to his legs as a shield. He then flew forward using the rocks around his arms as a weapon. Then spinning crushing the last of the rock on Nathan on Carl, when Nathan went for another hit Carl disappeared and knocked him back on the ground.

"DIE!" Nathan yelled, shooting lots of blue energy blast out of his hands and towards the ground where Carl was. When the smoke cleared Carl was in a green energy shield. "Grrr….why can't I win!"

"It's quite simple, you can beat me….but never….in that form." Carl said.

* * *

"What do you mean AJ?" Michael asked AJ.

"It's simple Michael. While the form is unbeatable in raw power due to its 80% increase in speed, you also decrease that in speed and mobility, plus those muscles make it nearly impossible to use any real technique." AJ said. "Plus, with the energy it drains, plus the amount of time it takes to even start manifesting energy, it's impossible to properly use."

"So an other words…" Michael said.

* * *

"You're basically trying to do mission impossible." Carl said.

"NO I'M NOT! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" Nathan yelled shooting a kamehameha wave, in which Carl dodged. Nathan tried to build energy, but was punched in the face and knocked into the ground.

 **Stop playing music**

"Owww…." Nathan said in his base form, he didn't notice till now, but his stamina, SP and KI reserves were nearly empty.

"Now time to-Ugh!" Carl gasped for air, Nathan looked over, as well as AJ and Michael who had just gotten there...and Carl had a blade through him...and it didn't belong to any of their friends.

* * *

 **Whew, I was rushing to get this one done, I would have done it yesterday, but my mother decided we should go visit grandma….for six hours….and didn't get home till ten, but I had to work on my Yugioh story and so I didn't have enough time. But atlest I got to watch jaws! Anyways, here are some power levels.**

 **Michael (base);: 1500**

 **Tyler (base) 1000**

 **(Super Saiyan) 10000**

 **(Super Tyler) 13000**

 **Carl: 4100**

 **(Slightly injured) 3700**

 **Bronze Heart (Slightly injured) 18'500**

 **Bronze Heart (Impaled still standing): 8'700**

 **Nathan: 1050**

 **Super Saiyan: 10'500**

 **(Ultra) Nathan: 18'900**

 **(Exhausted) 675**

 **AJ (Suppressed?):3000**

 **REVIEW-FOLLOW-FAVORITE! JUST DO IT!**


	47. The sibling duo! Another super saiyan?

**Michael POV Play It has begun: Starset**

"W-what the!?" I asked in pure shock. The blade which was in Carl was pulled out, and he landed on his knees, he fell to the ground and deformed. "C-carl!" I yelled concerned.

"Well I can't say I didn't warn you…" A women said lifting Carl up talking in his ear. "But I told you not to attack Onii-chan…" She said kicking him to the ground. She looked up at us, looking at me specifically. She had eyes that gave me the chills like Iris Heart, but the chills that a sociopathic Murderer would, if you know what I'm saying. So basically I felt like I was going to get raped a third time… if you count daisy…..but also death. Kinda hoping death. She had on a silver with a darker silver or gray skin suit, with long white hair going down to her thighs wrapped in a pony tail. Her weapon was a duel sided sword, and for you pervs, the most revealing assets of her was her assets. Like most CPU goddess I know...she has huge tits. At least D, but I wouldn't doubt it being past DD. Hell, possibly E, but enough of that. I should also mention her eyes were black with blue on the inside of her pupil….strange.

"Uhmm...why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"What do you mean Onii-chan? Don't you recognize me...that makes me sad." She said. She put up her weapon. "When I get sad….I get mad….and when I'm mad, I need to relieve some of my stress!" She yelled flying towards me, only to have her sword caught by AJ, with a blue aura outlining him. His power was almost as high as Nathan's, if not higher.

"Michael, get out of here! She's obviously after you!" He told me, I nodded and snapped vanished onto the top of the bacillicom. "So….. got a name?" AJ asked the Girl.

"You may call me Silver Heart….now, get out of my way!" She said, she slashed at AJ knocking him out of his aura and leaving him with an injured side. He was then kicked in the face giving him a bloody nose. "Awwww, im sorry, did I hurt you? Don't worry, I won't play with you like I will Onii-chan!" She yelled, kicking him in the ribs knocking him away.

"AJ!" I yell in anger, my fist clinched. "That's it! I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt my friends any longer! **Burst X 25!** " I yelled, activating my transformation, maximizing its current potential. I charged forward to slash her with my sword, but she blocked it. We separated and I went for five more slashes, which all missed.

"C'mon Onii-Chan...I came to play not to pity!" She said knocking me away wither her sword. I landed on my sword and did three one-handed back flips and charged forward. I tried to hit her with my sword again, but I got kneed in the stomach and kicked in the face. When I looked back up she was gone, and I felt myself get slashed fifteen times. "Onii-chaaan!~ Start fighting seeerioussslyyyy!~" She said in a pouty voice a little girl would use.

"Grrr….why do you keep calling me that!" I yeleld looking around again. I got hit in the back and bounced off the ground. I looked back and saw that there was no-one there. Then as I blinked she showed up right in my face. "Oh crap back-" Before I could finish I was knocked away. I got up and wiped some blood from my bottom lip. I threw off my jacket seing I won't need it, and it's weighing me down.

 **Stop playing song**

"Im calling you that because I-" She disappeared behind me and got to next to my ear. "-love you…" I brought my elbow back to miss, I turned around and got hit in the nutz….it hurt alot. I fell to the ground holding my self while de-bursting."You okay?" She asked me.

"*Insert high pitched cri*"

"I thought so." She said kicking me in the gut knocking me away. I looked up, and she stood there mocking me. "You know, I think I want to piss you off Onii-chan…" She said.

"What does….Onii...chan….even mean." I said in a high pitch voice, since its returning. She gave a gasp.

"Wow….you really don't remember me Onii-chan. *Sigh* I guess I could remind you...Onii-chan stands for big brother or big sister…." She said. I was confused and I guess you could see it on my face. "The day you got here...you ran into me. Although I looked different." She said. What does she mean?

"The day….I got here, and you looked...different…." I said, I looked at har hair, and stared at her chest….her….not flat chest… "Wait a second….you're that little girl….that I bumped into on the way to school!"

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _I was on my way to school, I wasn't really paying attention despite me feeling off. I looked up and_

 _suddenly I bumped into someone running away, I didn't see any fat on her chest but I did see her beautiful white hair….I don't know why think it's beautiful, but oh well. "Uhmm...okay then." I say to myself… I look up, and saw a cloaked figure._

" _Hello there." He said….the fucks he?! STOP MOCKING ME YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTSARD I WILL-_

* * *

"Yay! Onii-chan remembers me! After having to work with these guys I realized I needed power….I actually got my HDD before the four guys." She said. Four? There's other's other than Carl? Ahhhh crap. "But...lets piss you off a little." She said snapping her fingers. Suddenly, all of the others except for Nathan, AJ, and Tyler appeared, injured and surrounded by a silver aura that had black, purple, and red inside all behind me. I felt something snap, something I recognize too much.

"N-noire….Compa….Neptune…..E-Electro….e-even P-P-peashy…." I said, I could feel a dark essence slipping out of my body and everything turn red, with her being a dark red where everything else was a light red. "Y-you m-m-mother….FUCKER!" I yelled, I couldn't hold back

"W-what!?" I heard someone yell, my dark essence disappeared. I saw Tyler, with a shocked expression.

* * *

 **No-ones POV.**

"S-she took out Carl!" Tyler asked shocked. He looked over, and his eyes widen. "(F-falcom!? N-no! I-I-I can barely sense her….this is my fault.)" He thought to himself. Michael was trying to understand what was wrong.

"Hmmm?" Silver Heart hummed to herself looking at Tyler.

"(H-how could I! She tried so hard just to keep me happy and to just have a normal conversation!)" Tyler thought to himself. He clinched his fist. "(N-no! Carl has mocked my fighting skills, mocked my pride, but this is too far! No not Karl….her…)"

"Awww, looks like someone is scarred...Hold on Onii-chan, this will only take a second." She said walking forward, and Tyler snapped standing up.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyler yelled. Silver Heart stopped staring at him. The ground broke under him as he turned into a Flaming Super Saiyan, with blue sparks. "MY BAE!" He yelled.

"Wait what-" Michael was saying. Never expecting him of all people to use that word.

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" He yelled charging forward. "DIE!" He yelled shooting an energy blast.

"If you think you can hurt me, you are mista-OH SHI-!" She yelled falling to her feet from the blast. Tyler jumped into the air and shot multiple Burning attacks. After that, when the smoke cleared, and flew down and drop kicked her in the stomach, then throwing her in the air.

"SEE YOU IN HELL! **Heat Dome Attack!** " He yelled, shooting a blast into the air. The blast engulfed Silver Heart making her land on the ground. Tyler also fell to his knees, then passed out. "That….was for….mah bay….ugh." He said unconscious. Michael ran up, putting his hand on his chest, he was alive.

"Phew, that's a relief." Michael said. It was then he sensed a huge power, well compared to them, it was a little more powerful than Silver Heart. Michael turned around and gasped. "A-Arfore!? Oh shiiiit!" He yelled, he didn't swear often but this was one of those times.

"Hello there, it seems like you beaten Silver Hear, what a shame, I could have powered myself up. Oh well, now that he's down there's no one left to fight, which means you're going to die!" She shot some kind of black orb towards Michael, but before it could each him it exploded. A man landed in front of him, with a Blue GI, Hari defying gravity, and a tail?

* * *

 **Play- Be somebody: Thousand foot Krutch.**

"Hah, looks like I got her just in time. You probably don't recognize me Before, but I recognize you all to well. And today is the day you die." He said.

"How are you suppose to do that boy? Listen you're weaker than steroids over there, and he doesn't stand a chance. You could leave now you know?" She said, which seemed to piss him off.

"Yeah, you don't know me. But I know the person who gave you your power. Killed her myself, took her straight to hell with me, or most of her at least." He squatted down with his arms cross. "I'll never forgive you, I have lost almost everyone, except for Pup, Skidder, Plutia and i'm not losing Peashy too you again you bastard! I'm going to go all the way! Super Saiyan three!" He yelled. He started yelling out of his lungs the best he could, and his hair turned Golden with the area around him cracking. He started having flashbacks.

* * *

" _Yeah we did it…"_

" _YAY! WAHOO! GOOD JOB MIKEY!" The CPU and My friends yelled._

" _Eheheheh…ow…it hurts to laugh." I said. Sis walked up._

" _Good job. You did great. How about once we get back we can get lots of bacon?" Sis asked me._

" _Yeeeeessssss…." I said in a low tone, suddenly a beam flew past us, I look back and saw Peashy had a hole in her chest….right through the tit. "N-no….no….DAMN YOOOOOU!" I yelled, turning into a super saiyan._

 _ **Years later**_

" _C'mon Arfore, I have been waiting for this, just for you too miss your most powerful attack?" I asked as a super saiyan, very cocky._

" _I wasn't trying to hit you." Airfore said. I looked behind me._

" _A-aunt Blanc! N-NO! GOD…..DAMNIT! AAAA RRRR FOOOOOR REEEE!" I yelled ascending. My hair becoming as spiky as Super Saiyan Trunks from bojack movie. I was a super saiyan two._

 _ **A couple weeks later.**_

" _N-no….sis…" I said trying to crawl over to save her, but being sick I have no energy left. I had to watch as my sister died in front of me._

" _Hah, what now? I guess I can kill you." Afore said, but Iris Heart and Black Heart came in and saved me._

 _ **Later in lastation…**_

" _Don't be too late….don't be too late,...don't….be….NO!" I yelled, seeing my Noir in a pool of red liquid. "N-Noire! C'mon Noire stay with me….." I said. She put a hand out on my face, before her heart finally stopped. I pulled her up to me. "Noire….not you too…."_

 _ **A little time before Ultra Dimensions Destruction…**_

" _GO!" I yelled at Plutia, who wouldn't enter the portal._

" _B-but….but you'll…." Plutia was crying, but I was too pissed off too care._

 __" _PLUTIA! HISTOIRE IS DYED TO OPEN THIS DAMN PORTAL! ARFOIRE IS GOING TO HELL AND I'M MAKING SURE SHE GETS THERE! NOW GET TO THE HYPER DIMENSION AND FIND THE OTHER ME, NOW!" I yelled at her pointing at the portal._

" _N-n-no!" She yelled._

" _GOD DAMN IT! HAH!" I yelled using KI force to push her in the portal closed behind her. "Now….time to clean up some trash." I said flying out a broken window in the bacillicom._

" _So you're here?"_

" _Yeah, and as a Super Saiyan Three…" I said with the continent dying. The sky was red and lava was even flying out of the ground._

" _You think you can beat me because you have longer hair?"_

" _No, I know I can win because you're going to hell with me!" I yelled. I ended up blowing myself up in a giant explosion which blew up the continent and killed arfoire, but she got some of her power to the Hyperdimension Arfoire already…._

* * *

"And this….is Super Saiyan three…." The man in a blue GI said, with long golden hair.

* * *

 **SORRY NO TIME FOR NEP FACTS! NEXT EPISODE! THE SUPER SAIYAN THREE VS THE WITCH!**


	48. The Super Saiyan Three vs the witch!

**Play Harder Better Faster Stronger- Kanye West (feat. Daft Punk)**

"All right Arfoire, let's go! Ha!" The newly found Super Saiyan three yelled charging forward, he punched Arfoire in the face, and then punched her fifty times in the stomach; hitting her twenty-five times a second and then kicked her in the neck. He charged forward again, this time hitting her five-hundred times, one-hundred times a second, at the last punch their was a yellow explosion of KI. The SSJ3 (Super Saiyan three) appeared outside of the explosion. "C'mon Arfoire, I know that wasn't enough to seriously injure you!" The SSJ3 said.

"Heh, smart kid. I don't know who you are, or how you know about my strength, but I will give you that I actually felt that." Arfoire said. Although, she didn't have a scratch, bruise, or even a cut on her. Heck, not even a sign of fatigue or pain. "You know, I'll give you this last chance to leave if you want." She said, in which the SSJ 3 growled.

"Yeah right! If I leave then you'll kill eaveryone here and then destroy gamindustri, and I won't let that happen! Haaaaaaaa!" The SSJ3 yelled, vanishing, then reappearing upper-cutting Arfoire with electricity in his fist. He then once again started punching Arfoire in the stomach again, until Arfoire swung her Scythe which he dodged, causing him to get slashed on the arm as he dodged a second strike. The SSJ3 jumped into the air and shot multiple KI blast which all hit Arfoire directly in the chest, twenty in total, after that he put his hand in the air and charged a charged KI blast which he threw, causing an explosion. He landed on the ground catching his breath.

"Take this!" Arfoire yelled, three purple blades of some sort of energy shot out, which the SSJ 3 dodged all of them, except the last one which caught his left cheek. "Darn! He keeps breaking through my energy shield, and then I have to use a good bit of SP to heal myself. But on the bright side, I can feel his SP slowly falling." Arfoire thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted with a elbow to the face, an uppercut to the stomach, and then a drop kick to knock her back some more.

"Darn, I know I shouldn't, but i'm getting no-where with this!" The SSJ3 put out his hand out straight with his fingers up and his thumb in his hand. "Say hello to oblivion! **Big Bang Attack!** " The SSJ3 yelled, shooting a blue energy ball at Arfoire, which exploded with a cloud of dust.

 **Stop playing song**

* * *

 **With Michael…**

"Okay...I think im gettin feeling in my legs again…" Michael said, still holding his area where the moon does not reach. He got up and looked over at the SSJ 3 and smiled, there was no way Arfoire could win. "But then again her power level hasn't dropped." Michael said to himself, although he could feel she had lost some energy. He looked behind him and saw all of the girls hurt, including Electro and Angel, not saying there girls; but Electro was in the worst condition. This pissed him off, but he also remembered Carl. He had to go help him. He went over and picked him over his shoulder, and put Tyler over his other. He put them with the rest of the girls, after that he put Nathan and Silver Heart over his shoulders. He had to ask her questions.

"Ugh…." Carl said, then followed up by coughing up blood. He looked up and saw Michael putting some wrapping around the wound in his chest. "W-what are y- *Cough* you doing!?" He asked. Michael smiled.

"I'm just helping out a friend." Michael said. "Or, at least I believe were friends." Michael said with a smile. "Right best buddy?"

"Heh heh….how many times do I!" Carl stopped, and took a thought. "...yeah, sounds good buddy." He said before passing out. Michael smiled, it was nice to see his friend regain what he had lost. AJ walked next to him and sat down.

"So, what do you think about the kid?" AJ asked, despite knowing his age.

"I don't know...I feel like I know him, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Michael said. AJ nodded.

"Yeah, his KI and energy feels similar to yours, but his aura is completely different." I say looking back, I then look over at the cloud of dust, as it clears up...I also have a feeling something I don't want to happen is going to happen.

 **Heh….heh….heh… It's nepnep time soon….**

"Oh plz noooo'z!"

* * *

 **Back with the SSJ 3**

"Grrr….get out of that damn dust! I know that didn't kill you!" The SSJ3 said. The dust cleared and Arfoire was still not scratched. "Damn it! What the hell, why do bitches like you always have to do this! I know i'm weaker now, but c'mon!" He yelled, which Arfoire yelled.

"Now now, to be fair, you never had a chance to win in the first place. The only way to beat me is to either deal more damage than my SP or kill me before I can regenerate, which is nearly impossible." Arfoire said. This ticked him off.

"Oh yeah! Then take this!" The SSJ3 said, he was going to do something stupid. He didn't know that eaveryone was watching since they all gained consciousness. The SSJ3 threw Arfoire in the sky and appeared in front of her as she stopped in the sky. He put his hands together as small blue orbs started creating a bigger blue orb by coming together. " **30X….Big Bang….Kamehame…** " He started yelling.

"No way! That's a Gogeta level move!" Michael exclaimed, being in battle with Gogeta before gave him personal knowledge of his techniques.

" **Ha!** " The SSJ3 yelled shooting a blue burst of energy, it engulfed Arfoire causing major damage. The SSJ3 landed on the ground, sweat dripping from his head. He could see his blurry vision, but he would be fine since his stamina would recover if he just stood there for a minute recovering their stamina. He fell out of super saiyan three, breathing heavily. "Hehehe...I did it guys...she's dead…." He said in between breaths.

"I'm not dead yet brat!" She yelled, he looked up and eaveryone was shocked. She looked like she barely had the energy to stand. "Now you're all finished!" She yelled.

"Whaaaa! Arbore is actually strong!? Well used too, I gotta Nep my way over there or he's screwed!" Neptune said, but before she could transform there was two other lights as Iris Heart and Yellow Heart flew forward.

"Mikey!" Yellow Heart exclaimed. The guy looked shock as he turned around, shaking.

"P-p-pe-p-p-p-peashy! P-Plutia!" He said, having trouble speaking. Yellow Heart hugged the man in his normal form, and he hugged her back, crying in her shoulder. "I thought I lost you before eaveryone else Peashy...i'm glad you're okay…" He said in her shoulder.

"Do I not get any attention Mikey?" Iris Heart asked. He looked over and walked up.

"What, you saying you want to play games? Sorry, but i'm still under eighteen so I'll pass. Although I won't lie, I missed your sexy ass." He said, this really pissed off Michael as his dark form aura appeared.

"I wouldn't say that with the other Mikey over there. Although I'm glad my most resistant toy is still alive. Now, why don't you sit this one out?" She asked, in which he summoned….Michael's sword?

"There is no way in hell….I'll let you guys fight alone ever again." He said, Michael had walked up.

"So it's you….I thought it was you, me." He said to the other guy. "At first I thought it was a little far-fetched since all I knew is that you were saiyan, but now that I see that sword, it basically confirms it." Michael said to….Younger Michael. "And you call her that again….And i'm going to kill your ass." He whispered with eyes completely red, more than just his pupils. Iris Heart decided to just pretend as she didn't hear anything.

"Heh heh, don't worry, I think of her as an aunt anyways. As well as Noire over there…." The younger Michael said, a tear slipping from his eye. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" He yelled at Arfoire, who had disappeared. Yellow Heart tapped him, then pointed up, where Arfoire had a giant energy ball.

"And now, I can't beat you as I am due to that move! But I have this! If Vert is too young to be a CPU of her nation, then I'll just make her younger!" She yelled.

"Wait what!" Vert yeleld.

"Holy Neps!"

"Goodness! Vert watch out!" Nepgear said.

"Uni get out of the way!" Noire yelled.

"R-Right!" Uni said, listening to her sister.

"S-she's bluffing! Arfoire wouldn't do it!" IF exclaimed.

"Uhhh… Iffy I don't think she's kidding! I'm scared!" Compa exclaimed, grabbing out to the nearest person, who was IF.

"Uh-oh! C'mon Tyler you have to got to move!" Falcom said, picking Tyler up. Although him and Nathan were passed out due to using too much KI at one point then their body could handle.

"D-darn! Guess that means I gotta help the bitch…." Electro said, picking up Silver Heart. Angel had grabbed Carl.

"(Now that I think about it….if I get in front of that blast….I would probably be able to grab Vert or Compa's rack….probably shouldn't try that, Michael would probably kill me either way, damn!)" Angel thought to himself. He grabbed Chika and moved. Arfoire shot the blast and eaveryone had already moved except for Vert.

"Oh no!" The older Michael exclaimed. Ultra Michael could feel his energy getting ready for one last move.

"Nooooo!" Ultra Michael yelled charging forward, catching eaveryone off guard. He flew in front of Vert and powered up his aura. "No! I'm not letting you do anything to my sister Arfoire!" He yelled, Vert gasped.

"S-siter!?" Vert said, she didn't know how to react to this. Ultra Michael flew up and purposely let himself get engulfed, where he could feel his power's shrinking. He turned Super Saiyan.

"I won't fall here! Not today! Haaaaaaa!" He yelled letting out his energy, causing the ball to explode with yellow energy. When it disappeared, a yellow ball was inside, it shrunk down and when it disappeared, a ten year old kid who looked like the guy who had tanked the ball landed in Verts arms.

"W-what?" Vert asked. He opened his .

"Heh, heh….hey sis… sorry about….that." Ultra Michael said, he snuggled up to her a bit, then passed out, in which Vert had no Idea what to do but to leave him there. Arfore was gone, and not even Vert could go on any longer without sleep.

"Hey Iris heart…" Hyper Michael said.

"Yes dear~?" She asked. Michael had felled on her, in which he just let his face be squashed in her chest, he actually passed out.


	49. Welp, plot

**Okay, a quick recap and explanation of everything from the last arc to here. So the last of the cousin's, AJ, had appeared and trained the trio, and as well as electro because why not? He would have brought Angel, but Neptune kept going on about him not being the authors OC so he wasn't able to. After that, Tyler and Nathan lost to Carl despite becoming ascended. But to everyone's surprise, Carl was taken down in one shot by Silverheart. Michael and AJ both lost to her, and was defeated by Tyler as his rage gave him the power to knock her out due to shock. After that Arfoire appeared and was going to kill them, but the younger Ultra Dimension Michael appeared and due to the amount of training he has had. He was able to beat Arfoire, but didn't have the strength to kill her. As an effort to save his sister, Ultra Michael jumped in front of Vert tanking a blast, and used the rest of his energy to destroy it. Unfortunately this de-aged him back to ten, younger then when he was when he went to the Ultra Dimension. Fortunately for him though, he got to fall asleep snuggling in the other dimension version of his sister. Go read Parallel link for more details. After that eaveryone went to bed….and not going to lie….I liked Nep-Nep time~**

"YOU MOTHER FU-"

 **SORRY MICHAEL NOT GOING TO LET YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE BECAUSE OF RATED I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE SCENE!**

* * *

 **In Verts room…**

"Mmmmm…." Ultra Michael groaned. He was exahsted, Super Saiyan three wasn't a thing to take lightly, as it also usually took a couple of days to recover from, especially when you forcefully activate it when you don't have the stamina, then it's usually a week. He turned around and hugged a pillow putting his face into it, what he noticed that it was...different then normal. It was soft in a different way and felt warm. He then realized that he was snuggling with his sister, in which he didn't care and snuggled even more. What? He did that with his sister, what's the difference now?

"Well, you look like you're comfy." Someone said. He looked up, and saw his "Sister" staring at him, a slight pink. He just ignored it and closed his eyes letting off a snore. "Now c'mon now, we have to go see everyone else." Vert said to him shaking him.

"Fine…" He said, he just rolled off the bed and used the bed to help him stand, in which he just face planted again. Vert sighed while laughing a little.

"Okay fine, You have thirty minutes. If not I will wake you up myself." She said. He nodded as just snuggled back into her bed. She closed the door as she got out. "I probably shouldn't let him sleep with me like that….nor should I let him cuddle...but it seems so normal to do that. I'll worry about that later." Vert said going into the main living area/lobby. This so happened to be where eaveryone except for Plutia, Nathan, Tyler, Michael, Carl, Angel, Chika and Silver Heart were.

"Oh, good morning Vert!" Nepgear said as she noticed Vert walked in, too everyone's surprise, she only lightly hugged Nepgear.

"Good morning Nepgear! I would love to give you a better hug, but I'm a bit sore right now. Sorry." Vert said. Nepgear stepped back a step.

"O-oh, it's okay Vert, r-really!" Nepgear exclaimed. She was honestly kinda glad Vert was suffocating her to death with love.

"Yo Vert, i'm surprised you got up so soon! Then again, I suppose since you have friends on your side you would wake up faster than Lonely Heart over here." Neptune said teasing Noire.

"H-hey! How many times do I have to tell you I have friends! And besides, I woke up after only a few hours! Unlike her who has been out since yesterday!" Noire said. Which technically she was wrong, but Neptune decided she would be nice.

"Huh, now that I think about it, Vert also got to wake up in a bed while we got to wake up on a cave's floor…." Uni said, a bit jelly.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that Uni!" Compa said. IF came up.

"Yeah, we were so busy fighting robots that by the time we took them down, we didn't know how far Michael was. So we kinda didn't have a choice." IF said.

"God damn it!" Aj yelled bashing his hand on the wall, putting his phone in his pocket. It was actually an Iphone 6 from his world and not one from Nep's world, which no one seemed to notice.

"What;s wrong, Nyu?" Broccoli asked….wait….where was she the last couple of chapters?! WTF MAN! WAS SHE EATING ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING NYU! "I feel like someone said something I say, nyu." Broccoli said….god dangit.

"Yeah, whats up AJ?" Falcom asked i'm a bit curious.

"Tyler and Nathan cant fuckign find Carl and the damn Silver Heart!" AJ yelled, scaring her, Broccoli, Peashy and Compa, while eaveryone else was shocked. He was always composed around them.

"Wait, where's Angel?" Noire asked.

"Hellish Training. I think he said he was going to a herd of ancient dragons…..i'm sure he'll be fine." AJ said.

"What about Chika?" Vert asked AJ. He pointed back towards the stairs, and Vert nodded. "I see. She must be exhausted so I understand."

"Then wheres Mikey and Plutia?" Compa asked. AJ stood there thinking for a second. And shrugged.

"I don't know... I went up to his room where Plutia should have been as well, and they weren't there. I guess they went out to do something." AJ said. Just then Plutia walked in.

"Goooood moooorning guys!" Plutia said. Everyone looked over.

"Huh, well holy Irony Heart, we were just talking about you Plutie. Where were you? And where Mike!?" Neptune said a little aggressive. Plutia laughed.

"Thats a secret, but Mikey is currently sleeping. I didn't let him get much sleep, hehe." Plutia said. "Wheres little Mikey?" Plutia asked Vert.

"He's currently sleeping. I'll get him up in about ten minutes or so." Vert said, in which Plutia nodded. And so, the day continued as eaveryone rested. Well except for Ultra Michael. Because when he got up, he didn't tell anyone. When Vert figured out and no one knew where he was, Vert as well as Plutia and Peashy started looking. It was Plutia that found him.

"There you are little Mikey!" Plutia exclaimed, running up to him. He was on one of the balconies. He looked at her looking away from a picture.

"Oh, hey Plutia…." He said in a low tone, and then looked back at the picture in his hand. All of his friends and eaveryone he knew in the Ultra Dimension had been near him, as he sat in Vert's lap, and the other CPU being around him.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Plutia asked. He was quiet as he started breaking down.

"W-well I-It's just…. I'm happy to see Noire and Peashy and Vert again but….I can't take it. Peashy is Peashy, but the Noire and Vert here aren't the one's I know. And when I-see them…" He said, tears coming out of his eyes, putting his hands in his sleeves which were on a bar. "A-alll I-I s-s-see is death….f-flashbacks and sadness… I just can't stack this up…" He said. There was a flash behind him, and standing there was now Iris Heart.

"Now normally I wouldn't do this and I would play with you but….come here." She said with her arms out. He let himself cry, he was surprised Iris Heart of all people would do this, since he knew she isnt the type of person to do this. But she was basically the only person he could talk to.

* * *

 **First of all, give credits to AngelDoministic for his OC angel. Second of all, I'm not going to do much in Leanbox and Lowee. Why? Well, If I were to put down everything that happens in the time this takes place….we would have about 80 or more chapters, and I don't want that. So, there will be more chapters but this arc will be shorter. And the thing with the Michael's and Vert? We'll, they'll get their development, as well as Silver Heart and Carl. And third, this will now be two times a week, with one chapter of another story, most likely Parallel link. But if you enjoy this, I must keep encouraging you, read parallel link and follow it. You won't know the whole story until it's done. Anyway's, If you're going to follow parallel link I would suggest following my me in general, for the sequels and stuff. Of course that's your decision.**

* * *

 **Nep-Nep facts! #7!? Ive lost count correct me if im wrong! With Future Michael and Daisy!**

"Hello there! Remmember me from the first chapter! Unfortuantely Daisy is cooking me some food, so she isnt present. Anyways, if it isnt obvious what happen to Michael, heres a deleted sceneS!

* * *

"Ugh….w-what!" Michael yelled as he noticed he was tied up by rope he couldent break.

"Hi sweetei~!" Iris Heart said sitting on him. She reached back and took off her...armor and…..uhmmm….long scene short, heres this!

 **Michale raped tally 4!**

 **Scene two**

"Iris Heart! What happened to Michael!?"

"I was ridding him all night so he was too sleepy to get up~!"

"*GASP* Iris! Not infront of Peashy!"

"I don't get it…." Peashy and Compa said.


	50. Vert and the Michaels!

**\Hyper Dimensions Michael's POV**

"Ugh…." I groan to myself. I got two hours of sleep last night. Why? Well to put simply, I'm now more scared of Iris Heart than anyone else in the building….or the planet….unless you burned her plushies in which case have god pray mercy on you. I heard my door open, I slightly open my eyes, and saw Compa at the door with breakfast.

"Morning Mikey!" Compa says in her normal cheery mood. I didn't know what to do, and here is why. Due to the events of last night, I feel on par with when I watched boku no pico...and that was a living hell. But her cooking taste like it came from the heavens….THIS UNIVERSE SUCKS! GOD DAMN IT NOW I'M THINKING OF LAST NIGHT! "Is something wrong Mikey? You seem….disturbed." Compa said.

"I feel like I can't eat...but your food is delicious….SO MANY DECISIONS!" I yell shoving my face into my pillow. I heard a….yelp (?) from Compa.

"Oh no….well...uhmm….I-i guess I'll have to hand feed you!" Compa said, red. I was caught off guard by this, me, be hand fed? Hah! Like I would let that happen….then again, I don't think arguing will work.

"No." I said.

"Nope, you have no choice! It's my job as a nurse to make sure you're healthy!" Compa said, Now I think it's adorable she's being so nice, and how she's adorable in general makes it worse. But it's things like this, that makes me hate my life.

"...fine. But only because you're adorable." I say making a cat face, I can't help it, It's kinda like me with peashy, except I don't nearly kill Tyler because he fails to watch her. I'm starting to think i'm over protective….nah! So for the next fifteen minutes I stood there having Compa put the fork of pancakes up to my mouth, until Vert walked in.

"Compa, Neptune had seemed to somehow cut her leg, could you go look at it?" Vert said, which caught Compa off guard.

"Uh-oh! Im feeding Mikey, but Nep-Nep is hurt! Uhmm….Vert could you feed Mikey please? I'm coming Nep-Nep!" Compa yells running. Vert came up and sat by me.

"Okay then say ahhh!" She said with lots of happiness? Why was she so happy!? Oh well…. I open my mouth and when I was finished, I got dressed and went down stairs. I really wish I had gotten more sleep. Needless to say, are Lili rank is already 6, which I really don't understand. Oh well! Later after I woke up I saw Noire running away, in which she ran into my arms "eeek"ing in fear.

"Yo, what's wrong Noire?!" I asked concerned. She slowly and shakily looked at my face and pointed towards….Ultra Michael's room? I patted her on the shoulder and put her in my room, which was right next to us. I closed the door and looked inside his room. Iris Heart was scratching his head as he slept on him, it looked like he was crying not to long ago. Vert was also there, holding his hand. I smiled, although I don't know much about his adventure, I know that he had to watch all of his friends and new family die; including his versions of Histoire, Noire, Vert, and from who I suppose is White Heart, Blanc. Not only that but he had to watch Peashy die as well, if I was there I would have unleashed my full wrath….whether I kill innocent people or not, NO ONE kills my Peashes….because she's my favorite cuddle buddy (`w`). I go back to Noire. "It's okay, there's nothing to worry about. Iris will probably end up sleeping with him at this rate." I said. Noire let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's…..better then what could happen. If you don't mind, I would like to stay here….is that okay with you?" Noire asked me. I nodded. She then got under my covers...for some reason. I walked over, and rubbed her head. "W-what are you doing!? I-im just cold, it's not like I like laying in your bed or anything…" Noire said. I sighed and decided to just lay down with her. I closed my door, mostly, and got under the covers with Noire and wrapped my arms around her, in which she turned red.

"I know you want me to do this, and I'm doing it this once because i'm tired….not that I want to or anything." I said, I could smell a bit of salt, but we just eventually fell asleep. I had the most awkward feeling though, like someone would eventually pop up. Oh well, it's not like I should care at this point.

 **MICHAEL WANTS A HAREM OF WAIFU'S CONFIRM!? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY OC!**

I just really don't care at this point. If I try to run away from the problem, someone will kick my ass. If I only give one attention (Peashy) then the others will get jelly. And if I just ignore them they'll only get more attached thanks to you.

 **Soooooo...if I added more people you wouldn't care?**

No not really, go for it. I already know what you're going to do with White Heart, since you did it in Lastation and Planeptune, so at this point I've kinda gotten used to it…..beside the no sleep part. That will take a long time. Anyway, imma going to snuggle with Noire until I sleep, GG SCRUBS!

* * *

 **NEPSTATION WITH….uhmm….FUTURE MICHAEL GET YO A$$ IN HERE!**

"YO! Future Michael here with Nepstation! Sorry, I was being pinned by Daisy. Anyways, FYI, remember who you were talking to on the first part of the first part of the first chapter? Yeah that was me, thought I would point that out. Anyways, let's put up some Lili Ranks! But only for me….well, the me at this point….AHHHH THIS IS CONFUSING!" Gets up and leaves the stage.

 **Neptune: 9**

 **Nepgear:8**

 **IF:7**

 **Compa:8**

 **Noire:9**

 **Uni:8**

 **Vert: 5**

 **Angel:2**

 **Peashy:10**

 **Falcom:6**

 **Broccoli:4**

 **AJ:7**

 **Nathan:7**

 **Tyler:7**

 **Plutia:9**

 **Ultra Michael: 4**

 **Carl:3**

 **Silver Heart:2**

 **Arfoire: NEGATIVE OVER 9000 (Insert Peashes revenge here ('w'))**

 **Histoire:6**

 **Chika:4**

 **Kei:4**

"That should be all right? Cause if so I gotta go, I said I would watch some show called "Sexy small tales" or somehting like that."

 **Yep, you may go. Anyways, I have "Discovery ED" as we call it at my school soon, as in tomorrow and on wednesday, so I might not get this done until- HAH, SIKE! Discovery ED and things like that are much easier than anything else in school. And I mean anything. So heres my question two you, what's the hardest part of school to you?**


	51. The start of a slow break

"Psst, Michael….Michael wake up." I heard someone say. I open my eyes and notice it's like, midnight. I got up at twelve in the afternoon how-wait, you don't question logic when you're a dimensional traveler as your job. I look over and see AJ, but I look behind me, and see Gear was there….well shit. "Don't worry, I turned off all of their nerves, so they won't even notice you left." AJ said.

"I doubt that…." I mumble to myself. To prove him wrong, and since I was already snuggling with Noire, I grabbed something round, and she didn't even budge. "Okay then….I should probably take advantage of this but….I could probably do that if I asked hard enough." I say to myself. I detach gear from me, and tuck both Gear and "Princess" as eaveryone called her behind her back and followed AJ out of the room. "Yo, wat up home dog." I say, in which AJ face palms. Yeah I know it was weak.

"Well ignoring the weakest shit I have ever heard….I had an Idea to get you stronger. Im sure you have noticed how useless you Burst form is now." AJ said. It was true, while in terms of power and speed i'm the strongest due to that form. But do you remember the trade in? At its max limiter, which is X25. I lose 75 HP a second; so the form is basically useless now.

"Yeah, it stings like a bitch I know, but what are you saying?" I ask. He huffed.

"You know that other thing inside of you, the thing that's not a demon? Well you see, I think we should have you learn to harness that power in a stable form, which is what we're doing." AJ said. Michael closed his eyes and put a hand on his chin.

"So….you want me to turn my beast form into a stable one? We talking Super Saiyan into Master Super Saiyan or Ultra into two?" I asked. He put up two fingers in a piece sign, indicating the second one. "I see. Well if you're the one teaching me then there should be no problem, after all you're even able to unlock someones potential, so go straight ahead." He said. What he means is that his potential unlock is greater than Michael's, while Michael's makes a form that is as powerful as your body's maximum potential currently, but the stronger you get the weaker the boost. AJ's version is a permanent boost, and gets stronger as you get stronger, but when you transform it takes away the potential boost if you use something such as Super Saiyan.

 **(Let's put it this way, Nate=1; potent nate=3; super Nate =10)**

"Well then, let's get going." AJ said, after that they left despite it being night. Unfortunately for them two, someone was hearing their whole conversation, and their pride was shattered…

* * *

 **In the morning…**

"Uhmm...Nathan, could you help me?" Falcom asked Nathan. Eaveryone woke up in the morning and couldn't find Michael or AJ. Nathan, Angel, Iris Heart and IF we're doing physical training, while Electro was doing mental training due to having one arm. Tyler was, however, not to be found. Normally he was training day and night, only stopping to eat and sleep, but not today.

"Huh? Sure, what's up?" Nathan asked Falcom, descending from his Super Saiyan form. He had to train by himself so he thought that maybe training as a Super Saiyan would help.

"Well you see….it's Tyler, I found where he was. He's in his room, but hasn't come out to eat, and when I asked him if he was okay he told me to leave in a rather sad tone. Almost as if he was crying." Falcom said. This caught his attention, actually it kinda caught everyone's attention, but not enough to stop. Well eaveryone except for Angel, who didn't seem to care.

"Okay. Show me." Nathan said. Him and Falcom went over to Tyler's room in Leanbox. Nathan knocked on the door. "You okay bro?" Nathan asked. Tyler didn't respond at first, but a couple of moments later.

"Go away...leave me alone." Tyler said in a sad and low tone. Nathan didn't know what was wrong, he has never done this before.

"C'mon Tyler, you have to at least eat!" Nathan says, but gets no response. Nathan effortlessly breaks the lock on the door and looks at Falcom. "Your on your own." After this he left, leaving Falcom all to herself to solve this problem.

"Ummm...Tyler are you okay?" Falcom asked. Tyler didn't answer, he was actually still in bed. Falcom came by. His family has many problems, first Michael with his uncontrollable insanity, and know this. She put his hand on him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Falcom asked.

"I became useless…" He said.

"What do you mean? You've always been useful, how could you say that?" Falcom asked, rubbing his head.

"When we first fought Carl, he blew me aside like I was nothing...when we fought Michaels doppleganger I had to fuse with Nathan….and even though I reached a new level…. I was being played with. Hell, even the kid is stronger than me…." He started crying. "He's a Super Saiyan three...he can take me out with one punch." Falcom had no Idea what to do, so she just hugged him.

"I see...well how about this, how about I get you some food, will you atleast eat?" She asked. Tyler slowly nodded his head, and so she closed the door and went to get Verts help. Instead she found Chika. "Oh! Hey Chika!" Falcom said to her, this has been the first time she had been awake since the fight.

"Oh hey, have you seen Vert?" Chika said. Falcom nodded her head. "Really? Where is she at?" Chika said.

"I believe she's trying to connect the younger Michael with her and Noire, so she's a bit busy. Sorry...but could you help me, I need to get Tyler to eat something, and I'm not the best cook." Falcom said. Although sad, Chika helped her, and he at least got to eat. Which he ate, he ate a lot actually. And so, Falcom just did some training with the others.

* * *

 **With Ultra Michael…**

" **Lance ribbon dance!** " Noire yelled, doing a combo of kicks and slashes on the enemy, which was a phoenix of some kind. She let out a tired sighed as it landed on the ground, Vert ran up and slashed it with a full combo since it was still up, followed up by strong knock away slash from Michael. Michaels slash was only at about thirty-percent or so though since he wasn't quite used to his new body yet. Suddenly the monster went Viral and hit Noire again. It went to bring its foot down, but its foot was intercepted by Michaels. "W-wha?" Noire asked. She tried getting up, but her leg was injured. Michael broke away from the phoenix,

"Vert, grab Noire and stay back you're too injure. Let me take him." Michael said. He was serious.

"What! I can't let you-" Before Vert could finish Michael looked at her with a look filled with rage, hate, sadness, and depression all in one. Vert nodded, picked up Noire, and got a distance away.

"Okay ugly, let's go!" Michael yelled in a more prideful and a slightly deeper voice. The phoenix slashed Michael, which he blocked. With his sword that looked exactly the same as Hyper Michaels, he blocked the strike, but his guard broke and he was knocked away. He did a backflip as he was sent flying and sent a barrage of KI blast at the bird, which talked through them and pecked Michael in the head knocking him away. He got up and shot a blue KI blast which exploded, but was still knocked away. He put his sword into the ground as he got up and surrounded himself in a colorful aura. " **Stardust Slasher!** " He yelled. He ran forward and sliced at the bird five times, injuring it. He then cupped his hands. " **Ka-me-ha-me-** " Before Michael could finish he got hit by the phoenixes wings.

 **The wild Totally not Talonflame used wing attack!**

"Ahhh! Damn, I didn't think it knew wing attack!" Michael said.

"Michael! Watch your language!" Vert yelled at him, in which he ignored and fired three more blue KI blast. The phoenix wasn't quite done yet, he was still alive. So Michael charged up a KI blast and shot it, disintegrating the bird leaving Michael to its drops. After that they returned to the bacillicom due to Noires injuries.

* * *

 **With Michael and AJ.**

Under a waterfall, stood twenty shadow clones. All of them going through the same type of training, but is different. All they had on was a pair of waterproof boxers, and they were under deep meditation. On one side was a white aura, but the other side of them was a dark purple aura. AJ knew this was risky, but he was confident Michael could do this. Unknown to eaveryone but AJ, Michael was doing something that would allow him to surpass and master his KI and chakra….even beyond AJ.

* * *

 **At night when eaveryone was sleeping in Leanbox…**

"Okay...I think I'm ready." Tyler said. He had his stuff packed in a bag, and went towards his door, he looked behind him and saw Falcom sleeping. He let her share a bed with him since this was the last time he planned to see her. He went up, kissed her on the forehead, and went out the door. As he was walking just about to leave, he felt he was being followed. He looked behind him and saw Vert and Nathan.

"So...your leaving." Vert said. Nathan however had an angry expression on his face. "While I didn't know you that way, you helped in the quest to help me, whether it was significant or less. Thank you." Vert said. He nodded, back still mostly turned toward them.

"So this is what you're doing huh? Just going to go away and leave us to fight!?" Nathan asked in a higher tone. Tyler didn't respond. "Huh!? Answer me dammit!" Nathan yelled.

"I'm going to do something that I can actually move on in my life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting, I actually want to have a family….it's what dad would want." He said in a um-prideful tone. "You can't stop me, so I'll see you again sometime." He said leaving out the front door.

"Fine! But don't come to us when you need are help you ungrateful bastard!" Nathan yelled going back towards his room.

"Oh my...this is sure worrisome. I guess I can't do anything." Vert said.

"Hey Vert….is something wrong?" Ultra Michael asked walking up to her, he was woken up. "I

heard yelling….what's wrong with Nathan?" Ultra Michael asked. Vert rubbed his head and picked him up.

"Nothing Mikey. Plutia is sleeping in your room right? How about you sleep with me again okay?" Vert said, rubbing his head. She couldn't bare to tell him. That he thought he looked even more adorable when he was sleepy.

* * *

 **By the way, Nep facts is over with now, so don't worry about it. So instaed lets give you a prevew of teh next chapter!**

"We need to protect all of the nations."

"Well my Neppy comrads, lets get Nep-Neping too Lowee!"

"So all by your self today Nathan?"

"Well Blanc, it looks like all that power is still leaving you flat!"

"Grrr! I'll show you thunder tits! BRING IT!

 **Next Nepisode!**

 **The team falls apart….**

 **Lets free Blanc!**

 **Leave a nice review and I might add more! (Hint. hint wink wink)**


	52. The team falls apart-Lets free Blanc!

**No one's POV**

Nathan had called eaveryone over, since his cousins weren't around he was basically in charge now...this was a new feeling.

"Yo, what up Nate? Did you get some information on Mike?" Neptune had asked hopeful. Nathan simply sighed and shook his head.

"No, but we can't worry about that. I actually have to tell you something that might depress you all…." Nathan said. Eaveryone was a little confused. "Most of us aren't going to Lowee." Nathan said, which left eaveryone in shock.

"Uhmm….what?" Eaveryone (With the exception of Electro and Angel) said.

"Well….it would make no sense for all of us to go. We need to protect game industry, which means not all of us can go, since we'll need at least one person defending each nation." Nathan said, which helped eaveryone understand more. Nathan had eaveryone read off a list, which told eaveryone who;s defending what.

* * *

 **Neptune-Mission**

 **Nepgear-Mission**

 **Noire-Mission**

 **Uni-Mission**

 **Plutia-Mission**

 **Vert-Mission**

 **Ultra Michael-Leanbox/escort if needed**

 **Peashy-Planeptune**

 **IF-Planeptune/Escort if needed**

 **Compa-Planeptune/escort if needed**

 **Falcom-Leanbox**

 **Broccoli-Lastation**

 **Angel-Lastation**

 **Chika-(Kinda has to stay in Leanbox)**

 **Electro-Mission**

 **Tyler-ran off like the little fucking bitch he is**

 **Michael-MIA**

 **AJ-MIA**

* * *

"Well then my neppy comrades let's get nep-neping to Lowee!" Neptune exclaimed, running for the door. Eaveryone who was going to the mission followed.

* * *

 **Near lowee…**

"Uhmm….I just thought about this but….how are we going to get extracted if they can't beat what we couldn't beat?" Electro asked Nathan, who shrugged. He said he didn't know, but he knew if he couldn't bear those make-shift CPU'S and Arfoire then he would have to blow himself up. There's just nothing else he could do. They flew over the city, they were going straight to the bacillicom. Once they landed, they looked around, nothing. Nathan clinched his teeth, he knew they had to be here somewhere.

"Okay, look for your enemy. Electro go solo, I'll find Carl." Nathan said walking away. And so the team split, about half-an-hour later there was still nothing. Eventually Nathan started flying outside the bacillicom and into the city, he sensed some kind of energy. He landed on a roof, it wasn't anything special besides having a garage on top. He heard some laughter and looked over.

"So, by yourself today Nathan?" Carl asked coming around the corner. Nathan turned into a Super Saiyan, and got into a battle phase. "Oh, I see, you're here to fight. But unfortunately for you, i'm not by myself today." Carl said. Nathan was confused, until he jumped up dodging a blast of fire and ice.

"Oh he dodged, looks like that ass hole Michael taught you well." The one who shot fire said. "You ready?" He asked the one who shot Ice.

"Bitch I was born ready to take out this blonde wanna be. Ima gonna turn him into windows vista 0.79!" The one who shot Ice said. The one who shot fire had a red shirt with a white circle on it, his pants were blue and he had black fingerless gloves on. His shoes were white with red flames on them and his brown hair was a little messy, but not to bad. The one who shot Ice had blonde hair that was more messy, he had on a blue short sleeve shirt and some light blue shorts. His gloves were grey, and his white shoes had Ice on them.

"Ow calm your Icy tits Alex." Carl said. "You too Tai." He said to the fiery one. He then turned into his HDD form. Alex and Tyler smirked.

"Hyper Drive Divinity, on!" Alex yelled, he transformed by grabbing a power symbol. He had on a dark silver skin suit that went from his elbows down to his knees. Around his hands were still gloves and around his feet were boots that went a little past his ankles. His eyes were a cyan color and his hair became less messy becoming spiky. "Iron Heart, let's smash!" He yelled.

"HDD power core, set!" He grabbed a golden power symbol, "Activate!" He yelled transforming. His skin suit covered everything except for his head, face, shoulders, elbow, and knee caps. His skin suit was Gold and his hair was the same as Iron Heart's except red. His light orange eyes would pierce your soul. "Hyperdrive: activated!" He yelled. Carl activated his as well.

* * *

 **Kill-la-kill: Don't lose your way**

"Fine! I'll beat all three of you at once!" Nathan yelled. Bronze Heart charged first with his gunblade, while Iron Heart and Gold Heart jumped into the air. Nathan jumped up shooting a blue KI blast which actually hit the Bronze CPU. Iron Heart threw some shuriken at Nathan, one of them cut the GI which was at his knee but that was it, Gold Heart slashed Nathan's arm with his scythe, Nathan punched him in the face and threw him at Iron Heart, Bronze Heart flew up headbutting Nathan in the jaw, and then kneeing him in the stomach as he was recoiled. Bronze Heart was going to slash him with his gunblade, but Nathan grabbed it and kicked him in the jaw. He stole his Gunblade and hit Bronze Heart with it, then dropped it to the ground after shooting him.

" **Thunder Shuriken!** " Iron Heart yelled, throwing three Shuriken. One of the shuriken was yellow, and that was the one which hit Nathan's arm. It let off an electric shock hurting Nathan, but he ignored it and shook it off. Gold Heart brought down his Scythe, but Nathan blocked it with his (War Greymon) claws. They disconnected and Nathan slashed at Gold Heart multiple times until he was knocked through a building. Iron Heart came up, but Nathan threw him onto Bronze Heart who had just gotten up. Gold Heart went next to Iron Heart and Bronze Heart to check their condition. Nathan up his hands into the air.

" **Die-Die Missile Barrage!** " Nathan yelled shooting a bunch of blue KI blast at the male CPU'S. Gold Heart got in front and made a fire shield, which blocked all of the energy blast. Gold Heart charged forward with his Scythe on fire.

" **Rose Slicer!** " Gold Heart yelled, he ran up and sliced at nathan multiple times, at the end of the combo there was an explosion where every slice was at. Nathan recovered and shot a barrage of KI blast at Gold Heart and was going for an elbow to the spine, but was sliced in the cheek by a shuriken, and then shot at by Bronze Heart's gun blade. Nathan was then kicked in the face by Gold Heart and knocked through a building. "Well it's been fun, but let's end this!" Gold Heart yelled, all of the male CPU'S charged at him, but Nathan released an explosion of KI which knocked them back, and whore out Nathan, which made him turn back to his base form.

 **End song…**

* * *

 **With the CPU….**

"Well look who finally fucking arrived! God damn you bitches take your time!" White Heart said as the other CPU lands near her. Behind White Heart was the two CPU candidates White Sister rom and White Sister ram. "Rom, Ram, take care of the Candidates, kill the sluts if you need to." White Hart said.

"Oh my, blanny is quite violent, I think I'll help Gear and Uni; just to be safe." Iris Heart said. Green Heart sighed while laughing. "Something funny Vert?" Iris Heart asked.

"Oh nothing it's just….Blanc has gotten so much power. And yet with all of this power she's still just as flat and immature." Green Heart said.

"Oh fuck you thunder tits! That's it i'm killing you now!" White Hart said. Before she could reach them a blue energy blast hit her. The CPU looked up and saw Ultra Michael land on the ground in his Super Saiyan form.

"Aunt Blanc, I won't let you lay a finger on my friends!" He yelled. Green Heart walked up.

"Are you sure you can bring yourself to fight her Mikey, after all you did go through...stuff." Green Heart said, Michael smirked.

"Don't worry about it, back in the Ultra Dimension we would fight until we were severely injured and in a hospital bed. And besides, I was getting bored." He turned to the CPU candidates. "I guess I'll take them out first. HA!" He yelled charging forward.

* * *

 **Play Goku vs Majin Vegeta theme**

Michael charged forward and hit Ram away, and then kicked Rom away. He hated to do this, but it had to be done. Rom and Ram shot a giant beam of Ice, Michael shot a beam of KI to block out the attack, then there was an explosion. Michael rushed forward and did a furious combo of punches, kicks, and KI punches at Rom. Purple Sister slashed Ram multiple times before Black Sister shot at her. Michael had kicked Rom into Ram, causing them to flip over each other. " **Big Bang attack!** " Michael yelled, shooting a blue energy beam. Ram took most of the hit but they were both knocked away.

" **Fighting Visper**!" Iris Heart yelled, finishing off Rom.

" **M.B.L!** " Nepgear yelled, shooting a beam at Ram which knocked her down, she wasn't done yet though.

"Sorry about this Ram!" Black sister said, using her **EX:Multi Blaster** on her, knocking her out of HDD. White Heart took notice of this.

"W-what! How the hell are they down already! Grrr… **Tranzerine Thromb!** " White Heart yelled spinning, hitting the CPU which tried attacking her at once.

"It's because there only Kids Blanc! **Critical Edge!** " Purple Heart yelled, launching a combo of slashes.

"Yeah, I have to agree of Neptune on that one, seriously what was Arfoire thinking when she thought they could beat us? **Lance Ribbon dance!** " Black Heart yelled, doing a combo of kicks and slashes. White Heart was still up, no one noticed her whole left eye turn red and her a dark energy around her hand. Green Heart went to attack, but was blown back when White Heart powered up, and became more corrupt.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

"They need me!"

"You aren't ready! You havent completely mastered your new form!

" _I agree Michael, are from is not yet ready…_ "

"I'm going now! HA!"

"NO WAIT! MICHAEL YOU'RE NOT READY!"

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HDN:DL**

"This...is the power of a CPU"

"M-michael?"

"Sorry, i'm a little rusty with this form…"

"ALL THE WAY! SUPER SAIYAN THREE!"

"Oni-chan!"

 **NEXT NEPISODE!**

The jinchuriki's limit-breaker!


	53. THE TITLE WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

**No one's pov…**

"*Cough, Cough* dang it…." Nathan said, coughing up some blood. Gold Heart, Bronze Heart, and Iron Heart landed next to him. Gold Heart grinned as he jumped in the air again.

"Okay lets finish this then!" Gold Heart said, charging a ball of fire above him. " **Finish Buster!** " He yelled throwing a fireball. When it hit, it made an explosion in which there was also fire. When the flames cleared out Nathan wasn't there, not a burnt body or anything. They heard something hit the ground behind them.

"Wow. I thought I had taught you how to use that attack properly, but I guess you've been to lazy with that power given to you to practice. Pity." Someone said. The CPU'S looked behind them only to get knocked away through a wall. They looked, and standing there was Michael. He glared at them all. Bronze Heart smirked.

"You see what happened to Nathan. Even if you did get a little stronger you don't stand a chance against the three of us." Bronze Heart said. Michael smirked, they havent noticed yet.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly you have scouters. Tell me, what's the highest level they'll pick up?" I asked. They were confused, Alex scanned Michaels PL, it was literally 9001...ironic as it is they weren't scarred. "Haaaaaaaa!" Michael yelled raising his power, his scouter broke.

"His power level….its over 100'000!" Alex yelled. If you want to wonder how he got so strong, he isn't. He seemed to be glowing and his hair seemed to have jell. He was in his mystic form, but none of them knew what that form was, so they were surprised. Michael snapped vanished elbowing Bronze Heart in the stomach, making him de-form back to Carl, but a copy of him that was purple stayed where he was hit before disappearing. That meant his soul was free from Arfoire control. He disappeared and hit Tyler in the neck, as well as punching Alex to the ground. They were both taken down. After that he flew away, should only take a couple seconds to reach where he was going. Thirty at best.

* * *

 **With the other CPU…**

"This…..is what true power really is!" White hart said. Her processor had turned black as well as her eyes, seeming like a void. Everyone got ready, Michael launched an energy wave, but White Heart grabbed it and turned it into a ball of energy.

"Ummm….is that supposed to happen?" Black Sister asked, she knew the answer but had to ask. Blanc threw it in the air, and it came down like a draco meteor hurting eaveryone. The Ultra Michael flew out as a Super Saiyan 2 and punched her in the face, but she didn't even flinch as she punched him in the face sending him flying and out of Super Saiyan 2. White Heart somehow made an energy attack as big as her hand and threw it, the CPU'S eyes widened and they braced themselves, but it blew up before it could hit them. Once the explosion cleared Hyper Dimension Michael stood there, in a shield. He looked back.

"So….what's happening?" He asked with a cocky grin. Black Heart and Black sister was on guard, but Purple Heart and Purple Sister ran up to him.

"Michael!" They both yelled hugging him. He hugged them back before kissing Purple Heart on the forehead and kissing Purple Sister on the cheek.

"Just chill girls, I'm here and that's all that matters." Michael said.

"Wait how do you know that's not the faker, he could-" Before she could finish she got spanked on her but and Uni felt like she got squeezed on her chest. They then see Michael snap-vanish where he was.

"That. That is how." Michael said before looking at Vert. "So do you not miss me or are you just waiting your turn at a hug?" Michael asked.

"Hmm….I got a better Idea." Vert said. She walked up, put her hands on his cheek, and kissed him on the lips. This lasted about….thirty seconds.

"Well…..I need to start listening to your Ideas more!" Michael said. Purple Sister and Black Sister were a bit salty and had a adorable pouty face. Iris Heart was giggling and as for Black Heart and Purple Heart….well there bangs were shadowing her eyes and you could see a bloody red aura from both of them. Vert just smiled.

"Would you stop fucking having a seven-some and fucking fight me! God damn pervs…" White Heart said muttering the last part. Michael disappeared, and then reappeared hitting White Heart in the spine which caused her to de-HDD to normal. Michael grabbed her before she fell, but still had the aura. Michael sighed.

"Girls….ima have to do something you don't want me to do…" Michael said. Eaveryone except for Iris Heart, Purple Heart, and Black Heart stepped back.

"Not something we want….what do you mean, hmm sweetie?" Purple Heart asked in a tone which basically said "Bitch-Your-Ass-Is-Mine".

"Care to fill us in...I think I care enough to want to know. Not that I care for Blanc's safety anymore…." Black Heart said in a tone similar to Purple Heart. Iris Heart just said nothing. Michael put his hand on her chest, and his other….lower. There was a light and the energy flowed from Blanc to Micahel, where it disappeared. Michael quickly removed his hands as he noticed Electro had picked up the White Sisters.

"Iris Heart could you take Nathan, he's in that destroyed building over there. Me and the other me and the main CPU can take care of Airforce or whatever her name is.." Michael said. They agreed and flew back, Purple Heart and Black Heart walked up in front of him with a face which in best words said "Say-Your-last-words-before-I-kill-yo-ass" if that makes sense. Michael sighed. "I know, Know, I'll pay you back later (Maybe)." He said rubbing their heads, Black Heart turned red and Purple Heart accepted the praise.

"No then...where's Arfoire?" Purple Heart said in a happy tone. Michael looked behind him and blew up a building, out from the smoke came out Arfoire. Michael looked back. "Nice….very nice." Purple Heart said.

"How did you know I was there?" Arfoire asked. Michael smirked.

"I have completely mastered my KI and Chakra into a perfect mix. So now I have complete control. But since you're here…" Michael said smiling. "I guess I can go all out. Girls get back!" I yelled. Eaveryone including a newly conscious Blanc got back as told. "HAAAAA!" Michael yelled, a majestic white Aura surrounded him, it was basically a white version of SSJB or SSJR without the sparks. His eyes turned a really light blue and yellow lines went down his clothes. He smirked once again.

"This is what I call Limit Breaker. But it is also called: Ultimate Mystic mode, Mystic Burst mode, Chakra mode, and Sage mode. But Ima call it Chakra mode." Michael said. Arfoire was shocked, she didn't expect this. Michael charged forward and hit Arfoire in the face. And so a long battle had started. Eventually, Arfoire had gotten the edge over Michael, by pulling a sneaky trick and hitting Michael in the eyes.

"Ahhh!" He yelled. Arfoire put her hands forward, making a ball of negative energy, the girls were too tired to do anything currently. Gold Heart had landed behind Arfoire as well as Bronze Heart and Iron Heart. "Tyler?"

"Master Arfoire, we're here to help." Gold Heart said. Arfoire smirked.

"Ha ha ha, help? Maybe earlier, but now I don't need your help, he's mine." Arfoire said. Gold Heart as well as the other CPU smirked.

"If you insist!" Gold Heart yelled jumping in the air putting his arms above him. " **Finish Buster!** " He yelled, shooting his attack at Arfoire attack, causing it to explode and do damage to Arfoire, but Arfoire not only healed the attack but restored the magical barrier around her with her SP. Arfoire turned around and shot three dark blast, knocking the three CPU down and out.

"Onii-chan!" Someone yelled. Michael felt himself put on someone's chest and had his eyes healed. He looked over and saw a women, she had bright red eyes and White hair down to her thighs. She had a Skin Suit which covered her whole body except her face and neck. Her skin Suit was Silver and light red. As for her chest...it was more big than round. It is actually necessary to know this. "Oh i'm sorry for hurting you before Onii-chan! Mr.s mean old hag person over there made me!" She said. Then Michael realized who it was.

"Silver Heart?!" Michael asked. Michael didn't recognize her because her voice wasn't as deep, her eyes and red part on her suit was less red, and her boobs were...less round and more fat. Plus she had a chain weapon with a blade at the end instead of a Scythe. "I thought you had a different form!" Michael said.

"Oh! You see I have a Delta and Omega core processor, that other form is my Omega processor, this one is my delta. Arfoire made me use my omega core…" She said. He was thankful, until she was blasted away.

"Sis! Damn you bastard!" Michael yelled, Nathan landed nearby as well as the rest of the CPU and Tyler, Electro, and AJ. "Guys, hold her off! Ima charge mah nuke! Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, catch!" Michael yelled, the girls cought the crystals which were thrown at them and they were forced into their next forms.

"W-wha!" Purple Heart exclaimed. She looked at Michael, who had his hands in the air while flying in the SKY. There was a yellow explosion behind them.

"OKAY! GOTTA GO ALL THE WAY! SUPER SAIYAN THREE!" He yelled charging forward.

* * *

 **The finale is here…. Her is some multiplyers….**

 **HDD-Next=X 10**

 **Base-HDD= X5**

 **Base-HDD Delta= X4**

 **Base-Omega Procecor=7**

 **Base-Mystic=X 15**

 **Base-Chakra moode= 50**


	54. DRAGON FIST! The end, of an amazing trip

**Play Gogeta and Vegito theme if you can, if not Vegito**

"Aww man….oh well, here goes!" Nathan yelled. "Haaaaaaa-HAAA!" Nathan yelled turning into a Super Saiyan. He then started yelling more turning into a Super Saiyan 2 after many flashes. It looked the same as his normal Super form except with one long bang and spikyer hair.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Tyler yelled at him, mad he is also stronger than him.

"Wait...why didn't I do this against Carl, Tai, and Alex….dang it!" He yelled. He charged forward and then stopped when he was about to get in punching range, jumping in the air and dropping a KI blast down at Arfoire. Ultra Michael threw a barrage of punches at her which all landed on the face, stomach, or chest. He threw a punch which exploded with KI making a blinding yellow light. Ultra Michael flew up next to Nathan.

"Let's do a dual Kamehameha!" Ultra Michael said. Nathan nodded.

* * *

 **Ultra Michael and Nathan Team attack! Dual Kamehameha!**

"All right let's do this!" Nathan said to Ultra Michael. They both cupped thier hands together.

"Ka-me!" They both yelled, a blue orb started building in their hands. "Ha-Me!" the blue ball of energy was bigger, almost touching their hands. "Ha!" They both yelled, shooting blue energy wave which exploded on impact with Arfoire. They both fist bumped each other and smirked.

* * *

"Did…..we win….sis?" Ultra Michael asked, passing out and going back to base. This was because Ultra Michael's body is less developed including a shorter tail, also with the fact that he isn't completely used to his body, making him use a fourth of his energy just going into Super Saiyan three; adding the energy drain on top of that there's no way he could stay conscious after a kamehameha. Vert caught him and took him next to the girls, while Nathan wasn't paying attention Arfoire slashed at him in which Nathan barely dodged, Arfoire threw an energy blast which hit Nathan directly, causing him to hit the ground hard. He got up, barely though. He had his whole left side of his GI destroyed and blood coming from his forehead under his bangs and over his eyes.

"Now that he's down…" Arfoire said turning to electro, Tyler, and the CPU. She got blasted in the back, she turned around and Nathan was charging up a big KI ball, which he threw at her. Although he knew he wasn't doing any damage, he was happy with the thought that he was even able to hold his own. The fact of the matter is, that he isn't doing physical damage. Since Arfoire is using her SP to heal her and her barrier as soon as they take damage, she's using up her SP. And if she runs out of SP, she can't regen.

"What? Did you think I would roll over and die to an attack like that! C'mon Arfoire get serious!" Nathan said putting his hands above him. "Masenko!" He yelled firing a weak masenko jumping backwards. It hit Arfoire, but she tanked through it and slashed Nathan multiple times. Finally Arfoire landed a strike that shoved him too the ground. Nathan got up on his feet and sighed, he looked up to where Arfoire was, and back at Michael. His Spirit Bomb wasn't even that big. What was taking so long he wondered. "Okay, well here goes, ha!"

* * *

 **With Michael…**

"Darn….why is no one sharing their energy!" Michael asked himself. Nepgear must have noticed because she flew up next to him.

"Is there something wrong Michael?" Nepgear asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, and it's a pretty big one. No one will share there energy! And to top it all off...If they don't give there energy then I can't do anything!" Michael said. Uni was also up there.

"Wont energy from us be enough? I mean, we are far stronger." Uni said.

"No, while your energy is greater than this you still have nowhere near enough energy! If only I had someone to convince them...wait that's it!" Michael said. "Go tell your sisters to come here, but don't disturb me!" Michael said.

"Ummm...okay." Uni and Nepgear said, going to get their sisters. Michael got into deep thought.

"Okay let's see if I can do this…." He thought.

" _Ring…..ring….ring…..hello!? How did you get this number!?_ " Someone said. Michael chuckled.

"Kind Kai it's me, Michael!" Michael said. He didn't notice the CPU and CPU Candidates of Planeptune and Lastation next to him.

" _Oh Michael, this is a surprise. It's been awhile, how have you been?_ " King Kai asked.

"Oh you know, fighting baddies, getting raped by goddess, getting my ass kicked, the usual. Anyways listen, I'm charging a spirit bomb, but I need my friends to talk to their people of their nations. Think you can help?" I asked.

" _Why of course, telepathically is my specialty, just have them touch your shoulder._ " King Kai said. Michael smirked.

"Thanks King Kai! Purple Heart, Black Heart, I need you to get your people to give me their energy!"

* * *

 **Back with nathan, play Majin Vegeta theme.**

"Nathan!" Tyler yelled going up to his cousin as he fell to the ground. "Nathan, are you okay?" Tyler asked. Nathan slowly nodded his head, but couldn't move. Tyler sighed. "Listen, I'll take on Arfoire, you rest up here." Tyler said going Super Saiyan.

"W-wait….you could die…" Nathan said. Tyler smirked.

"Michael, how long until the Spirit Bomb is ready!?" Tyler loudly asked Michael. He had gotten all of the CPU to convince their people to Make the Spirit Bomb.

"Uhhhh...five minute, why!?" Michael yelled back. Tyler smirked.

"Five minutes? Sounds easy enough. We'll, here goes. It's all or nothing now." Tyler said. He rushed forward and punched Arfoire away since she didn't expect him. Tyler threw off his jean jacket and smirked. "If I can't survive five minutes with a cheap ass whore who absorbs people's energy and uses a barrier because she can't fight like a real warrior, then maybe I deserve to die! Now take this! Burning Attack!" Tyler yelled shooting his burning attack. After that he jumped into the air and shot a barrage of KI blast, none of them were direct hits but they did a little damage to her barrier.

"If you think you can beat me then fine! Be that way, lets see how you think death taste!" Arfoire yelled. She went up and slashed Tyler away. Tyler jumped into the air and shot a barrage of KI blast, unfortunately Arfoire also went straight through those and slashed him multiple times until he hit the ground. Nathan appeared and kicked her away.

"Damn Tyler….not even three minutes. It's okay, you lasted one and a half, so let's go!" Nathan said turning into a Super Saiyan two. Tyler turned into his Super Saiyan variant. They both charged forward, punching Arfore away and then shooting a barrage of KI blast at her. Seh shot two blast and hit them away. They got up and shot two beams of energy at her, in which turned around and hit them instead. "M-me and my big mouth…" Nathan said.

"Guys, its ready! Move out the way!" Michael yelled. Arfoire looked at Michael and smirekd. Arfoire simply laughed.

"That's what you're planning to use? Ha! You don't get it do you? With all of that mass you could destroy this nation and highly damage the other ones. What exactly are you going to do if that happens?" Arfoire said, Michael stopped, before realizing she was right. He couldn't throw this. "Hahahahah! Go ahead, do it!" Arfoire said.

"Fine…..I won't throw it!" Michael said. "I'll just absorb it!" He said with the Spirit Bomb going to him. Well….it's not a spirit bomb. He quickly learned it was a Share Bomb, since the people's faith was put in it. "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled in pain while absorbing it.

"W-what! Is he fucking insane!" Blanc asked. Eaveryone responded with some form of yes. "Why the hell-you know what, I quit." She said looking up. Inside the Share Bomb, he transformed into his Sage mode. And then into his dark mode. After that they started spiraling into they exploded with a bright light, which was slowing changing colors. Michael flew down, but different. His hair had kinda looks like Goku's, except less spiky and shorter with longer bangs that go to his eyebrows. His eyes were a mix of Purple, Red, silver, and a light pink color.

"H-he did it….is that….Hyper mode!?" Nathan asked, all of the CPU were surprised, and then Michael turned around. They saw by looking into his eyes that he wasn't in his Hyper form.

"Wait….his eyes are a combination of our's!?" Noire said shocked. Michael smirked, he then disappeared. Suddenly he infront of Arfoire and he had his fist in her stomach. Michael smirked.

"N-no way!?" Black said. Purple Heart gave a prideful giggle.

"What? Did you think I would let my lover be so weak?" Purple Heart asked Blanc. Black Heart looked back at her.

"Hey, how about you keep your mouth shut!" Black Heart yelled at her.

"Oh my, it seems we have quite a competition. How about we wait until Michael's done, okay?" Green Heart asked, who had turned back into her human form with the CPU Candidates. Black Heart and Purple Heart also turned back to normal since there just burning through energy at this point. Michael had already beaten her around fifty times, and repeated it in the same order another fifty. Arfoire had just enough energy to regenerate herself one more time and restore her barrier. Michael formed a Rasengan as big as him and hit Arfore with it. It took her halfway to her maximum HP and destroyed her barrier permanently, making it unrepairable.

"W-who are you!?" Arfoire asked. Michael smirked.

"I thought you already knew. I am the hope of the Universe, the defender of good! I am the light in the fridge, that gives all people bacon! I am the second best harem king,-" He looked at Blanc and gave a wink, in which she turned red and froze. He did this just to see how she would react, "-That always gets raped for no reason! I! Am Michael Jay! And I! AM! THE ULTIMATE UNDEAD BEING OF HOPE AND SHARE!" He yelled powering up to his max, this whole time he had been at a fourth of his power. His power not only shook gamindustri, but it made everything around him start to fix itself.

"Wow...that was good until he….mentioned food." Uni said.

"Hehe, well can you blame him? He hasn't eaten any proper food in a while…" Nepgear said. Michael heard this and she was right, he really wanted bacon. Michael smirked.

"Now take this!" Michael yelled hitting Arfoire into the air by punching her in the jaw. He jumped in the air and pushed his fist forward. "Here goes! **Dragon Fist!** " He yelled shooting a humongous multi-colored dragon, which left his fist and destroyed Arfoire by disintegrating her. The sky seemed to get brighter as Michael kept his fist in the air in his base form, using all of his energy to heal anyone in gamindustri who was hurt. "And now….everything is over." Michael said falling over. The girls were the first ones to walk up (Besides from Blacn and her sisters) with his cousins and friends behind them.

 **Stop playing music…**

* * *

"Hoooooly nep-neps! Michael that was awesome!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yeah, i'm pretty cool and perfect but that was cooler than me, not that I'm admitting anything." Noire said, being tsundere.

"Great job Michael!" Vert said, unfortunately for the Girls Michael was on her chest, but didn't care at the moment.

"Goodness, I can't say in words how much lighter I feel now that it's all over!" Nepgear said, Michael laughed at this.

"Wow, sis your right, you have definitely been beat. In like, almost every category." Uni said. She knew he didn't know how to do paper work. Michael just smiled at that.

"Hmph, show off." Tyler said with his back turned, but he was smiling.

"Heh, nice too see you too Tyler." Nathan said. Ultra Michael sat next to Hyper Michael.

"Well, I guess I can't say I would end it much different. I guess you could say," He put up hi sfist with sunglasses appearing out of nowhere. "It's a Michael thing." He said.

"Wow, that was such a bad pun!" Ram said. Rom nodded.

"Bad pun….." She said quietly.

"Well, for being a bit of a pervert, you did look pretty cool." Blanc said, Michael rubbed his side of his head.

"Eh,hehehehe…...sorry, I just kinda started rolling with it after a while." Michael said getting up. He then saw a little girl into the back. She was about Rom and Ram's age, she had white hair down to her thighs that was not very well done. She had a white jacket, uner that she had some black shorts that didn't go that far down and a black bra. He knew who it was. "Hey sis, come over here and give your new big bro a hug." He said. She looked up a little checked, before running up.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled jumping up hugging him. He held her as she rubbed her back.

"By the way, what's your name sis? I gotta call you something." Michael said to her.

"Ummm….I believe it was #5578...but I like the name Ashley better." Ashley sadi. Michael gave a sigh sigh.

"Well Ashley it is then." Michael said, he looked over to Blanc. "And you must be White Heart, you already know me by now I assume so I'll skip the details." Michael said to Blacn, Ashley had fallen asleep on his arms with her head on his chest, he thought it was adorable.

"Yes, I am Blanc. Those are my sister, Rom and Ram. Don't mind them, they probably won-" Blanc didn't get to finish as Tyler was holding Ashley and Michael was holding up her sisters.

"So you must be Rom, and you must be Ram." Michael said getting them both right.

"Uh-huh! Don't you dare forget it dummy!" Ram said. Rom nodded.

"Don't forget….ummm…. , thank you….for saving us." Rom said hugging him, he gladly hugged them both before putting them down. He turned to Tai, Alex and Carl.

"So….we've been fighting a while " Carl said trying to break the ice.

"Yep sure have. Tai, Alex, it's been a while. I didn't know you were her till today." Michael said to them.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize I was here until just last week." Tyler said.

"I knew where we were, but I didn't want to say anything." Alex said. Hyper Michael and Carl face palmed. That was stupid. Michael looked over and noticed Ultra Michael was looking off at the sun as it was setting on top of a building, which was only half as big as it was and had debris falling off.

"Vert!" Michael said getting her attention, he pointed over to Ultra Micahel and walked over. He had a picture of eaveryone from his world and was crying.

"Other Sis, Other Aunt Noire, Other Aunt Blanc, Jay, Holden, Mother Histoire….thank you. You can finally pass on with ease." He said. Vert hugged him and Michael just put his hand on his shoulder. He knew what he was going through. AJ had finally landed.

"We'll looks like you won without doing the way you were supposed to, oh well." AJ said. Michael just shrugged and started laughing before putting his hands on his ribs, it hurt to laugh. Suddenly, a portal opened out of nowhere. Eaveryone who could fight got into a fighting position. Out of the portal came daisy.

"Daisy!?" Michael asked surprised. Daisy ran faster then a blue blur and shoved his face in her cleavage. This really pissed off a couple of people….not naming names.

"Hi sweetie!" Daisy said to him. Before he could free himself he was removed and put into someone else's chest. It was his sister in her "Good" HDD.

"No! My Onii-chan! My'n!" She said. He freed himself. And walked up to Daisy.

"So tell me, what are you doing here? Got something to give me?" Michael asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, I came to take you home! If you want." She said. This caught eaveryone of Michael's friends and Family off guard.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAT! HOW! THAT JACKASS ASSASSIN OF YOURS KILLED US!" They all said word for word. Daisy Giggled.

"Well, there is a slight disagreement. You are alive, it's just your minds are connected to these bodies! Think of it as a dimensional link!" Daisy said.

"So….we can go home?" Michael asked. This caught him off guard, he knew he should but...he has made such a good living here he kinda didn't want to. Same with eaveryone else.

"Yep! But thats a if you want. You can stay, but if you're leaving then you gotta walk through there. C'ya babe!" She said, leaving. They decided on what they should do.

"Well…..it wouldn't be right to stay." Michael said. Eaveryone from the Hyper Dimension was sad. "Sorry sis, but you will understand one day as well. Until then…." Michael said. "Oh yeah, and girls, sorry for breaking my promise!" He said jumping through the portal, as well as eaveryone else. As they were going through, AJ asked an interesting question.

"Hey Michael….you loved all of the girls right?" AJ asked. Michael nodded. He loved them all, but he didn't know what he was asking. "Who did you love the most?" He asked.

* * *

 **True Ending…**

"I….I couldn't pick one over the other, besides we need to get back home anyways." Michael said. There was a bright flash...and Michael was in a hospital room. To his side, was his cousin Nathan, on the other side of the room was his cousins Tyler and AJ. He got up, and noticed he was still fairly muscular, and he could feel KI flowing through him and his cousins. He could also sense share energy coming from his friends. He got up since the wires were already disconnected, and his clothes from when he died and a noted on top of a bag was their. He red the note.

" _Dear Sweetie cuddle bear,_

 _I know how important it is to you to live your life, and as your amazing future wife I understand. But I should tell you where the other dimension came from. Well, more like show. Just look inside the bag."_

"Huh, that's weird." Michael said. He was fourteen again, but his body was still strong. In his bag was a share crystal, a Scouter, a hard drive, and a couple of games, which made Michael's heart skip a beat. Hyperdimension Neptunia….all of the games. There were also a couple councils. There was also one game which especially caught him off guard. "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Special Michael editon! One of a kind copy!"

 **To be continued in….'**

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA! SAIYAN REBIRTH!**

* * *

 **Hey…..I said there would be a sequel didn't I? So that's one of the stories, anyways. The other sequal I'm doing (Which is non-cannon but oh well) which doesn't have so many DBZ like aspects. It's more like CPU level stuff. Although IF will still have her form…. maybe, MAYBE SHE WILL BE THE TRUE LEGENDARY SUPER SWINE! Yeah no. Anyways, leave a review on what you thought on the story and what I should work on next. C'ya in the next story!**

 **Parallel link (Ultra Michael's story)**

 **B. Saiyan Rebirth (Sequel)**

 **C. Dimensional link MK (Non-canon sequel)**

 **D. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Dimensional link 0.5 (Prequel)**


	55. The other routes

**? POV**

I closed the book I was reading. My first adventure sure was fun! To bad I got raped...four times? Yeah I don't quite remember. Oh well, not like it matters anymore, once you become a deity you actually have a lot of work to do….oh well, I could leave when I want. Anyways, I go to the back of the room I was in which there was book. I was going to put the book back where I got it, but…

"Huh? When did this get here?" I asked. I picked up the folder where the book was, and put the book away. It read 'HDN:DL Other endings'. So that's why I felt weird switching. I look at the holographic clock in the wall, 7:30 earth time. I go into the doorway. "Hey Daisy! When is dinner going to be done?" I asked.

"About another half-an-hour, this is my first attempt cooking chicken!" Daisy yells back. It actually sucks I had to marry and live with Daisy sometimes. But...it does have its advantages, I won't state specific but, when you can shift your gender to even be both at the same time; you can have lots of "fun". Nuff said. I open the folder and see some papers, all with small stories. Might as well start, since it's still going to be a while till dinner is done -_-.

* * *

 ** **Michael's POV****

"Huh…..good question." I asked AJ. I….never put much thought into it. I had loved them all, but….I have been too busy to truly experience love. "I guess there's one way to find out!" I say. I fire a barrage of KI blast, which blow us back the other direction.

"Michael! What the hell are you doing!" Tai (Gold Heart) asks me, I smirk.

"We're going to go back. And besides, what are you complaining for, you'll get a chance to grab boobs." I say to him.

"Damn….he gots a good point Tai." Alex says to him. I smirk as I jump through the other end. We all hit the ground hard.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" I yelled. All of the girls looked shocked.

"B-but..aren't you going home?" Nepgear asks me. The portal closed behind us.

"Nepgear, I think it's too late for that now." Uni says. I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

"Does this mean Mikeys is staying here?" Both Peashy and Plutia asks.

"Fucking dumbass…." Blanc says gently face palming.

"Holy neppers! I could have sworn you were going to be gone for good! I hope this is the good ending!" Neptune says.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm quite happy Michael is staying. It gives me a gamer who is worthy of a challenge." Vert said. Well….she has the right mindset, but not the right thoughts.

"This means we have another person to play with!" Ram exclaims.

"Play…" Rom says quietly. Ashley must have not like this and immediately ran up to hug me.

"No. My Onii-chan…." She says emotionless. I guess that's normal for her.

"Well, you're here and that's all that really matters. Not that I…..oh what am I saying, i'm happy you're back!" Noire said. Michael smiled. He noticed Tyler was switching gaze between the ground and me. He then looked at Falcom, who was sitting in the back on some debris quietly. Tyler turned pink, and then into a redder color.

"Well might as well…." Tyler mumbled, but I heard him. "Falcom!" Tyler yelled walking until he was near her.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, caught off guard by his approach. He turned red before opening one of his arms. Falcom hugged him, and while he didn't hug her back he didn't resist either.

"Hehehe….see what I mean Tyler, you can't stop them. Hahahahah!" I started laughing. We started leaving to our own nations, but before Noire could leave….

"Wait Noire! Could me, you and Mike talk about something?" Neptune asked. Noire just shrugged as eaveryone else but Blanc and Vert were gone. Michael was getting worried. "You know Mike….you owe us." Neptune said with her troll face, before getting slightly red. Vert Caught her message.

"Hmmm….I see. Well Neptune, I certainly do understand what you are saying." Vert said. It was then Blanc and Noire turned red. I understood what they were saying, and took a step back.

"Well you know what they say…. GOTTA GO FA-AGHHH!" I choked as I got caught by Purple Heart….oh shi- "You know what? I don't care. Go ahead, I can't win this…." I said notifying my defeat. Lets just say that I now agreed getting raped is the worst thing that can happen….especially when it's by four people. Kami flippin dang it Daisy...

* * *

 **Harem ending… 3 years after current events….**

"Soooo…..why are we at a hot spring…." I asked scared. Me, Peashy, IF, Compa, Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, Noire, Uni, Vert, my sister, and Blanc were at a hot spring. Unfortunately… It only had one spring.

"I thought it was obvious, were relaxing." Vert said. I gulped.

"I know that but….there's only one spring." I said.

"Yep! Right on point Mike!" Neptune said. And so I had to share a Hot spring with the girls. Fortunately they let me wear some swimming trunks, I know you aren't supposed to wear them, and they kept at least five meters worth of distance…..except for Vert and Neptune. KAMI FREADING DANG IT! LITERALLY! But….this was my decision. I couldn't pick one over the other's, and since they were used to this they just accepted it. "Heres what I don't understand. If this is the Harem ending, why is P-ko here!?" Neptune asked. Thats a good question. Probably because all of the snuggling and napping me, Peashy, and Ashley does. What? Im not a petofile, tenichly shes...older then I was in my old body.

* * *

 **Planeptune ending….**

"C'mon Neptune, Histoire asked me to get you to work!" I yelled at Neptune loudly. Peashy and Ashley had just woken up from their naps, so I could be as loud as I wanted.

"Awwww…. I don't liiiike woodworking…." Plutia complained. I gave her my death stare, in which her and Neptune quickly got up.

"O-okay I will! J-just let me finish this cup of pudding then we'll leave!" Neptune said. Nepgear walked up.

"Wow, good job Michael. You've been doing this the last three years, but still, this always amazes me." Nepgear emitted. I could see how it did, and know that i'm here, nothing can stop me from keeping Planeptunes shares up!

"Heh, him and Histoire are the only ones…." IF emitted. Compa nodded in agreement.

"Yep, you got that right Iffy!" Compa said. I sighed as Neptune scarfed down the pudding cup she was eating. Picking Planeptune was definitely a good Idea. Besides, Nepgear not only built the gravity machine here, but she built a cage for fluffy!

"Can we go now Onii-chan?" Ashley asked me emotionlessly. She doesn't really show much emotion. It's kinda….creepy.

"Yay! We get to beat up baddies!" Peashy exclaimed as we started leaving. Before we left Histoire stopped me.

"Thank you for getting her to work." Histoire said. I nodded giving a grin and a thumbs up. I then left to go catch up with the others since I was being left behind.

* * *

 **Lastation ending….still three years later….**

"Noire, it's time for lunch." I said opening her door. She looks up then back at her paper work.

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes or so." Noire said continuing her paperwork. Oh hell no. I decided to pick her up over my shoulders while laughing. "H-hey! Put me down!" Noire said struggling.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! We are eating and you ain't doin nothing about it. Half-an-hour for you is about five. You are going to hang out with your shared boyfriend and sister. Unless you want me to tell Neptune." I said. She didn't respond. "That's what I thought." I said.

"Hmph….baka." She muttered under hear breath. Dang, lost pause was right on the spot when he decided to make the tsundere over 9000 baka meme. Or that's what I called it back then. I put Noire in her chair and patted her head as I pushed her in.

"Now that that is over with, I have mad us all sandwiches. Injoy." I say chowing down onto my sandwiches. Later Carl as well as Tyler and Falcom, since they live together, came over. Turns out they had a kid, how nice. Tyler didn't stay too long, too busy working at the guild. Such a nice place lastation is, I wonder what would happen if I picked one of the other nations.

* * *

 **Lowee….3 years later… No one POV.**

"Okay girls, it's time to go to bed, your sister has to write her book." Michael said to Rom and Ram.

"Awwwww, I don't wanna go to bed yet!" Ram complained.

"Don't wanna….." Rom says to Michael.

"Hey, now don't be like that! How about I read you guys a book? Huh?" He asked them. They nodded and ran towards their room. Mina walked up to Michael, he quickly learned when he first moved here why she's the Oracle.

"You know I could get them to bed, you can go to sleep if you like." Mina said. Michael nodded and moved his hand.

"Naw, don't worry about it. Besides, I love kids. Although if you could let me sleep in tomorrow, that'd be great." Michael said to Mina. He told Blanc he was putting the girls to bed then come in and help her with her book, but Blanc noticed two hours later he still wasn't in there. She went to check up on them, and he found him asleep, the girls cuddling up with him. She put a blanket over him since he didn't share a blanket with the girls, and let them sleep. Blanc was happy they had someone to play with constantly. AJ and Tyler also lived there, but Tyler went over to Leanbox with his cousin Alex all the time, and AJ was constantly training or meditating, but they did play with them sometimes when Michael needed a break. She couldn't also help but like the fact that despite only just meeting him, he decided to stay in Lowee, it gave her someone to hang out with sometimes.

* * *

 **Bad ending one….**

"Okay Arfoire! It's time to end this! FINAL FLASH!" Michael yelled, shooting a Multi-Colored beam which destroyed Arfoire. Eaveryone did everything that happened...up until the portal. There was no portal. "Okay, how about we- AGH!" Michael yelled getting a shot through the chest, the heart to be precise. Turned out Arfoire was alive….and she killed everyone….including gamindustri.

* * *

 **NOTE: For the other endings….i'm only doing the main ones. Dats IT! Nepgear end…5 years later**

"Nepgear sweetie, are you okay? You've been working in here for a while." Michael said. Nepgear was working on the gravity machine with what was a smaller version of Nepgear, except in a pair of pink sweat pants and a smaller version of Michael's original jacket.

"Oh, yeah i'm okay, just showing Violet the difference between a Gravity Modifier and a Virtual Reality configure." Nepgear said. Michael kinda knew what she was talking about….but not exactly. Oh by the way...if you havent figured out who Violet is…

"Daddy!" Violet said running up to Michael. Yeah, three year old kid. "Daddy, I knew mommy was smart, but she's like, so super smarter than I thought!" Violet sadi. Michael laughed at her incorrect grammar.

"Oh really? Well how about Mommy and Violet gets cleaned up? Aunt Compa came by and is done with dinner." Michael said. They both washed up, and they ate dinner. After that, Michael and Nepgear cuddled up in their bed while Violet and Ashley shared one in a guest room.

* * *

 **The IF ending….5 years later….**

"Im home." IF said entering the door. Compa was there, but not Michael. "Wheres Michael, he's normally studying a little." IF said.

"Oh he- Iffy what happened to your face!" Compa asked. IF had a bit of blood on her face.

"Oh, got that from a Finnerrer. Don't worry, it's a small scratch I'll clean it off." IF said to Compa.

"But Iffy, you can't be going on quest when your-" Before Compa could finish Michael had opened the door. "Uh-oh…." Compa said backing away. IF didn't know what to do.

"Ummm…..hi Honey?" She said, trying to act innocent.

"WHERE THE F*CK WERE YOU!" Michael yelled. "You didn't pick up any of your phones, and then when I went to where you "work" they said you left early!" Michael yelled.

"Ummm…..I left early?" IF asked. She couldn't do this under this kind of pressure.

"BULL SH!T! YOU WENT ON A QUEST! AND YOU GOT A CUT ON YOUR FACE! YOU CAN'T…..*sigh*." Michael put his hands in his face. "How are you even able to fight six months pregnant?" Michael asked hugging IF, slightly crying.

"Hey, I can take care of myself for another couple months." IF said.

"You know you're a stubborn women?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I kinda took fact of that a while ago."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Anyways, since you didn't got to work." Michael said, lifting her up and putting her on the couch. "You can sit here while we do things. Compa, if you would treat her cut please." As you can see, they lived a happy, but also slightly conflicted life.

* * *

 **Noire's ending…..5 years later….**

"Hey Jr…" Michael said to a little girl, who looked like Noire except smaller and she had straight long hair.

"Hm? What is it dad?" She asked. Michael smirked.

"You should go tell your mom, to get out of her office, and go into town with us. How does that sound?" Michael asked.

"Okay dad!" Noire JR. said. Michael giggled. Noire JR was literally the only goddess in Lastation who wasn't tsundere, in fact a lot of things differentiate from her and her mother. Oh well.

* * *

Credit to Raghua raikou (I forgot how to say ur first part sorry!) for this….Peashy ending… Many years after

Although I didn't expect it to happen….I ended up getting married to Peashy….now don't get me wrong, things happened. I became Ageless so I wouldn't grown old on the CPU. And for some reason Peashy aged into a sixteen year old, and started getting attached. After that she made herself a mini-nation with my help on a floating Island that I created. I learned to create matter, by the way. In her nation, she decided sixteen you're allowed to marry...aaaaaand she asked me and I was like "why not." I soon regretted it. The one advantage is that we were already used to cuddling so that wasn't so strange!

* * *

 **This…...was truly the final chapter….. I'll see you all in either MK or Rebirth…..unless you read my other stories. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter….but they both follow the true ending, these are just the other possibilities.**


	56. UPDATE!

**UPDATE TIME!**

 **Okay, so I thought I should let any of you who didn't know and curious that both of the sequel's for this story is up. And if I have any special's up then they will be on the other stories. Anyways that's all I really needed to say. Ummm….hopefully you had a good christmas and happy (late) new year;s! I typed….yeaaaah…. My life is miserable I know. Anyways imma let you go for realsies now. Bye-Bye!**


	57. The story has been remade

**I would just like to let you all know that there is a remake out for the story. This version that i'm making is the canon version, and should be shorter. There will be a slight change in cast, and the power scaling will be switched around... so the CPU will be more powerful, and the others...well Michael will start off the same, but his strength will grow differently….you'll have to read to find out everything. Although if you have any questions you can send me a PM...if you leave a review for a question you won't get a answer. Anyway's I hope you read it and enjoy it better then this one.**


End file.
